


LOST MEMORIES

by Nattharin_EJTuan



Category: Mewgulf, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV)
Genre: Bottom Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Dating Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong | MewGulf Pen Faen Gun, M/M, Top Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 111,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nattharin_EJTuan/pseuds/Nattharin_EJTuan
Summary: STORY SUMMARY:When the object of your love just disappears, there's no way to deal with the grief and pain. Same with Gulf, who is totally devastated after the love of his life, Mew, dies in a car accident a few days before their most awaited wedding. His whole world crashes after knowing what happened and getting over it is not an easy thing to do. Gulf slowly learns how to go on with his life without Mew,  but he always keeps him tucked safely in his heart. But what if one day... when the person that you're trying to forget, will just appear without knowing you anymore? Will their love can help bring back what was lost?
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 91
Kudos: 384
Collections: TharnType





	1. Chapter 1

Marriage between two men was impossible in Thailand, but for Mew and Gulf it was something that they wanted to do. Mew and Gulf were together for 5 years and they have been engaged for a year already. It may sound like a perfect love story, but both of them experienced a lot of challenges in their relationship. They got hurt. They cried. And they once broke up. But their love for each other was so strong, which helped them to stay together for a long time.

On their 4th year anniversary, Mew proposed to Gulf. Back when they were studying, they were the university sweethearts. Everyday, they did something to prove how much they love each other. When Mew proposed to Gulf, Gulf can see how much Mew prepared and gathered all of his courage to kneel down in front of him and asked his him to be Mew's other half for the rest of his life. He knew that his boyfriend was certain about this matter and who was he to say no? In fact, what Mew did make him want to jump in so much happiness because finally, they were bringing their relationship into the next level.

In 5 years of being together, of course, their family knew their relationship but it wasn't that easy when it comes to declaring it. Both families opposed at first, well, except for their moms who were very open and understanding. Thailand may be open about gays but it didn't mean that the old generation were accepting this, they sometimes criticized it.

After years of fighting their love, their families finally accepted them and they were very supportive to whatever Mew and Gulf's decisions. And when they said that they wanted to get married, smiles were painted on their families faces. No one even dared to oppose as they expected about the marriage as well.

Since same-sex marriage was not yet legalized in Thailand, Mew and Gulf were set to get married in a foreign country where the said marriage is accepted. They will hold a wedding ceremony in Thailand after legalizing their marriage overseas. Their honeymoon would follow weeks after the ceremony and the two were planning to spend their honeymoon in Maldives.

Everything was already set for their wedding. Documents, plane tickets, suits for their wedding ceremony, a wedding cake, reception area, wedding rings and other things that they needed for their wedding were already prepared and organized with the help of their families.

"Boo~" Gulf cutely called his boyfriend who was sitting at their desk while encoding on his laptop.

"Why Bii?" Mew answered, eyes were stuck on the screen.

Gulf approached the older at the desk and placed their extraordinarily beautiful wedding invitation on it. The beauty of their invitation caught Mew's attention as he stared at it in an awe. "Mom gave me that this morning. What do you think about it?"

He then shifted his attention to Gulf who was standing beside him, waiting for a response. He smiled before blurting out his opinion. "This is beautiful!"

"Yeh, I know! Good to know that you like it too." Gulf beamed.

Mew picked up the invitation and checked it. He smiled after seeing a panda, soccer ball, sea wave, and a mountain. They designed the invitation using symbols that described their personalities. It's cute but elegant as well. "When are we going to start giving our invitation?"

"Hmm, we can start giving it tomorrow." Gulf suggested.

"Right~ Tomorrow?"

"Why? You have plans tomorrow?"

The older pouted his lips in a cute way. He turned his swivel chair to face his boyfriend. Placing his hands on Gulf's tiny waist, he looked at the younger with eyes full of love and affection. "I need to go to Rayong province tomorrow. It's about dad's business."

"Ahh~" Gulf chuckled at his boyfriend. Everytime Mew acted cute in front of him, he couldn't help but to let out a small laugh or smile. "It's okay. Why are you pouting? You know, we still have enough time to give the invitations to them. I am going to meet my friends tomorrow, I can hand them the invitations. Then the next day, if you're free, we can give it together to our remaining guests."

"Such a kind fiancee!" Mew stood up from his seat then he lightly pinched his boyfriend's cheek. "Okay, that's a deal. Hmm... Aren't you tired today? Do you want to sleep now?"

Gulf raised his brows at Mew's statement. Just a while ago, he was busy with his laptop. And then, he's asking him to sleep already. "Sleep? or you want other than that?"

Mew laughed. "No, just sleep." Then he gently pulled Gulf to the bed while holding the younger's hand. But Gulf didn't budge and just stood up in front of Mew who's already sitting on the egde of the bed. "I'm going somewhere tomorrow so I'll be missing you."

"Come on, Rayong is not that far Boo. It's just... 2 to 3 hours from here. You'll come back, right? Or you'll stay there for a night?"

"Of course, I'll come back. So~... Are you not going to give me anything even if it's just a kiss oh?"

"Naughty." Gulf mumbled and playfully rolled his eyes at the same time. He leaned his face closer to Mew and dropped a peck on the older's lips.

After the soft peck from Gulf, Mew smiled shyly. It felt really different everytime Gulf initiated their kisses. Gulf was a not a romantic person, so it was really special for Mew if Gulf made a move first. "Come on, let's sleep now."

"But how about your work?" Said Gulf and pointed at the laptop with an unfinished presentation.

"I'll continue that one tomorrow."

"Okay." Gulf saved the presentation before turning off Mew's device and crawled on the bed.

As soon as Gulf lied down on the bed, Mew immediately pulled the younger close to him. Gulf loved Mew's arm as his pillow and so Mew slid his arm under Gulf's head while his other arm was wrapped around the younger's body. Gulf also did the same, wrapping his arm around Mew.

"Goodnight, Bii." Mew softly whispered, dropping a peck on Gulf's forehead.

"Hmmm, sweet dreams Boo. Goodnight."

"I'm ready, Bii. Let's go now." Mew informed his boyfriend who was still fixing the collar of his shirt.

"Okay okay, I'm done." Gulf said before looking at his boyfriend and he immediately drew his brows into a pucker. "How many times do I have to tell you not to show your chest too much?"

Gulf trudged towards Mew and buttoned his polo while Mew chuckled at the younger's action. 

"I didn't mean it, Bii." Mew tried to defend himself.

"You really like to show off, huh?"

"Come on, don't be angry na Bii." He held the younger's hand and softly caressed it, but Mew received a glare from the younger. He just laughed at it and gently dragged the younger out of their apartment.

They sulked a bit but make up right away. Mew drove the younger going to his family's residence. When they reached Gulf's residence, Mew stopped for a while and sent the younger inside. He greeted Gulf's family and had a short conversation with them before excusing himself.

"Mew, drive safely, okay?" Gulf's mom reminded the younger.

"I will Mom. I need to go now, bye mom, by dad." 

"Okay, drive slowly my son." Another reminder from Gulf's dad before they got inside to give some time for Mew and Gulf.

When Gulf's mom and dad entered the house, Gulf let out a deep sigh which made the older to look at him. "Are you okay?"

"Just I feel something weird."

"Weird?" Mew repeated, tilting his head as he stared at Gulf. "If you want, I can just stay with you. I'll just ask dad to send someone to Rayong."

"No no no, it's okay." He shook his head vigorously in disagreement. "Maybe, this is just about Mild and Boat. They'll come over, you know how much these two love teasing me and I don't know what they're up to this time."

But Mew was still worried. He was not convinced with the younger's explanation, so he lifted his hands and cupped his paranoid boyfriend's face. "Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine~"

"Okay." From Gulf's face, he brought his hands on the younger's shoulder and pulled him into a tight hug. 

As soon as Gulf felt the older's arms around him, he let himself drowned unto Mew's hug. He always felt safe with Mew's hug and it's making him feel calm and relax. He caressed Mew's back and patted it afterwards then pulled away. "You should go now."

But Mew didn't budge. He leaned his face closer to the younger, slowly closing his eyes before his lips touched against Gulf in which the younger gladly responded to the kiss as well. They shared a sweet and quick kiss before they pulled away.

"Call me if something happens, okay."

They younger nodded his head at the older then smiled. "Be careful. I'll wait for you tonight."

"Okay. Love you, Bii."

Gulf felt uneasy, but he playfully rolled his eyes when Mew said those three words. He didn't usually respond to Mew's I love yous, believing into a saying that it would lost its meaning if you often said it. Mew gets in his car with his eyes still on his boyfriend. Gulf will be fine, he thought. He would be back at night anyway. But as soon as Mew droves away, Gulf places a hand on his chest. He had this weird feeling ever since they left their apartment. He breathed heavily and shook his head to chased away the bad feeling.

The whole day that they were far from each other, they didn't miss a single message on line. When the other one sent something, the other would always give a reply. This was not the first that they were far from each other, but it was the first time that Gulf felt strange about Mew going out of town.

Gulf always checked on his boyfriend and Mew never failed to update his worried boyfriend as well if he had time to check on his phone. After the meeting, they video called each other. Mew talked to Mild and Boat who came over at Gulf's house and they had a funny conversation. When their video call ended, Mew took a nap before driving back to the city. 

Boat and Mild took Gulf with them and dropped him in his apartment. They had a great dinner with Gulf's family before leaving the house and since Gulf didn't bring his car, Mild and Boat decided to tag him along.

Before entering their apartment, Gulf checked his phone. It has been past an hour since Mew sent him a message, so he assumed that the older was already driving back to the city. 

He placed his apartment key on a shelf at the living room as soon as he got inside the apartment. After placing the key on it, he accidentally hit their picture frame by his arm. The frame dropped on the floor and it shattered. Gulf flinched at the sound of a broken glass. Staring at the broken frame, the weird feeling that he had that morning suddenly came back and it's getting weirder. On top of that, he abruptly thought about the meaning of a broken frame. It was a bad omen.

His phone ringtone echoed at the living room and snapped him from his deep thoughts. He picked up the call without even checking who the caller was.

"Hello?" He answered. " Oh mom, why?"

"I need to go to P'Mew's house, right now?"

"Okay, I'm going now."

Gulf crouched down on the floor to pick up the broken glasses from the frame. He grabbed his couple picture with Mew and placed it on the shelf before picking up the glasses. After cleaning the mess, he immediately headed to Mew's house just like what his mother told him to do.

Since their apartment was not really that far from Mew's house, it only took a few minutes for him to reach the place. When he entered the house, he was shocked to see all of his family members. It was the same with Mew's family, they were complete. Mew's father was usually busy with their family business, but he was surprisingly there at that time.

He was slightly shocked and confused. He didn't even know why his mother told him to go there in the first place. His had this question on his mind about why everyone was present and sitting around the living room like they were going to have a very serious meeting. What's even more confusing is that everyone looked like they were dejected.

"Gulf, son, come here. Sit here." Gulf's mother called him, instead of asking, he just followed his mother and sat on a couch between his mother and father while Mew's family were sitting across them.

His mother held his hand tight and caressed it. What was wrong? He looked at his parents, but they didn't say anything. They just showed him a small smile.

"What is this all about?" He finally asked everyone while showing a smile, hoping to brighten up everyone's mood.

It was Mew's mom's turned to speak. But something is bothering Gulf as he looked at his soon to be mother-in-law. Her eyes looked like they were swollen from crying. Did she cry? He asks himself. It was the same to Mew's sister who was sitting beside Mew's mom. "Gulf, we have something to tell."

"Okay... but..." He looked at everyone suspiciously before he continued. "Aren't we going to wait for P'Mew? He's on his way already."

Because of Gulf's statement, Mew's mom was taken a back. She wanted to speak, but she suddenly loses her strength. She looked down, hiding her tears from everyone. Luckily, her daughter was there to calm her. Looking at Mew's mom, Gulf's mother knew the difficulty that she was facing. So she tried to help her out.

"What's going on?" They could hear Gulf's tone of voice has raised a little bit. Everyone was acting really weird and he was starting to feel annoyed.

"Gulf..."

"When you left our house a while ago, I received a call from them." Gulf's mother said. Gulf nodded his head as he listened to his mother. Gulf's mom glanced at Mew's mom who's still hanging her head low. "They informed me about the news that they received a few hours ago."

"What is it?" Gulf asked. He was getting impatient. He also has a feeling that what they were about to tell him is something that he didn't expect.

Gulf's mom was at the verge of crying, but she composed herself to properly deliver the message to Gulf. Her son needed to know what they all knew. "While driving back to the city... Mew---"

"What happened to him?" 

"Mew... Unfortunately, he got into an accident."

Gulf held his breath, he tried to remain calm but his mind was starting to go wild. Did he just hear it right? He gulped and nodded his head once again. "And then?" He still asked, not minding the sob that he started to hear from the rest of the family members.

His eyes were brimming with tears already, but he didn't want them to fall on his cheeks yet. He wanted to know more about what happen, but his mom didn't have the courage to tell him more about it.

"His car fell on a cliff... and exploded." Gulf's father continued what his mother couldn't say. "The rescuer came. They tried to retrieve him, but according to them, no one can survive from an explosion. He's gone. I'm sorry, son."

And that's when his tears started running down on his cheek. His whole world crashed with the news that he heard. He felt like draining, like everything was taken from him. He slowly shook his head. "No, that's not true."

"Gulf..." Mew's mother called him while sobbing.

"That's not true. He texted me that he's on his way home." Trying to convince everyone that it was just a hoax.

Mew's father facepalmed after hearing those from Gulf and he ran his hands through his hair. If he was hurt, then how much more it was for Gulf. He witnessed how they fight for their love only to end in a tragic way.

"I'll call him." Gulf grabbed his phone from his pocket, but his mother stopped him.

"Gulf..." His father called and tried to hold his son, but Gulf wouldn't calm down.

"Son, that's enough." His mother said softly while crying.

"No, he said he will come back." He insisted as his tears continued to fall nonstop.

She pulled him into a hug, Gulf was still insisting on grabbing his phone and call Mew. He tried to let go from the hug but after a few attempts, he ended up giving up in his mother's arms and he just let her hugged him.

"Boo..." He wailed in so much pain. Gulf's father and his sister caressed his back to calm him down. They understand how painful it was for Gulf. Not to mention that they were about to get married few days later.

After crying for hours, Gulf fell asleep. He was so exhausted from crying so much that he fell asleep on the couch while tightly holding his phone with Mew's picture on it. Seeing Gulf in that state really broke their hearts. They try to imagine how Gulf will manage his new life without the person that he loved the most. 

His family stayed at the Jongcheveevat's residence, they needed to prepare for the funeral the next day. They didn't try to bother Gulf who's sleeping on the couch, they surely knew how tired he was just from crying non-stop.

Morning has come, the very first morning that Gulf woke up without Mew beside him. Mew was his pillow. And starting that day, he wouldn't be waking up with his pillow anymore.

He slowly opened his eyes. His eyes felt heavy, maybe because he was crying for hours last night. He was crying? Why? He thought while furrowing his brows. He looked around and noticed that he fell asleep on the couch at Mew's house. Then, he saw his mother with Mew's mom sitting on the couch across him.

"Mom, where is P'Mew?"

The two turned their heads at Gulf right away, after he asked that question. They glanced at each other before approaching Gulf who got up and sat on the couch. They sat on the couch as well, sitting in each side of the younger. And that left him sitting in the middle of his mom and Mew's.

"My head hurts, mom." He complained while holding the other part of his head with his hand.

"Do you need something?" Mew's mother asked him.

"I'll give you medicine for your headache. Do you want anything else?" His mother added.

"P'Mew." He blurted out. "I want to see him. Where is he?"

His mother looked down, she didn't know to respond to his son. She didn't want to see his son crying once again. With a small smile, Mew's mom placed her palm on Gulf's cheek.

"Gulf..." She caressed Gulf's cheek as she called his name. "I don't know how to say this to you."

"We won't be able to see him anymore."

When he thought that what happened the previous day was just a dream, but no. It was a reality. He wanted to scream and cry. But he's already too weak to do those things. He locked his gaze at a corner, unable to utter any words. Then he could feel Mew's mother pulling him into her arms.

"We all know how you feel. I know how much you love my son. And I just want you to know that we're still here for you even if he's gone already."

His tears started running down once again after hearing her saying that Mew has gone already. When his mother saw him crying, she lifted her hands and placed it on his son's back, rubbing his back softly to calm him.

"I want you to be strong." Mew's mother wished with her voice sounded like she was begging as well. "Please be strong for Mew."

Mew's family did a counterfeit funeral for 3 days at the temple, a kind of funeral ceremony which was not common in Thai. This kind of ceremony was conducted when a person's body is missing and it was a rare ceremony in Thai. The normal Thai funeral ceremony consisted of bathing ceremony, daily chanting by monks, and cremation ceremony. Instead of performing these ceremony, they just displayed Mew's picture without the presence of a casket.

For Gulf, he was opposed to having the funeral ceremony as he still had hopes of finding Mew alive. The same reason on why the ceremony was delayed for days. Mew's family understood him, but they insisted on having the ceremony and his participation is really important. They couldn't carry out the ceremony without him. He didn't have any choice but to respect Mew's family's decision and so he agreed about it.

Flowers and wreaths play a big role in Thai funerals and it's common to choose the deceased person's favorite flower. Gulf came at the temple bringing Mew's favorite flower, the forget-me-not flower. He remembered Mew mentioning this flower one time. As the name suggests, this flower is given with hope that the receiver won't forget the giver. And that's what Gulf wanted to imply, for Mew not to forget him wherever he was and Gulf would do the same. Other than that, it also symbolizes true and undying love and memories. That even though Mew was gone, Gulf would love only him and cherished all the memories that they shared together.

Their plan going overseas for their marriage, he didn't expect that it would turn out to be a day for his partner's funeral ceremony. Despite of the pain that he was feeling while looking at Mew's picture, he slowly approached the displayed photo and decorated the flowers that he brought around it. 

"One time you said..." Gulf started having a conversation with Mew's picture while he was doing the decoration. "You want to be this flower because you don't want me to forget you."

With a small smile painted on his face, Gulf showed the flowers in front of Mew's picture. "Here. I brought a lot for you."

"I promise... I will never forget you."

"You know, today is supposed to be our wedding." Reaching a hand up, he caressed Mew's cheek on the picture and traced every inch of his face though it's only a picture. And he began to sob, and again tears flowed from his eyes. "But you were gone."

Relatives and friends who attended the ceremony witnessed Gulf's grief over his lover's death. Mild, Boat and Run who were also there cried seeing their friend in that state. They were not sad only for Gulf, but also for Mew. He was a good friend and brother to them, but he was taken away from them. They weren't able to say goodbye to their good brother before the accident happened.

"Let's meet again in our next life, Boo. I love you... always." That was the last thing that Gulf said before he went back to his seat while holding a stem of flower that he decorated. It was hard for him to accept the reality, but he would try. He would try it, for Mew.


	2. Life Without You

Traveling by car was one of Kaownah's favorite things to do. So when his parents told him that they were going to Rayong to visit their relatives, he exclaimed in too much excitement. But he didn't have any idea how a simple trip would turn out to be something different and it all started when they witnessed an explosion on the way to Rayong.

His family departed later than they expected because his father was held at his own office to finish some papers before having a vacation for a week. For Kaownah, it was a peaceful ride going to the province not until an explosion caught their attention.

"Oh my god! What was that?" Kaownah's mother asked in panic.

Kaownah's father stopped the car at the side after they got a little closer to the area where an explosion was seen. "Let's take a look." He got out of the car to check what was the thing that exploded. 

"I'll go with dad, mom."

"What? No! Just stay here."

But Kaownah didn't listen to his mom. "It's okay mom, it's safe." He pulled the car handle and got out. He followed his dad, who was standing at the edge of the cliff. "What was it, dad?"

Looking down on a thing that was on fire. He could tell that a car fell off of the cliff and exploded. "Oh no, it's a car."

"A car fell off?!"

"Honey? What is it?" His wife shouted from the car.

"A car fell off the cliff!" 

"How about the people riding on that car? Let's call a police."

Kaownah's parents were having a conversation about what happened. As they were having a talk, Kaownah wondered around the place taking a few steps while his eyes never leaving the car that is on fire.

After taking a few steps, he suddenly kicked on something. Something that was a little hard, but not as hard as a rock. Out of his curiosity, he looked down. It was getting dark and the place was full of trees and a few lamposts, so he needed to look closely and when he did, he saw a figure of a man lying on the road.

"DAD!!!" Kaownah started screaming at the top of his lungs after seeing a man lying in front of him. "DAD! There's a man! There's a man!"

Because of Kaownah's nonstop screaming, his parents rushed to where he was and there, they saw a man lying on his stomach. His mother was shocked to see a man lying on the road, she placed her hands on her son's shoulder as she held on to him.

Kaownah's father crouched down to check the man. He carefully turned the man to lie down on his back, and he could see scratches and cuts on his face and body. Now, he needs to check if the man is still alive or not. He tried to see if the man was unconcious by gently shaking and tapping his shoulder. When he didn't receive any response, he glanced to his family while plastering a look on his face that was asking for help.

"Try to check if he's breathing. Try to listen to it." His wife suggested and he did what she has said. 

He leaned closer to the man's face and placed his ear over the man's mouth and nose. His eyes widened when he felt the man's irregular breathing rushing on his ear and cheeks. "He's alive! Kaownah, help me. Let's take him to the nearest hospital."

They didn't waste much time and instead of calling an ambulance, they gently carried him and brought him to the car, taking him to the hospital, hoping that they could save the man's life.

Kaownah and his parents spent their time both visiting the hospital and catching up with their relatives. They didn't hear any reports about the accident on that day that's why they were thinking that no one was looking for the man and so they just focused their attention on the man's recovery instead. The man that they saved that day, was given another chance of his life after the doctors did everything just to save him.

On the 5th day, he finally woke up and the staff of the hospital called Kaownah's family right away. They arrived at the hospital after receiving a call that the man they admitted has finally woken up.

When they reached the hospital, the doctor held them for a private talk before they could even visit him in his room. Reminding them about some information that they gathered after he woke up.

"He has an amnesia, which means that he has lost his memories. When he woke up, he was furious. We tried to calm him and asked a few questions in which he couldn't answer, not even one and not even his name. Despite of having an amnesia, his brain injury wasn't really that severe so I will just prescribe some medicines for him. And he needs to be monitored closely at home as well. Lastly, if you're asking about when is he going to regain his memory... I don't know. We can't tell until when his memories come back. Another thing is that, there's a possibility that this will become a permanent amnesia."

Those were the facts that kept on lingering on Kaownah's mind as they were walking heading to the man's room. When they reached the room, they stood up in front of the door, exchanging stares before they slowly open the door and entered. 

Inside, they found him sitting on his bed, his back leaning on the bed's headboard while staring outside of the window.

"Hi." Kaownah's mother greeted him, and that made him to slowly turn his head at their direction.

He just stared at them. Of course, he didn't know who were they.

Sensing his confusion about their identity, Kaownah's father introduced themselves. "We were the ones who found you on the road. You got into an accident 5 days ago." He then pointed his son to introduce him. "He's our son Kaownah, he saw you on the road. And this is my wife." He said while pointing his wife. 

Instead of a hi, hello, or thank you, the man remained silent but he gave them a wai. A thai gesture used to say hello and a sign of respect. With that gesture, Kaownah's family started whispering to each other.

"H-he can't speak?" His mother whispered to her husband.

"I-I don't know, maybe, because he didn't say anything."

"I can speak." The man butt in. And their mouth formed into an "O" when they heard him speak. "Thank you for saving me."

They looked at him with great empathy. He might be thankful to them that he was rescued, but his memories had vanished.

"We're 100% sure that you're aware that you have an amnesia, right?" Kaownah wanted to confirm it from the man in which he slowly nodded his head in return. "Then how can we help you go back to your family?"

"Family?" He repeated with a frown. "I'm not sure if I have one either. I really couldn't remember anything, even my name."

Kaownah glanced at his parents and they exchanged gazes then Kaownah offered something that even his parents were surprised. "My family and I doesn't live here in Rayong. We are from Surat Thani, quite far from here. We will be leaving tomorrow. If you want, you can come with us."

"Really?"

"Ahm..." His father cleared his throat and let out an awkward smile for both of them. "Please, give us a moment first to talk outside." He then dragged his son outside of the hospital room while his wife followed them.

"Wait, son, why did you ask him to come with us?" His father asked.

"Why? I don't see anything wrong with that."

"No no no, son, your dad and I didn't say that it's wrong. What we're pointing here is that we don't know him. We don't know where he is from? What is his background? Is he a criminal or not? or an ex-convict? You know..." His mother shrugged her shoulders after letting out her opinion.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. He knew that his parents were kind, funny, and understanding, but he didn't know that they were also paranoid. "So, tell me what are we going to do now? Leave him here?"

His parents weren't able to say anything. They just kept on glancing at each other as he crossed his arms and wait for their answer. It would be really cruel for them to leave a man with such an illness, his father thought.

Because they were the ones who were reponsible for the man at the very beginning, they agreed on bringing him to Surat Thani. After paying the hospital bills and his medicines, he was discharged from the hospital and they took him to their province.

Kaownah gave him a name, and they go on with the name New. Since he's a new member in their family, they came up with this name. When New heard his name, it made him frowned. The name New sounded so familiar to him, it was like he already heard this name a million times before. But the more New tried to figure it out, the more his head hurt so he just ignored it and go with the new name that was given to him.

Mew's mother came down to the living room, when an investigator and police officers who were handling on Mew's case came to their house a day before they started the funeral ceremony.

They were sitting on the couch, but stood up and did a wai when they saw Mew's mother approaching them.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Jongcheveevat." One police officer greeted.

Mew's mother wai back and cued them to sit down. "Good afternoon as well."

"We came here to report you about the information that we've gathered." The police officer said. "We already did a clearing operation to where the accident happened and found these around the area."

The other police officer placed a zip lock plastic bag on the table in front of them. Inside of the plastic were Mew's wallet and his phone. His mother was shocked to see Mew's stuff that were recovered by the officers and she has this little hope that Mew was still alive.

"We checked the wallet and unlocked the phone and from there, we concluded that these are from your son, Mew." The investigator spoke this time. "We tried to read through his Line app messages and phone messages to check if the accident were planned by someone or if he received death threats, but we found nothing. It's all clear."

"Well, that's impossible because my son never had an argument with someone." She said.

After the police officer showed Mew's wallet and phone, he then showed some pictures on the table this time."These are the photographs that we took from the accident scene. We apologized for discussing this with you now. Our team had a hard time travelling to and from Rayong with a terrible weather recently and we need to study everything before releasing our documentation."

"It's fine. Please continue."

"Yes Ma'am, thank you. As you can see..." The officer continued while pointing to the pictures. "Some parts of Mew's car were scattered on the road, just like the car's right side mirror, the head lights, and window glass."

"Because of these evidences, Mew's car didn't just fell off the cliff by itself. It crashed into another vehicle first, which smashed the right side of his car, then it turned, and fell. The cliff wasn't really that deep, so there's a possibility that Mew could climb back onto the main road. And that would only happen, if Mew was conscious and if he wasn't severly injured after his car fell off. But after investigating the whole area, we couldn't see any traces that Mew got out from the car before the explosion." The investigator explained.

Mew's mother let out a deep breath after letting all the information sank in her head. Her little hope for her son's survival from the accident vanished after the police officers and investigator explained her everything and even showed her some proofs. She had nothing to do, but to accept everything. Accept the reality that her son has completely left her.

"We'll continue working on this case Ma'am. We are still tracing the vehicle that collided with Mew's car. We will let you know if there are any progress with our investigation."

"I see. Thank you so much."

Kaownah's family owned a beach resort in Surat Thani which is why they are somehow rich. When New arrived at their house at Surat Thani after a long trip from Rayong, he was amazed at how big their house was. It was not really that big, but during their trip going to the province, he was thinking that they were just living in an apartment.

As soon as they got out of the car, one helper approached them and got the things that Kaownah's family brought from the trip.

"This is New, he will be living here from now on, so I want you to accompany him to his room." Kaownah's father gladly introduced him to the helper.

"It's okay dad, I can take him to his room by myself." Kaownah insisted.

"Hmm okay~ if you insist." His father agreed. "New, this will be your house now, so please don't be shy. If you need something, you can always ask us or our helper."

The helper smiled at New, he smiled back at the helper and to Kaownah's parents before he nodded his head.

"Okay then, Kaownah, my son please take him to his room, okay?" His mother said, entrusting New to him. "Your dad and I will take a rest, the long trip was really tiring."

"Yes mom, I will."

His parents left going to their room to take a rest after their 10 hour trip from Rayong. Then, Kaownah started introducing their house to New. First, he introduced their living room since they were there already. After the living room, Kaownah gently and excitedly dragged New around the house. He also brought New to their kitchen, dinning area, swimming pool area, the garden, and also Kaownah's mini studio. Kaownah loves dancing that's why he has a mini studio at home.

"You have a guitar?" New asked after spotting a guitar at Kaownah's dance studio.

"Yeah, why? You can play guitar?" 

"I don't know, but I want to try." 

Kaownah grabbed the guitar and without thinking twice, he handed it New. "I don't really use it since I'm more on dancing now." He chuckled. "You can bring that one to your room and try playing it."

"Okay, I will try." And he gladly took the guitar from Kaownah.

After moving around the house from here to there, they finally stopped at the last part of their house tour, New's room.

"And now, finally, we're here!" Kaownah exclaimed as they both stood up at New's door step. "This will be your room. If you need something, you can always call me. My room is just in front of you." He pointed to the room across New's room.

"Okay." New nodded his head repeatedly. "Thank you for taking me around the house, Kaownah. And... for letting me borrow your guitar. I should get inside now. I want to take a rest."

"O-oh, yes sure! You're welcome. You can take a rest now." He stuttered.

When New turned around and entered his room, Kaownah was left outside still standing in front of New's room with a small smile on his face. Kaownah wasn't sure about the feeling that he had that time when New mentioned his name. He didn't know that someone calling his name would make him feel happy. It was something new for him, but whatever it was, he liked that feeling.

Meanwhile, days after the funeral ceremony ended, Gulf was still the same. He was still devastated and it was getting worse. He quitted his job, he wouldn't eat, he imprisoned himself in his room and he kept on crying everyday while hugging Mew's picture. His parents were totally worried about him. They did everything already to make him eat, but Gulf was really stubborn. Not only his family were worried, but Mew's family as well. 

It was getting dark already when Gulf heard consecutive knocks on his door, he didn't need to know who it was because he knew that it was his mother sending him food to eat.

The door swiftly swung open and Gulf's mother went inside while bringing his dinner. His mother cooked his favorite dish, stir fried crispy pork with basil.

When his mother entered the room, it was so dim. The lights were off, only a small nightstand light was brightening the room. And when she turned on the main lights, she saw her son sitting on his bed, holding Mew's picture frame and staring out of the window. It pains her. It pains her seeing her son like that, like his whole world stopped turning. And it was really true, when Mew was gone everything already stopped for Gulf. His life became meaningless already.

She took a deep breath and put on a smile on her face before she drew closer to her son's bed and place the food on an empty space of the bed. "Son, let's have your dinner."

"I'm okay, mom. I'm not hungry."

"But you haven't eaten anything since this morning. Then yesterday, you just got one bread."

"I... actually don't feel like eating." He said while still looking out of the window.

"I know, so I cooked your favorite dish. I know how much you love the stir fried crispy pork with basil."

His ears twitched after hearing his mom's statement, he then slowly turned his head and shifted his gaze on the food that his mother placed beside him. Tears slowly gathered on his eyes as his mind flashed memories of him and Mew cooking this dish. He could still clearly remember how Mew always made this dish for him because it was his favorite. Mew didn't like crispy pork, but still ate it for him.

He looked at his mom as his tears slowly escaped from his eyes and fell down on his cheek. "I suddenly remember... how Mew always cook this dish for me."

Reaching her hand up, she placed it on Gulf's cheek, wiping her son's tears and caressed his cheek. "I'm sorry for making you think of him by cooking this one."

He shook his head right away at his mother's statement. "No, it's not like that mom. I'm... actually thankful because you made it for me."

"Will you eat it? Even though it wasn't made by Mew?"

"Mom~" He whined and pouted a little afterwards. "Of course, I will."

He took the dish after saying it. He stared at it for a while before grabbing the spoon and took a bite. In his mind, he could see a picture of him and Mew cooking it. Then Mew fed him with the crispy pork and asked him if it tastes good or not, and then he nooded his head because it tastes better than what he expected. Those are some of their memories that he would never forget.

Breakfast were shared by Gulf's parents without him, he didn't have an appetite after what happened so his mother would always brought his meals in his room. But that day was different, Gulf arrived at the dinning area right after his mom served the last dish.

"Aww! Nong~" His sister, Grace, called him after appearing at the dinning area. "Good morning!"

His parents smiled at him and his father pulled a chair beside him for Gulf to sit on it. He obliged and sat beside his father.

"Gulf, is there something you want to eat?" His mother asked him with a smile on her face. She was thinking that Gulf maybe wanted to eat stir fried crispy pork again just like what she prepared the previous night.

"Yes, mom can cook it for you Nong." Her sister added.

He lightly shook his head. "It's okay, mom. I can eat these dishes that you've prepared."

"Okay."

"So, let's have our breakfast now. Enjoy your meals!" His father happily exclaimed. Happy that his son was finally trying to cope up with the pain that he's going through.

While they were happily having their breakfast, Gulf was slowly feeding himself while glancing at his family and when he found the right time to talk, he immediately called for his family's attention. "Uhm..."

"I'm going to the apartment today."

And with that, they all halted from eating their breakfast and focused their attention to Gulf who was slightly surprised towards their action. He just told them about going to the apartment, but it felt like the whole world stopped.

"I-I'm not going to stay there. I just need to get some of my things. Ever since it happened, I haven't went back there." He said, referring to the accident.

And that was true, ever since the night when Mew had an accident. He never went back to his apartment anymore. Not that he's scared or something, but his parents and Mew's parents didn't allow him. That place would only make him sad and that's why he moved back to his family's house.

"I... I can go there with Grace and get the things that you need." His mom suggested while her sister nodded her head to support her mother's suggestion.

"It's okay, mom. I will just go there by myself."

"Are you sure?" His father asked him.

"Yes dad." He nodded his head like a little child and his parents ended up allowing him to go to the apartment alone.

There were thousands of things running on Gulf's mind as he stood up in front of their apartment building. He was standing there for a few minutes already after his parents dropped him off. He thought that it would be fine to step on that place once again, but his chest started to feel tight. He was nervous and scared as well.

He started walking slowly going inside the building then took a lift going up, and when he arrived in front of their apartment, he stopped and took a deep breath. It took a while before Gulf reached his index finger and placed it on a fingerprint doorlock scanner to open the door of their apartment. There were only four fingerprints scanned on their doorlock, Gulf, Mew, and their moms.

Once it succesfully scanned his finger, the door suddenly unlocked. He held the door knob and twisted it, then he slowly pushed the door open. After not being able to comeback to their apartment for almost 3 weeks, Gulf felt odd to stand in their apartment again. It was once a happy place shared by him and Mew, but now it looks so quiet and empty.

He slowly walked towards the shelf where he saw a picture of him and Mew. It was the picture from a broken picture frame that was dropped on the night of Mew's accident. Staring at the picture, Gulf didn't notice that a tear fell down on his cheeks. He caressed Mew's face on the picture and he suddenly reminisced the night when he found out about what happened and he felt the pain once again. They promised to stay together for a long time, but that promise was broken when Mew was taken away from him.

How can he move on from the overwhelming pain that he's feeling? He pulled the picture into his chest, hugging it so tight as he started crying so hard. He slowly crouched down and sat on the floor leaning his back on the shelf while sobbing. He misses Mew so much that he wanted to follow him in the next life.

As he thought about that, he noticed a piece of broken glass at the corner of the shelf. He let his grief took over him as he slowly reached for that piece of broken glass while still hugging their photo. The broken glass was still sharp as a knife that he accidentally cut his finger as soon as he got it. But the cut was just nothing compare to the pain that he felt.

He glanced at their photo before he positioned the broken glass on his wrist. With shaky hands, Gulf held the sharp object properly. He was so ready to cut his wrist and end his life when the door suddenly opened. It was his mom.

Gulf's mother came back as she felt uneasy after dropping her son at his apartment with Mew. As Gulf's mother entered her son's apartment, she saw him sitting down on the floor, holding a picture of him and Mew, and a sharp piece of a broken glass pointing on his son's wrist.

"Gulf! No!" She rushed on her son's side, she crouched down and held her son's hand where he was holding the sharp glass. "Son... don't do this. Please..." She pleaded as she started to sob. 

Gulf slowly shifted his gaze to his mom. "Mom..." He called then glanced on the sharp thing that he was holding. "Mom, I'm sorry."

His mother shook her head. She carefully removed the glass from Gulf's grip and placed it on the shelf, away from her son. She then pulled Gulf into a hug of comfort. She never really understand her son's grief, not until she saw him at this state.

After that incident, Gulf's mom brought her son to a psychiatrist. She wanted to seek help from a professional to understand her son's situation. She didn't want to see her son attempting to kill himself once again. She wanted to protect him as much as she can.

"People may experience grief or depression after a death of a loved one. Their are similarities and differences between grief and depression. For Gulf's case, he's experiencing grief. Depression focuses on one's self while grief focuses on the loss." According to the psychiarist who attended Gulf. "As I looked at Gulf, he focuses on the loss of his partner. He almost committed suicide not because he felt worthless or he wasn't able to cope up with the pain, but... he wanted to be reunited with his lover."

"How can this be treated?" Gulf's mother asked.

"Normally, depression is treated with medication. But grief, it is generally not treated with medication."

"So, how can I help my son?"

"Gulf needs an individual or group support from the people around him. You need to help him find ways in coping with his grief. But, we also have someone who specializes in grief. They have several treatment options including talk therapy."

After their conversation, they both looked out of the window and stared at Gulf who was left sitting at the waiting area like a soulless person.

Mew's mother found out about what happened to Gulf. She was totally terrified after hearing the incident at the apartment and she decided to visit Gulf at his family's house. Gulf's parents were at home except for Grace who's at her workplace.

She talked to Gulf's parents about the whole story of the incident and Gulf's findings after they visited a psychiatrist. She was totally hurt after knowing everything. She understood the pain that Gulf was bearing since her family was still mourning about Mew's death but they all tried to be strong.

She proceeded to Gulf's room after her conversation with the younger's parents was over. She was nervous, but she knocked on the door anyway. After a few seconds, she slowly creeked the door open and there she saw Gulf sitting on his bed while silently watching a football match on TV.

When Gulf noticed someone entering his room, he turned his attention to the person at his doorstep and saw Mew's mom flashing a small smile at him.

He turned the TV off before he greeted Mew's mother. "Good afternoon Mom."

"Good afternoon son." She replied and walked towards the younger. "How are you na?"

Gulf didn't know how to answer that question. He just smiled and looked down.

Mew's mom saw how Gulf turned silent after her question. "It's okay." She said almost in a whisper as she held both of Gulf's hands. "You can tell me, I will listen."

"It's..." Tears flooded his eyes once again. "It's really painful."

"I know, I know. But it's okay." She said softly.

She let go of Gulf's hands for a while and grabbed something inside her bag. She pulled out a plastic with a wallet and a phone inside and placed them on Gulf's bed. Just only one look of it, Gulf knew who was the owner of those things and he looked at Mew's mom in confusion.

"I know that you know who is the owner of this wallet and phone." She said. "These are from my son." 

"H-how did you get these mom?"

"The day before the funeral, the police came at my house and told me everything about their reports from the accident."

She took a deep breath before she continued. "They couldn't find any traces that Mew survived from the explosion, they found these two instead. I apologized for not telling you about this right away. I don't want to add the pain that you're feeling at that time. But I know that you have the right to know about this that's why I'm telling you."

"Nothing can hurt me more than I already am now, Mom. So it's okay." He said, reassuring Mew's mother.

She held both of Gulf's hands once again and looked at him in the eyes. "I am always thankful to you for loving my son unconditionally. But please, don't hurt yourself. Mew won't be happy as well if he's just here. He took good care of you that he didn't want you to hurt yourself."

"I'm sorry mom." Gulf apologized. He knew that a lot of people were worried about him after what he did at the apartment. His grief took over him that time. "I just don't know what to do. I can't forget him."

Mew's mom shook her head, she placed her hand on Gulf's cheek and caressed it. "Getting over grief... it doesn't mean that you need to forget Mew. You don't have to forget him. Losing someone that we loved, it doesn’t mean that our life is over. But it does mean things will be different. Just different without them. Gulf, we will help you. Let's help each other move forward while keeping him in our memory."

Gulf felt better after talking to Mew's mom. Mew was really good at talking and so his mom. He felt like he was talking to Mew. When Mew's mother left, she also left the phone and wallet to Gulf.

He opened the zip lock plastic and got Mew's wallet. He opened it and saw their photo together. After checking the wallet, he put it back inside the plastic and pulled out the phone this time. He didn't know Mew's passcode but he could still access his boyfriend's phone by scanning his face.

After unlocking Mew's phone, he went on Line app messages and saw their conversation before the accident happened. After scanning through the messages he went to the gallery then something caught his attention. It was a video of Mew playing a piano that he hasn't seen before. The video was taken at Mew's family house.

He clicked on it and watched it. On the video, Mew was setting the camera before he sat down in front of the piano. He let out a deep breath and smiled at the camera before he started pressing the keys on the piano.

After a few seconds, Mew started singing. It was a song that Gulf never heard before, he listened attentively to the lyrics. He smiled watching Mew singing while playing the piano. After he finished singing, Mew grabbed the camera and focused his face in front of the camera.

"Bii... How was it? I made that song for you. It's called "How Lucky Am I to Have You". It's not really that good, right? So I'm going to revised it first." Mew chuckled on the video. "I'm going to end this video na, Bii."

He was thankful to Mew's mom who left him Mew's phone and let him see the video. As he ended the video, instead of crying, Gulf found himself smiling. Then, he decided trying to cope up the grief with the help of the people around him and Mew's happy memories with him.


	3. I See You

In the previous year, Gulf remembered how he celebrated Mew's birthday by going to Mew's house at midnight. He was working at that time and unfortunately his boss asked him to take an overtime to finish their research about a specific football team. Gulf successfully finished the report late at night and he still needed to pick up the cake that he ordered as well as a personalized birthday balloon. And on top of that, Mew house was a bit far. It took almost an hour for him to reach Mew's house from his working place. 

It's funny how Mew didn't send Gulf a message that day when he always greeted the younger with a good morning message. He really waited for Gulf to send him a message first and greet him a happy birthday. On the other hand, Gulf was acting like he forgot what day was it and he never sent a message to the older.

Mew checked his social media accounts from time to time to see if the younger posted a picture of him or their picture together with a birthday message, but no, Gulf didn't do anything not until it was almost midnight. Mew was in his room sulking at his boyfriend because his birthday was almost over, but Gulf didn't post a birthday message for him on social media, or even sent him a message, or call. 

His mother knocked on his room and asked him to come down. When he went down, he saw Gulf in front of their door step holding a cake with a balloon beside him. He was so shocked to see his boyfriend at their house late at night. He checked the time as he opened the door and it read 11:59. He immediately looked at his boyfriend who was just staring at him with a lovely smile. 

Gulf shrugged his shoulders as he proudly said. "I made it on time, right? I'm so sorry Boo, my boss asked me to take an overtime that's why I came here late."

"It's okay, Bii." He walked closer to his boyfriend and placed his hand on the younger's back and caressed it. "Are you not tired? It's fine to just send me a message or call. It's already late at night to come here."

"It's okay, I want to come here and surprise you. Are you shooing me away, Boo?"

Mew chuckled and gave his boyfriend a side hug. "No no no, I'm not shooing you away."

"Aw! Come on..." Gulf gently tapped Mew's back. "Blow the candle na, but you should make a wish first."

"Okay." Mew pulled away from the hug. He put his palms together, closed his eyes, and wished before he blew his candle.

"Happy Birthday P'Mew!" Gulf happily greeted him after he blew the candle.

"Thank you, Bii."

And that's how Gulf stayed the night at Mew's house since the older didn't want him to go back home late at night. They spent the rest of the night, cuddling together, talking about random things, and of course Mew showering his boyfriend with soft little kisses. Mew didn't have to bother himself to call Gulf's mother and asked permision because Mew's mom already called Gulf's mom to let her know that his son was at their house. A week after Mew's birthday, both of their parents had a talk and decided to give them a green light to have their own apartment since both of them were already engaged.

Looking back on that night, Gulf was smiling by himself as he fed the cows. It was Mew's birthday and he went to the temple to make merit for him. In thai tradition, people usually do merits at the temple by offering foods to the monks on their birthdays. He was supposed to visit the temple alone and do the merit for Mew all alone, but Mew's family thought about the same thing, so they went to the temple together.

"Are you done feeding the cows, Gulf?" Mew's mother asked him.

"Oh, yes I'm done mom."

She smiled. "I know what you were thinking. You suddenly remember about Mew's birthday merit last year, right? I can see it on your face. When I looked at you, you were smiling."

Gulf shyly smiled after Mew's mom found out about it. It was like Mew's mother was reading his mind. "Yes, a little bit."

She then caressed Gulf's back. "Gulf, thank you for always thinking of Mew and thank you also for doing this."

"It's the least thing I can do for him."

Mew's mom shook her head right away. "No son, you've done a lot of things for him. And I'll never get tired saying thank you for that."

"You're welcome mom." He smiled.

Overcoming Gulf's grief over his boyfriend's death was the toughest thing that he had ever done in his life. In a span of almost a year, 11 months to be exact, Gulf did his best to cope up the pain of losing someone. But he wasn't alone on this battle. His family, the Jongcheveevat family, and his friends were there to support him. Just like what Mew's mom said, he didn't need to forget Mew just to overcome the pain. Things would just be different and that's what Gulf felt. He totally felt the difference when Mew was still alive in many circumstances. Just like doing the birthday merit. Last time, Mew did his birthday merit with Gulf, but this time it was Gulf doing the merit for his late boyfriend.

The last time Gulf visited his apartment with Mew, it was full of sadness and almost ended with another tragedy. But this time, it was totally different. His friends Boat, Mild, and Run wanted to celebrate Mew's birthday at their apartment if it was okay for him. Gulf agreed after asking permission to his and Mew's mother. The apartment became like a preserved property for Mew, so celebrating Mew's birthday there won't be a problem. Mild and Run bought foods while Boat bought the drinks, and of course, Gulf bought a chocolate cake which was Mew's favorite. 

They settled the foods on the table as well as the cake and drinks. Gulf lit the candle and they all sang a happy birthday song for their late friend. After they finished singing the birthday song, it was about time to blow the candle. Mild, Boat, and Run stared at Gulf as they waited for him to blow the candle, but Gulf looked at them instead.

"What?" Run asked Gulf when they were just staring at each other.

"Why are you staring at us?" Boat added.

"Aw! I'll be the one who's going to blow?" Gulf asked them.

"Why? Do you want Mew to blow the candle for you?" Mild sarcastically said in which he earned a nudge from Boat and Run.

But Gulf just snorted at them. "How about let's all blow it for him?"

And they all agreed with a smile on their faces. They sang the last line of a happy birthday song once again before they blew the candle together. They started eating the foods that Mild and Run bought. While eating, they talked about a lot of things. A lot of unforgettable memories with Mew that they happily recalled. They also played some games while having the their dessert. Gulf smiled staring at Boat and Run who's bullying Mild because he lost the game. He's truly thankful for having them. They never left him when he needed them. They were always there for him to make him smile despite of what happened and cheer him to cope up everything.

It has been 11 months since New arrived in Surat Thani. Within those months, he experienced a lot of adjustments and confusion. He was living his new life without knowing his history. The people, the place, the surrounding, they were completely new. Another thing was that, he usually experienced some flashes of his memories in the past and dreamed about a man in his sleep, but he couldn't figure them out as the memories were unclear as well as the mysterious man in his dream.

Kaownah was a senior at a university and was having his internship already. Because of this, New was always left alone in the house while Kaownah's parents were busy running the resort. But if Kaownah has free time, he would always take New around the province, bringing New to some beautiful spots.

For New not to get bored in the house, Kaownah's parents would bring him to the resort whenever he wanted to go. New loves the sea and he didn't know why. It's just that everytime he saw it, he got excited. This was one of the reasons why he loved staying at Kaownah's family's beach resort than staying at home. Kaownah's family house wasn't located in front of the beach, but it's just a few blocks away. 

New always spent his time sitting at the shore while hiding himself from the heat of the sun under a coconut tree. He always brought his guitar with him and he would play it while watching the sea. But sometimes, he would just listen to music. Everytime New sat under the coconut tree, he always wondered what was his life before. But whatever it was, he didn't know. He's living his new life with no memories left from the past and he wanted to create new ones with the new people around him.

While New was busy strumming the strings of his guitar inside his room, he heard someone knocking on his door. He glanced at the door and it slowly swung open, Kaownah peeked inside New's room and when he saw New looking at him, he smiled and entered the room.

"You're back. How was your internship?" New asked Kaownah who immediately slumped on his bed.

"It was really tiring, but good. I can't wait to finish it."

"Hey~ even if this is your house, I still have the right to kick you out of my bed. How could you drop your sweaty body on my bed?"

Kaownah just laughed at New's statement. New's possessiveness over his bed was something odd for him and stressful as well. Everytime he visited New's room, he needed to make sure that he did shower already because New wouldn't let him lie down on his bed.

"Fine, I'll ask the helper tomorrow to change your sheets." Kaownah said with a small chuckle. "I wonder if you are really like this before you lost your memories."

Talking about his lost memories, New suddenly halted himself from strumming his guitar and stared at a corner. Kaownah sensed the older's reaction who suddenly got serious, so he got up and sat beside New.

"Why? Did you dream about something again?" Kaownah asked. When New dreamed about that mysterious man, Kaownah was the first person to know about it.

"Yeah, I did."

"It's the 2nd time already. Why did you not tell me this morning?"

New pursed his lips as he placed the guitar at the side of his bed. "You left early this morning."

"Ahh yes, I forgot. So, what was it this time? The first time you dreamt about him is that he went to your house bringing a cake, right?"

New gave him a nod.

"And then this time?"

"This time..." New furrowed his brows as he tried to remember his dream. "I dreamt that... I was at the temple with him, and... we were feeding the cows together. And it's still the same, his face was blurry."

"Oh~ You were at the temple and you were feeding the cows. Then... it seemed like you were doing a birthday merit in your dream."

"Birthday merit? But who's birthday?"

Kaownah tilted his head, trying to help New to connect his dreams. "A few days ago, you said that you dreamt about a man visiting you with a cake. And now... you dreamt about doing a birthday merit. It looks like it's your birthday, right?"

"Why are you asking me about that?" New asked him back instead. "Have you forgotten that I lost my memories and I couldn't remember my name, let alone my birthday?"

"Ah~" Kaownah gave him an awkward smile. "Yes, I know. Calm down."

"Oh! Speaking of birthday, Mom said that we're going to celebrate your birthday next month. We don't know when is your birthday, so we just base it on the day that we found you. It's next month, time flies so fast. You've been here for a year already." After saying those to New, Kaownah stood up from the bed and tapped New's shoulder. "Gotta go to bed now, good night P'New."

New let out a sigh before he nodded his head. "Hmm, good night."

Kaownah woke up early and had left already when Mew woke up. He went straight to the dinning area after taking a shower and joined Kaownah's parents for breakfast.

"Good morning New." Kaownah's father greeted him.

Even after living with them for almost a year, New remained polite towards them. "Good morning mom. Good morning dad." He greeted them with a wai. Instead of calling them with other names, they both preferred to be called as mom and dad by New.

Kaownah's mother smiled and told him to sit down. "Good morning, have a seat and eat your breakfast na."

He obliged and sat on his chair then started eating his breakfast.

"Honey, I asked Bosser last night to go to Bangkok today to get the furniture that we've ordered." Kaownah's father said.

"Bangkok is too far. Don't they deliver it at the resort?"

"That's what they said as well. Our location is too far, so they asked us if we could just pick up the furniture. They have lots of deliveries as of now, so they won't accept far locations."

"I see."

"I already asked Bosser to do it, so there's no need to worry."

New was just there, eating his breakfast while listening to the elder's conversation. And when they mentioned Bangkok, New's ears twitched. The name of the place sounded so familiar to him and he suddenly got totally interested to it as well.

"Hmm..." New cleared his throat as he tried to get the attention of Kaownah's parents. "Can I go to Bangkok with P'Bosser?"

Kaownah's parents glanced at each other after hearing New's question. They forgot that New was there listening to them.

"Ahm, New..." Kaownah's mother tried to explain Bangkok to him. "You want to go to Bangkok? It takes 8 hours going to there."

"It's okay."

"Why do you want to go there? Do you remember something about that place?" Kaownah's father turned to ask.

New shook his head at the question. "No, but the name of the place sounds familiar and I want to see what's in that place as well."

"Hmm... Bangkok is very different to Surat Thani. Here you can see beaches everywhere, but in there no. There are many people and many shops like restaurants, bars, clubs, coffee shop, cinema, shopping malls and... many more." Kaownah's father explained.

"Ahh~ I see. I want to go to Bangkok. Please give me your permission, mom, dad."

At the resort, New was waiting for Bosser outside. Bosser was having a short discussion with Kaownah's father about the furniture that they've purchased. When their meeting was finally over, they both went out and approached the pick up truck that New and Bosser were going to ride on.

"Okay New, get on the car now." Kaownah's father said in which New immediately followed as well. Then, Bosser hopped in the passenger's seat while New sat at the back seat. 

"Bosser, please take care of New." He reminded before calling the attention of the driver. "Also, please drive slowly and carefully."

"New..." He diverted his attention back to New this time. "Call me if something happens, okay?"

"I will dad." He answered right away with a smile while waving his phone.

"Okay, you should leave now so that you can reach Bangkok before the sun goes down."

And with that, the car left heading to Bangkok. Kaownah's mother came out and watched the car leaving, then she patted her husband's shoulder. It was the first time that they gave New the permission to go to far places without them or even Kaownah. New usually experienced a severe headache everytime he's exposed in a situation that could trigger his amnesia, the reason why they don't let him go somewhere alone.

"Do you think he'll be fine?" She asked.

"Yeah, Bosser is with him. I'm sure he's going to take good care of New."

During the trip going to Bangkok, New was really excited and it was painted on his face that even Bosser could see it. New spent almost a year staying only in Surat Thani, but at that time he was finally heading to another city which is Bangkok.

"So, New, why do you want to go to Bangkok?" Bosser asked, breaking the very silent atmosphere inside the car.

New glanced at Bosser before he answered the question. "No reason, I was just curious about the place."

"Ohh, I see."

"Yeah. Can I ask you something? How long have you been working in that resort as a Manager?" It was New's turn to ask Bosser.

"A year and a half. I'm just a new employee, New." 

New cutely shook his head. "I don't think so. A year and a half is not new."

New's statement made Bosser to let out a chuckle. "But for me, I think I'm still a newbie. There are still a lot of things that I need to learn."

"I wish I could work. Just like you." New suddenly blurted out, expressing his desire to work just like Bosser. 

"Everybody can work, New."

"I know, but Kaownah's parents won't let me and I understand why. And if I want to work, I don't know what kind of job should I get. I don't have any skills."

"Everybody can work and everybody has skills. To some people, it takes a lot of time before they discover there skills and what kind of job they want to do. So, I'm sure you'll discover yours soon."

"I didn't believe Kaownah when he said that you're kind, but now... I guess his right."

Bosser laughed at New's statement and he shook his head. That was the first time that he had a conversation with New. They always greeted each other at the resort, but they never had a chance to talk to each other. Now that both of them started to get along, he's sure that their short trip to Bangkok would be fun.

It was already past noon time when Gulf woke up, he loves sleeping so his parents would never bother him to wake up early unless if he has an early schedule to work. But ever since he had quitted his job, Gulf didn't search for a new one. His parents adviced him to focus on recovering himself first, they also thought that having a job would only make him more stressful. But he didn't spend his time lying idly on the couch or on his bed it's because he has been helping his father with their business.

Gulf got up and checked the time from the clock that was on his nightstand. He never missed the chance to stare at his picture frame with Mew that was sitting beside the clock.

"Good afternoon, Boo. I woke up late again today." He smiled and took a deep breath before he stood up and went downstairs to have his brunch.

When he reached the kitchen, he saw his mother just finished cooking his meals. She turned around to see her son, sitting at the dinning area already. She snorted and placed Gulf's meal in front of him.

"You're just in time."

"I got up late again, I'm sorry." He apologized while staring at his mother with a cute face.

"It's okay. You need enough rest as well." She stated.

"But I think, I got too much rest already." He mumbles. "I should start searching a new job. What do you think about that, mom?"

"Didn't we agree that you can only find a job once you're fully recovered? And you have just finished your therapy as well. How can you just find a job right away?"

"Yes, I just finished my talk therapy so I'm fine now, mom."

His mother gave him a sigh, she sat on a chair across her son and stared at him straight in the eyes. "This is for your own good, my son." She continued when Gulf just stayed silent. "Look, your dad and I... we're not restricting you, you can still do the things that you want to do. But for now, just set aside your plan about searching for a new job. Okay?"

Gulf stared at his mother who's plastering a pleading look on her face which could melt the heart of her son. And yes, it did work. Gulf nodded his head at his mother. He's known to be an obedient child, so there's no way that he's going to break that record.

Gulf's mother gave her son a smile after he ended up agreeing with her. "I know you're bored staying at home almost everyday. So today, I want you to go to the mall and buy a new bedsheet for your sister. Just like this." She grabbed her phone and showed a picture to Gulf. "She accidentally destroyed her bedsheet, so she asked me to buy a new one."

"Mom, she asked you to buy it for her, so it's better if you would do it. The staff will totally laugh at me because I'm buying a pink bedsheet."

His mom let out a soft chuckle. "I'd love to, son. But I have to do something important that's why I am asking you to buy it for her. Please?" His mom pleaded once again.

Seeing his mother pleading was really his weakness. He pursed his lips and slowly nodded his head, agreeing to his mother's request. "Fine, I'll go buy it."

Because of his mother's constant nagging for him to buy a new bedsheet for his sister, Gulf found himself walking around the furniture department where he could buy the said bedsheet. He could see a lot of bedsheets for the single and king size bed until he saw the one that his sister asked to buy. 

After buying, Gulf left the furniture department and strolled for a little while around the mall. While roaming around, Gulf suddenly remember the time when he went out to the mall with Mew. The older was sulking at him that time and he didn't even know why. He kept on talking to Mew, but the older was ignoring him.

When Mew was busy looking at some figures, Gulf silently left Mew to find something that he could use to reconcile with his sulking boyfriend. As soon as Mew noticed that his boyfriend wasn't with him anymore, he went out from the shop and looked for Gulf. Mew's heart went soft when he found Gulf at an ice cream shop, buying his favorite flavor of ice cream. He slowly approached Gulf after the younger saw him.

He let out a sigh and pretended not to see the ice cream that Gulf was holding. "I have been looking for you around the mall."

"I just want to buy an ice cream." Gulf explained.

"Since when did you like eating sweets?"

"This is not mine." Gulf handed the ice cream to Mew without looking at the older. "I'm sorry. Don't be angry na."

Mew raised an eyebrow when Gulf handed him the ice cream. Instead of accepting the ice cream, Mew wanted to make it a little hard for Gulf when he crossed his arms in front of his chest as he shifted his attention to another direction. "Too bad. I... actually don't feel like eating an ice cream today."

"Aw! Really?" He said annoyingly. He roamed around the mall just to searched for an ice cream shop and Mew just told him that he didn't feel like eating it. He was pissed. "Okay, let's just throw it."

Gulf looked for a trash bin right away to throw the ice cream that he bought while Mew was secretly laughing at him. Mew shook his head and he chased Gulf.

"Hey~" He tried to call the younger who was really annoyed at him. "Bii, I was just kidding. Don't throw that, I'm going to eat it."

Gulf turned around and glared at the older, then he pouted when he saw Mew was just laughing at him. Mew held Gulf's hand that was holding the ice cream and brought the ice cream closer to him so that he could taste it. But Gulf playfully pushed the ice cream on Mew's face, making it scattered around the older's mouth and on his nose as well.

Gulf laughed seeing his boyfriend's face with ice cream on it. Mew wanted to get angry, but when he looked at Gulf cutely laughing at him, he couldn't help but to smile.

"I'm sorry Boo, I didn't mean it." Gulf said while laughing so hard.

"You did it on purpose."

Gulf moved closer to his boyfriend and wiped away the ice cream on Mew's face using some tissue as he kept on laughing at the older.

Upon arriving in the city, Bosser and New went straight to the shop were they could get the furniture that they've ordered. After they loaded the furniture on the pick up truck, Bosser strolled around the mall with the younger. He let New wait for him outside a shop as he went inside to buy some snacks for them. While waiting, New took that opportunity to wonder the nearby shops and one shop caught his attention. An ice cream shop. New was standing in front of an ice cream shop when a scene suddenly flashed on his mind. It was him and the man in his dreams, they were both laughing while the man was wiping his face.

He squinted his eyes as those memories kept flashing on his head. He placed his hand on his head when he felt like it was starting to get hurt. But before it would get worse, he heard Bosser's voice calling him.

"New!" Bosser called him. "I was looking for you outside the---" He paused and looked at New who looked so terrified. "New, are you okay?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, it's okay. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He quickly calmed himself and glanced at Bosser.

"Okay." He answered. "Here, this is for you." He then gave the snacks that he bought for New. "Before going back to Surat Thani, let's stop at a boba milk tea shop. I know a delicious milk tea shop outside, it's just near here. Let's go!" He said and gently dragged the younger to the parking area where they parked their car.

Since Gulf's mother just dropped him at the mall, Gulf needed to commute going back home. The waiting line to get a taxi was quite long that he chose to leave the mall by walking. It would take a long time for him to get home if he stood up in line and waited for a taxi, there were only few taxis arriving at the mall because some of them were stuck in a traffic.

Gulf was standing on the other side of the road as he waited for the green light for him to cross. Across from where he was standing was a boba milk tea shop. As he was staring at the shop across him, he remembered Mew once again. If Mew was with him at that time, they would surely stop at the milk tea shop just to buy one.

A man came out from the milk tea shop while happily holding a boba milk tea on his hand. Upon seeing the man, Gulf's heart suddenly skipped a beat. The man turned to looked at the person behind him which made Gulf to clearly see his face. 

He gasped. 

His hands and legs lost their strength that he almost dropped the plastic bag that he was holding. 

The man who came out from the shop was the person he thought who had died in a car accident almost a year ago. The person who broke his heart into pieces. The person he thought who has gone forever. And the person he'a supposed to marry. It was Mew.

"P'Mew..." Tears started to gather in his eyes as he mentioned Mew's name. 

Gulf looked at the signal light, but it wasn't his turn to cross the road yet. He looked at Mew once again, Mew was happily talking to someone as they were heading into their car. Mew was going to leave.

Gulf bravely took a step and stopped the cars just for him to cross the street. He kept on apologizing to the drivers as he continued to cross the street. He didn't care about anything as of that moment, all he was thinking was to stop Mew from leaving and come back to him.

He was already half way from crossing the road when he glanced at Mew and saw him getting on the car as he mumbled. "No no, wait."

"P'Mew!" He shouted this time, but Mew didn't hear him. "P'Mew! P'Mew!"

The car already left when Gulf successfully crossed the road. He wanted to run and follow Mew's car but his legs were weak to even do that. His tears were falling on his cheeks like a river as he went down on his knees and shouted. "Boo!"

"Boo?" New mumbled. He was sipping his boba milk tea when he heard someone shouting.

Bosser frowned at New when he noticed the younger mumbling something. "Why? Is there something wrong, New?"

"Huh? Ahh... no, I just think I heard someone shouting Boo."

"Boo?" Bosser raised an eyebrow.

New let out an awkward smile then shook his head at the older. "It's nothing P'Boss. I'm just hearing things, I think. Just forget about it."

"I see. Okay."

Just like what New said to Bosser, he just ignored the voice that he heard and thought that maybe he was just hearing things. There were many people around and it was noisy as well. He continued to enjoy his boba milk tea and snacks as they were heading back to Surat Thani.


	4. Forgotten

After causing a scene, Gulf was held at the police station for not following the traffic rules. His family rushed to the police station and paid a penalty that was charge on him. Gulf was spacing out and his eyes were swelling from crying when his parents arrived at the station.

The police and Gulf's parents had a talk when Gulf wouldn't say even a single thing when his parents asked him about what happened. His tears just kept on falling. Gulf's parents explained to the police about what their son is going through. Luckily, the police was kind enough to understand Gulf's situation. They just let them pay the penalty and freed Gulf without listing him in their record.

Their trip going home was really silent. Gulf and his mom sat at the back seat while his father drove the car. Gulf's mother was hugging her son the whole time until they reached home.

"What happened to him?" Grace immediately asked as soon as her parents arrived with his younger brother. "Nong, are you okay?"

Instead of answering his worried sister, Gulf just looked at her and plastered a small smile on his face.

They let Gulf sat on the couch, his mother held his hand before she asked. "Gulf, can you tell us what really happened? Why did you cross the street like that? It could've killed you."

"We all thought that you are already recovering. But why... you're trying to kill yourself once again?" His father said, expressing his disappointment towards his son.

Gulf slowly lifted his head to looked at his father. "I'm not trying to kill myself, dad."

"Then why did you do it?" His mom asked.

He glanced to them once again. If he's going to tell them that he saw Mew, they would think that he's gone crazy. But it's true, it's really true, he saw Mew. 

"Come on, Nong, tell us." His sister tried to encourage him.

"If I tell you, you won't believe me."

"How will you know if we believe you or not? You haven't said anything yet." Said his mom.

He pursed his lips and took a deep breath. "I saw P'Mew."

He looked at his parents reaction and they all let out a sigh. His father shook his head as he leaned his back on the couch.

"See? You don't believe me."

"Son, Mew died almost a year ago already. It's impossible for you to see him."

"You were just having hallucination." His father added.

"No, I'm not having hallucination. It's really true. I saw him."

Gulf parents and Grace glanced at each other when he kept on insisting that he saw Mew. He knew that they won't believe him, but he didn't want to give up, and so he continued telling them about what happened.

"Mom, dad, I really saw P'Mew. He came out from the milk tea shop. I called him but he didn't hear me, that's why I crossed the road. But when I finally reached where he was, he has left already."

His mother placed her hand on her son's back and caressed it, trying to calm her son. "I think you're just tired. Let's have our dinner, so that you can take a rest after."

Gulf felt a great disappointment towards his family for not believing him. He needed someone to be on his side and to believe him at that time. He wanted it to be his family, but no. They didn't believe him and they even thought that he was having hallucination.

"I'm going to my room now." Gulf stated as he stood up from the couch.

"How about dinner?" Grace asked.

"I'm not hungry." He then gave his parents a wai before he went to his room. "Goodnight mom, goodnight dad."

His parents just looked at him as soon as he left them in the living room. They all plastered a worried look on their face as they exchanged gazes.

"Mom, dad, what if Nong really saw P'Mew?" Grace said, trying to help her brother to convince their parents about it.

"Grace..." Her father called her.

"Dad, can't you see the look in his eyes when he tried to tell us everything?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, Grace. All we want here is for Gulf to overcome everything. If we're going to play along with him, it will be more difficult for him to cope up."

Grace's mother slowly nodded her head, agreeing at her husband's statement. "Your dad's right, Grace."

After hearing her mother agreeing with her father. Grace gave up pursueing her parents to believe his brother and dropped the conversation just like that.

Gulf woke up earlier than the other days. He prepared himself and dressed up like he's going somewhere. Before going downstairs to have his breakfast. He sat on his bed and grabbed his picture frame with Mew that was sitting on his nightstand.

He stared at it and he suddenly recalled his encounter with Mew the previous day. He was really sure that it was Mew. There's no way that he was having hallucination just like what his father said. He was with Mew for 5 years, of course he knew the appearance of his boyfriend better than anyone.

"I know you're alive." Gulf muttered as he was staring at Mew in the picture. "I know it was you that I saw yesterday."

He placed his thumb on Mew's face and caressed it. "I will find you. I promise."

Gulf's parents were having their breakfast when their son suddenly appeared at the dinning area. They were both surprised since Gulf usually skipped his breakfast because he likes to sleep more. But that time, it was different. Gulf was there, dressed up with a belt bag hanging across his chest.

"Aw! You woke up early today." His mother commented.

He gave them a nod and greeted them. "Good morning mom, dad."

"Hmm, have a seat." His father said while pointing to his chair.

As he sat on his chair, his mother grabbed a plate and placed a lot of food on it. "Here, eat a lot son."

"Thank you, mom."

"Gulf, are you going somewhere?" His father finally asked after staring at him from head to toe.

"Ahm... yeah, I'm going to P'Run's house. He said he wanted to play games with me."

His parents hummed in unison as they both nodded their head. But Gulf's father wasn't convinced with his excuse. It was just almost 9 in the morning, and he's leaving the house just to play games with Run. It's very suspicious.

After leaving their house, Gulf went straight to the milk tea shop where he saw Mew. He was just right on time as the shop started to open as soon as he arrived in there. He looked around the area before he got inside the shop.

Once he got inside, he chose a table which was a little closer to the door. He sat in there and waited for Mew to come. That was the place where he saw Mew the previous day, so he wanted to wait in there thinking that maybe Mew might come back in that shop.

He doesn't have a sweet tooth, so he doesn't like eating sweets. But he's in milk tea shop anyway, he couldn't just sit there, waiting for Mew the whole day without ordering something. The staff might shoo him away if that's the case. He stood up and went to the counter area to order a boba milk tea.

"Hi, good morning." The staff greeted him. "Can I have your oder?"

"Ahmm..." He looked at the menu and chose from there, but for him everything was just the same. They are all sweet. "Just... just one boba milk tea I think."

"Okay, what's the size? And the sugar level as well?"

"The small one and... I'm not into sweets, so I think 25% of sugar level is okay."

The staff smiled at him. "Okay, that would be 45 bht."

"Okay." He handed his payment to the staff and waited for his change. As he was waiting for his change, he spoke to the staff once again. "Ahm, can I ask you something?

The staff immediately nodded her head with a small still plastered on her face. "Yes sir, what is it?"

Gulf grabbed his phone and showed a picture of Mew to the staff. "Do you recognize him? I saw him yesterday here in your shop. I just wanted to ask if he always comes here in your shop."

The staff looked closely to the picture while furrowing her brows. "I'm sorry but I don't remember him. We actually have a lot of customers, so I can't remember him. But if he's a regular customer then I think I will notice him."

"Ahh I see. Thank you." He gladly took his order from the staff before he went back to his seat.

Even though the staff hasn't recognized Mew, that didn't stop him from continueing his plan of waiting the older there.

Hours had passed, but Gulf didn't see Mew coming to the shop. But he didn't give up and he kept on waiting. He played games, surfed the internet, and he tried reading books as well while waiting.

The night has come and Gulf had finished two small size of boba milk tea and two medium size of fruit tea already, but there was no Mew appeared at the milk tea shop.

In just a few minutes the shop would be closing, so Gulf started to gather his things and placed it back in his bag. He stood up and ready himself to leave when the staff talked to him.

"He didn't come?" She asked while cleaning the table next to Gulf.

He showed her a sad smile.

"It's okay. Don't give up." She tried to encourage Gulf who's face looked like he was defeated.

"Thank you. I'll come back here tomorrow." Gulf said, flashing a smile to the staff.

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow." She responded and waved a goodbye to Gulf as he left the milktea shop.

Just like what Gulf said to the staff. He really came back at the milk tea shop the next day. When his parents asked him where he was going, he used his friend Boat as an excuse.

As soon as Gulf got inside the milk tea shop, the same staff as yesterday greeted him. The other staff who were arranging the tables and chairs also greeted him with a big smile. He smiled back and chose the same table, which was located near the door.

"You came back." The girl said when Gulf approached the counter to order something.

"Ohh, you remember me." Gulf shyly smiled at the girl.

"Of course. You were my first and last costumer yesterday and today as well. Since you're my first costumer once again, I'm going to give your first drink for free."

"Really? Your manager might fire you for giving it for free."Gulf said jokingly.

"Of course not." She chuckled. "Actually, I'm the owner of this milk tea shop. It's my business with my boyfriend."

Gulf's eyes widened after hearing the fact from the girl who he thought was just a staff in that shop. But it turned out that she was actually the owner. He immediately apologized while doing a wai to the girl. "I'm sorry I didn't know about that."

"It's okay, you don't have to do that. So, what's your order? You can choose anything."

"Just like what I ordered yesterday, Pi..."

"Eye." She continued, introducing her name to Gulf as she started making Gulf's drink. "My name is Eye, and you are?"

"Gulf."

"Ohh Gulf. Okay Gulf, I will give you one of our bestsellers here. The golden boba milk tea. The ingredients for this are organic, so this one is better than the one that you drank last time."

"Thank you, Pi Eye."

"Here is your drink." Eye handed Gulf's drink after she finished preparing it. She stared at Gulf and got curious on why he was searching and waiting for that man. "I bet you're going to stay here until the shop closes, right?"

He pursed his lips while grabbing his drink at the counter. He looked at Eye and slowly nodded his head. "I need to wait for him. Maybe he would come back here."

"If you don't mind, I want to know who's that guy that you want to meet."

He stayed silent for a moment and took a deep breath. Sensing Gulf's reaction at her statement, Eye thought that it was a bad idea to ask about it.

"You know Gulf... I didn't mean to---"

"He's my fiance, Pi." Gulf cut her. He looked at her reaction who was quite surprised at his revelation. But Gulf didn't stop there as he continued to speak. "He got into an accident almost a year ago, few days before our wedding. We all thought that he died from that accident, not until I saw him the day before yesterday. That's the reason why I come here everyday, thinking that I might see him again one day."

From a surprised look, Eye's face changed completely after hearing those things from Gulf. She felt really bad for him, for experiencing such pain. Because of that, she suddenly felt like wanting to help the younger to find his fiance. "I didn't know it was like that. I thought you just have a crush on him that's why you want to see him. But, he was actually your fiance."

What Eye said made Gulf laughed. She was about to say something when her phone rang. "I just need to answer the call, Gulf."

"Okay Pi." He nooded. "Thank you for this."

After thanking Eye, he went back to his table and started playing with his phone. Just a few minutes after he sat down, he saw Eye approaching his table and sat across him. 

"Yes Pi?" Gulf asked in confusion when Eye suddenly sat at his table.

"Gulf, didn't you say that you would come here everyday to see your fiance?"

"Yes P'Eye. Why?"

Eye placed a hand under her chin. "Instead of coming here, sitting at this table the whole day and spending your money with how many cups of milk tea or fruit tea you can finish for a day, how about working here? One of my employees just called me for an immediate resignation, so I was thinking that maybe you could replace him."

"Really Pi?" His eyes lightened up after she offered him a job at the shop. "Are you serious? But... but I don't have experience about this job."

"Ohh no need to worry about that, I am here and the other staff, we can help you." She proudly smiled while pointing to herself. "If you want to work here, then we can start your training... today!"

And that's how Gulf ended up being the newest employee at the shop. He spent the whole day learning about lots of things in the shop. He realized that being an employee in a milk tea shop was not really that difficult, but it was actually really fun. He was so thankful not only for Eye, but also for the other staff who welcomed him and trained him.

Now that he's working at the milk tea shop, he would always wake up early and go to the shop early as well. His parents were confused at him already on why he's leaving their house early in the morning. Gulf's parents would ask him and he just used his friends as his excuse.

Gulf had fun working at the milk tea shop, Eye and her boyfriend were really kind to him and also the other employees. Even though he's working in the shop, he still didn't forget on why he's there in the first place. It wasn't only him who's waiting for Mew to come at the shop, but also Eye. If Gulf took his lunch, Eye would be the one who's going to be his substitute in waiting for Mew while he was away.

But Gulf wasn't able to work at the milk tea shop for a longer time when his parents found out about it. He's constantly lying to his parents everyday using his friends which made them doubt him.

When Gulf arrived home from work, his parents were sitting at the living room, discussing about something. 

"Good evening mom. Good evening dad." Gulf greeted them. 

"Yes, have you eaten already?" His mother asked in which Gulf nodded his head as a response to the question.

"I'm done eating my dinner."

"I see."

"Gulf..." His father called. "Can you sit for a while first? Your mom and I have something to discuss to you."

"Sure, dad." He obliged right away and sat on a couch across his parents.

When their son was already sitting across them, they both glanced at each other then to their son. And his mother talked first.

"Gulf..." She started. "These days, your dad and I noticed that you're actively going out of the house early in the morning and coming back at night. We asked you and you always said that you're going to visit your friends, but we found out that... you're actually working at a milk tea shop."

"H-how did you know about this?" Stuttered, as he asked his parents.

"I followed you this morning." His father admitted. "Not only that, I also found out that the milk tea shop that you were working was the shop where you allegedly saw Mew, right?"

"Dad..." He didn't know that his parents were as good as an investigator that they found out even the reason on why he was working there.

"Look, son, we are not angry because you're working there. We are just concern about your reason for doing it." His father added. "You're working there just to wait for Mew, but what if he won't show up? Are you going to work there for the rest of your life, waiting for someone who has gone forever already?"

"You don't understand. It's because you don't believe me, that's why I want to find him on my own and prove to you that he's alive. I really saw him on that day. Why can't you just believe me?"

His father glanced at his wife who's sitting beside him. It was a cue for his mom to speak and explain something to their son. "Gulf, I went to see your doctor to talk about this. And she said that you're experiencing grief hallucinations. She said that it's just a normal reaction to bereavement."

Gulf looked at his mother in disbelief. "Grief hallucinations?"

"Your mom and I discussed about this a while ago, and we both agreed to send you to Surat Thani tomorrow."

"Wait what? Surat Thani?" Gulf was starting to get irritated because of his parents' decision. They were planning something for him without even asking for his consent. "I'm not going there. I will stay here."

"Someone will come here and pick you up tomorrow, so you can't back off now."

"Why don't you guys go there instead of me? After all, it's your decision and not mine. You were the ones who agreed on this, not me."

Gulf has never talked back to his parents ever since. So hearing those things from their son, made their heart ache. They couldn't believe that their son, who would always obey them and respect them, would say something that can offend them.

"We're doing this for you. It has nothing to do with us. We want you to cope up everything, but if we want that to happen then the city is not a good place for you." Said his father, who's really disappointed at him. "You have all your memories with Mew in here, wherever you go you remember him. That's why we are sending you in Surat Thani to have a new environment and to heal that wound in your heart."

"I may disapproved your relationship with Mew at first, but that is not the reason on why we are doing this if that's what you're thinking. We're just helping you overcoming your grief for you not to live a miserable life that is full of pain. Can't you understand that, my son?"

It might be difficult for Gulf to admit, but his father was right. They were helping him, but it was him who's not helping himself. Just by looking at his parents, he realized that it must be really painful for them seeing him that way, especially for his father.

Gulf didn't say anything anymore as he was also disappointed to himself for disrespecting his parents for the first time. He kept his head low, stood up from his seat and bow to his parents before going up to his room. "I'm going to my room. Goodnight."

Gulf parents just watched him going upstairs and they both shook their head at their son. Gulf is a stubborn kid and the more they scold him, the more he will become stubborn.

A black mercedes benz car stopped in front of the Traipipattanapong's residence just an hour before lunch time. It was the person who's going to pick up Gulf. Gulf's parents welcomed him and invited him inside their house to have a lunch before driving back to Surat Thani.

"Good afternoon Auntie, good afternoon Uncle." The man greeted Gulf's parents as soon as he got inside the house and sat at the living room.

"Ohh~ Tong, it has been a long time since the last time we saw you. You've become more handsome this time." Gulf's mother said, praising the younger.

Tong let out a soft chuckle at the older's compliment. "Thank you so much, Auntie."

"Tong, how's your mom and dad?" Gulf's father asked the younger this time. 

"They're doing good and excited as well. They can't wait to start travelling Europe. Mom and Dad want to say thank you for letting Gulf stayed at the province for a month."

"We're glad to hear that, Tong. But... actually... Gulf doesn't want to go to Surat Thani."

"Yes Tong, we tried to talk to him last night but he got angry and he said that he didn't want to go."

"Oh really?" Tong mumbled. "But why---"

"I changed my mind. I am going there." Gulf suddenly appeared and cut Tong's statement.

"Aw! Gulf..." His mother cooed. "Son, I thought you don't want to go."

"At first, but... I chose to go there." He approached his parents, crouched down in front of them and held his parents' hand. "About what I said last night, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to say those things."

His mother placed her free hand on Gulf's cheek and she smiled lovingly to her son. "It's okay. We know that you didn't mean to say it."

"Thank you mom." After thanking his mom, he shifted his attention to his father. "Dad..."

"It's okay, no need to apologize." His father gave him a nod and smile. He then glanced at Tong who was smiling while looking at them.

Gulf followed his gaze and was surprised to see someone sitting across from them. He stood up and greeted Tong with a wai. "Hi."

There's really no need for Gulf to do that, to give such respect for Tong. Since the younger did it anyways, Tong responded Gulf's action with a wai as well.

"Tong, this is Gulf, my son." Gulf's father stood up as he introduced the two kids. "Gulf, this is Tong, he is the son of our closest friends in high school. They used to live in the city, but after his parents bought a land in Surat Thani, they moved in there. So, Tong came here to pick you up."

"Oh I see." He nodded his head multiple times after his father introduced Tong to him.

"Oh! You guys were friends when you were little, don't you remember? But as you both grow older, you rarely see each other."

"I could remember Gulf, uncle." Tong stated.

"In my case, I remember P'Tong as well. But only his name." Gulf added which made them laughed.

"Before going to Surat Thani, let's have lunch first." Gulf's mother said. "Oho~ going to Surat Thani will take a long time, so you two should have your stomach full before leaving the city."

She then headed to the kitchen to prepare the food that she cooked as she dragged Tong with her while her husband and son followed them.

"Take good care of yourself there, okay?" Gulf's mother muttered as she caressed her son's cheek.

"I will. Don't worry about me. And... I promise to be a better person when I come back here. So that you two won't worry about me anymore." Gulf held both of his parents' hands as he said it. He pulled them into a hug before he got inside the car.

Tong bid his goodbye to Gulf's parents before he got inside the car and drove away. As he was driving, he noticed that Gulf kept on looking at him.

"I don't have any dirt on my face, right?" Tong jokingly asked the younger in which Gulf innocently stared at Tong's face to see if there was something on it.

"There's nothing, Pi."

"Then why do you keep on looking at me like that?"

"Aww!" He looked down as he was slightly embarrased after realizing that Tong noticed him staring at the older. "Hmm, P'Tong, can I ask you a favor?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

At the milk tea shop, Eye was getting the customer's order when he saw Gulf got inside the shop. She was shocked to see Gulf at the shop when the younger messaged her about his parents' plan to send him in Surat Thani.

She let the other staff to take her place in assisting the customers as she came out from the counter to talk to Gulf.

"Aww Nong Gulf!" She exclaimed as soon as she approached him. "I thought you're going to Surat Thani today, why are you here?"

"I just came to say thank you to you, Pi." Gulf explained then he pointed at Tong, who was standing behind him. "He's the son of my parents' close friends. He came here to pick me up and I just asked him to stop over in your shop."

"Aww~ You don't have to." She cooed with a smile and greeted Tong.

"I really had fun working in here though it's only for a week. If my parents didn't plan to send me to Surat Thani, I would love to continue working in here."

"Thank you for such a compliment Nong Gulf. Don't worry, while you're in there I will help you look for your fiance."

Gulf's face lightened up after hearing that Eye would help him find Mew. "Really Pi?"

"Yes, really! If I see him, I will let you know right away."

Gulf pulled Eye into hug, making her laughed at his cuteness. "Pi, thank you so much."

"You're welcome." She caressed the younger's back and tapped his shoulder before they pulled away from the hug. "You should get going now, the place where you're going is quite far."

"Yes Pi. Thank you once again and I will come here after I get back in the city."

"I will wait for that day Nong, take care."

Gulf waved goodbye to Eye before leaving the shop while Tong smiled at her and followed Gulf going out.

Since Gulf loves sleeping, he fell asleep as they headed to Surat Thani. Tong, who's driving the car, glanced at Gulf who's peacefully sleeping beside him. He must be feeling at ease after visiting the milk tea shop and bid goodbye to Eye before leaving the city, Tong thought. 

A few minutes later, Gulf let out a deep breath as he opened his eyes and looked out of the window, then he turned to look at Tong.

"Where are we now, P'Tong?" He asked.

"Prachuap Kiri Khan." Tong simply answered.

Gulf looked out of the window once again and got mesmerized by the beauty of the broad bay of the province. Prachuap Kiri Khan is known for its sleepy seaside town and delightful place to relax. 

He leaned unto the window and placed his chin on it as he continued admiring the scenery. He stared at the beautiful sea and the people playing on the shore. "It's a beautiful province."

"Yes, it is." Tong happily agreed to the younger. "If you love the beach, then you will surely love Surat Thani."

"I actually don't like beaches. I prefer the mountains." He leaned his back on the seat and looked on the road ahead of them. "But I know someone who loves the beach so much. I remember, that person took me to the beach just to take a picture and watch the sea."

"Judging from your face, that person was your boyfriend, isn't it?"

Tong knew about it which made Gulf to look at the older. "You know?"

"My parents told me about it." He said while driving. "They said that your parents were totally worried about you, after your..." He glanced at the younger before he continued. "Your fiance died."

"I think it was my parents' fault on why your parents sent you to Surat Thani. My mom and dad will be visiting their relatives in Europe and stay their for a month. I won't go there with them since I'm currently preparing for my Master's degree exam. We have a cafe and a bar, I'll be taking care of it as well. So my mom and dad looked for someone who can be with me while they were away and your parents recommended you. They said you need a new environment."

"I am a stubborn kid. I always disobey my parents nowadays and make them worry. I feel bad for them for worrying about me. I don't really like this plan at first, but I ended up agreeing anyway. I don't want them to feel stress just because of me."

"Just like you, I am also stubborn. About my master's, it was never my plan. My parents wanted me to do it, but I always said no. Then I realized that they we're just doing this for my own good and so I did it." Tong glanced and smiled at the younger. "Your parents are doing this for your own good. And also, my province is really beautiful. You'll like it there. At the end of this, I'm sure you're going to thank them for sending you there."

Gulf smiled at Tong for comforting him. He's not really good at communicating with people whom he don't usually meet, but he's glad at Tong for trying to open up about his life. He would be spending his time at Surat Thani with Tong for a month, so it would be really good to start getting along with the older. He then let out a deep breath and continued enjoying the scenery of Prachuap province.

After long hours of driving, Gulf and Tong finally arrived at the province of Surat Thani past 8 in the evening. Tong's family house was located right in front of the beach and they have their cafe and bar beside their house. So when Gulf got out from the car, he shivered as the cold wind struck against him. 

Tong's parents waited for them and they gave Gulf the warmest welcome. They cooked food for Gulf and had their late dinner together while talking about a lot of things. They talked about the strong friendship they have with Gulf's parents, the reason why he was sent there, their plan going to Europe, and also they talked about their one and only son, Tong. Also, they never missed to compliment Gulf with his good looks.

Tong was asked by his parents to send Gulf to his room after they had their savory dinner. When Gulf entered his room, he was amazed to see such a spacious and classy guestroom. The room has a queensize bed, a desk and chair, a single sofa chair, a cabinet, a window with an ocean view and a bathroom as well. With all of these, he thought that staying there for a month wouldn't be really that bad especially if he has such an amazing room. He also thought that it was like he's staying in a hotel rather than a house.

Gulf walked going to his bed and placed his backpack on it so that he could start unpacking his things. As he opened his bag, a picture frame of him and Mew greeted him. It was the picture that he had on his nightstand, and he didn't forget to bring it to Surat Thani. 

He picked up the picture frame and stared at it. "P'Mew, I am at P'Tong's parents' house. I'll be staying here for a month. Mom and Dad said that it would be better for me to stay away from the city for now that's why they sent me here."

Gulf smiled and placed the picture frame on his nightstand table. He always talked to Mew in the picture frame ever since Mew's funeral was over. For him, it was his way of communicating his boyfriend and that's the reason why he brought the picture there.

After setting the frame on his nightstand, he apporoached the cabinet and placed his clothes in it. The remaining things that he brought were placed on the desk, including his couple bracelets with Mew. Once he was finished setting everything, Gulf took a relaxing night bath and took a rest afterwards.

If Gulf woke up late in the city, then it was totally different in Surat Thani because Tong woke him up at 7:30 in the morning for them to eat their breakfast together. 

The cafe was closed for the day because Tong's parents are leaving for their flight going to France in the evening. But they needed to leave earlier since the nearest aiport from there was in Phuket and it would take three hours to reach the airport. Tong left the house to attend his review for his entrance exam. And that was the reason why Gulf was left all alone with no one to talk to, except Tong's parents.

Gulf was holding a soccer ball as he went out of the house to explore the place and play soccer as well. He looked and walked around, then he saw a beach resort just a few meters away from Tong's house. It's not the only beach resort in the area because there were a lot of resorts next to it.

Instead of playing soccer, Gulf was dragged to the shore because of the beauty of the ocean. He placed the ball on the ground and placed his foot on it while watching the clear blue sea. He could hear the sound of the waves and it was truly relaxing. And he could tell on why Mew loves the sea so much.

Gulf let out a deep sigh before he looked down at the ball and kicked it really hard. When he looked at where the ball was going, it aimed towards a man who was busy taking pictures of the sea while standing with his back facing Gulf.

Gulf widened his eyes after the ball hit the man and he cursed himself for being so careless. He didn't even looked at the surrounding before kicking the ball. He ran towards the man and bowed several times. "Hi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you with the ball."

The man in front of him slowly turned around and Gulf kept on bowing to the man to apologize.

"I wasn't looking when I kicked the ball and so I hit you. I'm really---" This time, Gulf lifted his head to look at the man. And when he saw the man standing in front of him, he was shocked that he stopped himself from blabbering and held his breath.

The man whom he was hit by the soccer ball was the person he saw coming out from the milk tea shop and the person he waited at the milk tea shop for the whole day. 

It was Mew.

Standing right in front of him was the person he missed the most. His tears started to well up in his eyes as he was staring at Mew's face. He thought that he would never see Mew's face ever again, but he was wrong.

"P'Mew." He mumbled and he immediately launched himself to the older, hugging him so tight.

On the other hand, Mew was stunned and confused at the sudden hug. But what made him confused even more was that he couldn't bring up his hands to push the stranger who's hugging him. It felt like the hug was really familiar to him and comfortable.

Mew let out an awkward laugh as Gulf hugged him so tight that he could possibly die from not being able to breathe. When Mew had the courage to place his hands on Gulf's shoulder, he slowly pushed him away to let go from the hug.

He stared at Gulf who's tears were flowing down like a river. He plastered a small smile on his face and brought his hand up to wipe away Gulf's tears. "Why are you crying?"

"B-because..."

"Because you hit me with the ball? It's okay. It didn't hurt me anyway. So, stop crying na."

"No, P'Mew..."

"Oh! My name is not Mew." He said, cutting Gulf's statement. "My name is New, not Mew, but they sound alike. How about you? What's your name?"

And it hit him, Mew couldn't remember anything and forgot about him as well.


	5. New Love?

It was another alone day for New, Kaownah didn't have his intership but he needed to report to his university. Kaownah left the house with his childhood friend, Turbo, while New left the house with Kaownah's parents going to the resort.

The beach is beautiful and relaxing to watch everyday, but something was different at that time. The weather wasn't really that hot and the strong waves can be clearly heard, making it more relaxing for New. He pulled his phone and took a picture of the sea when a ball hit his back. He was furious about what happened and he was so ready to vent his anger to the person who's responsible for it, but was stopped when he heard a quite familiar voice behind him.

"Hi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you with the ball."

New slowly turned to see who was the owner of that voice. And when he turned around, he saw a man bowing in front of him while apologizing.

"I wasn't looking when I kicked the ball and so I hit you. I'm really---"

As the man lifted his head to look at New, he plastered a surprised look on his face that he couldn't even continue his statement. New stared straight in his eyes when the man's tears started to well up. Then he heard the man calling him with another name before launching himself at him.

"P'Mew." The man mumbled and launched himself to New, hugging him so tight.

New was stunned and confused at the sudden hug. But what made him confused even more was that he couldn't even bring up his hands to push the stranger who's hugging him. It felt like the hug was really familiar to him and comfortable as well.

The man tightened the hug that New could possibly die from not being able to breathe. New let out an awkward laugh as he built up his courage to place his hands on the man's shoulder and slowly pushed him away to let go from the hug.

He stared at the man who's tears were flowing down like a river and he can see the sadness from the man's eyes. To comfort the man in front of him, he plastered a small smile on his face and brought his hand up to wipe away the man's tears. "Why are you crying?"

"B-because..." The man stuttered to answer New's question.

"Because you hit me with the ball? It's okay. It didn't hurt me anyway. So, stop crying na." New reaasured.

"No, P'Mew..."

"Oh! My name is not Mew." He said, cutting the man's statement when he kept calling him with another name. "My name is New, not Mew, but they sound alike. How about you? What's your name?"

New waited for the man to speak as he was just staring at New the whole time. It took a while before he was able to utter his name.

"Gulf." The man finally said. "My name is Gulf."

"Ohh~ Gulf, nice meeting you."

"Don't you remember me?"

With that question, New tilted his head as he made a frown. He looked at Gulf while he's trying to remember the time that he met him, but there's nothing. Gulf was never in New's memory. "I'm sorry, but... I don't remember you. Have we met before?"

"Really?" Gulf said in disbelief. "I am your fi---"

"P'New!"

Before Gulf could even continue his sentence, someone called New. New turned around to see Kaownah waving at him with a big smile on his face.

"Aw! Kaownah!" New exclaimed, then he looked at Gulf once again and said goodbye. "I need to leave now. Nice meeting you, Gulf. See you!"

"B-but wait!" Gulf was about to held New's hand to stop him from leaving because he didn't know when and where was he going to see him again. But New was in a hurry that he immediately ran towards the guy named Kaownah. 

"I thought you went to your university?" New asked as soon as he approached Kaownah. 

"Yeah I did, but my professor just gave us some documents. So, Turbo and I went here afterwards." Kaownah explained as he placed his arm around New's shoulder.

"Ohh, I see."

"Hmm, who was that?" Kaownah immediately asked after seeing New talking to someone that he hasn't seen before.

"Ahh, it's nothing. Just a boy who accidentally hit my back with a soccer ball."

"Aw! Were you hurt?" He placed his hand on New's back and caressed it. "Was it painful?"

New snorted and shook his head. Kaownah is really a worry wart. Everytime he got into something, Kaownah would always get worried even though they were just small matters. "I'm okay, no need to get worried. And also, the boy apologized many times already."

"Okay, it's good that it's not really that serious. And oh! Let's play games at home. Turbo will be there as well, he's waiting for us outside."

Since Kaownah was free. New went home and spent the whole time with Turbo and Kaownah.

Gulf, who was left behind by New, stared at New who was wearing a big smile on his face while talking to Kaownah. He remembered that New only showed that kind of smile when they were together. And he didn't miss to witness the scene where Kaownah, wrapped his arms around New's shoulder as well as placing and caressing New's back. It was too much for him to look at. Those touches were only done by him before, but seeing someone else doing those things, it's like his heart was broken into a million pieces.

Was that his lover? Gulf mentally asked himself.

He immediately grabbed his phone from his pocket to call someone and tell them that he saw Mew. That Mew was alive and he was able to talk to Mew. While scrolling down on his contacts, he suddenly stopped and thought about something.

No one will believe him.

Even his family didn't believe him, then how much more his friends. They would totally think that he has brain problems or he has gone crazy already.

He let out a deep sigh. He was about to put his phone back on his pocket when he heard a voice from behind and he almost freaked out.

"Hi!"

When he turned around, he saw a man holding his soccer ball. He frowned. "Who are you?"

The guy who was holding a soccer ball was speechless after Gulf turned around. He was fascinated by his looks that it took a while before he could introduce himself.

"I'm First. And you are?" The guy finally said.

"Gulf." He quickly answered. "What do you want?"

First's mouth formed into an o while nodding his head. "Ahm... I saw this soccer ball while walking along the shore and I'm guessing that this is yours."

Gulf reached his ball from First without sparing a glanced at him. "Yes, this is mine. Thank you."

"I'm sorry to ask but... were you crying?" First asked. He was busy staring at Gulf's face and spotted the tearstain on his face.

Nosy. Gulf thought.

He slightly panicked and was about to wipe his tears with his hand. But before he could do it, First was fast enough to hand him a handkerchief. Gulf stared at the handkerchief that was handed to him then shook his head. "No need. I'm fine."

"I insist. You need it. You can blow your nose if you want."

He glanced at First who's flashing a reassuring smile at him, then he slowly took the handkerchief. "Thanks."

"I have to go. Thank you for returning my ball."

First wanted to talk more to Gulf and asked him a few questions, but Gulf left quickly bringing his handkerchief with them. Just thinking about that, First let out a smile and hope to see Gulf again.

After leaving First behind, Gulf immediately went back to his room. And when he arrived inside, he sat on his bed, grabbed Mew's picture frame with him and stared at it.

"My name is not Mew."

"What's your name?"

"I don't remember you. Have we met before?"

He broke down in tears as he remembered his encounter with Mew. He's alive, but he completely lost his memories. He couldn't remember his own name, their relationship, and even Gulf. And the worst part was that, Mew seemed like he has a new lover already.

Gulf thought that after finding Mew, everything would be okay and would go back to normal, but no, it's not. Knowing that Mew has lost his memories was as heartbreaking as knowing that Mew died in a car accident. And he didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to be able to bring back Mew in his arms and how to bring back all the memories that was lost.

He cried even more. All he wanted was to be with Mew again, but it seemed like fate was making it hard for him to achieve it. He lied down on his bed and cried until he fell asleep while hugging the picture frame.

"I'm back." Tong arrived home in the afternoon and found his parents sitting at the living room while having a conversation.

"Finally you're here, Tong." His mother said.

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Not really." It was his father who answered. "Gulf, we've been trying to call him and knocked in his room but he never answered. He may be sleeping. Please call him to have his lunch with you."

"Okay, dad." 

Just like what his parents told him to do, Tong went upstairs to check on Gulf. He kept on knocking, but the younger didn't answer. So he slowly opened the door and peeked inside the room. There, he saw Gulf lying on his bed, curled up on his side while his back facing the door.

Tong slowly walked inside, he looked around and saw a soccer ball on the floor. When he was already standing beside the bed, he leaned closer and peeked at the younger. He saw Gulf sleeping peacefully while hugging a picture frame, but he made a frown after noticing a spot on Gulf's bed that was soaking wet. He looked at Gulf once again and let out an inaudible gasp when he saw the streak left by tears on the younger's face.

He let out a sigh. Seeing the tear stained on the younger's face, he was so sure that Gulf was crying until he fell asleep. And he also knew the only reason behind this. Gulf's fiance. He thought that it was really difficult for Gulf because even after almost a year, Gulf was still mourning the death of his fiance. 

Tong went out of the room with a heavy feeling. He stood up in front of the younger's room as he remembered his parents telling him what Gulf has been going through, and he could understand how difficult it was for Gulf's parents after seeing it with his own eyes.

"Gulf was... peacefully sleeping upstairs. I think it's better to let him sleep." Tong told his parents after he came back from checking on the younger.

"Ohh I see. He must be really tired from the trip yesterday." Tong's father presumed.

"Yes, and we even woke him up early to eat breakfast." His mother added. "Gulf's mother said that Gulf usually wakes up in the afternoon."

Tong plastered a smile on his face while listening at his parents. For him, it would be better not to let them know about what he saw. They might get really worried and they were even leaving at night. They should at least relax their mind and enjoy their trip.

After defeating Kaownah and Turbo in the game, New got bored already. He was just sitting on Kaownah's bed while watching the two playing the game. When he saw that they were done playing the first round of the game, New stood up and informed them that he's going back to his room.

"I'm going back to my room first." New said to the two.

"Aw! Why? Don't you want to play anymore P'New?" Turbo asked.

He nooded his head. "I'm tired na. I need to take nap."

"Are you okay?" Kaownah asked, looking at New.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." 

New left Kaownah's after reassuring the younger that he's just fine and there's nothing to worry about. After he left, the two just continued playing the game. 

Instead of lying on the bed, New dropped his body on the couch as soon as he got inside his room. He stared at the ceiling before letting out a deep breath, he closed his eyes getting himself ready to take a nap. But his mind immediately went to the boy he met at the resort in the morning.

"P'Mew..."

"Don't you remember me?"

Then, abruptly, he opened his eyes and mumbled. "Gulf... why are you so familiar? Have we met before?"

He was still curious on why Gulf called him with another name and cried just by seeing him. As he looked at Gulf's eyes, he could see pain, sadness, and longing. He tightly shut his eyes again and shook his head to chased away his thoughts about Gulf.

Gulf just finished eating his second meal of the day when Tong's parents placed their luggages in the living room. A few minutes later, they would be heading to Phuket International Airport for their flight to France. He went to the living room and helped Tong load the luggages into the car.

Once they were done with the luggages, Tong and Gulf bid goodbye to the elders.

"Tong, take good care of Gulf." Tong's mother said, earning a pout from her son.

"Mom, who's really your son, Gulf or me?"

His parents chuckled at him as well as Gulf, then his mother played along with him and answered his question. "Both of you are my sons actually."

Tong beamed. "Okay, I'm going to take care of him."

"And we're going to take care of the cafe and bar as well." Gulf added.

"It's okay, Gulf. Don't worry about the cafe and bar. If you and Tong are busy, it's okay not to open them." Tong's father answered.

"Right, he's right." His wife agreed. "If you want to open, you can. But make sure not to keep yourselves busy only in the cafe and bar. You guys need to relax and enjoy as well. Just like what we're going to do in France."

And they all laughed. But Tong had to cut their conversation since his parents needed to drive for hours before reaching the airport.

"Okay okay, I hate to do this but the time is running. Mom and dad you should head now to the airport."

"Yes, we need to leave now." His mom agreed.

"So, we'll get going." Tong's father said and he walked closer to his son and pulled him into hug. Not only Tong, but Gulf as well.

After giving the two kids a tight hug, Tong's father went to the driver's seat and hopped into the car. His wife gave Tong and Gulf a hug and as well as a kiss on the cheek before she got into the passenger's seat and left. As the car left, Tong and Gulf waved goodbye at them until they disappeared from their sight.

The house was so silent since it was only Tong and Gulf left at home. Tong was cooking for their dinner while Gulf was playing with his phone at the living room. Gulf wanted to help the older, but Tong refused. So he just set the dining table and played with his phone afterwards.

When Tong was done cooking, he finally served the food that he made and called the younger for them to eat together. Gulf stood up right away and approached the dinning area. His eyes were sparkling as he looked at all the mouthwatering dishes that Tong cooked, but one dish caught his attention. The stir fried pork with basil. Tong made his favorite food.

Seeing the younger's reaction, Tong asked a question. "Why? Don't you like the food?"

Gulf looked at him and shook his head right away. "No, it's not. I like all of them and they look so delicious. I just noticed that... you cooked my favorite food."

"Ahh~ the stir fried pork, right?"

"Oh! You know? How?"

"I called your mom a while ago." Tong stated as he sat on a chair. "I asked her what to do when you're sad."

Tong really cares about Gulf. Ever since when he was young, he wanted to have siblings but his parents didn't want anymore. So having Gulf with him is like having a younger brother, that's why he wanted to take care of Gulf just like taking care of a younger brother.

"When I'm sad?" He frowned.

"This afternoon, my parents asked me to call you for lunch. We've been calling your name, but you weren't answering. So... I got inside your room and saw you sleeping... with tears."

Gulf pursed his lips after Tong told him that he caught him sleeping with tears and he slowly dragged himself to sit on a chair.

"But I didn't tell anyone about it, not even my parents. So you don't have to worry." Tong reassured after earning a silence from the younger.

"Thank you." Gulf mumbled. "So, what did my mother say?"

"Hmmm, she said that eating your favorite food makes you happy. So I made it."

Gulf smiled.

"Nong, if you have something in your mind. You can let it out on me, so that I will know. It's only the two of us here, so I think it would be better if were going to help each other."

With that statement coming from Tong, it made him want to open up to the older and tell him that he actually saw his fiance who couldn't remember him anymore that's why he cried. But he stopped himself and thought that it wasn't yet the time to say it. He didn't even know what to do with it, so it would be better to keep it to himself first.

He just nodded his head at Tong and smiled. "Okay Pi, I will tell you if there's something that bothers me. So now, let's dig in. I've been wanting to eat it since I saw it."

The older chuckled. "Fine, let's eat now."

And Gulf immediately pulled the plate with the stir fried pork closer to him as he cutely said. "Can... can I eat them all P'Tong?"

The older snorted and rolled his eyes before giving Gulf a nod. They both happily ate their dinner as they talked about what were they going to do the next day.

Since Tong doesn't have a schedule for his review, he stayed at the cafe and prepared to open the shop. He was at the kitchen, unboxing the cakes that were freshly delivered while Gulf were wiping the tables and arranging the chairs.

Gulf went to the counter after wiping the tables, he leaned on the counter and rested his elbows on it while watching Tong placing the cakes inside the cake showcase storage.

"What time are we going to open the cafe, Pi?" He asked once again since he forgot about it.

"We'll open it at 10."

He glanced at his wrist watch to look at the time before he responded to the older. "Then we have a few minutes left."

"Everything is okay already. Just let me finish putting the cakes then we can change the door sign."

"Okay, Pi."

It wasn't yet the time to open the cafe, but Gulf looked at the entrance when he heard the sound of the door chimes rang, indicating that someone has entered the cafe.

A man entered the cafe and he wasn't expecting to see that man once again after their encounter the previous day. It was First.

When First got inside the cafe, his eyes landed on Gulf who was standing at the counter while Tong was behind the showcase storage. He was surprised to see Gulf inside the cafe.

"You?!" Gulf and First said in unison while pointing at each other, making Tong confused at them.

"What are you doing here?" Gulf asked. "We're not open yet."

"Me? What am I doing here?" First repeated Gulf's question as he pointed himself. "How about you? What are you doing here?"

"I am the one who asked you that question, why are you asking that to me?"

Tong furrowed his brows and glanced at Gulf then to First. "Wait wait wait, both of you are so noisy." He lifted his hand and pointed his index finger at the two. "You guys... know each other?"

"Yes!" They answered in unison once again.

"When? Where? and How?"

"I was at the shore---" Gulf started.

"Right. And he was playing football." First cut Gulf's statement.

Gulf glared at First for cutting his statement before he continued. "I lost sight of the ball and he found it. He gave it to me and that's how we met."

"Ohhh~" Tong cooed.

"He was actually crying at that time." First revealed. "That's why I approached him."

"You were crying, Gulf?"

If Gulf could staple First's mouth, he would have done it already to stop him from blabbering too much. Gulf then plastered an awkward smile and looked at the older who was waiting for his answer. "I... actually... the sand! Yes, the sand Pi. T-the sand got into my eyes Pi after kicking the ball. I rubbed my eyes and... and cry."

Tong was raising an eyebrow while listening at the younger's explanation. "Okay!" But instead of asking more questions, he nodded his head and believed what the younger said. "Even though you guys have known each other already, let me introduce you to each other once again."

"Gulf, he is First, he's working here in the cafe." Tong said while pointing at First who was looking so proud while Tong was introducing him to Gulf.

"Aw! So you have employees, Pi? I thought it's only you and me who's going to run your family's business while Auntie and Uncle are away." Gulf commented.

"No, we have First and a part timer. But the part timer resigned last week because of his studies. We didn't hire too much people since the cafe wasn't really that busy." He explained before he proceeded to introduce Gulf to First. "And First, this is Gulf, he's my childhood friend and the son of my parents' close friends."

"Ohh~ you didn't tell me that you have such a cute childhood friend P'Tong." First smiled as he expressed his admiration towards Gulf's appearance.

"Hey!" Tong came out from the counter and walked towars First. "I know that smile. You need to defeat me before you can start hitting on him." Tong wrapped an arm around First's shoulder and dragged him going to the kitchen. "Gulf, you can now flipped the sign."

"Okay, P'Tong." And Gulf happily flipped the sign from close to open like it was his first time flipping a signage.

Meanwhile, an SUV stopped in front of Tong's family house. The car window rolled down, revealing Run who was driving the car. They went to Surat Thani to follow their friend after knowing that his parents sent him to that province.

When they told Gulf's mother that they were going to follow their friend, she disagreed at first since they have their life in Bangkok as well. But they worried about Gulf being alone in the province. Atleast, they could support their friend by being with him. So after begging Gulf's mother, she ended up giving them the address where they could find Gulf. She also thought that Gulf may feel lonely since he was just alone at Surat Thani with Tong that's why she agreed at the end.

"P'Run, are you sure that this is the right house?" Boat asked as he looked inside the house through the gate, and noticed that the house looked so quiet. And also, he was skeptical after seeing the size of the house. It was such a huge house in front of them.

"Yes, Boat is right. The house is too big that a celebrity might be the owner of it." Mild added.

"I know, but it was on the address. There's no way that Gulf's mom is just playing with us. It's not easy to drive from Bangkok to here, and you two were just sleeping peacefully."

Mild and Boat gave him a sarcastic smile, then Mild tapped his shoulder to encourage his friend. "Don't be angry na. Come on, let's take a rest first at that cafe."

Mild pointed the location of the cafe with his finger while Run followed it with his gaze and spotted a cafe next to the house. He gave Mild a nod and parked the car right away since he was tired, hungry, and thirsty during the trip.

The day in the cafe went smooth, except for First and Gulf who kept on bickering on each other. First thought that Gulf was really cute that's why he always teased him.

Gulf was rolling his eyes at First for teasing him when he heard the door chimes rang. He quickly plastered a smile on his face to welcome the new customer. But his smile dropped and was changed into a surprised look after seeing his friends at the cafe. "Pi... P'Mild, P'Run, P'Boat?! What are you guys doing here?!"

Boat, Run, and Mild wandered their eyes around the cafe after entering the place. But their gaze landed at the counter once they heard someone calling their names. And they were all surprised after finally seeing the person that they were looking for. Gulf.

"Gulf!" They all exclaimed and approached their friend. 

Tong and First were both confused at the scene, but instead of asking, they chose to stay silent and watched the four of them. Like they were watching a group of friends being reunited after not seeing each other for a decade.

Gulf happily and confusedly came out from the counter to talk to his friends. "What are you guys doing here?"

"It's a long story, Gulf." Mild answered.

"Aw! Make it short of course." Gulf demanded.

"But... before we answer all your questions. Can we eat first?" Boat requested with a big smile. "We were actually starving."

As a chef at the cafe, First cooked the meals for Gulf's friend while Tong and Gulf seated at a table with his friends. They all started digging in their food after First served all their orders.

"Now, tell me why are you guys here?" Gulf asked while watching his friends eating.

"Aww~ Your question is kinda harsh, Gulf. It's like you're pushing us away." Boat cooed.

"Hey, I didn't mean it that way. I was just asking why? This place is really far from Bangkok and then suddenly you guys are here."

"We came here because we wanted to see you." Mild said.

"Yes, and stay here in the province to accompany you." Run added. "We went to your house after receiving calls from your parents, asking us if you invaded our house. But it turned out that you're using us as your excuse to go to the milk tea shop everyday. After knowing from your mom that they sent you here, we thought that you might feel lonely since you're alone."

"I'm sorry about that. But..." He smiled like a cute puppy who just received a love from its owner. "I didn't know that you guys really cared about me, even though you always teased me. But I'm not really that lonely though because P'Tong is with me." 

"So, that means... you don't need our presence here?" Mild concluded.

"No no no, it's not like that." Gulf strongly denied and he tried his best to explain it to his friends and to avoid misunderstandings. " What I mean is that P'Tong is doing his best to make my stay here comfortable and fun. And he's taking care of me as well. Having you guys here is a plus. It's such a good thing because I'm surrounded with people who care about me."

While listening, they all looked at Tong with a suspiscious look. Tong felt like his whole body was shaking after receiving those gazes from Gulf's friends.

"Hey! You should gave that deadly gazes at the person in the counter not at P'Tong." Referring to First who temporarily took over their place at the counter. "By the way Pi, they are my friends from high school and university. This is Boat, Run, and Mild. And you guys, he's Tong. His family owned this cafe."

After learning the truth from Gulf, the three immediately did a wai at Tong. 

"It's okay, it's okay. You don't have to do that." Tong humbly said. "Oh! I forgot to say, Gulf. I checked my phone a while ago and saw that Mom actually sent me a message about them coming over. She said that they can stay at the house."

Once they were done with their meals at the cafe, Tong asked Gulf to go back home with his friends so that they could take a rest, leaving only him and First to take care of the cafe. Gulf followed what older said and sent his friends home. 

Mild, Run, and Boat occupied the guestroom next to Gulf's room. Their room was really perfect for them as it has 3 beds. It also has its own bathroom, desk and chair. The three were totally amazed at Tong's family's wealth. 

At night, Tong opened their bar after he finished managing the cafe. Unlike the cafe, Tong just checked the place and let their employees run it instead of him. He went home and had dinner with Gulf and his friends. The night wasn't the same as before since there were a lot of people in the house making the dinner more fun and enjoyable, he thought.

After dinner, Boat, Mild, and Run went to their room to take a rest early. They were totally exhausted from their 8 hour trip going to the province. While the three took an early rest, Tong was left at the living room, typing something with his laptop.

"P'Tong, what are you working on?" Gulf asked while taking steps going out of the kitchen. He was thirsty, so he went out to get some water at the kitchen and saw Tong at the living room looking so busy as he was heading back to his room.

Tong glanced at him. "Why are you still awake?"

"I was thirsty, so I went down to get some water." He sat on a separate sofa beside Tong. "Are you studying for your exam?"

"No, I'm making an announcement."

"What announcement, Pi?"

"A job advertisement."

Gulf made a frown. "You're going to open a job position?"

"Yes, but not in the cafe. It's for the bar." Tong explained. "We need to search for a guitarist and a singer for the live acoustic starting next week. I need to send this to First so that he can print and give it to me tomorrow."

"Oh Pi! My friend P'Run, he can sing." Gulf suddenly exclaimed.

"Ohh really? Can he be the singer at the bar?"

"About that, I don't know Pi. P'Run has a good voice, but I usually saw him dancing instead of singing."

"Aww~" Tong cooed and he pouted.

Seeing the older plastered a sad look on his face and even pouted, Gulf felt bad for giving the older a false hope. "P'Tong, it's okay. Don't be sad. We could find a guitarist and a singer soon. I... I'll try to talk to P'Run tomorrow."

Tong's face cheered up after Gulf offered a help to him in pursuing his friend. "Really?"

"Yes, Pi. So, continue making that one and send it to that annoying guy, First."

He chuckled as he focused his attention back on making the announcement. "You really hate him, don't you?"

"N-not really hate, Pi. Just... I find him annoying, but I don't know why."

"I see. First may be really annoying, but he's a good person."

Gulf didn't say anything after what Tong said, so the older took it as a sign that Gulf might not want to talk about First.

"Okay! I'm done." And eventually, Tong did finish making his job advertisement. He sent it to First before he closed his laptop and went upstairs with the younger.

First arrived early at the cafe to hand the job advertisement that he printed the previous night. When he arrived there, Tong asked Gulf to help First post the ads while Gulf's friends helped Tong in opening the cafe.

He wanted to say no. Why he needed to do it with First out of all other people in the cafe? But it was already too late, when First approached him and gave him half of the printed papers.

Gulf glared at First, but First just gave him such a big smile. He sighed and grabbed the papers from First then went out of the cafe.

"I heard from P'Tong that your parents sent you here." First said as he tried to initiate a conversation with Gulf after they were given a task to post the advertisement.

But Gulf ignored First as he continued walking, finding a perfect place for them to post the printed papers.

"Were you a bad son? Did you disobey your parents?" First didn't give up and continued throwing him questions. "That's why they're punishing you?"

Gulf felt really annoyed at First questions. He let out a frustrating sigh, he turned around and glared at First. "Can you... please shut your mouth? We need to finish this one and you keep on talking excessively instead of doing your job."

First just snorted at him. "Why are you such a hotheaded? You were treating me like this since yesterday. I just want to talk to you."

"Talk. You're just trying to get my attention, that's it."

"Yeah that's why!"

"Then why do you want to get my attention? I'm not even asking you to do it."

"Why? Do we need to ask permission if we're going to get the attention of the person that we like? And if I'm going to ask you, will you give me your attention?"

And Gulf felt surprised and shy at the same time after what First said. What a joke! Gulf thought. He scowled and forcefully handed the printed papers that he was holding to First, making the papers to drop on the road and some even flew to different directions. "I-I'm going back to the cafe. You... you continue posting that!"

And Gulf left immediately without even turning back to check on First. On the other hand, First was left dumbfounded after what Gulf did. Then, he turned to look at Gulf who was walking so fast going back to the cafe. He snorted. "He's so cute."


	6. Plan

While walking, New stepped on a piece of paper on the road. He was strolling nearby the resort and was heading back when he saw a few papers on the road and unintentionally stepped on one of it.

Out of curiosity, he crouched down and picked up the paper. He flipped it and saw an ad. When he read it through, his face brightened and his eyes lit up. New folded the paper and he hurriedly went back to the resort to see Bosser.

"P'Boss! P'Boss!" New shouted as he hastily headed to Bosser's office.

"Oh New, why? Why are you shouting?" Bosser responded with a surprise look on his face. "Is there any problem?"

"No, I'm fine Pi."

"Aw! Then why are you shouting?"

"Because I've found a job, Pi." He happily declared without even getting the job yet. "I remembered what you said when we were heading to Bangkok. And when I saw this..." He paused and grabbed the paper from his pocket. "I thought that maybe I could use my skills in playing guitar to apply for this."

Bosser smiled at the thought that New remembered what he said on that day. He frowned when New grabbed a piece of folded paper from his pocket. "What's that?"

"A job ad." New unfolded the paper and showed it to Bosser. "See! A bar is looking for a guitarist."

Bosser tilted his head then slowly took the paper from New and he read it. "Hmmm~ They're looking for a guitarist and a singer. And you're going to apply for the guitarist position?"

New nodded his head constantly with a silly smile on his face. "Yes, Pi."

"Then I think it's good! I know this bar, it's just near here."

But instead of putting a smile on his face. New pouted. "But... it says there that they opened at 6 in the evening. Kaownah's parents won't let me out at night."

Bosser gave the paper back to New while smiling, trying to cheer up the kid as he said. "Forget about Kaownah's parents. If you want that, then you should do your best to get it. Don't worry, I'll talk to them once you get hired."

"Really Pi?!"

"Yes! Really!"

"Aww~ Pi, thank you!" New happily exclaimed and he moved closer to the older and gave him a hug. Bosser laughed at him and he was happy receiving such a warm hug from the kid. It wasn't his first time receiving a hug, but it was his first time receiving a hug in return of his offer of help.

A loud thud was heard inside the cafe when Gulf slammed the advertisement on the table, just right in front of his friends. Tong and First were thankful that the cafe was already closed, or else the customers already jolted in surprise after what Gulf did.

"Calm down man, are you pursuing him or threatening him?" Mild commented.

"That's right. P'Run won't say yes, if you're spooking him." Boat added.

Gulf annoyingly pursed his lips and sighed. "I'm sorry. It's because P'Run won't say yes!"

"One second, you're sorry and then after that you're shouting again." Mild rolled his eyes at their hot-headed friend.

"I don't think I can really do this, you know? I'm more on dancing than singing. That's why I established my own dance studio, right?"

"But Pi, you used to like singing before dancing right? You can even sing Korean songs! That's really good because there are a lot of Korean people having a vacation here." Gulf pleaded. He's really trying his best to pursuade Run in accepting the position. "At least we could help P'Tong in this."

Run glared at Gulf and after a careful thought, Run eventually nodded his head. "Okay, I'll try to think about it."

"Yes!" Gulf exclaimed.

"Only try, okay? Only try. If I failed, I would quit right away."

"Don't worry Pi, we will help you." Gulf assured.

The next day, Run was saving some songs that he could practice on. He copied the lyrics on his phone and downloaded the songs. While he's busy searching for some songs, Boat was sleeping on the table in front of him.

First hasn't arrived at the cafe yet, so Mild helped Gulf and Tong. While Tong and Gulf were inside the kitchen, Mild was at the counter cleaning the area when someone came inside the cafe.

Mild thought that it was First who finally arrived, he lifted his head and was expecting to see First. But Mild widened his eyes and was frozen on his place after seeing the person who just came in.

"Oh hi~" New smiled and waved at the person in the counter. "I am here to---"

"Ghost..." Mild said almost in a whisper. "Ghost... There's a ghost!" He started screaming while shutting his eyes tight and he tried to hide behind the counter.

Hearing Mild shouting wildly, Boat got up in frustration. He was so upset at Mild for being so noisy and even woke him up. Run and Boat were annoyed and turned to look at Mild, ready to throw their tantrum to their friend, but their attention was caught by the man who was standing at the entrance. When they looked at New, they both gasped in disbelief.

"P'Mew?" Run mumbled, clear enough for Boat to hear.

"He's alive?" Boat asked him back.

When Tong and Gulf heard the commotion, they went out of the kitchen and headed to the counter. They saw Mild crouching down behind the counter. They also looked at Run and Boat's direction and saw that the two were left frozen on their tracks as they stared at New standing at the entrance.

And when Gulf turned his attention to New, he could understand why his friends were acting like that.

"Hey~ P'Mild..." He called him as he helped him to stand up. 

"Gulf, I saw a ghost." Mild stated, pointing his finger at the entrance as he stood up with the help of Tong and Gulf.

"Oh come on, he's not a ghost!"

"But---" Mild wanted to say more, but New cut him.

New was just standing their, looking so confused at their reaction after seeing him. But he still kept his smile on his face. "Yeah, he's right. I'm a human. I'm not a ghost."

"But, P'Mew we thought that you---"

"Boat!" Gulf cut Boat's statement by calling his friend's name. He then turned to look at Tong and said. "P'Tong, we'll just go out for a while. Just talk to him first."

And that's how Gulf gently dragged his confused friends outside the cafe. They didn't understand on why Gulf acted like nothing when they almost went crazy after seeing Mew inside the cafe. They all followed Gulf instead of protesting against him and as they headed outside, they didn't miss to stare at New from head to toe before they were able to get out of the cafe.

New followed the four of them going out of the cafe by his gaze. The way they stared at him before they could completely exited the cafe was totally suspicious for him. They looked at him just like he was rose from the dead. 

"W-what's wrong with them?" New awkwardly asked the only person who was left inside the cafe, Tong.

"Actually... it's just nothing. Don't mind them." Even Tong, he couldn't understand on why they reacted like that. Instead of wondering why, he set it aside and chose to entertain the person in front of him. "So, human, what brought you here? We're not yet open."

"Oh yes I know, I'm sorry for barging in, but I just want to ask about this..." New pointed the job ad that was placed on the counter. "I'm interested about the guitarist position. Is it still available?"

And that statement lightened up Tong's mood. Finally, someone came to apply as a guitarist. "Yeah sure! Please be seated." Tong formally invited New to sit on an empty couch. "So that we can discuss about your application for the guitarist position."

"Why?" Run asked right away as soon as they got out of the cafe. "Why did you drag us here? Can't you see who was inside that cafe?"

"Of course P'Run, I know."

"Then why?" Mild asked him this time. "You were longing for him. You were devastated after the accident. But you acted like his presence was just nothing." 

"Look, he doesn't know me anymore! Not only me, but us!" He strongly insisted out of frustration, making all of them unable to utter any words to argue with him. He was in the verge of crying, but he tried to stop himself because he never wanted other people to see him crying, not even his friends. "Can't you see his reaction after seeing us? Was he longing to see us? No. It's like we're strangers for him. He wasn't even surprised to see us. I know it was Mew, but what do you expect me to do to someone who sees me as a stranger now?"

In their years of friendship, they've never seen Gulf cry, not until Mew's funeral. But as they listened to him, with his voice cracking, they could say that Gulf was trying to stop himself from breaking down into tears right in front of them.

"That's why P'Mew didn't even call out our names when he saw us." Boat expressed his realization and sighed afterwards.

Mild stared at Gulf before he placed his hand on Gulf's back and caressed it. "We didn't know about it, Gulf. We're sorry."

"It's okay, I understand."

"Let's talk more about this when we get back home. For now, let's go back to the cafe." Run suggested and they nodded their head.

"Wait..." But before they could take a step heading back to the cafe. Gulf pleaded them about something. "Can you guys please act like you don't know him? Please? This is just only for a short time, until we can find a way on how to bring back his memories."

"Gulf is right." Run agreed. "He might get scared at us. We need to take things slowly."

Once they were done discussing on what to do and on how to act around New, they all went inside, they found New talking with Tong and he's getting ready to leave as well.

"Aw! You guys are back." Tong said, making New to turn around and looked at them.

New smiled after seeing Gulf. "Hi. You're... Gulf, right?" He said while pointing at Gulf. "I remember you. You accidentally hit my back with the ball."

Gulf was totally nervous when New started talking to him. He glanced at his friends and Tong and found that they were all looking at him. He awkwardly smiled back at New. "Y-you really remember that huh?"

"So... you guys have known each other already?" Tong dropped a question at them. He felt like he's always left behind. It seemed like Gulf have already met everyone before him. 

"Yes." It was New who answered. "He even cried while---"

"You cried?" Mild, Boat, and Run said in unison as they all widened their eyes at their friend. New couldn't even continue his sentence because they butt in.

Gulf rolled his eyes. New was like First, they loved to blab. He ignored his friends and looked at New before dropping a question to change the topic. "By the way New, why are you here again?"

"Oh about that, I came here to apply as a guitarist."

Gulf's facial expression suddenly changed when he heard that New was applying as a guitarist at the bar. Not only Gulf but also his friends glanced at each other. "Y-you'll apply as a guitarist?" 

"Yes."

"And he's coming back here tomorrow to show his audition piece."

"So... I'll get going now. I need to practice for tomorrow's audition."

"O-okay, bye. See you and goodluck."

New did a wai to them before leaving the cafe. As soon as New left, Tong, who was really confused at them, suddenly asked a question.

"Is there something wrong?" Tong asked, making the four of them to look at him. "I mean, your reaction after seeing New was really confusing. Mild even mentioned about seeing ghost."

"Aww~ there's nothing Pi." Gulf calmly said. "Mild really loves playing around, so I think he's just joking when he mentioned about that, right P'Mild?"

Gulf turned to look at Mild with an awkward smile and he blinked his eyes, cueing him to just go along with him. "Yes, P'Tong, I was just joking at that time."

But Tong didn't believe them. He knew that there's something about New and they were hiding from him. He could even see it in their eyes and especially in their actions, too.

Even though he's suspecting the four of them, he's not a kind of person who's going to force someone for them to tell him the truth. He knew that waiting for them was way better than forcing them.

"Okay!" And Tong dropped the conversation like that, which made Gulf and his friends to breathe in relief.

Tong made his way back to that kitchen and the four also went back to where they were before New arrived. Run sat on a chair and started practicing his song with Boat while Mild stood up at the counter then Gulf followed Tong going to the kitchen.

At home, New was scrolling on his phone, searching for a song with simple chords that he could play for his audition the next day. He found one song that was quite familiar to him. The chords were also not complicated, he grabbed his guitar and tried playing it.

"What are you doing?"

Just when he was busy playing the song that he chose, he heard Kaownah's voice who silently entered his room and slowly walked towards him.

"I'm preparing a piece for my audition tomorrow." He answered after glancing at the younger.

Kaownah widened his eyes and he immediately sat on the bed beside New. "You have what? Audition?"

"Hmmm. I applied as a guitarist in a bar near the resort and they asked me to play a song tomorrow."

"Wow~ I want to see. I will go. I will also tell Turbo to come with me."

"No, this is a secret. I've never told your parents about this."

"Aw! Then if you don't bring me with you to the audition, I will tell mom and dad." Kaownah threatened the older in which he earned a glare from him. "Kidding! Come on~ Just let me go with you. I want to cheer you up as you play."

New sighed. Hearing Kaownah kept on nagging him to tag him along going to his audition made him feel regretful for letting himself slipped the information to the younger. "Fine, but don't tell mom and dad, okay? They'll surely forbid me tomorrow from going out." 

Kaownah beamed as he cutely clapped his hands in front of him. When he heard New's last statement, it made him frown and tilted his head. "But... if you pass the audition, you need to tell this to them, right?"

"Right. But P'Boss told me that he's going to help me in pursuading them about me having the job."

"Ohh P'Boss. P'Boss is really kind. Glad that you're getting along with him na." Kaownah murmured. He extended his arms and scrolled on New's phone to help the older find a good song. "Are you going to play that song? Let's try checking other songs. Hmmm, how about this?"

After New appeared at the cafe, Gulf couldn't concentrate with his job and his friends noticed it. When he was at the counter, he punched in the wrong drink in which Mild came to help him void the order.

Gulf also lent a hand to Boat when they received bulk orders of drinks, but Gulf accidentally poured too much sugar on one of the drinks, making First to take over his place.

His mind was clouded about New auditioning for the guitarist position at the bar. He thought New have forgotten everything already, but the older still has his skills in playing guitar. 

His thoughts were cut when a customer stood up from her seat, getting ready to leave the cafe. Gulf bowed and thanked her before he went to her table and cleaned it. He placed the used plate, tissues, and half empty plastic cup of frappe when it spilled on his hand then to the table. He mentally cursed himself for being so clumsy.

"Let me do this instead." First said as he came to help Gulf. 

Gulf just stood up there and watched First cleaned the messed that he made. First then gently grabbed his hand and wiped it using a clean wet towel. First's action made Gulf startled, he then remembered what First told him the previous day and that made him to withdraw his hand. "I'm fine. I'll do it by myself."

But First didn't listen to him, he grabbed Gulf's hand once again and continued wiping it as he said. "I noticed you being so clumsy today."

"I'm not clumsy." Gulf insisted, but deep inside him, he agreed at First's comment.

"But you keep on messing around."

"I was just thinking about something."

"About what I said yesterday?" He glanced at Gulf. "Not only you're clumsy today, but you're avoiding me as well."

He wasn't thinking about that actually, he was thinking about New, but he couldn't just say it to First. So, he just stayed silent and pulled his hand after First was done wiping it.

"You can just forget about that. I was just teasing you."

"It's okay, I didn't take it seriously tho."

When Mild noticed Gulf and First's sweet little moment, he cocked his eyebrows and nudged Boat's side to get his attention.

"What?" Boat asked after lifting his head to look at Mild.

Mild jutted his chin towards First and Gulf's direction, Boat followed it with his gaze and saw the two having their own world.

"Let's make a petition for Gulf to open his heart for First." Boat suggested in which Mild laughed and constantly nodded his head, agreeing to what Boat said.

Gulf heard Mild laughing and he turned to look at him with Boat at the counter. When Mild and Boat caught him staring at them, his friends grinned at him and made a heart shape using their hands.

Grimacing slightly at his friends, Gulf shook his head before lifting the tray from the table and brought it to the kitchen, leaving First behind.

"So, tell us how did you end up crying in front of P'Mew huh?" Mild crossed his arms in front of his chest as he dropped the question to his friend. They all gathered at their room after having their dinner to talk about New.

Gulf rolled his eyes at Mild for starting the conversation with such question. But he answered it anyway. "I was just drowned by my emotions, like... I wasn't expecting to see him here. I remember I saw him in Bangkok and now he's here."

"Isn't it confusing? The accident happened in Rayong, but we found him in Surat Thani." Boat said. "It will take... 10 hours from Rayong to Surat Thani. So how did P'Mew get in here?"

"I think it has something to do with the man that I saw with P'Mew. Maybe they found him in Rayong and brought him here."

"The man?" His friends said in chorus.

"It happened during my first day here. I met him and..."

"And what happened?" Run asked, eager to know what happened afterwards.

"I called him with his name, but he said he's not Mew. His name now is New. When I was about to tell him that I am his fiance, a man named Kaownah called him." Gulf released a sigh. He suddenly remembered how close Kaownah and New was. "And they were really close to each other."

Hearing the sadness in Gulf's voice, Boat, Mild, and Run glanced at each other with a sad look on their faces. Mild placed a hand on Gulf's shoulder to comfort him and cheer him up as well.

"Come on, cheer up." Mild said. "Don't worry na. We're here to help you."

Run and Boat gave their friend a nod with a smile when Gulf looked at them.

While the four of them were busy with their discussion about New, Tong was also busy searching for Gulf to borrow the younger's phone charger since he left his at the cafe. He went to the living room, but the younger wasn't there. He proceeded to the younger's room, he knocked on the door but no one answered.

He really needed to borrow it, so he twisted the door knob and peeked inside the room to check if Gulf went to bed already, but Gulf's bed was empty. Tong got inside and checked the bathroom if the younger took a shower, but still there's no one using the bathroom. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on the nightstand where he saw Gulf's charger sitting on it.

Tong happily trudged to where the nighstand was, he stretched out his arm and was about to grab the thing that he wanted to borrow when the picture frame next to the charger caught his attention. Instead of picking up the phone charger, Tong slowly took the picture frame and stared at it. His smile dropped and was replaced with a frown, after seeing New and Gulf in the picture.

He placed the picture frame back on the nightstand with so many questions forming on his head. He dropped the idea of borrowing the younger's stuff and just made his way out from Gulf's room.

Tong suddenly remembered the incident on that morning, where New came in the cafe and Gulf acted so strange. Not only Gulf, but also Mild, Run, and Boat. They were shocked at New's appearance.

"So, what are we going to do now?" 

Tong's ear twitched when he heard Run's voice in the next room. He slowly and silently walked to their room and saw that the door was left slightly open, enabling him to eavesdrop about their conversation.

"We need to take things slowly." Gulf suggested. "Now that we found P'Mew, we need to help him slowly get back his memories. I'm sure that he could remember everything soon. He might forget about us, but he didn't forget his skills in playing the guitar."

"Yes, P'Mew mentioned a while ago that he's going to audition for the guitarist position. If he passes, then we can get closer to him. That way, we can do our plan in bringing back his memories." Said Boat.

"So you need to be the vocalist." Mild sternly said while pointing at Run. "If you're going to be the vocalist, and P'Mew is the guitarist, you can get along with him. You can talk to him, and ask him some questions."

"Honestly, I still can't believe that P'Mew is alive." Run stated. "We all believe that he died from the accident last year, but this morning he was standing in front of us."

"So, you all believe me that P'Mew is alive right? That I'm not just having hallucination just like what my parents said."

They all smiled at Gulf, remembering the time when they talked to Gulf's parents, how worried they were after finding out that Gulf was experiencing grief hallucination. They even believed his mother, but Mew's appearance at the cafe proved them wrong, they thought Gulf was actually right after all.

"We believe you now, don't worry." Mild reassured his friend.

"And if the only way that we can get closer to him is to accept that position, then I will do it." Run finally declared his decision in accepting the position as a vocalist at Tong's bar.

"So, Mew is Gulf's fiance? And he is New, right?"

Before they could react at Run's declaration, Tong suddenly speak making all of them to turn their head at Tong's direction. They all widened their eyes in shock. Tong widely opened the door, he got inside the room and he crossed his arms over his chest waiting for them to answer his question.

"Am I right?" Tong asked once again after only getting a silence from the four. "That's why you guys were acting strange this morning. Why didn't you tell me about it, Nong Gulf?"

"P'Tong..." Gulf mumbled. Hearing the older addressed him with Nong, he knew that Tong was being dead serious. "I... I can explain."

"Yes, you should. Because I really want an explanation about this."

Gulf cutely motioned his hand for Tong to walk closer to them, he tapped the empty space beside him, cueing the older to sit on the bed next to him.

Tong sighed, but obliged at the younger. He walked towards them and sat on the bed beside Gulf, sitting across Mild, Run, and Boat. "What now?"

"First of all, I'm sorry for hiding this from you, Pi. I just don't know how to say it. And... yes, you're right. Mew is my fiance, and he is New, for now. I just found out that he lost his memories, that's why he couldn't remember me."

"Are you even sure that he is really Mew?"

"Yes Pi." Gulf immediately and strongly agreed while constantly nodding his head at the older beside him. "We've been together for five years, so I really know him. There's no way that he's not Mew."

"Okay. So, what are you going to do now?"

Gulf slowly pursed his lips at Tong's question, even him, he couldn't answer it. What they have as of that moment was a plan on bringing back Mew's memories. 

"I heard about your plan." Tong confessed to them and he looked at Run. "Run, you're determined to accept the vocalist position for you to get closer to New, right? About this plan, I can say that you guys don't have to worry about it since no one will audition for this position tomorrow but for the guitarist... there are 5 of them."

They all dropped their shoulders after hearing from Tong that there were five people who were interested to be the guitarist. For Gulf, as what he knew, Mew isn't really that an expert when it comes to playing the guitar. Mew always likes playing simple chords only.

"Mew likes playing simple chords." Gulf mumbled as he pouted. "What if the other four auditionees are better than him? Of course, you will choose the one who's really good right? Then what should we do? I even have less than a month to stay here."

"I'll try to find ways." Tong reassured.

In order to let New passed the audition, Tong made a plan and asked help from Boat, Mild and First. Instead of him choosing the guitarist alone, he let the three to help him as well but First was excluded for their plan about New. They were going to give scores for each performers, but Boat and Mild should give high scores to New in order for him to pass.

Things inside the bar wasn't the same as what Tong had on his mind, the auditionees came and there were walk in applicants for the vocalist position as well. But Tong kindly informed the auditionees that they have found already and they were just only searching for a guitarist, much to the auditionees dismay.

Together with Run, Boat, and Mild, Gulf seated at a table which was closer to the stage when New came with Kaownah and Turbo.

Boat tried to get the attention of his friends when he spotted New, he jutted his chin towards New's direction, making his friends to follow and they saw him with Kaownah and another boy.

New spotted them and he made his way to their table. "Hi~ You guys are all here."

"Hello... you're..." It was Mild who responded to New and he acted like he forgot his name at all.

"Oh I forgot to introduce my name yesterday. I'm New and..." He looked at the two people who's with him and introduced them as well. "This is Kaownah and Turbo, they're my friends."

Kaownah and Turbo smiled after New introduced them.

"Nice meeting you all." Turbo said.

"Nice to meet you as well." Run responded. "I'm Run and these are my friends, Boat, Mild, and Gulf." 

"I know you." Kaownah claimed after looking at Gulf. "You were the one who accidentally hit the ball on New's back, right? I was totally worried after New told me what happened."

Gulf felt awkward at that time. How many times does he need to hear about his first encounter with New? And Kaownah, Gulf wished for this man to vanish from his sight. A ball wouldn't kill New, but he was acting like what happened on that day could give New a permanent injury. "I really didn't mean it. I'm so sorry about that."

"It's really okay, just don't mind him. He's really like that. He's always worried at me." New said with a smile and what he said wasn't really helping at all.

Gulf wished for the conversation to end and he was thankful enough when Tong appeared and called New to prepare for his turn. Kaownah and Turbo sat at the table beside Gulf's table and waited for New to play. Of course, Gulf and his friends didn't miss how supportive Kaownah was to New.

When it was New's turn, the crowd gave him an applause and he could hear people encouraging him, not to mention Kaownah and Turbo who were the loudest of all the cheers. They all turned silent when New started strumming his guitar.

Seeing New playing the guitar in front of him, Gulf had flashbacks of memories, he remembered when Mew played the guitar at him while they were eating their dinner. When they were fighting, Mew used a song for them to reconcile. And also, everytime Mew expressed his admiration for the younger, he would love to use a song to say it.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the song that New was going to play. He knew that song so well since Mew always sing that song for him. It lingered in his mind for a very long time that he could even recognize it right away. It was their song.

🎵 Waking up this morning to a world seems different.  
The alarm clock wakes me up like it usually does.  
You are perfectly sleeping, not knowing what is on my mind.  
I'm letting you dwell on your sweet dreams. 🎵

Back when Mew used to sing this song for him, Mew's eyes were only locked with his. But that time, it was different. New's eyes were laid at Kaownah and sometimes to the other audiences, but never in Gulf's direction.

🎵 Thinking of the time we stared into each other's eyes without uttering a word.  
The way you looked at me was the proof our love.  
With all the good time we've shared, do you feel the same way I do?  
Should I keep it to myself? or should I tell you?🎵

Just before New sang the anticipated chorus part of the song, New's eyes landed at Gulf. And when New finally sang the chorus, a tear dropped from Gulf's eyes. Gulf's heart was beating so fast that he could almost hear it. New continued singing and his eyes never left Gulf, it stayed gazing at him. 

🎵 I want you to be my last.  
And the one who shares every breath with me.  
I will never ever hurt you.  
Do you hear me, my love?  
And if the world falls apart, please remember my love for you will never change.  
You can rest assured.  
The two of us will walk side by side.  
As long as you love me.  
Please don't let go of my hand.🎵

The song ended with Gulf shedding tears as he stared at New singing their song, he's thankful that the bar was dim or else New could see him crying once again. The lyrics of the song at the chorus part gave him a different feeling compared before. He felt like New was singing it to tell him that even though his memories were gone, his love for the younger still remained in his heart though he couldn't recognize Gulf as of the moment.

It wasn't only New's eyes were on Gulf during the performance because Kaownah kept on glancing at Gulf as well when he noticed where New was staring. If Gulf was emotional with New's performance, Kaownah was bothered by Gulf. He couldn't seem to get on why New stared at Gulf when it was supposed to be him since he was there to cheer for him.

"How was it?" New asked right away as soon as he got off the stage and approached Kaownah's table. Kaownah immediately shifted his attention to New and smiled at him as he lifted his hands, showing the older a thumbs up.

"Woah~ P'New, you are so good." Turbo complimented the older. "You made everyone focused on you the whole time. And the song was really good, it was like you're confessing to someone." 

"Really?" His lips stretched into a wide smile as he listened at Turbo's comments. "I was actually nervous. Like really nervous, because it's my first time playing and singing in public."

On the other hand, after New's performance, Gulf secretly wiped his tears away but Mild still saw it. He knew that the song New had just played was actually their song and he felt really sad for Gulf.

After fixing himself, he turned to face his friends and excused himself, making Run and Boat confused at him. Mild told them about the song and to just leave Gulf alone since he needed some time for himself.

Gulf went out from the bar and headed to the shore. He let his tears fall once again, as he sat down. New's performance was replaying on his mind as well as the song that he sang. And it made him miss the older even more. He has found Mew already, but he couldn't even hold or hug him, or tell him how much he miss him and love him.

As he continued to dwell on with his emotions, Gulf heard footsteps approaching him. He sniffed and quickly wiped his tears. And when he turned around he saw First sneakily taking steps towards him while holding two cans on his hands, but stopped after he was caught by Gulf.

"What are you doing here?" Gulf asked with his brows furrowed.

"I was outside the bar when I saw you going here, so I followed you." First explained then he handed a can of fresh fruit juice to Gulf. "That's for you. I don't know if you like alcoholic drinks or not, so I just got you a can of fruit juice."

It's true that First always teased and annoyed him, but since the previous day First was caring and gentle towards him. And frankly, Gulf missed the feeling of having someone taking care of him. He pursed his lips and acted like he was annoyed at First's presence before grabbing the drink from him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." First replied and sat on the sand beside Gulf. "I heard you sniffing. Were you crying again?"

"You're so nosy."

"I just heard it. Accidentally." He insisted and took a sip of his drink. "I always see you crying."

"Just only twice, not always."

"It's still the same." First looked at Gulf with a worried gaze. "If you have a problem..." He tapped his ears twice before he continued. "I can listen. I'm a good listener."

Gulf snorted and he shook his head. "You won't understand."

"You haven't said anything yet."

Gulf and First enjoyed having their conversation as they both watched the sea, without knowing that someone was also looking at them from behind. It was New.


	7. Trip

The plan of cheating New's score was a great success, but for Tong, even if they didn't change his score, he would still be the guitarist. That's because the crowd was so engrossed with his performance that they focused on him from the beginning until the end.

And the fact that only New, out of all the auditionees, managed to do that made Tong believe that he's really suitable for the position. But he didn't know if it was because of New's looks or his lovely voice that got the attention of the crowd. In fact, Tong was quite impressed of Gulf's fiance, he thought that New was indeed a good looking man with a good body figure. He was proud of Gulf for setting good standards when choosing his partner.

When New and Kaownah arrived home after the audition, Kaownah's parents were waiting for them at the living room. The two didn't inform them that they would be coming back home a little late, so they were expecting a yell from Kaownah's parents for coming back home late at night. But instead of a yell, Kaownah's parents asked them right away about the audition, making them surprised.

Kaownah happily announced to his parents that New got the job and he would be working at the bar. Kaownah's parents were happy as well, they told the kids that they knew about it because Bosser talked to them earlier that day. And they also told New that he could work at the bar if that's what he really wanted. They thought that New should try doing something instead of keeping him at home or at the resort. Because of this, New thanked them and he also called Bosser right away to thanked the older.

Since Kaownah and Turbo had a schedule for there ongoing intership, New went to the cafe alone for him to start practicing with Run. When he arrived, he proceeded to the bar with Run to have their practice there.

Run and Mew were closed friends, so Run didn't have any problems when dealing with the older. But since he's facing a different kind of Mew at that time, he didn't know how to react with him and the fact that it was just the two of them inside the bar wasn't really helping him at all. New sensed that Run wasn't comfortable being with him because of Run's actions. He saw Run wanted to move the music sheet stand closer to him, but he was hesitant to do it, so New pushed it closer to Run instead.

"Are you okay?" New asked Run after sensing that Run was feeling uncomfortable. "Are you scared of me?"

Run remembered the time when Gulf introduced his boyfriend, Mew, to them for the first time. They were all scared because Mew have that intimidating look on his face. But when they got to know him, he was really kind and caring that's why their friend fell in love with him.

"I'm fine." He lied. "I was just worried. I might not do well in our practice. And you, you were really good last night."

"Actually, I very nervous last night." He laughed.

"Nervous or not, you still put on a great show." Run continued to compliment the older.

"Come on, it's okay." New gently tapped Run's shoulder to encourage him. "Let's help each other during practice, so that we can put on a great show together on our first stage."

Run slowly put on a smile on his face after the older's encouragement. He then sat on a bar stool and placed his tablet on the stand for New to see the chords and lyrics as well.

They started their practice by choosing songs on what to play. Just like New, Run had tried playing guitar before. So, if there were chords that New didn't know or it might be difficult for him, Run was always there to help him learn or correct it.

Tong and First exhibited their talent in cooking as they made cookies together. Tong planned on selling their homemade cookies instead of ordering it from their pastry supplier that's why he tried making it with First and let their customers tried it to get some feedbacks.

While Gulf was handling a cup of frappe to their customer at the counter, Tong suddenly stood up beside him while holding a plate with cookies on it. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at Tong when the older handed it to him. "I don't like eating sweets, Pi."

"I know, your mom said. This is not for you."

"Aw! Then who are these cookies for?"

"Bring this to Run and New, and two bottles of water as well. They might be hungry and thirsty by now. They've been practicing for two hours already."

"Ahhh~" Gulf stared at the cookies and he suddenly remember the time when he went to Mew's house. They made cookies with Mew's sister, and Mew even fed him with cookies. Even if he didn't like it, he still ate it for Mew.

"Why?" Tong asked while looking at Gulf who's just staring at the cookies. "Are you disgusted of my cookies that's why you're staring at it like that?"

"No, Pi~" He cooed before grabbing the plate from the older. "I'll bring these to them na."

Run and New were busy with their practice when Gulf suddenly arrived with a plate of cookies and two bottles of water. As they saw him, they halted their practiced and Run immediately walked over to his friend and helped him bring the water.

"Tong asked me to bring these to you guys." Gulf said and placed the plate on Run's chair. "He said you guys might die from hunger."

Run laughed. "That's harsh."

"Just kidding."

While they were both busy teasing each other, New was just staring at the cookies and he confusedly mumbled. "Cookies?"

New's voice might be low when he mumbled it, but Run and Gulf clearly heard it, making both of them to look at the older.

"Yes, cookies. Why?" Gulf asked when he heard confusion within New's voice. There might be something about the cookies, he thought.

Then New looked up to them and smiled as he said. "Nothing. I like sweets. Thank you for bringing this." 

Gulf really prepared himself as he waited for New to say something like 'I remember something just by looking at the cookies or I remember making this one with someone' but no, New just told them that he likes sweets before taking one piece of cookie.

"Ahh~ I see." Gulf pursed his lips as he sighed, having the same reaction with Run too. Just like Gulf, Run was also hoping that New remembered something.

"Let me leave the two of you here. I'm going to the toilet first." Run said.

"Okay." New answered while he's happily munching the cookie.

Gulf didn't want Run to leave him alone with New. He was about to say something to stop his friend from leaving, but Run left right away, leaving only him and New at the bar. He shifted his attention to New who just finished drinking the water he brought. He slightly panicked when New looked at him back. He avoided the older's gaze as he turned around, facing his back to New and he roamed his eyes, like he was examining the interior of the place.

New wasn't dumb enough not to notice the younger avoiding his gaze. And when he thought about Gulf avoiding it, made him smile. "The cookies taste really good." He commented, trying to open a topic to break the silent atmosphere.

When New finally broke the silence, Gulf breathe in relief while facing his back to New. He put on a smile before facing New. "Really? Tong would be glad to hear that."

But instead of giving a verbal response to Gulf, New just gave him a sweet smile which melted Gulf's heart. With that smile, Gulf suddenly missed the older. And he felt the urge to touch or hug New, but he knew that it was impossible.

"You saw my performance last night, right? What do you think about it?" New suddenly asked, his eyes were focused on his guitar as he strum it.

New's performance, of course it was such a great performance because he sang their song, Gulf thought. But instead of saying it out loud, he just kept it to himself. New might be confused if he said that. "It was... a good and relaxing performance."

"Really?"

"Hmmm. Your song choice was... perfect." He hummed in response and he asked. "Why did you choose that song?"

"The song?" New tried to recall on how he chose that song. As he was thinking, he cutely pout his lips while staring into a corner. "Actually, I was just looking into a list of love songs and I happened to see that. It caught my attention and I decided to listen into it, then practiced and played it."

"Ahh~" Gulf slowly and constantly nodded his head. He thought that New might remember something from the song, but still it's nothing.

"Do you like that song?" New asked.

"Kinda. Someone... used to play and sing that song it to me."

"Used to?" New cocked his eyebrows as he repeated it. "Then that means... that person didn't sing that song to you anymore? May I ask why?"

"Because..." While New was waiting for his answer, Gulf was also having a hard time answering the question. "Because we... we are far from each other now."

"Ohhh~" New sadly cooed, then he suddenly thought about something, which made his lips to stretch into a smile. "Do you know how to play that song? Let's play it." 

Gulf widened his eyes at New's statement and he shook his head multiple times while saying. "No, I can't. I don't even know how to play the guitar."

"You don't know?"

"Well... I know... a little bit, but not as good as you are."

"No, don't say that. I'm not really that good too. Come here." He humbly said with a smile before he stood up from his seat and tapped it, cueing for Gulf to sit on it. "I'll teach you how to play it."

"Teach me? No, it's okay. I'm not good at it. I will just give you a headache."

"Come on~ Sit here."

And Gulf gave up at the end, he took steps closer to New and sat on the chair. New gave his guitar to Gulf and Gulf positioned it over his chest. New stood up behind Gulf and he got startled when he felt New's chest against him. It was like the older was back hugging him.

New held Gulf's left hand and taught him how to do the chords, then he held the other hand and guided his fingers in strumming the guitar.

"You should hold this tight." New said as he was so focused in teaching Gulf.

But Gulf, he wasn't really listening to what the older said. He was so busy composing himself not to explode from the older's hug. Not only that, because New's face was really close to him that he could hear the older's breathing, and his breathe was fanning Gulf's cheek.

"Okay? Let's do it again." New strummed the strings of guitar with Gulf's finger as he guided him. He also pressed Gulf's other hand to hold the strings tight, but something has caught his attention. "Your bracelet..." He mumbled.

Gulf was wearing a muse she cake bracelet. It was their couple bracelet that Mew bought and they always wear it. He remember Mew wearing it when he went to Rayong, but glancing at New's wrist, he wasn't wearing it at all. The bracelet has black beads, four white marble beads, and two golden beads. Their bracelets were really precious to them since it also represented love.

When New mumbled about the bracelet, Gulf turned his head to the older and that made their faces to get nearer that there were just a few inches left before their lips would touch against each other. "W-what about my bracelet?"

New looked straight in his eyes. He once stared at those eyes, and he could see sadness and pain. And the moment that he had another chance to stare at it, both sadness and pain weren't that strongly visible from Gulf's eyes anymore, it became unclear. What he saw from the younger's eyes was... longing. Gulf's eyes were telling New that Gulf was longing for something or maybe someone. He smiled and finally muttered. "It's beautiful."

"Well... y-yeah, it's really beautiful." Gulf agreed when he finally got back to his senses after his staring competition with New. He turned his attention back to the guitar and continued learning how to play their song.

He realized that it's not really easy to triggered someone's memory. It's like he's reminding New about the things that really never happened before. First it was him, but New couldn't remember him. Next, the cookies, but New just ended up telling him that he likes sweets. Then, the song as well, but according to New, he just saw it while searching for love songs. And then, the bracelet, it's their couple bracelet, but again New just complimented it. If the situation continued, it would be difficult for him to do their plan in less than a month.

While they were busy learning the guitar in a very sweet way, Run was just hiding at the corner watching them. He didn't go to the toilet, it was just his excuse to give New and Gulf some time together. And after his plan succeeded, he was happily looking at them from a far. From his view, he could see New laughing as he was teaching Gulf with the guitar because the younger always got it wrong.

As he didn't want to interrupt New and Gulf, he decided to go back to the cafe where he saw Mild and Boat at the counter.

"Aww! Why are you here?" Mild asked Run right away as soon he got inside the cafe.

"Aren't you practicing at the bar?" Boat added.

Run leaned on the counter before answering his friends' questions. "I am. I just went out to give Gulf and New some time together." Then he wiggled his brows.

"Oh? You left them alone?" Boat asked.

Run gave him a nod as a response.

"Gulf will cry again." Mild jokingly assumed. "He's becoming a cry baby nowadays. Especially if he sees P'New."

"No no no, I don't think so. They were actually having fun in there. It would make me a bad person if I interrupted them that's why I came here."

"Really?" Mild and Boat said in unison.

"It looks like there's a progress with our plan." Mild continued.

Run proudly nodded his head with a wide smile on his face. He lifted his hand that was curled into a fist. Boat and Mild did the same and the three of them shared a fist bump.

In a Thai food restaurant, Kaownah and Turbo had a flavorful dinner after their internship. While Turbo was enjoying his food, Kaownah just kept on playing with his food while spacing out.

"I really love this restaurant. Their dishes are super good." Turbo said while savoring his moment of eating delicious Thai food. But when he didn't receive any response from the person across him, he looked up and saw that Kaownah was actually spacing out.

Turbo couldn't believe how Kaownah managed to ignore all the dishes in front of them. He shook his head before picking up a piece of meat and shove it inside Kaownah's mouth, making him to flinch at the sudden action.

"What are you doing?"

"Are you hungry or not?" Turbo asked when he successfully got Kaownah's attention. "Instead of eating, you were spacing out. What are you thinking?"

Kaownah munched the food in his mouth as he glared at Turbo. "Nothing."

"What was it about?" 

"It's nothing."

Turbo heaved a sigh, he lifted his hand and slowly held Kaownah's hand and caressed it. "Come on, tell me."

He didn't flinch or even withdraw his hand from Turbo's touch, but instead he just stared at it and smile. Turbo's touches weren't new to him anymore, those were already normal for them. Since they were friends when they were children, Turbo was always there for him whenever he needed someone. 

There was even a time that he suddenly felt different for Turbo, but in order not to break their friendship, he chose to keep that feeling for himself as he was also unsure about it. He also thought that it may be because they were friends for a long time that he slowly felt something for him. But when New came into his life, he slowly forgot about it and focus too much on New.

"It's really nothing. But if ever I have problem or something, I promise, I will tell you right away."

"Hmm, Okay, glad to hear that from you. Now, eat your food."

Kaownah pursed his lips and decided to dig in. He started to enjoy his food but his mind were still thinking about New and Gulf, about what happened the previous night. He saw how New stared at Gulf when he was performing on stage and that questioned him. There's something about Gulf and he wanted to know what was it.

After days of practice, Run and New were ready to serenade everyone in the bar. They prepared both Thai and English songs, and Run added Korean songs as well. But a few minutes before they could go on the stage, Run and New were nervous. 

There were quite a lot of people inside the bar since they were anticipating for it. Usually, there's a rock band who performed in front of the customers in every bar. But since Tong wanted their bar to be different, he wanted a live acoustic which was calm and relaxing compare to a rock band which is electronically modified.

To cheer them up, Boat and Mild were encouraging Run. Gulf wanted to encourage his friend too, but Boat and Mild shooed him away, telling him to cheer up New instead of Run. He rolled his eyes at his friends and searched for New anyway, in which he found the older tuning his guitar at the side of the stage. Since Kaownah hasn't yet to arrive, it's a good opportunity for him to approach the older.

"Is... everything set already?" Gulf shyly asked as he stood in front of New.

When New lifted his head, he put on a smile on his face after seeing Gulf came up to him. "Yes, everything is okay now. But..." New glanced at the people inside the bar and he could feel his heart beating irregularly. "I'm nervous."

"It's okay, you can do it." 

"Hmmm, thanks. Is this how you cheer up someone?"

"Kinda." Gulf lifted his right hand, showing a peace sign to New. It was the sign that he used to send to Mew everytime he's going to cheer him up. "I usually send this to cheer someone."

"A peace sign?" New raised his brows as he looked at Gulf's hand.

He gave the older a nod as he put his hand down. "I don't really know how to encourage someone, so I just send something like that."

"It's okay. It's cute anyway."

"Really?" He snorted.

New nodded his head at Gulf as he made a cute face. Gulf just chuckled at the older, and then, Tong and Run suddenly came with a silly smile on their faces.

"Gulf, are you done cheering him up?" Run asked in a teasing tone of his voice and he received a multiple nod from his friend. 

"I see. New won't be nervous on the stage anymore and it's because of you." Tong playfully added.

Gulf glared at Tong, but Tong just laughed it off as well as New together with Run.

"Okay, you two can go up on stage now. Do your best and just enjoy your performance."

They took the stage and set up everything before they both sat on their bar stools. Tong and Gulf went to a table in front of the stage where Boat and Mild were staying, so that they could see a clear view of the two.

Run was holding a song book that contained papers of their printed songs and chords, while he was placing the song book on the music sheet stand, New found Gulf in front of the stage. Their eyes met and Gulf mouthed 'susu' to encourage the older. New nodded his head before he lifted his hand and showed to Gulf the peace sign before they finally started playing their songs.

Tong, Boat, and Mild slowly turned their head to Gulf who's trying to contain his smile after what New did. They stared at him with a suspicious look and when Gulf noticed them giving him that kind of look, he cleared his throat and plastered an arrogant look on his face.

It seemed like Tong was having fun cooking at the cafe that he decided to make dinner for the kids and to celebrate New and Run's successful stage. Of course, First helped the older to cook food. He also invited New and First to have their dinner with them as well.

In almost a year of staying in the province, New's life revolved only at home or at the beach resort and only interacted with Kaownah, Kaownah's parents, Turbo, and the people at the resort. Having a new circle of friends was new to him that's why he wanted to interact with them as much as he can which made him agree about having dinner with them.

While Tong and First were almost done cooking, the others were preparing the dishes that they were going to use and setting up the table as well. And as soon as the food were all served on the table, their eyes were sparkling as they looked at their delightful dinner presented in front of them.

Boat, Mild, and Run sat next to each other, across them were New, Gulf, and First. While Tong sat at the edge of the table, he served the last dish that he made which is Gulf's favorite food, the stir fried basil.

"Here~" Tong cooed as he placed the stir fried basil in front of Gulf. "Gulf's favorite dish."

"Aww~ Pi, thank you." Gulf happily said.

"Stir fried basil?" New mumbled, but it was still loud enough for Tong to clearly hear what he said.

"Yes, do you like that dish as well?"

With Tong's question, Gulf looked at New and waited for his answer. New doesn't like eating pork and Gulf knew that, so he wanted to know if it's still the same. If even after losing his memory, he would still don't like eating pork just like how he's still fond with sweet stuff.

"No, I don't like eating pork, P'Tong." New answered which made Gulf to put on a small smile on his face. As what he had predicted, Mew's disfavor of pork still remained. But Gulf immediately dropped his smile when New looked at him afterwards. He would really feel tense everytime New laid his eyes on him.

"So, you actually like that food?" New softly asked him, but Gulf's friends sitting across them heard it. Boat and Mild gazed at him with full of anticipation. For Run and Gulf, they knew that a food couldn't trigger New's memory, so they weren't expecting anything from New. Unlike Boat and Mild who were strongly hoping that he could remember something even just a little.

"Yes, that's his favorite." Mild butt in. "You even cook that ---"

Mild wasn't able to frame his statement when Boat and Run immediately covered his mouth to stop him from talking too much while Gulf widened his eyes in shock.

"I cook...?"

"It's nothing P'New. Just ignore him. He likes talking about nonsense things." Gulf immediately jumped in to cover up his friend.

The situation between them became awkward that even Tong felt it, so he spoke and lifted the mood. "Okay, let's continue talking later. But for now, let's start eating these mouthwatering dishes that First and I prepared."

First smiled and he proudly nodded his head at Tong's statement before they all began eating. In the midst of their dinner, they were all busy savoring the moment when Tong suddenly called out Gulf.

"Gulf, I remember that you don't like the sea, right?" Tong said, remembering the time when Gulf told him that he preferred mountains than sea. "So, I was thinking about going to the mountains this weekend. My mom called to say that I have to take you around Surat Thani."

"Really Pi? Honestly, I'm sick looking at the sea everyday." Gulf complaint.

"That's why I'm taking you to the mountains since I'm free this weekend."

"But only the two of you? So sad, how about us P'Tong?" Mild sulked as he pouted.

"No, all of us will go including New." Tong stated and New looked at him with a suprise look on his face.

"Me?" New muttered as he pointed himself.

"Yes you! Why? Don't you want to join us?"

He glanced at Gulf and to his friends, he could see them nodding their heads, pursuading him to go with them. He smiled and finally nodded his head. "I'll go."

"How about me?" First said.

"I said ALL, right?"

First beamed at the elder. "This is going to be fun."

"So Pi, have you thought about which mountain to go?" Run asked the elder.

"Aw! Yes Pi, we have a lot of mountains here in the province." First added.

"I was thinking about Khao Sok National Park."

"Oh! I heard about that, it's famous and it's really beautiful." Boat suddenly exclaimed.

"And also, we have a vacation house in Khao Sok. We can use it instead of booking an accommodation." First suggested in which they all agreed for them to save money renting an accommodation.

"Okay, so it's a date. We are going to Surat Thani this weekend and stay at First's family vacation house."

"Aw! Good morning." Kaownah greeted New who's busy packing his clothes early in the morning. "You're awake already?"

Kaownah went inside New's room to invite the older to go on a trip as well. They always go on a trip whenever Kaownah is free, but when he got inside, he saw New packing some of his clothes. He furrowed his brows and confusedly looked at New who's packing.

"What's this? Are you leaving?" Kaownah asked in panic. "Did your memory come back already?"

With those silly and paranoid questions, New looked at Kaownah with 'what the hell is wrong with you' look before telling him on why he was packing his clothes. "I'm going to leave... for a trip."

Kaownah heaved a breath of relief, he calmed himself while his hand was caressing his chest. Seeing Kaownah's overreaction, New shook his head and continued packing his clothes. "Not a good timing. Where are you going for your trip and who's with you?"

"Why? We're going to Khao Sok. P'Tong invited me to go with them."

"Aw! What a coincidence!" Kaownah exclaimed. "I came here to invite you going out. I'm free today, so I was thinking of going to Khao Sok as well."

He paused and looked at Kaownah. He cocked his brows as he asked. "In Khao Sok also?"

"Yes, Turbo is on his way here. We're going today also. Since we're going to the same place, then... how about Turbo and I will just join you and P'Tong's group?" Kaownah suggested.

Tong going on a trip, he knew that Gulf would also be there. He was paranoid about New's gazes to Gulf on that night and he's not yet done thinking about it. So going with them would make him less worried since he could keep an eye on New and Gulf.

"No. P'Tong just invited me. It's rude if I'm going to invite other people. After all, this is not my plan."

"Aww~ P'Tong is kind. I talked to him at the bar and he's so considerate. I'm sure he won't mind it. Also, if there are more people, then it will be more fun. Right? Please~ P'New, let me go with you~" Kaownah cutely pleaded the older as he held New's arm and placed his head on New's shoulder.

New pursed his lips and shook his head at Kaownah's stubborness. He knew that if Kaownah wanted something, he wouldn't stop until he got it. 

"Fine! I'll call P'Tong to tell him that you want to come with us."

"Aww~ P'New you're the best! I'm going to my room first to pack my things." Kaownah gave New a hug before he left the older's room.

They were all gathered outside the cafe, helping Tong in loading the van with all the things that they needed to bring since they would be staying at the vacation house for three days. While they were busy loading the van with their bags and other stuff, New suddenly arrived at the cafe together with Kaownah and Turbo. A frown was formed on Mild, Boat, Run and First's faces, while Gulf wasn't even surprised seeing Kaownah with New.

"Are they coming with us?" Boat asked with his low voice.

"Don't ask me, Boat. I don't even know why Kaownah came with New." Mild annoyingly answered. On the night of the audition, they remember how Kaownah kept on talking about his closeness with New, that they were all tired listening to it.

When Tong spotted New with Kaownah and Turbo walking towards them, he smiled and waved at them. They gave Tong a wai as they reached the cafe, not only Tong but also the others as well. Even though Boat, Mild, and Run were not pleased to see Kaownah, they were forced to put on a fake smile and greeted him as well.

"I hope you don't mind me and Turbo going with you guys." Kaownah said to them. "We also plan to go to Khao Sok today, but since you guys are going as well I asked P'New to tag us along."

"Ohhh~ It's okay, it's not really a problem." Mild said, acting like he's totally okay with the idea of Kaownah going with them. "I think it's good. You can even invite more people to come if you want."

Gulf secretly nudged his friend for always talking too much and for ending his statement sarcastically.

"What he meant was that if they were more people coming then it would be more fun." Run said, trying to cover up Mild's statement.

"Ahh~ Yes, that's what I also said to P'New." Kaownah smiled as he agreed at Run then he placed his arm around New's shoulder.

Seeing Kaownah's arm around New's shoulder, Gulf gave a stern look at it as he wished to find a machete right away and cut Kaownah's arm to remove it. But before he could do it, Tong told them to get in the van for them to leave already.

Kaownah excused themselves from them as he dragged New and Turbo going inside the van, holding New's wrist. Gulf's friends glanced at Gulf and they saw how scary their friend's face was. They couldn't blame Gulf as well because Kaownah was really touchy to New just right in front of Gulf.

Mild placed his hand on Gulf's back and said. "Calm down man. Calm down."

"Why are you still here? Get inside now." Tong said while holding the car key. He was about to hop in when he spotted the four of them outside.

"Pi, why is it they're joining us?" Mild asked almost in a whisper.

"Why? Are you not okay with it?"

"Of course!" The three said in unison making Tong startled at them.

"It's not like that, Pi." Run insisted, trying to explain everything to the older.

"Yes. It's actually okay, but... we plan to make New and Gulf closer to each other. But if Kaownah is here, he will always stick to New." Boat butt in.

Instead of worrying just like them, Tong's lips slowly stretched into a smile instead as he remember something. The smile on Tong's face made them all curious on what is running on the older's mind.

"What are you smiling at, Pi?" Gulf curiously asked.

"Nothing, I just remember something." He answered. "Come on, hop in the van now."

They glanced at each other after Tong left them and they put on a confuse look on their faces with the older's mysterious smile. Gulf just shrugged while Mild and Boat shook their heads before hopping into the van.

Gulf let his friends got in first before him, and the three of them sat at the back seat. When it was Gulf's turn, the back seat was already full. In front of them were Turbo, Kaownah, and New who sat at the middle, then First who was sitting alone behind the driver's seat.

"You can sit here." New and First surprisingly said in unison which made all of them turned silent.

Gulf slowly pressed his lips as he kept on glancing to First then to New. He looked at the space next to New which was totally and obviously not enough for him. But New still invited him to sit next to him. Is he going to let Gulf sit on his lap? or use the folding seat beside him? Gulf thought.

When he glanced at First, of course it was very spacious because First was just alone and the seat could occupy 3 people in total.

"I... I will just sit next to First." Gulf stuttered as he said it to New. "There's no space next to you anymore, but still, thank you."

New wanted to protest and say that they could just use the folding seat, but Gulf already got inside the van and sat beside First. New mentally curses First for staring at him after he got Gulf to sit next to him. For New, it wasn't just only a stare, it was a very annoying stare, like he's telling New that he won Gulf over him.

There's a saying 'Don't judge the book by its cover' and it's truly fit to First. He may be working at the cafe and looked like just a simple man, but his family's vacation house in Khao Sok left them in an awe as it was extremely stunning. It's a two story house surrounded by nature and the beautiful Cheow Larn Lake could also be seen in front of it. Not only that because they also have a garden and a pool with a mini jacuzzi on the side.

The house has a total of 3 rooms and since they were 9 of them, Tong divided them into 3 groups. Of course, he could never break Boat, Mild, and Run so he put them in one room. Turbo, Kaownah, and New were in the same room as well while Gulf would be with him and First.

It was already afternoon when they arrived at Khao Sok, so they just roamed around the area, looking at the beautiful scenery. Since Khao Sok is one of the most popular destinations in Southern Thailand, they could see a lot of foreigners enjoying their lake tour.

They went back to the house afterwards to prepare for their dinner. Instead of only Tong and First, all of them helped in preparing their meals. They helped them wash and cut the ingredients and set the tables at the garden since their going to have an outdoor dinner.

A lot of appetizing meals were served on the table and they all couldn't wait to taste them all. While the others were busy setting out portions of food on their plates, Gulf grabbed a bowl and set out a soup for himself. All of them had a bowl of soup beside them already except to New who was sitting across him. He grabbed another bowl and poured a hot Tom Yum in it since he remember that it's one of Mew's favorite food.

"P'New, here's a---"

"P'New, have a taste of this spicy Thai coconut chicken soup." Kaownah cut Gulf's statement when he saw that Gulf was about to hand New a bowl of soup. So, he quickly got New a soup and placed it in front of the older.

New was aware of what was happening, so he glanced at Gulf who was still holding a bowl of Tum Yum for him and was staring at Kaownah and him as well. He could see that Gulf was a little disappointed at what happened so he put on a smile to encourage Gulf as he asked. "Is that for me also, Gulf? What is that?"

Before Gulf could answer New's question, he gulped as he looked at Kaownah and he stuttered while saying. "I-it's Tom Yum soup."

"Oh~ I like that one, could you hand it to me?"

Gulf unconciously nodded his head at New, then he handed the bowl that he was holding to the older. New mouthed a thank you to Gulf, making Kaownah to slowly got annoyed at them.

"You should also try this soup, P'New. P'Tong didn't make the Tom Yum really spicy, but this, it taste really good because it's spicier." Kaownah was trying his best to make New eat the soup that he gave.

"But... P'New can't eat spicy food." Gulf declared. P'Tong didn't make the soup spicy it's because Gulf asked him to.

The rest were enjoying their food when they heard Gulf and Kaownah having a conversation that is slowly heading to an argument. They sounded like they were having a debate and it made them to look in their direction.

"You... you don't like spicy food?"

With a hesitant nod, New ratified what Gulf said. "It's true. I don't like it."

Kaownah was left frozen. He didn't know that New was not fond of spicy food. It made him questioned himself. He usually gave New spicy food, but the older never complained about it. "But I usually gave you spicy food and you still ate them."

"I ate them because they aren't that spicy. But the other food, I spat them out, maybe you didn't see." He simply explained. "I forgot to tell you about this."

He felt ashamed for not knowing that one fact about New. But he wondered why Gulf knew about it. He was with New for almost a year and he didn't know it compare to Gulf who they met just a week ago. Because of what Gulf said, Kaownah turned to look at him with a suspicious look on his face. "How did you know about that?"

And this was how Gulf wanted to slap himself for spilling that fact. How could he tell Kaownah that he knew everything about New more than him? He glanced at his friends to ask help, but they were all shaking their heads as well.

"Because... P'Tong prepared dinner for us the other night and I noticed that he didn't eat Kua Kling which is spicy." He calmly explained, but his mind was going wild already on what to say. "So... I thought maybe he doesn't like spicy thing and... yes, it's right. P'New just confirmed it."

"Gulf is really good at observing people. Because he doesn't speak a lot, so he mostly like to observe." Tong finally jumped in to help Gulf escaped from the conversation and to lift the mood. "Okay, enough with the talk. Resume eating your dinner."

"Yes! Let's eat! We made the dishes totally delicious so you should taste them all." First added, helping Tong to lighten up the mood.

Gulf wasn't really bothered so he continued eating his food. Kaownah did the same as well, he enjoyed his food, and he also enjoyed throwing glances at Gulf with his mind full of suspicion towards Gulf.

Provinces are known for its cold breeze especially at night. So when Gulf wasn't able to sleep, he snuck out of the room, careful not to wake up Tong and First, and headed outside where he sat at the edge of the pool and dipped his feet in the water.

He let out a deep breath, ignoring the cold breeze that hit him as he looked up and saw hundreds of stars sparkling in the night sky. He then recalled the time when Mew told him that they were going to do stargazing in Maldives. 

It was already late at night, but Mew and Gulf were still awake. They were at their apartment balcony looking at the city view while Mew was back hugging Gulf and resting his chin on Gulf's shoulder.

"It's not going to rain and it's not cloudy as well. But why can't I see any stars, P'Mew?"

"Really? There's no stars?" Mew looked up to see a clear night sky. "People say that it's because of light pollution that's why we can't see them."

Gulf listened carefully to his boyfriend and he hummed as a response before saying. "But I want to see the stars."

"Just wait until we go to Maldives, Bii."

"Why?"

"Aw! Don't you know that Maldives is not only a perfect place for honeymoon, but it's also a perfect place for stargazing?"

Gulf widened his eyes at what Mew told him and he looked at his boyfriend. "Really?"

Before giving his boyfriend a respond, Mew stole a quick peck on Gulf's lips and he said. "Yes, really! So, when we go there, we will do stargazing until the sun shines."

"Crazyyy~" Gulf laughed. "I can't do that, I need to sleep. You know how much I love sleeping."

"Aww~ Don't you want to do stargazing with me?" 

"I want, but not until the morning comes. That's crazy~"

Mew smiled as he pulled his boyfriend even closer to him, hugging the younger so tight until he heard Gulf complaining that he couldn't breathe anymore.

Gulf was smiling as he was thinking about it, then he suddenly jolted in surprise when he felt someone placed a blanket on his shoulders and when he turned around, it was New.


	8. Hidden Truth

While Gulf was thinking about stargazing in Maldives with Mew, he suddenly jolted in surprise when he felt someone placing a blanket on his shoulders and when he turned around, it was New.

"You might catch a cold. You're even wearing thin clothes."

"Pi... P'New..." He softly muttered. New just gave him a smile before he sat beside Gulf. "W-what are you doing here? Why are you still awake?"

"Calm down, I will answer your questions. Just one at a time." New softly said as he let out a small chuckle. "I went down to get water at the kitchen and then I saw you going out and sat here all alone. I can't sleep, so I decided to sit here with you."

"Ahh~ so you can't sleep as well. Thank you for this by the way." Referring to the blanket that New put on him. Gulf held the blanket and wrapped it around him as he could finally feel the coldness of the air.

New hummed and nod as a response, then he took a glance at Gulf's feet dipped in the water. "I remember P'Tong saying that you don't like the water."

"Yes, I like the ground more." He casually answered.

"But you're dipping your feet like that. It seems like you don't really dislike water that much."

Gulf glanced at his feet dipped into the water and he snorted. "Hmm, I actually started liking the water."

"What makes you like it?"

Gulf took a quick look to New before he shifted his gaze to the lake in front of them. "My fiance..." He smiled. "He likes the water so much."

The clock read 12 midnight when First woke up from his sleep, he was about to close his eyes and went back to sleep when he noticed that Gulf's bed was empty. He looked around the room but there wasn't any presence of Gulf.

He silently got off from the bed and went out of the room to find Gulf. Since it's his family house, he could help Gulf if ever he needed something in the middle of the night. He tried to check him at Mild's room and at the toilet, but Gulf wasn't there. He went downstairs, he checked the kitchen and living room, but still he wasn't there. And when he looked outside, he saw two people sitting at the edge of the pool. It was New and Gulf.

He walked closer to the two, he wanted to ask them why they were still awake at that hour but he suddenly stop on his track when he heard New and Gulf's conversation.

"You... have a fiance? And he, he's a man?" Once Gulf let out that word, New was surprised that he quickly turned his head to Gulf. 

"You heard it right." Gulf heaved a deep breath and looked at New with downcast eyes. "I had a fiance and he's a man."

"Had?"

"I lost him... few days before our wedding."

"You lost him? Why? What happened?" He curiously asked.

The memories of Gulf after knowing what happened to Mew on that night flashed on his mind. He could still remember how broken he was that he almost ended his life. Looking back at it, Gulf thought that their story almost ended like Romeo and Juliet where Juliet faked her death and Romeo followed her thinking that the person he really loved had died. "He died from a car accident."

And that made New's mouth to slowly part after hearing it from Gulf. No wonder he could see sadness in Gulf's eyes. It's because he lost someone whom he's going to spend the rest of his life with.

On the other hand, Gulf wished for New to finally remember something with that little information he gave. But if not, he's still okay with it. He didn't want to put too much pressure on New in remembering his past life. If he could, he wanted to tell the older that his fiance didn't die and it was none other than him. But Gulf didn't want to destroy what he slowly built, especially now that they've slowly gotten closer to each other. He could patiently wait for the older to come back to him. He knew that he's still in Mew's heart and mind, but he was just covered by the new people in Mew's life.

"I... I didn't know that it ended like that." New said in his low voice. He felt bad for asking Gulf about it. It must be really hard for him after it happened. "I'm sorry if I still asked you."

And just like what Gulf predicted, New didn't remember anything. "You don't have to say sorry. It's okay."

"Then... can I ask if what is he like?"

A smile slowly creep on Gulf's face when he was asked with that question. "For me, he's perfect." He said remembering how Mew was like, not only to him but to others as well. "He's kind, thoughtful, and caring. He takes good care of me. If I'm with him, everything will turn out great."

"I'm a naughty kid. I always make a mess around, but he's always there to handle things well." Gulf continued. "And he's also very clingy and possessive, but I don't really mind it. I love it when he's clingy."

While Gulf was busy talking about his fiance, New was also busy staring at Gulf. He never took his eyes off from Gulf. New smiled everytime the younger smiled. "You must love him so much."

"I do. He's a lovely man." Gulf immediately agreed. "Okay, enough with me. How about you?"

Hearing that from Gulf, First felt his pain. He recalled the time when Tong told him that Gulf's parents sent him in their province for him to unwind himself. He thought that the main reason behind this was actually Gulf's fiance's death. He knew how much time needed for someone to recover from it and he wanted to help Gulf cope with everything. Not only that because he wanted to be the reason for Gulf to smile again.

First chose not to interrupt the two, he took a brief look at New and Gulf before he went back to his room and continued his sleep. He wanted to sleep more because he planned to wake up early the next day to cook breakfast for Gulf.

"Me?" New pointed himself. He was slightly taken a back when Gulf suddenly asked about him. "Me... I'm... I truely don't know who am I in the first place."

He took a glimpse of Gulf's face, but the younger didn't even get surprised or confused. Gulf just raised an eyebrow, so New took it as a cue to continue his statement.

"My name is not New, it was just a name given to me by Kaownah. Just like your fiance, I got into a car accident last year. But I miracurously survived the accident and it's because of Kaownah and his family. They found me on the road and---"

"O-on... on the road?" Gulf interrupted him and he suddenly remember what Mew's mother told him.

"They couldn't find any traces that Mew survived from the explosion."

"Why?" New asked him back.

He shook his head as he said. "Nothing, just continue." He was really curious on how Mew survived the explosion when the authorities told them that it was impossible.

"They found me unconciously lying on the road. I was injured. I had lots of scratches and cuts, so they rushed me to the hospital. I was comatose for days and when i woke up, I already lost all my memories. I don't remember anything not even my name."

And he finally understood everything. Mew was concious after his car fell off the cliff and he managed to climb back on the main road. He couldn't imagine how difficult it was for Mew to able to fight for his life eventhough he was badly injured already.

Gulf was slowly getting emotional hearing the story behind Mew's accident. He tried not to make it too obvious for the older not to notice it. But deep inside, he really wanted to pull him into a tight embrace. "Didn't your family search for you?"

"I stayed at the hospital for 5 days. But they said, no one came to find me. So they brought me here in their hometown."

Gulf mentally cursed himself for not pursuing his plan to search for Mew in Rayong. If he did, everything wouldn't turn out that way. But it was already too late to regret, it was all in the past. "If you find them, d-do you want to go back to your family?"

"It depends."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm starting to love my life here in Surat Thani despite of not knowing my past. If I happen to remember everything, I will try to consider it."

It pains him. This was the reason on why he didn't want to rush things. Gulf was afraid that Mew couldn't accept his life before. The only thing that he was holding on to was their love for each other. 

Just like what First's planned the previous day, he woke up early to make a breakfast for Gulf. He proceeded to the kitchen right after he woke up and prepared not only Gulf's breakfast but also to the other people. He didn't want to be called a bad host by the others if he's going to make food only for one person. 

While he's busy cooking breakfast, he heard footsteps heading to the kitchen. He turned to see who was it and he was shocked to see Gulf woke up early than the others.

"Aw! You woke up early." First said. "I thought P'Tong said that you're usually the last person to wake up."

Gulf groggily walked towards the dinning area and took a seat before giving First a response. "I couldn't sleep well."

"Why?" He asked, turning his attention back to what he was doing.

"I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders as he answered. "Maybe... it's because the air condition is too cold. What are you doing?"

"I'm making breakfast for everyone. What do you want to eat? I can make it for you."

"Ohh~ so kind, it's okay. I can eat anything."

First was making a western style breakfast and when he served it to Gulf, he looked at First and pouted.

"No rice?" He sadly mumbled. "I need rice, First."

Seeing Gulf's cute face pouting in front of him, he laughed before getting him a cup of rice. "I didn't know that you love rice that much."

"Thank you." Gulf said and he started eating his breakfast.

While Gulf was enjoying his breakfast, First was just standing across him, staring at him as he was eating. He remembered the things that he heard the previous night, and he wanted to ask Gulf about it. He then slowly pulled a seat and sat on it. "Gulf..."

"Hmmm?"

"I... didn't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation with New last night, but I heard that... you had a fiance?"

When First said it, Gulf suddenly stopped himself from eating. He lifted his head to look at First and he said. "You heard it?"

First gave him a nod as an answer.

"How much did you hear?"

"Not really that much, I went upstairs right away. But... I learned that he died from a car accident, did I hear it right?"

Since First already heard about it and he trusted him as well, Gulf decided to tell First everything. After all, First would eventually find out the truth. He pursed his lips before nodding his head. "That's right. First..." Gulf looked at him straight in the eyes as he continued. "I will tell you about it if you want to know. But promise me, that you will just keep it for yourself."

He was confused on why Gulf wanted to keep it as a secret, but since he wanted to know everything, he lifted his right hand and swore to Gulf that he would never tell anyone about it. "I promise."

"Good." Gulf murmured, loud enough for First to hear then he continued eating his food.

"So, you guys are supposed to get married before the accident?"

"Yes, just only a few days before the accident."

"What really happened? Why did he get into an accident?"

"I dont know. Just... our families gathered and called me for a talk. When I arrived, they told me that he's dead already."

"It must be torturous for you to see him lying inside a casket." He softly uttered.

"Actually, I didn't see him in that state." Gulf shook his head as he said it. "His car exploded after it fell off the cliff."

First turned silent afterwards. He didn't know what to say. He felt really bad about what happened to Gulf's fiance and he wished that he could wash away those painful memories.

Hearing nothing from First, Gulf slowly lifted his head and saw First spacing out with a gloomy face. "Hey, you don't have to be sad like that. It's early in the morning, don't feed your mind with negative thoughts. It will ruin your day."

"Aren't you sad?"

He put on a sad smile with First's question. "Of course I'm sad, I almost killed myself because of that. But... people around me told me that my fiance won't be happy with what I'm doing with my life, so I slowly get back on my feet and try to fight everything. So, don't show me that kind of face. Here, eat your breakfast with me. We'll go to the mountains today, so you need to eat a lot."

As Gulf and First were having their conversation, Kaownah accidentally heard everything. He went down to find an extra bath towel when he heard the two talking about marriage and accident. And as he listened to it, he felt uneasy when the description of Gulf's fiance's car accident was the same as New's accident. Instead of getting an extra towel, Kaownah disregarded that idea and silently went back to his room.

Tong had booked a one day jungle safari tour and a lake tour in advance, just a few days before they went to Khao Sok. They were all excited, especially Gulf, who loves the ground so much and he couldn't wait to explore the mountains after being bored for spending two weeks at the beach.

They trekked through the rainforest with a knowledgeable guide who always pointed out the fascinating flora and fauna of the area. For their lunch, they witnessed a traditional Thai cooking demonstration and enjoyed Thai dishes cooked in a traditional way. They visited some caves and they also encountered the magnificient Asian elephants, and they were all lucky to have a chance to feed the animals, not only that because they also learned about them through their caretakers.

With all those activities, their energy were already drained except for Gulf who's still very active. But it didn't last long as he accidentally stumbled on the stem of a plant that crept along the ground while they were hiking going down of the mountain. Gulf unfortunately twisted his foot when he tried to balance himself, in order for him not to fall on the ground. Thankfully, Tong was fast enough to hold Gulf's arms or it could have gotten worse.

"Are you okay?" Tong asked and he saw Gulf made a grimace.

"I tripped my foot, Pi." Gulf said as he tried to endure the pain.

"What happened?" First asked as he walked towards them and checked on Gulf.

The others who were walking ahead of them, including their guide, stopped and turned to check on what was happening.

"Gulf tripped his foot." Tong answered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Can you still walk, Gulf?" Mild asked his injured friend.

"We're almost there, we just need to walk for 20 minutes to get out from the rainforest and to reach your van as well." Their guide informed them while checking on Gulf's foot.

"Looking at his reaction, I think he can't make it." Tong assumed. "Someone needs to carry him, until we reached the car."

"I can carry him." Without thinking twice, First volunteered right away.

"I don't think so. Gulf is taller than you." Run reasoned out while furrowing his brows. "And you're skinny as well. You can't carry him."

"Run is right. Then..." Tong roamed his eyes around, searching for someone who could carry Gulf and his eyes landed to someone who's a well-built person. "I think New can carry Gulf."

And they all turned their heads to New after Tong pointed him. Kaownah wanted to protest, he didn't want to see New carrying Gulf. But it was already too late when New agreed about it right away.

"I can carry him." He agreed in his soft voice. New walked towards Gulf and bent a little for Gulf to climb up on his back.

"Are you... sure you can carry me?"

"Hey Gulf, you're asking him like that when he always carry you---" Boat wanted to say that Mew loves giving Gulf a piggy back ride back then. But he didn't even finish his statement when he saw Gulf, Mild, and Run sent him a death glare. "I mean P'New is strong enough to carry you, so you don't have to worry about it."

"Hmmm, he's right. Climb up on my back, so that we can leave now."

Gulf did what New say, he wrapped his arms around New's shoulder and climbed on his back. New wrapped his arms around Gulf's legs to prevent the younger from falling. He stood up and began trudging, following the guide as they headed back to their van. 

First and Kaownah looked at New as he was giving Gulf a piggyback ride. It was supposed to be him, if he's just strong enough, First thought. Other than First, Kaownah was also not happy seeing Gulf enjoying his piggyback ride on New's back. While the two of them were not pleased with what happened, Gulf was smiling secretly. He was happy that he got to do it again with Mew. Back then, Mew loves giving him a piggyback ride or carrying him in a bridal style. He missed those days, he thought that it would never happen again after Mew's accident. But at that time, New carried him once again after almost a year.

Once they arrived home, Tong treated Gulf's foot. It wasn't really that serious since Tong held Gulf immediately when it happened. Gulf loves playing football and that kind of injury isn't new to him at all, so he knows how to handle it.

On their last day in Khao Sok, they explored the beauty of Cheow Larn Lake by riding a long tail boat with their guide. At first, Tong adviced Gulf to just stay at the vacation house since he got injured from their activity the previous day. But Gulf is a stubborn kid, he disagreed at Tong since he wanted to enjoy the place and he also told the older that he just tripped his foot and not sprain, so it wasn't serious.

Together with Khao Sok's skilled paddle men, they explored the river by canoe and they also spotted some wildlife creatures. Gulf didn't regret his decision to go with them after he was paired with New by his friends in a canoe boat. Kaownah wanted to be in the same boat with New, but because of Turbo, he grabbed Kaownah to be with him in the boat which gave Gulf a chance to be with New. Three people could accommodate one canoe boat, including a paddle man. So Tong was with First, Mild was with Boat, and Run, he was alone with a paddle man, but he preferred being alone than being paired by one of his friends. 

They had their lunch under the rainforest canopy before they headed back to the vacation house and prepared their stuff for them to leave. After spending their weekend at Khao Sok, they headed back home safely and Tong dropped the kids in front of their respective homes before he reached his house with Gulf and his friends who's sleeping peacefully inside the van.

"Pi, are you going to use your car today?" Gulf asked the older as he leaned at the counter. "Can I borrow it for a while?"

"I was planning to go to the supermarket with First today to buy some things we need here in the cafe. Why? Where are you going?"

"Hmmm..." Gulf hesitated to tell the older about his destination. "There's a place that I want to visit."

"Where? If you don't tell me, I won't let you use my car."

Gulf sighed and rolled his eyes at the older. "So stingy. Please Pi~"

"Tell me where are you going?"

"Fine! I'm going to the hospital."

"Hospital?" Tong raised an eyebrow. "Are you sick? Does your foot still hurt? Let me just go with you."

"A little. It's okay, Pi. I can go by myself." Gulf extended his hand, showing his palm to the older as he waited for the older to hand him the car keys.

"Okay, but... let First go with you. The hospital is just near to the supermarket. Just dropped him there before going to the hospital."

"Why are you going to the hospital?" First asked. Gulf was driving the car as they were heading to their respective destinations.

"Just a check up on my foot."

"I can go with you to the hospital and then we can go to the supermarket afterwards." First suggested, but he received a no from Gulf.

Gulf shook his head. "It's okay. It would be faster if you go to the supermarket then I go to the hospital. If you're done at the supermaket, just wait for me and I'll pick you up."

And just like what Gulf said, he went to the hospital alone after dropping First at the supermarket despite of his nonstop nag at Gulf to accompany him at the hospital. Gulf went straight ahead to the information after entering the place.

"Good morning, what can I do for you?" One of the assigned nurses greeted him with a smile.

"Hi, ahm... do you have a doctor here that specializes in diseases of the brain?"

"Hmm, you're looking for a Neurologist, right?"

"Ohh~ yes." He didn't even know what was neurologist but he just answered and gave the nurse a nod.

"Yes we have, our Neurologist Mr. Chantaviriyavit, his office can be found at the 2nd floor. Do you have a scheduled appointment with him today?"

"No, I am here as a walk in patient."

"I see. He's at the 2nd floor. You can use the elevator going there. When you reached the 2nd floor, on your right, there are two rooms. The 2nd room is his office."

"Okay, thank you." Gulf thanked the nurse with a smile before he left the information and headed to the elevator.

"You're welcome." The nurse responded before Gulf left. She beamed and turned to the other nurse beside her. "Aww~ he's so cute."

"Right! Mr. Chantaviriyavit is really lucky to have handsome and cute patients." The other nurse said.

"I agree. Just like his patient named New. He's so handsome."

"Oh! I remember that patient. I agree, New is handsome."

Gulf found the office of the doctor that he was looking for, but instead of entering the room, he just stood up outside. He has a lot of questions on his mind and the doctor inside, was the only person who can answer him. But he was scared to enter the room as he was not ready to whatever the doctor would tell him.

After a few minutes, he let out a deep breathe before he knocked on the door, twisted the doorknob, and bravely entered the room. As he got inside, the doctor looked at him and asked him to sit down. He obliged, and nervously sat on the chair.

"Hi, what brings you here?"

"Hello... ahm... actually, I came here to consult about a certain brain disease. I hope you could help me. It's about amnesia."

The doctor sensed that Gulf was nervous, so he put on a small smile to make the younger feel comfortable. "Are you the one experiencing the amnesia?"

"It's not me honestly. It's someone that I know."

"Okay, tell me what do you want to know."

"The patient has dissociative amnesia base on what you've said. Usually, amnesia may last for weeks or months only, but in rare cases, it can go on for years. Treatment with therapy can help recall those memories that were lost, but it may take a long time as well. But in most cases, amnesia can resolve itself without treatment. Some memories may be inaccessible, but they're not completely gone. They could potentially be retrieved. But you should also know that amnesia... can be permanent."

After his conversation with the doctor, Gulf was spacing out as he was leaving the hospital. He was trying to sink in all the information that the doctor told him. Knowing that amnesia could be permanent, it scared him. Even though it could be resolve itself, he knew that he needed to do something.

Because those information absorbed him completely, he suddenly bumped into someone as soon as he exited the hospital. When he looked up to see that person, he furrowed his brows. The person whom he just bumped into looked so familiar to him.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking---"

"Gulf?" It was New calling him. He was walking behind Bosser when the older accidentally bumped into someone, which turned out to be Gulf.

"Aw! You know each other, New?" Bosser asked New after calling Gulf's name.

"Yes, Pi. He's Gulf, he was a friend of the bar owner where I'm working. I also went to Khao Sok with him."

"Ohhh~" Bosser cooed as he looked at the younger then Gulf greeted him with a wai. 

"Gulf, he's Bosser. He's the manager at a resort owned by Kaownah's family."

"Hello, Pi. I'm sorry about what happened earlier." And that's how his curiosity was answered. When he saw Mew going out from the milk tea shop in Bangkok, he was with Bosser. That's why Bosser looked so familiar to him.

"It's okay." Bosser smiled. "You don't have to worry about it."

"So, Gulf, what are you doing here? Are you sick?" New asked the younger, he also took steps closer to Gulf and placed his hand on Gulf's forehead to check if he's sick or not.

"I-I'm fine, P'New. I just came to have a check up on my foot." He said, trying his best to compose himself after New held him in front of other people.

"How is it?"

"It's better now. How about you? What are you doing here?"

"I have a monthly check up and Bosser came to accompany me. So, how will you go back? Do you want to come with us? I will go to the cafe after this."

How he wished that he could go back to the cafe with them, but Gulf remembered that he needed to pick up First at the supermarket.

"It's okay, P'New. I borrowed P'Tong's car to come here and I also need to pick up First at the supermarket."

"Oh I see. Okay, so... see you at the cafe."

"Hmm, see you." He waved goodbye to New and also to Bosser.

"Bye Gulf, it was nice meeting you." Bosser said before they entered the hospital.

Once the two got inside, Gulf plastered a sad look on his face. If he used public transportation going there, he might be going back to the cafe with the older and they he could spend just a short time with New. He released a deep breathe before heading to the supermaket to pick up First.

When they entered the lift, Bosser immediately nudged New on the side as he said in a teasing way. "Nong New~ Do you have a crush on Gulf?"

New saw Bosser gazing at him with a silly look on his face, he avoided the older's gaze while saying. "No."

"Ohh~ Denying is not new to me. I can see it in your eyes, you like him."

"You're imagining things." New continued to insist but he could feel hid cheek blushing, so he continued avoiding the older.

"No, I'm not imagining things. Maybe, if I'm going to bet money for this, I can surely win."

New didn't give the older a response and he just snorted. When the elevator reached the 2nd floor, New immediately got out, leaving Bosser from behind.

"Why did you dragged me here?" Gulf whined. When he arrived at the supermarket, he saw First waiting for him. First placed all the things that he bought inside the car before dragging Gulf to a Thai restaurant.

"I remember Tong saying that you like stir fried basil, so I'm bringing you here. They have the best stir fried basil here in Surat Thani."

"I'm not in the mood to eat it today." Gulf said right away, he turned around to leave First and was about to go back to the car but First held his wrist. They were like a married couple bickering in front of the restaurant.

"Hey! I promise you it's really good."

Gulf glared at First before letting out a sigh. "Really? If it's not good then I'm going to let you pay everything."

"Aw! Who told you that you're going to pay? It's my treat!"

"Why didn't you tell me right away? Come on, I'm hungry." He said before entering the restaurant. While First was left outside, laughing at Gulf who suddenly changed his mind after knowing that he would pay everything.

"His car exploded after it fell off the cliff."

The contents of First and Gulf's conversation on that day still lingered on Kaownah's mind. Ever since he accidentally heard it, he has been suspecting that maybe Gulf's fiance was actually New.

To clear his mind, Kaownah tried to find the truth by searching Gulf's name on a social media. He didn't know Gulf's full name, so he just typed his name and searched it. As expected, there were lots of Gulf that came out from his search. He tried to scroll it down, until he stumbled on an account named Gulf Kanawut with Gulf's photo as its profile picture.

Kaownah didn't understand his feeling after finding Gulf's social media account, he was curious but nervous and scared at the same time. He dragged the cursor on Gulf's name and clicked it. Gulf's profile opened and Kaownah's heart sank after seeing it. He felt like all of his strength suddenly disappeared. He suddenly felt so weak. He didn't even notice that a tear started to fall from his eyes as he was so busy staring at Gulf's banner on his profile. It was Gulf and New. They were both wearing suits, New placed his hand on Gulf's shoulder, and behind them was a forest. The photo looked like a pre-wedding photoshoot based from their clothes and the setting of the place.

But he didn't want to believe it, he wanted to see more proof. Despite of feeling hurt and weak, Kaownah still scrolled down Gulf's profile until he saw Gulf and New's wedding invitation that was pinned on Gulf's profile.

"Mew... Suppasit?" He mumbled in his low voice as he read Gulf and New's wedding invitation. "His real name is... Mew? No." Kaownah shook his head, convincing himself that New is not Mew. "They just look alike. He's not New."

The information he had just found was slowly breaking him and his fear of losing New was increasing rapidly. He knew that the more he would look into Gulf's profile, the more he's going to feel hurt and scared, but he didn't want to stop. He wanted to see more of Gulf and Mew's relationship. And so he continued to scroll down, he saw lots of photos and videos of Mew together. Kaownah watched them all and found out that Gulf and Mew were living together and have been together for 5 years already. 

As he was watching their videos and photos, something had caught his attention, Gulf and Mew were wearing the same bracelets and Gulf even posted a close up photo of those bracelets. Kaownah suddenly remembered something. He walked to his closet and pulled a drawer at the bottom part of his closet. There, he found a ziplock plastic bag that he was hiding for almost a year. He went back to his bed and opened the plastic. He pulled out the clothes inside it and a bracelet as well. 

He brought the bracelet closer to his computer screen to compare it to the ones that Gulf posted. And his tears started to fall once again, the bracelet that he was holding was exactly the same as Mew and Gulf were wearing. It was their couple bracelet. The clothes and bracelet that Kaownah kept were owned by New. Those were the things that he wore when they found him and the hospital staff gave it to him, but he forgot to give it to New when they arrived at the province. Seeing those things, Kaownah finally confirmed that New is Gulf's fiance.


	9. Confession

While Kaownah was digesting everything that he saw on Gulf's social media account, he sat on the floor and leaned his back against his bed. His laptop was sitting on the bed and his screen still showed Gulf's profile and banner. Spacing out, Kaownah's tears kept on falling as he think about what to do next. Now that he finally knew the truth behind New's real identity, he's thinking whether to tell New about it or not.

As he was thinking about it, without further notice, his door suddenly opened swiftly. Remembering that his laptop was still stuck on Gulf's profile, he immediately grabbed his laptop and was about to close it. But it was already too late when Turbo got inside his room and saw what was on the screen.

Turbo was smiling so wide as he entered Kaownah's room, but his smile dropped when he caught Kaownah's tearstained face while attempting to close his laptop. "That..." He furrowed his brows while looking at Gulf and Mew's picture. "That's P'Gulf and P'New, right?"

Kaownah gulped nervously. He didn't give Turbo an answer and he immediately closed his laptop. But Turbo held his hand. With a stern look on his face, he took Kaownah's laptop and opened it, then he started scrolling down. With the kind of look on his face, Kaownah could tell that Turbo was also in the state of disbelief after finding out the truth.

"Since when did you know this one?" Turbo asked. But Kaownah just gave him a silent atmosphere, and so he asked him once again. "When?"

"Just only today."

"How?"

"When we were in Khao Sok, I accidentally heard Gulf and First's conversation. I heard that Gulf had a fiance who died in a car accident. He said, the car exploded after it fell off the cliff. Somehow, it was similar to New's accident, that's why I suspected it. I tried to search Gulf's social media and found this."

"And yes, P'New and P'Gulf's fiance are just one person." Turbo concluded. "Right?"

"Y-yes."

"But why P'Gulf didn't say anything about it?" Turbo confusedly asked himself then he strongly suggested something. "We need to tell P'New about this."

Hearing what Turbo said, Kaownah held Turbo's arm and shook his head vigorously. "No no no, please no. Don't tell P'New yet."

"W-what no? This is about his past, he needs to know it."

"I know! But... not now, please?" Kaownah pleaded with his tears falling from his eyes.

"If not now, then when? He was away from his family for almost a year." Turbo glanced at the screen and showed it to Kaownah. "And can't you see this? He's supposed to get married with P'Gulf, but because of the accident everything has shattered. Don't you feel sad for P'Gulf? What if something like this will happen to you too?"

"That's why I don't want to tell New about this, I'm afraid to lose him." Kaownah finally blurted out as he burst into tears. "I like him and I want him to stay with me."

Turbo was hurt. He felt like his heart was being tormented. Seeing the person that he loves being in that situation, it broke him. But what hurt him the most was that he even heard Kaownah saying that he likes New. Unlike New, he was with Kaownah ever since they were young, but why Kaownah couldn't even like him just like how he likes New? 

He was hurt, but it didn't stop him from pulling Kaownah into a comforting embrace. "P'New isn't supposed to be here in the first place. This is not the place where he belongs. Even if you say that you saved his life, you still don't have the right to keep him. He should be with P'Gulf. They are meant to be together."

"Promise me..." Turbo continued. He lifted his hand, showing his pinky finger to Kaownah. "Promise me that you will tell P'New about this."

Kaownah, who was resting his head on Turbo's chest, stared at his friend's pinky finger in front of him. He wanted to say no, but what Turbo said was right as well. He slowly lifted his hand and intertwined his pinky finger with Turbo's. "Hmm, I promise."

At home, Mild, Boat, and Run were watching a drama on TV while Tong was busy scanning his reviewers. While they were all busy with their own stuff, the main door suddenly opened. They all turned their heads and saw Gulf entering the house. 

"Aw! It's good to know that you still think about going back home." Mild said sarcastically and he received a glare from his friend.

"Gulf, where have you been?" Tong asked.

"First took me to a football field and we played football."

"I see~"

"Lately, you two seem so close." Boat commented which earned a multiple nod from Mild and Run.

"I think so too." Tong added. "Is there something going on between you two?"

"You're imagining things, Pi. We're just friends. And don't you think it's good? Because we are not fighting or bickering anymore."

"I didn't complain. I just ask." Tong shook his head as he smiled. Gulf being so defensive was really funny and cute at the same time.

Gulf pursed his lips then he looked at the show on the TV before he asked his friends who were watching it. "What are you guys watching?"

"A drama." Run answered. 

"What drama?"

"That!" Run pointed the TV. "The guy has an amnesia and he couldn't remember his girlfriend. He keeps on pushing the girl away, so sad."

The drama that his friends were watching was totally the same with his life story. The only difference was that New wasn't pushing him away. Not yet, but maybe in the future he would push Gulf away.

"Do you want to watch? You can sit here with us." Mild invited him, they moved to give Gulf a space to sit.

"I'll pass for now. I'm tired." He said with a sad look on his face. "I'm going to my room, goodnight."

The three followed Gulf with their gazes before glancing at each other as they all plastered a 'what's wrong with him' look on their faces.

"Did we say something bad to him?" Boat asked his friends.

"No, we just invited him." Run cluelessly answered while shaking his head.

"But you invited him to watch a drama that is exactly the same to what he is going through right now." Tong jumped into their conversation.

They looked at each other as realization finally hit them and they cooed in unison. "Ohhh~"

"Things are getting more and more difficult for your friend." Tong stated. "Gulf... he only has one week left, but New still can't regain his memories.

Their faces turned into sullen after what Tong said. He was right though, they thought. They did everything to make New remember his past, but their efforts had gone to waste when their wasn't any signs of retrieval of his memories.

"What do you think we should do, P'Tong?" Mild asked softly, obviously asking help from the older. 

With that question, Tong pursed his lips as he looked at the three and he said. "I don't know if this will work, but I have an idea."

If something melted just by staring at it, then Mew and Gulf's picture frame would have melted already. Gulf was sitting on his bed while staring at his photo with Mew for quite a long time already. His attention got distracted when he heard knocks on his door. 

Gulf immediately placed the picture frame back on his nightstand when the door slowly creeked open. Tong, together with his friends came into his room. They got inside and without any questions, they all sat on Gulf's bed, surrounding Gulf like he just made a very serious crime.

Gulf slowly furrowed his brows when he saw his friends and Tong got inside his room and sat on his bed right away. "Why are you all here? And why are you all looking at me like you want to kill me?"

"Calm down, Nong." Tong uttered. "We have something to tell you, that's why we are all here."

"What is it all about?"

"It's about P'New." Boat answered.

"What about P'New?"

"We know that you're aware that you only have a week left here in Surat Thani, but P'New's memories are still not coming back." Said Mild with a serious look on his face.

"I know." He muttered softly as he looked down and played with the hem of his blanket.

"We want to know what are your plans for the next few days." Run added.

There was a long silence as they were all waiting for Gulf's answer, even Gulf, he didn't know how to answer Run's question. "My plans... I don't know."

When Gulf just gave them a vague answer, they weren't surprise at all. In fact, they all noticed how Gulf seemed so hopeless for the past few days. Like he didn't have something to deal with.

"Honestly... I went to see a Neurologist when I went to the hospital." He confessed. "My foot was perfectly fine, I just used it as an excuse."

"Of course we know that you have another agenda in visiting the hospital. We're your friends for years already, we know that you don't like going to the hospital if it's not really serious. So... what did the doctor say?" Mild asked.

"He said... that P'New has dissociative amnesia. He said that it will only take weeks or months for that, but P'New's case is rare since it lasts for almost a year. Retrieving his memories would take a long time according to the doctor. And he said..."

"He said... what?" Boat butt in when Gulf didn't continue his statement.

"He said that P'New's amnesia... can be permanent."

"Ha?!" They all exclaimed in unison, including Tong.

"Permanent?!"

"Hmmm." He hummed and nodded his head when he responded Run's question. "Thinking about it, I guess... his amnesia became permanent already."

"Hey! What makes you say that?" Mild wanted to hit Gulf's head for thinking too much and for assuming things.

"Was that the reason why you looked so hopeless this past few days?" Boat added.

"Guys, can't you see? We already did everything that we can. But all those things didn't even have a tiny effect on him."

"Well... not everything." Tong spoke up, disagreeing at Gulf's statement. "All we did was just to let the two of you alone, showed him food or something, and did the things that you two usually do. But have you tried showing him... that?" Tong lifted his hand and pointed to the picture frame sitting on Gulf's nightstand.

They all followed the direction of Tong's hand and their eyes landed at Gulf and Mew's photo together placed inside a picture frame.

"I guess you haven't." Tong continued. "I'm sure, your photos will help him recall his memories."

"If I let him show our photos, he will know that---"

"That's why. That's the main point here, Gulf." With a stern voice, Tong cut Gulf's statement. "It's time for you to tell him the truth. It might trigger his inability to retrieve information."

"P'Tong is right, Gulf." Mild agreed with the elder's idea. "Let's stop beating around the bush. Let's just tell him right away."

It wasn't a command, but it's more like his friend was pleading him to finally end everything. To finally tell New the truth, not by showing him something or giving him clues, but by telling him who he really was.

The last time he saw his friend with a pleading look, was the last day of Mew's funeral ceremony. He cried so hard that his parents and friends pleaded him to stop crying since he had been crying for days already.

"You don't understand." He softly muttered as he looked down. Staring at his hands, he continued his statement. "P'New... when we were in Khao Sok he opened up to me regarding his amnesia. And he said that he already love his life here and if one day his memory comes back, he'll try to consider about it."

"Now, if I tell him the truth... what will I do if he's going to push me away?"

"New's actions are too loud. I don't know why you're so dumb at this part." Tong said, he's starting to get annoyed at Gulf. He didn't know if Gulf really wanted his fiance back or not, because his responses always contradicted with their advice. "New likes you. If he knows who you really are, he won't push you away."

Gulf was skeptical about his friends' plan, he looked at Tong with doubt. But he dropped it when Boat started to speak.

"Gulf, when we found out that P'Mew has amnesia, didn't we agree to help him recover so we could bring him back to Bangkok with us? Then why are you giving up that easily?"

"He didn't die just like what we all thought. It just meant that he was given a chance to be with you. So, don't give up on him. Just like how he never give up on you." Run expressed his thoughts, letting Gulf remember all Mew's sacrifices for him before.

The atmosphere inside Gulf's room was becoming more and more serious when his friends started to become expressive. As much as he wanted to see more of it, he also wanted to break the current atmosphere. His life was full of drama already, not to mention his love life, so he didn't want his friends to add up on the list. "Didn't know that you guys can say something like this. But... okay! Let's try that plan."

Their gloomy faces were replaced with wide smiles after Gulf finally agreed on doing their plan. It would be their last plan, and he's strongly hoping that it would make Mew remember everything. If not, then he didn't know on what to do anymore.

"Mom, Dad, where's Kaownah?" New asked after he arrived at the dinning area to have his breakfast and spotted only Kaownah's parents where eating there.

"Hmm, he'll be here in a bit, New." Kaownah's mother answered with a smile.

"I heard he's going to submit something to his trainer today, so I think he's still preparing it." Kaownah's father added

"Ahhh~ I see." 

"Don't mind him, just sit and have your breakfast now." She said and lifted a bowl of rice and scooped a small portion for New.

He obliged and sat on his chair so that he could start digging on his food. While he was having breakfast with Kaownah's parents, the person he was looking for finally arrived. Kaownah directed his eyes to his parents and smiled as he greeted them, but his smile slowly dropped after seeing New with them.

"Aw! What are you staring at? Come, sit here." New tapped the empty seat beside him, inviting Kaownah to have breakfast with them.

He smiled awkwardly before rejecting New's invitation. "It's okay, Pi. I need to leave early today. I have a lot of things to do since today is my last day of internship."

When she heard that her son was going to skip his breakfast, she pouted and looked so sad for her son. "So you're going to skip your breakfast?"

"You're going to get hungry." His father said, expressing his concern to his son.

"I'm sorry, Mom." He apologized to his mother before shifting his attention to his father. "It's okay, Dad. I'll just eat outside with Turbo. So... I'll get going now. Bye."

After waving good bye to his parents and New, Kaownah left the house right away. As he was walking out of the house, New was furrowing his brows while staring at him as he left. He felt that Kaownah was a bit strange. The younger were avoiding him. He's usually cheerful and very active. But at that time, New noticed that Kaownah's actions were a bit odd.

There was an awkward silence inside the car while Kaownah was driving on the way to their internship company. Turbo was sitting at the passenger seat and he kept on glancing at Kaownah from time to time. He wanted to know if Kaownah really kept his promise which is to tell New about his real relationship with Gulf.

"Did you tell him?" Turbo wasn't on a rush. But for him, things like what Kaownah had known shouldn't be kept for a long time.

Kaownah didn't need to ask who or what because he knew what Turbo was talking about. It's about New. He took a quick glance at Turbo before answering it. "Not yet."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know yet."

With his answer, Turbo locked his eyes on Kaownah. "Are you waiting for him to find it out first?"

"It's not that easy."

"That's not an excuse. Kaownah, you've promised me that you will tell him."

"I know, I know." He answered out of annoyance. "I was just waiting for the right time."

"There's no such thing as right timing. You've been keeping him for almost a year. And now that we both know his real identity, don't you think that it's already the right time? P'Gulf has---"

"Gulf. Here we go again with Gulf. It's always Gulf. Why do I feel like you're siding him instead of me? You're my best friend."

"I'm not taking sides here. It's just that, I know what is the difference between right and wrong." 

Turbo didn't like the way his friend behaved. It's like he was talking to a different person. Kaownah is a good-hearted person who doesn't like hurting other people. But the person he was talking to at that moment, didn't seem to care about other people's feelings at all.

"So you're saying that I am wrong?"

He snorted sarcastically and shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe how Kaownah was acting innocent when the answer to it was totally obvious already. "Okay, if you don't want to say it, then I will."

And the car abruptly stopped in the middle of the road after Kaownah heard Turbo's statement. He looked at him furiously. It was the very first time that Kaownah stared at him that way. But with a furious gaze, Turbo wasn't bothered at all and he just calmly stared back at his friend.

"What did you just say?"

"I said... I will tell P'New about it if you can't."

"Are you crazy?" Kaownah scowled. "You know, this is none of your business. So stop intruding yourself in our lives."

He unbelievably looked at his friend. It was another heartbreaking thing that Kaownah said to him. After all those years that they've shared together, he didn't expect to hear from his best friend that he was actually an intruder in his life. He let out an awkward smile as he uttered. "Really? You're saying that to me?"

"Fine. I'm sorry for always meddling with your own business." He continued. "From now on, I won't be forcing myself into your life anymore." He then grabbed his school papers and bag from the backseat.

"Wait..." Kaownah muttered while looking at Turbo who's grabbing his things.

After he gathered all his stuff, without any words, Turbo dragged himself out of the car. And it seemed like the heavens were on his side when he luckily spotted a public bus heading towards him. He hailed and boarded the bus to go to their company by himself.

All Kaownah could do was just to watch his best friend leaving him all alone. Before New could even do it, leave him and go back to Gulf. He has Turbo cutting ties with him first. He cursed himself and hit the steering wheel with his hand in frustration.

In the cafe, while Gulf was listening to his friends and Tong's plan on how was he going to confess everything to New, a box of dark chocolate and a small bouquet of candy roses landed on the table, making all of them to jolt in surprise. They all looked up to whoever brought those sweets in front of them and it was none other than First and New.

First and New both placed the sweets on the table at the same time. When they both noticed that they bought the same thing, they turned to look at each other, exchanging intense gazes before they shifted their attention back to the people in front of them.

"What's that?" Tong asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

"Ohh~ I went to a chocolate shop. I got some chocolates and I bought for Gulf as well." New was the first one who gave Tong an answer.

"For Gulf?" Mild repeated.

"Yes."

"And you? First?" Tong asked First afterwards.

"Well... I was passing by a candy shop and I thought about Gulf, so I bought this small candy bouquet for him."

"For Gulf also?" Boat asked, he then shook his head as he laughed. 

"Yes, this is also for Gulf." First confirmed it.

"Looks like you guys want him to die from diabetes." Boat continued.

"Ohhh~" Gulf hesitantly pulled the sweets closer to him. "You guys are really thoughtful, huh? Actually..."

"Actually, he doesn't like chocolates." Mild butt in, completing Gulf's statement.

"He doesn't like candies." Boat added.

"He doesn't like desserts." Run added as well, after Boat.

"He doesn't like sweet stuff." Tong joined them as well. "To sum it up, Gulf doesn't like the things that you bought for him."

"P'Tong~ that's enough." Gulf called him, trying to shushed the older and his friends. Because he has a pure heart and he didn't want the two to feel bad, he gladly took the sweets and smiled at them as he said. "Thank you for these."

"But you don't like sweet stuff just like what they said, right?" First insisted.

"So you can't eat those." New concluded with a sad look on his face.

"Hmmm, right. But... it doesn't mean I can't take a bite of it as well, right?" Gulf started opening the chocolate and candies that New and First bought for him. Then he placed it in the middle for others to get. "I can't eat all of these, so let's share it."

"If this is stir fried basil, then I don't think Gulf would share it to us." Tong jokingly commented as he grabbed a square of chocolate that New bought.

They all laughed while nodding their heads, agreeing to what Tong just said. Gulf just loves the stir fried basil so much that he didn't even want to share it to anyone. Run took small bites of the sweets in front of him before he excused himself with New for them to start their practice at the bar.

"Are you guys sure about this?" Gulf asked his friends once again. Boat and Mild were setting the cafe for their planned dinner date for New and Gulf, in which Gulf would tell everything to New. While they were setting the cafe, Tong and Run were busy at the bar, together with New.

"You've been asking us for a hundred times already." Mild annoyingly answered his friend who kept on bothering them nonstop.

"This is a way for you to be alone with him." Boat added. "Do you want to just casually go to him and tell him that he is your fiance? He'll be totally shock."

"But..." Gulf pouted as he continued to complain to his friends. "It looks like I'm going to propose to him or something. I'm shy."

"Why are you shy? He's your fiance anyway, no need to be shy." Mild stated. "Instead of standing here and continued complaining to us, why don't you just start baking your chocolate cake for him?"

"I'm waiting for First. I asked a help from him since I don't know how to bake."

"Aw! First?" Boat exclaimed. "You know First likes you, right? But you still asked him to help you bake a cake for your fiance."

"Because P'Tong is busy. And for your information Boat, this is not my idea okay? First volunteered by himself." Gulf tried to defend himself. "You two are so annoying, let me just go to the kitchen. If First arrives, tell him to come in the kitchen."

"Oh that's a good idea. Prepare all the ingredients in there instead of complaining here. Go!" Mild said, chasing his friend out.

After a few minutes, First arrived at the cafe and when he saw the setting inside, he furrowed his brows in confusion. He decided to drop a question to Boat and Mild who were sitting on the side, facing their back at him.

"What happened in here?" He asked, making Boat and Mild to turn to look at him. "Was this cafe hit by a tornado while I was gone? Why is it the setting were changed?"

"Aw! First, you're already here." Boat muttered.

Mild looked around before answering First's question. "Ahm~ a customer wanted to have a dinner date and they chose the cafe as their destination. That's why we arranged it like this, but it's not yet done."

"Hmmm~" First hummed as a response, nodding his head while roaming his eyes around. "I see."

"Gulf is already there in the kitchen, he's waiting for you." Mild continued.

"Okay, so let me excuse myself. I'll go to the kitchen."

As First headed to the kitchen, he found Gulf in there watching a video recipe on his phone while following it as well. "I guess you don't need my help anymore."

Gulf immediately lifted his head as soon as he heard First's voice. And he saw First smiling while looking at him. "No, I need you."

"You need me?" First raised an eyebrow while walking towards Gulf. "Really?"

"What are you thinking?" He asked when First plastered a silly smile on his face. "I need you... to help me make the cake. It's not what you are thinking, okay?"

"Aw!" First pouted.

"Don't show me that face or else I'll pour this flour on your head."

"So harsh." First chuckled before lending a hand to Gulf as they started baking the cake that Gulf wished to make.

After an hour, they're ready to coat their cake with melted chocolate. First told Gulf to scoop the melted chocolate with a rubber spatula and put it on top of the cake. Gulf did as what First asked him to do and he spread the chocolate around the cake to cover it. 

While Gulf was trying his best to coat the cake with the chocolate, First was also busy laughing at him because Gulf couldn't do it properly.

He caught First laughing at him. He let out a sigh and dropped both of his shoulders as he glared at First. "Why are you laughing? Am I not doing it right?"

"No, it's just nothing." First denied while holding his laughter. "Just continue."

"I won't." Gulf placed the spatula on a clean plate. "I won't continue if you don't tell me."

First smiled. He pursed his lips, walked towards Gulf and stood up beside him. "It's because you kept on stroking in different directions. Your cake won't look good if you do that."

"Here. Look at this." He grabbed the spatula and showed to Gulf how it should be done. After demonstrating it, he handed the spatula back to Gulf and let him try doing it.

Gulf still couldn't get the method, so First held his hand and guided him. He jolted at the sudden touch and how close they were. He nervously pursed his lips as he continued coating the cake with First's hand guiding him.

"It's done!" Gulf exclaimed after they were finally done coating the cake with the chocolate and he immediately withdrew his hand from First's grip.

"Now, you can put the strawberries on top of it." First reminded him. "And also, don't forget to remove the leaves and put it upside down, okay?"

"Okayyy~ I understand." Gulf cutely cooed. "Such a strict teacher."

And after what seemed like forever, they were already done making the cake. Gulf's eyes were sparkling as he was staring at the cake that he made for the very first time. He was so proud of himself because he successfully did something that he hasn't done before. He thanked First for helping him before First excused himself and went to the bar to talk to Tong and to get some drinks as well while Gulf went home to change his clothes.

At the bar, Run and New were sitting at the side of the stage after they were finally done with their performance. Tong was at the counter helping their staff while First went out for a while.

As New was busy wiping his guitar, Boat arrived at the bar. When Run spotted him inside, he knew that it's time for New to go to the cafe.

"P'New, Run!" Boat called him as he walked towards the two at the side of the stage.

"Aw! Boat, why did you come here alone?" New asked while checking Boat's back if Gulf was with him. "Where's Gulf? I thought he's going to watch us tonight."

"Gulf was doing something at the cafe, so he wasn't able to come here. But, he's waiting for you there, he asked me to tell you."

New furrowed his brows right away when he heard that Gulf was waiting for him at the cafe. He took a quick glance to Run then back to Boat. "Why? Why is he waiting for me there?"

It took quite a while for Boat to answer New's question as he was thinking for a good excuse, but he was thankful enough when Run suddenly jumped in to save him. "Maybe, there's something that Gulf wanted for you to see."

"Ohh~ Okay, let me just check it by myself." He stood up from his seat and put his guitar to its storage. "For a while, I need to put this guitar inside."

Once New was done with his guitar, he directly went out from the bar and treaded going to the cafe. And when he arrived outside the cafe, he was curious on why the lights were all turned off. But the cafe wasn't completely dark, it was dim because of the candle light placed on the table. Beside the table, he saw a man standing. The man was busy caressing the forget me not flowers that Boat and Mild put on the table. New couldn't see the man's face as its back was facing his direction.

It's Gulf. New thought.

"Gulf?" He called the man who was standing there as soon as he got inside.

The man whom he called took a deep breath before he slowly turned around, revealing himself to New. But when he turned around, New furrowed his brows. It wasn't Gulf.

"Kaownah?"

"I'm scared and nervous." Gulf continued to complain as he was trudging out of the house with Mild.

"Why are you scared? It's not like you're going to propose or something." Said Mild as he let out a small laugh.

"I think proposing is better than this."

"Come on, you know that this is already our last chance in telling him the truth. You only have a few days left here."

Thinking about it, Gulf just pursed his lips. Mild was right. If this plan won't work then he would be going back to Bangkok without Mew. He immediately looked at his friend when Mild abruptly stopped himself from walking.

"Why P'Mild? Why did you stop?"

Instead of giving Gulf an answer, he put on a reassuring smile to encourage his friend. "Before I let you walk alone going to the cafe, I want you to calm down, relax yourself a bit." He placed his hand on Gulf's shoulder before he continued. "I'm sure he's going to remember you. You're wearing your couple bracelet and even your engagement ring. If he sees that, it will help him retrieve all your memories together."

"Pi, thank you." Gulf softly muttered to his friend.

Mild nodded his head with a smile. "You need to go there now. P'Mew might be waiting for you already. I'm going to use this route at the back of the cafe going to the bar. If you need something, just call me."

Hearing Mew's name from his friend gave him strength. He could feel that everything would surely and slowly go back to the way it used to be. He smiled back and nodded his head before taking the route going to the cafe.

Gulf was smiling while caressing his engagement ring as he was walking to the cafe and as soon as he arrived outside, his smile dropped. There's something wrong. He saw Kaownah. Kaownah was inside the cafe and he was talking to New.

"What are you doing here, Kaownah?" New asked him.

Kaownah didn't know what to say to the older and he just roamed his eyes around the dim cafe. "I..."

"Did you... prepare this one?" New took a glance to the table with a candlelight theme before asking Kaownah.

"Ahm... y-yes."

"Ohh~ why? Why did you prepare this one?"

"B-because..."

"Why are you stuttering?" New grabbed both of Kaownah's hands, he held it to make Kaownah calm down. "Calm down and continue what you want to say."

Because of New's touch, it made Kaownah smile and felt comfortable. He held New's hand as well, as tight as he could. He didn't want to let go of New's hands just like how he didn't want to let go the older. "P'New..."

"Hmmm?"

"I..." Kaownah took a deep breath once again. He stared at New straight in the eyes before he continued. "I like you."

Tears were rolling down from Gulf's eyes as he clearly heard and saw everything from the outside. When New held Kaownah's hands and Kaownah confessing his feelings to New, he felt like someone was pricking his heart with a needle. But it's not the end of everything yet, because the show was still going on.

Kaownah slowly leaned forward to New, attempting to kiss the older. But what made it worst was that, New didn't even budge. It's like he was also waiting for Kaownah's lips to touch against his. But before Gulf could see what's the next thing that happened. His vision went black.

His vision went black when a hand suddenly covered his eyes. The person behind Gulf, who was the owner of the hand that was placed over his eyes, pulled him into a hug and placed Gulf's head on his chest. It's like the person wanted to prevent Gulf from seeing what was happening inside the cafe by covering Gulf's eyes.

When Gulf opened his eyes, his eyesight became a little blurry. He looked at the clothes of the person who's hugging him to see who was it. And he immediately recognized who the person was just by looking at the clothes, it's because it was the person who helped him baked the cake for New.


	10. Confrontation

"This is none of your business. So stop intruding yourself in our lives."

"From now on, I won't be forcing myself into your life anymore."

Those words kept on replaying on Kaownah's mind as he felt guilty for hurting his best friend. But he didn't mean to say it, he was just drowned by his emotions after what Turbo told him.

"Promise me that you will tell P'New about this."

Whenever Turbo and him made a promise, they always keep it and they've never tried breaking it. Even though keeping their current promise would hurt him, he knew that it was the right thing to do. If he choose to keep what he had known, it's like he's taking advantage of New's amnesia in order not to lose the older.

He looked at the watch on his nightstand and realized that New's gig at Tong's bar would end soon. Kaownah grabbed his jacket and headed to the bar. He decided to tell New that he already know his real identity and that he's Gulf's fiance.

When he pass by the cafe, he noticed a candle light setting inside and when he looked around, no one was there. Out of curiosity, Kaownah went inside. He looked at the table where there was a vase with flowers in it. The flowers were familiar to him, but he didn't know the name. Then, his mind suddenly remember Gulf's post on his social media account. Gulf posted the flower with a caption 'I will never forget you. I promise.' 

With the flowers' photo on Gulf's post and the flowers placed on the table, he assumed that the candle light dinner was prepared by Gulf to New. He lifted his hand and caressed the petals of the flower. Whatever the meaning of the flower, he knew that Gulf thought a lot about it. He could only put roses as they were common and easy to find, but he chose to have something different. He smiled. He felt envy of Gulf for having New and for pulling off that kind of surprise. While he was caressing the flowers, he didn't notice that someone has entered the cafe.

"Gulf?" It was New's voice.

Kaownah immediately withdrew his hands from the flowers and he gulped nervously. He bit his lips before he slowly turned around to face the older.

"Kaownah?" New muttered his name in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Kaownah didn't know what to say to the older and he just roamed his eyes around the dim cafe, looking for a perfect excuse. "I..."

"Did you... prepare this one?" New took a glance to the table with a candlelight theme before asking Kaownah.

"Ahm... y-yes." He wanted to slap himself for saying yes. He didn't want to ruin that dinner date of Gulf and New and it wasn't his intention to claim it as well.

"Ohh~ why? Why did you prepare this one?"

"B-because..."

"Why are you stuttering?" New grabbed both of Kaownah's hands, he held it to calm him down. "Calm down and continue your statement."

Because of New's touch, it made Kaownah smile and he felt comfortable. He held New's hand back, as tight as he can. He didn't want to let go of New's hands just like how he didn't want to let go of the older. Kaownah suddenly changed his mind and he forgot the reason on why he went there in the first place. "P'New..."

"Hmmm?"

"I... I like you."

New wasn't surprised with Kaownah's confession. He had known it long time ago. Also, the younger's action everytime they're together were loud enough for him not to doubt it.

Looking at New's eyes, there wasn't any signs that New got surprise or shock to what he just said. So he took it as a chance for him to slowy leaned forward to New, attempting to kiss the older. Kaownah took a glance to New, but the older didn't even budge and so leaned closer. When there lips where just a few inches away , New suddenly turned his head to another direction, avoiding Kaownah's attempt to kiss him.

Kaownah stopped himself and he asked. "Why?"

Before New could answer Kaownah's question, he spotted First hugging Gulf as they both walked away from the cafe. He turned around to go out of the cafe and follow them, but Kaownah held his arm tight.

"Where are you going?" Kaownah asked, his hands were gripping New's arm to stop him from leaving. "P'New?"

"I will---"

"Don't leave me here, P'New." Kaownah begged the older while showing a face that could make New sympathize him. And he immediately launched himself to New, hugging the older tight while putting his head on New's chest. "Don't leave me, P'New. I like you."

"Kaownah..." After being silent, New finally speaks. "I like you also."

Kaownah's widened at New's statement. He pulled away from the hug and looked at New in full surprise. "R-really?"

"Hmmm." New nodded his head. "I like you as my friend and a good brother, but not more than that."

The big smile that was on Kaownah's face suddenly disappeared. He let out a shaky breath as his eyes started to get teary. "O-only that? A friend and a brother?"

"You're like a brother to me and a good friend as well. But... I don't like you the way you like me. I do like someone. And that is Gulf."

"Gulf?" He uttered in disbelief. "Why him? I-I was with you for almost a year and Gulf, you just met him a few weeks ago."

"I know. Even though I met him for weeks only, I have this feeling that..." New paused, he wanted to explain it clearly to Kaownah for him to understand, but even him, he was having a hard framing his feelings into statement. "That it's like I have known him for a long time already."

"So, I can't like you, just like how you like me." New continued, then he smiled afterwards to encourage the younger. "Kaownah, I want to say thank you for liking me that way and I'm truly sorry for not being to return your feelings."

Kaownah forcefully nodded his head and put on a fake smile on his face as he was trying his best not to let his tears fall in front of the older. "I-it's okay. I understand."

"Good. Then... I'm going to leave first. I need to find Gulf, he might misunderstood everything he saw." 

Without waiting for Kaownah's approval, New immediately ran going out of the cafe to find Gulf. He trudged to the direction where he saw First and Gulf was heading.

"I wonder if Gulf already told P'New everything." Boat said while they were heading to the cafe to take a sneak peek of what was happening inside.

"I'm sure he already did." Run confidently said.

While they were walking, Tong saw New running out from the cafe. He furrowed his brows and pointed at New. "Isn't that New? Where is he going?"

"Aw! Why is he running away?" Mild mumbled.

And as soon as they turned their heads to look at inside the cafe, they were all surprised to see Kaownah instead of Gulf. They all glanced at each other with a confuse look painted all over their faces.

"Where is Gulf?" Tong asked and he roamed his eyes around the cafe to search for Gulf, but he wasn't there inside.

"Mild, why is Kaownah here? Where is Gulf?" Boat asked as well.

"Mild, you were the last person who was with Gulf, right? Where did he go?" Run added.

"I don't know, Boat, Run. Don't ask me." He scratched the back of his head when his friends where asking Gulf from him. "I am sure that he's heading to the cafe when we separated."

"Let's just follow New and ask him." Tong suggested to the three. "Maybe he could tell us what happened."

"Are you okay?" First finally asked after a long silence.

First gently dragged Gulf away from the cafe and brought him at the shore, a little bit farther from the cafe, to calm him down after what he saw. When First didn't receive a response from Gulf, he sighed.

"Okay, I'll keep my mouth shut. You can cry. Just let it out." 

And just like what First said, he didn't bother to talk to Gulf anymore. He just shut his mouth and gave Gulf a moment to let out all the feelings that he's hiding inside. 

"I'm not crying." Gulf softly said with his low voice.

First turned to look at him and said. "Liar."

"I knew it, when I covered your eyes." He continued.

"Why did you do that?"

"Well... we have eyes to see things, but not all the things are meant to be seen." First turned serious as he said it. "Just like what you were watching back there."

"But some things are meant to be seen to be believed."

"To be believed? Okay, I'll buy that one. Tell me, what do you believe from what you've just seen?"

"That they are..."

"Together?" First snorted and shook his head afterwards. "Not all the things that you see are true."

"It was just yesterday when both of you were like having a competition when you gave me sweets. And now, you're trying to defend him?"

"I'm not defending him." First insisted right away. "I just don't want you to lose your faith on your fiance."

His eyes were glued at the sea, but Gulf immediately turned his attention to First with his widened in shock. "Y-you..."

"I know. Your fiance didn't die just like what you told me in Khao Sok. He's alive and he's P'New, right? I heard your conversation with Mild and Boat before I entered the cafe to help you make a cake... for P'New." First stated. He was also surprised after he accidentally heard their conversation at the cafe. But he chose to act like he didn't know anything. "I like you. But I don't want to compete with New after knowing who he really is. I understand that you two are getting married and I respect that."

He suddenly remembered what Boat said, that he's asking help from the person who likes him to make a cake for New. And he felt guilty for it. First is really kind and considerate. "I'm sorry."

"For?"

"For... everything? I lied to you. And I even asked help from you."

"No need to apologize. You have your reasons. And about the cake, I volunteered on my own. But... I want to know why you keep it when you could have just told him right away?"

"He lost his memories, First. I need to consider it. He has no memories from the past, they're completely gone." Gulf started to explain his side. "I know that I could just really tell him, but I don't want to scare him that he might end up pushing me away from him."

"So when do you want to tell him?"

"It's supposed to be tonight, but Kaownah came and..." Remembering what happened at the cafe, he didn't want to recall it. "I don't want to talk about it."

First comforted Gulf as he placed his hand on Gulf's back and caressed it. "Okay, no need to say it again. It's getting late na. Let's go, I'll send you home." He stood up as he held Gulf's wrist for them to leave.

But Gulf immediately shook his head at First who offered to send him home. "Just leave me here. I don't want to go back home. I'll just stay here."

"Until morning? Are you crazy?" First sat beside him once again when Gulf was being stubborn and refused to go back home. "I'll stay here with you. I won't leave you."

"But really..." First continued, he didn't stop pursuing Gulf to go home until he would agree. "You need to go home and take a rest. If you don't want, then how about staying at my house for tonight? My parents went on a business trip for two days so they're not at home."

At first, Gulf hesitated to stay at First's house for the night, but he didn't want to stay at the shore for the whole night as well. And so, he agreed to stay at First's house. First really took good care of him as he was staying there and Gulf was thankful at First.

Meanwhile, Tong, New and Gulf's friends were searching for Gulf high and low. They were so worried at Gulf and they didn't stop searching for him until they received a message from First. He didn't tell them where was Gulf as it was Gulf's wished, he just informed them that Gulf was fine and he would just come back the next day.

Mild was angry at New for hurting Gulf, but he couldn't bring himself to confront the older because at that time, their minds were busy thinking Gulf's whereabouts.

The next day, New went to the cafe to check if Gulf came back already, but he just received a sad look on Tong's face. Even though there wasn't a word from the older, he could still tell that Gulf was nowhere to be found.

New decided to stay at the cafe and wait for Gulf to come. He needed to talk to the younger to explain what happened the previous night. He knew that Gulf misunderstood everything, so he wanted to clear it. Mild and the others arrived at the cafe and they spotted New inside.

"Aw! P'New, what are you doing here?" Run asked the older right away as soon as they spotted him.

"I came to wait for Gulf." He simply answered. "I need to talk to him."

"Ohhh~ He might be here soon." Boat said, reassuring the older.

"Really? You want to talk to him?" Mild sarcastically asked the older as he jumped into their conversation. Boat, Run, and Tong suddenly turned their heads to look at Mild. "You already hurt him last night. What's the point of talking to him?"

"Mild..." New called him. He wasn't surprise that Mild was angry at him. He was worried about his friend, and the reason why Gulf went missing was because of him anyway. "I didn't mean to hurt him that's why I want to apologize."

"Apologize?" Mild raised his brows. Boat and Run held his arms to stop Mild, but that didn't stop him and he continued venting his anger to New. "What can your apology do? You've been hurting him a lot since he arrived here. Don't you know that?"

New suddenly furrowed his brows in confusion because of what Mild said, and seeing New's reaction was enough for Mild to conclude that the older wasn't aware of it. "You don't know, right? You're unaware of that. Well, I'm not surprised. P'New, let me ask you. Don't you really know who is Gulf?"

"Mild!" Boat squeezed his arm to get his attention and to stop him from spilling everything.

"Mild, this is not a good idea." Run commented.

"Let Gulf handle this one, Mild." Tong suggested to the younger as he walked closer to them.

But Mild didn't listen to them. He was so full of their drama that he wanted to end everything at that moment. He was so determined to tell New the truth because he didn't want to see his friend suffer anymore.

On the other hand, New tightly furrowed his brows as he looked down and thought about the question that Mild asked him. Who is Gulf? Right, who is he? Why is he so familiar to him? Those were the questions that stuck on New's mind. The more he's trying his best to think about it, the more his head started to get hurt.

When Tong saw New lifted his hand to place it on his head, he immediately walked to New and held him. "New? Are you okay?" He asked in which he received a weak nod from the younger. Tong glanced at Mild and he said. "Mild, calm down now."

"No, Pi." He strongly disagreed though he could hear Boat and Run murmuring at his side to stop him and calm him down. "We've been trying to held ourselves in order not to spill it to him. But I've had enough, I want this to end today."

"Calm down, Mild." Boat and Run whispered to him.

New gathered his strength to respond to Mild while his head was still recovering from the sudden ache. "Mild... what are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? Okay, do you know Gulf prepared that dinner for you last night? He even baked your favorite chocolate cake for you? Because last night, he was about to tell you something. He was about to tell you who he really was. And I'm talking about you being Gulf's fia---"

"P'Mild." When Mild was just so close in spilling the secret, that's when Gulf suddenly appeared at the cafe. And when he heard what his friend was about to say, he stepped in immediately to stop it. "That's enough."

They all turned their heads at the entrance of the cafe, and there, they saw Gulf arrived at the place with First.

"Gulf?" Boat and Run muttered in unison.

"Gulf, are you alright?" Boat continued, asking his friend as he walked towards him.

"We are so worried about you." Run added, expressing their feelings after Gulf went missing.

Tong didn't miss a chance to drop a question at the younger as well while he's still holding New for support. "How are you feeling now? You're really a stubborn kid. Don't run away like that again. I almost called your mom last night to tell her that you're missing."

"I'm sorry, P'Tong. I won't do that again." Gulf bowed at the older as he apologized. He then turned his head to his friends and put on a small smile on his face. "I'm sorry for making you guys worried especially P'Mild. Pi, please calm down now."

"Gulf..." New called him.

When New called him, it's not only Gulf who turned to look at New, but all of them did. "Yes, P'New?" Gulf answered with a smile. He's trying his best to act like nothing happened the previous night.

But New, his face looked so sad. "Can we talk?"

Instead of giving New a response, Gulf just stared at him as he stayed silent. His friends, Tong, and First were waiting for his answer. The memories of New and Kaownah from the previous night suddenly replayed on his mind and he unconsciously took a step back. 

Sensing Gulf's silence and action, First decided to stepped in and gave New a response in which Gulf wasn't able to do so. "Gulf is not feeling well. So, it's not a good time to talk to him. You can do it next time, if he's feeling better already."

"But---"

"He needs to take a rest P'New." Run insisted as well. 

"Let me send you home and take a rest." Tong stated before he looked at New who was standing beside him. "New, let Gulf take a rest for now and you as well. You don't have a play tonight at the bar, so you can have a rest."

Even if New didn't want to, he forcibly nodded his head at the older. Gulf might not want to talk to him for the meantime, so it would be better to give the younger some space, he thought.

Together with Tong and Mild, Gulf left the cafe without even sparing a glance to New. While Boat and Run was asked to lock the cafe since they won't be opening it for the day. Also, Tong suggested First to go home and get some rest since he was the one who took good care of Gulf for the whole night.

"First!"

While walking on the way home, First suddenly stopped as he heard someone calling his name. And when he turned around, it was the least person that he wanted to see or even talk. It was New. First wondered on why the older called him. He stared at New as he waited for the older to speak.

"Can I talk to you?"

"What is this all about?" First sternly answered.

"It's about last night." With a pleading look on his face, New continued. "I wanted to explain and apologize to Gulf, but I know he won't listen to me. So, I'm hoping that you could relay my message to him."

"There's no need for you to explain to Gulf, P'New. Gulf saw everything that he needed to see. So why are you bothering yourself to explain?"

New pursed his lips when he received a that kind of answer from First. "But, what he saw was just a clear misunderstanding. He misunderstood everything that happened."

"And you think he will believe that?" First shook his head with a smirk. "No, he won't. Gulf believed more on what he saw." He was about to turn around and leave when New still gave him a response.

"You're doing this because you like him, right? This is your opportunity to approach him."

With his brows furrowed, First stated. "I like him..." He paused for a while before he continued and said. "Yes, I do. But I'm not doing this because of that. I'm doing this because I want to protect him."

"Dragging you down so that I can get Gulf? I'm not that kind of person, P'New. I know I can do better than that. You know, we're completely different. I don't like hurting other people. But you, you hurt him. Me, I'm sure that I will never hurt him."

New turned silent after what First said. He hated to admit, but First was actually right. If it was some kind of competition, he's lost already. He hurt the younger, and everytime he's hurt. First is always there, ready to heal him.

"If you don't have anything to say, then I'm leaving." And those were the last words from First before he continued taking steps going home, while New was left behind, silent as he hanged his head low, like he was sort of reflecting all of his sins.

A glass of water and a medicine was placed by Tong on Gulf's nightstand. Boat and Run were fixing Gulf's bed while Mild was helping him settled on the bed. With his friends help and care, Gulf couldn't help but to smile at them.

"Really, I can just do this by myself. You don't have to help me. I'm just sick, a little sick."

"If so, then let me hit your head for making us all worried." Mild mocked his friend.

"I'm sorry." Gulf apologized to his friends. He looked at Tong and apologized at the older as well. "I'm sorry, P'Tong. Last night, I just wanted to be alone."

"Alone? Alone with First?" Boat still have the gut to tease his sick friend.

"I told him to leave me alone, but he wouldn't. He said, he would stay with me until I feel better."

And out of curiosity, Run dropped a question to Gulf about his stay at First's house after he told them that he stayed there the whole night. "But... how did you end up at First's house?"

"That, he invited me to stay at his house after I refused to go back home." He sighed. "I was afraid to see P'New last night."

"Hmm, he almost slept at the cafe because of you. He helped us searched for you and when we couldn't find you, he said that he would stay at the cafe to wait." Tong stated.

"We need to force him to go back until he agreed." Boat added.

"What really happened last night?" Mild impatiently asked, eager to know what really happened that it even made Gulf disappeared for the whole night. "Why Kaownah was there?"

It made Gulf speechless, his gaze fell at a corner as he tried to recall the scenes that he saw the previous night. "I was also surprised after seeing Kaownah there. He even claimed that he was the one who prepared the dinner for P'New. He also confessed his feelings to him and..."

"And?" Run mumbled as he lifted an eyebrow.

"And... they kissed."

"Shit~" Mild, Boat, and Run cursed in unison.

"Are you sure that they kissed?" Tong asked the younger once again. He wasn't convinced and it's hard for him to believe that New and Kaownah kissed. "Maybe, it was just an angle from where you were standing."

"I'm sure about it, Pi. I saw Kaownah leaning closer to P'New to kiss him. And P'New didn't even move, he was waiting for Kaownah to kiss him."

"Damn, P'New." Mild cursed once again then he glanced at his friends, including Tong. "If you guys didn't stop me a while ago, I should have punched him already."

"And also, I was about to tell him the truth!" Mild continued, expressing his anger against the older. "If you..." He pointed his finger at Gulf. "didn't arrive and stop me, he must have known by now that he's your fiance."

"But I'm glad that I came at the right time and stopped you from spilling the tea."

Because of Gulf's statement, they all stared at him with sad eyes. "Gulf~" Tong called him. "Why don't you want him to know about it?"

"Are you still afraid that he's going to push you after he finds out about it?" Boat also dropped a question before Run followed him.

"Someone is trying to take your place. Aren't you afraid of that?"

He snorted sarcastically. "That someone wasn't trying anymore, P'Run. Because he already took my place."

"At first, I was worried that he's going to push me away, but now, I'm not thinking about that anymore." He admitted. "It's not like I don't want him to know. You already know how determined I was to tell him about it last night. But, witnessing their kiss... my heart told me that it's enough and I need to stop."

"Stop? You mean..."

"Yes, P'Tong." He nodded his head. "I think, I did what I can do to get him back. But, I'm already tired."

"Are you crazy?" Mild exclaimed right away.

"P'Mild, I don't want to do it anymore. I'm tired. I tried to go to him many times and I think it's time for him to come to me this time."

Tong and the others exchanged gazes after hearing Gulf's opinion. Gulf gave up once, but they managed to change his mind. But this time, Gulf has made a decision already and as what they've seen, their friend wasn't just playing around when he said it. He's serious.

When New arrived home, Kaownah was at the living room with his parents discussing about his graduation. Kaownah's parents called him to join their conversation and to share his opinion about the graduation party. But New wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. 

He kindly refused to their invitation, telling them that he has something to do in his room. They just smiled and let him go upstairs, but for Kaownah, he sensed that New was ignoring him.

After New left him at the cafe the previous night to find Gulf, the two of them never talked. And he could sense that New was trying to distance himself from him. Kaownah excused himself from his parents, and he followed New upstairs.

Just like what he would always do, Kaownah knocked on New's door. The older didn't answer, so Kaownah held the door knob and twisted it to open, but for the first time, New's door was locked. He looked down as he gave off a sigh. He was about to leave when he heard the door suddenly unlocked.

A small smile spread across his face, he excitedly twisted the door knob and opened it before he entered New's room, where he saw the older cleaning his room. Kaownah slowly walked towards New's bed and sat on it.

"P'New." He called. "I want to talk to you."

New just listened. He didn't give a response and just continued picking up some things on the floor and arranging his stuff.

"I noticed that you're avoiding me today. If this is about what happened last night, I'm sorry." He continued when he didn't receive any response from the older. "And I heard from Tong that Gulf went missing, have you found him already?"

He came to a halt when Gulf's name was mentioned. Then, he furiously turned to look at Kaownah, he was so ready to mock the younger and to let out his anger, but when he saw the Kaownah, he couldn't bring himself to scold him. He was a good friend and a brother to him. Most importantly, he saved his life. 

New has a lot of questions on his mind, but not all of them Kaownah could answer. Especially what Mild said at the cafe. Those statements left a hole in his heart. It was like a puzzle that he needed to find the missing piece for him to feel complete.

He calmed himself down and said. "Ohh, he came back this morning already. No need to be worried."

"I see. Glad that he's okay."

And the room was filled with silence afterwards. New continued what he was doing in silence while Kaownah was just looking at him, following New's actions with his gaze. Until New decided to break the silence and dropped a question to Kaownah. "Why did you tell me that you were the one who prepared it?"

Clueless of the older's question, Kaownah cocked his brows as he said. "Prepared? Prepared what?"

"The dinner. It wasn't prepared by you. Gulf prepared it. He was the one who exerted efforts in making it."

New found out the truth and Kaownah felt ashamed for doing such thing, claiming something that wasn't his in the first place. "I'm sorry." It was the only thing that he could say. How can he formulate a lie when he was being caught already? 

"You're apologizing to the wrong person." New simply answered, still not looking at the younger. "You should apologize to him. Gulf... he was hurt and he misunderstood the thing that happened last night."

"How about me? Do you think I'm not hurt? After my confession, you left me just to find him." Kaownah blurted out all of a sudden. He was also hurt, but he felt like no one was acknowledging his feelings. "I still don't understand why you like him that much. What's with him that I don't have?"

With his brows tightly furrowed, New looked at Kaownah. "Where is this coming from?"

"We already talked about this last night." He pursed his lips in annoyance. "And also, don't compare yourself. You guys are different."

"What's the difference? That you like him and you don't like me? That's the difference, am I right?"

"Kaownah..."

"Fine, I'll go talk to him for you. Besides, I am the reason why he disappeared."

And right after he was done venting his frustration, Kaownah immediately went out of New's room. New, who was left in his room, sat on his bed as he ruffled his hair with both of his hands.

Gulf was staying at the living room when he received a call from his mother and Mew's mom. He was left in the house alone because Tong had his review for the whole day. Run was at the bar, practicing for his last performance before going back to Bangkok while Boat and Mild went out to buy something for their dinner.

They called to tell him about their plans and preparations for Mew's death anniversary. They also wanted to ask if Gulf wanted to add something for them to prepare it since he would be back two days before the ceremony. Talking about death anniversary, Gulf thought about Mew's existence in Surat Thani.

While talking to his and Mew's mom, he was in the verge of crying and he hesitated whether to tell them about Mew who was living his new life in Surat Thani or not. He was afraid that they wouldn't believe him. He did it once and that was the reason why he was sent to Surat Thani.

Gulf decided not to say and just tell them when he got back to Bangkok. He have his friends to prove it, that he's telling the truth. And it's up to them already if they were going to believe him or insist that it's just the effect of grief hallucination once again.

After his call with his and Mew's mother, he stared at his phone and he suddenly thought about Eye, the owner of the milk tea shop who helped him in finding Mew. He dialled her phone number and waited for her to pick up the call.

"Hello Nong Gulf~" Eye cooed as soon as she answered Gulf's call.

He chuckled. "P'Eye..."

"How are you there? You've been there for almost a month already. Are you coming back in the city?"

"I'm going back this weekend. And... I think I'll visit your shop next week."

"Ohh Nong~ we can't wait to see you. I've been keeping an eye to our customers to find your fiance, but he didn't come back here anymore."

Eventhough Eye couldn't see it, Gulf widened his eyes in shock after learning that Eye kept her promise to help him find his fiance. "P'Eye... you really tried searching him for me?"

"Of course! I made a promise before you left, but sadly, I couldn't find him."

"It's okay, P'Eye. I really appreciate your effort in helping me."

Sensing the sadness of Gulf just from hearing his voice, Eye sent comforting words to lift up the mood of the younger. "Hmm, but don't worry, okay? You'll find him soon. So sad that he didn't come back at my shop anymore."

"P'Eye, actually..." Eye was a stranger to him at first. But she was the only person who believed him when he said to everyone that he saw Mew at a milk tea shop. So instead of telling his and Mew's parents, he decided to tell Eye. "I have something to tell you, Pi."

"Yes sure, I'm going to listen."

"Pi, I know the reason why he's not going there anymore. I saw him. He's living here in Surat Thani."

"Wait wait wait, what? He's there? Your fiance?"

Gulf hummed as a response.

"He's living there? So that's why I never see him here. Have you met him? Did you guys talk? Is he coming back with you here in the city?" Eye asked, throwing questions to the younger non-stop.

"I met him on my first day here. But sadly, he couldn't recognize me." He paused for a moment. "I found out that he has an amnesia. I don't know if I can bring him back there."

"Amnesia?? Aww~ Nong, that's tough. But, did you tell him that you're his fiance?"

"Not yet, Pi."

"Why?!" She exclaimed on the other line, making Gulf to flinch. "You need to tell him."

"I was afraid. Afraid that he would push me away. I was about to tell him two days ago, that day, I found the courage and was brave enough to tell him everything, but... it was too late already. He already has someone else."

"Nong, do you want me to fly going there? Let me bang his head for him to remember you!" Eye said, making Gulf to let out a small laugh. "Oyyy, I'm pissed off. How can he do that to you? Listen, Nong... seriously, you need to tell him. Even though he has someone else already and he can't remember you, I believe that his heart can. And I know that you're the only one living in his heart. Promise me, that you will tell him."

He turned silent as he was thinking of Eye's statement. And when Eye didn't hear anything from the younger, she repeated it once again. She wanted Gulf to make a promise to her and keep it just like how she kept hers to him. "Nong Gulf, promise me."

He smiled and nodded his head as he said. "I promise Pi. I will tell him."

"Good!" She happily exclaimed before she turned serious once again. "Honestly, this is for you to decide. I'm just here guiding you. But whatever your decision is, there's only one thing you can it. It's either you can have him back or let him be with that person and regret it for the rest of your life."

It saddened him. He remembered telling his friend that he would stop already. And if he's going to do that, he would go back with full of regrets. With Eye's enlightening words, Gulf had the courage to fight for his lover once again.

"I'll remember that P'Eye, thank you. And... I'm sorry if I take too much of your time, you might be busy there at the shop."

"Ohh it's nothing. I'm not really that busy. If you want to talk to someone, Pi is just here. You can call me anytime."

"Thank you so much, P'Eye."

"Oyy Nong, you're flooding me with so much gratitude." She laughed. "Susu na, Nong. I'll see you next week, okay?" 

"Okay, Pi." And with that, Gulf ended the call with a smile spread across his face. He took a deep and relaxing breath before he stood up from the couch.

When he turned around to head upstairs and take a nap, he stopped and almost dropped his phone when he saw someone standing at the doorstep. His heart beat rapidly as he stared at the person across him.

With shaky breath, Gulf mumbled the person's name. "Kaownah... what are you doing here? How long have you been standing there?"

The look on Kaownah's face wasn't telling Gulf that he was surprise after hearing his phone conversation with someone who's name was Eye. "When... you tell the person on the phone about your first encounter with P'New here."

Plastering a surprise look on his face, Gulf stiffened at what Kaownah said. "You... you know..." He didn't know that Kaownah was actually listening to his conversation with a Eye. He was about to say something when Kaownah suddenly spoke. 

"You don't have to be surprise. I've known about this fact a few days ago. I heard your conversation with First when we were in Khao Sok."

He pursed his lips as he slowly walked towards Kaownah. "Do you really like eavesdropping, aren't you?"

"No, they were all accidents. I didn't really plan to listen in the first place."

"Now? It's also an accident? What are you doing here anyway?"

"I kept on knocking, but no one answered, so I got inside and that's how I heard it." Kaownah simply stated. "And... I'm here to talk to you." 

Pulling his brows closer together, he pointed his finger to himself as he said. "Me? What do you want to talk about?"

"A lot."

"A lot?" Gulf said with a mocking tone in his voice. He heaved a sigh as he nodded his head afterwards. "Then, let me start it with this question. Why didn't you tell P'New if you already knew about it?"

"How about you?" Kaownah bravely asked him back. "Why didn't you say anything the first time you met him?"

Gulf didn't say anything and he rather sent Kaownah a stern look. They were both staring at each other as the tension between them slowly rising up.

There was a great silence in the living room, before Kaownah decided to break it. "But... I'm glad about it. Because I want him to stay with me."

A strong feeling of displeasure came across him after he heard what Kaownah said. But he tried to calm himself as he said. "But I will tell him the truth and bring him back to Bangkok with me."

Kaownah was shocked to hear about Gulf's plan in going back to the city with New. He slowly shook his head in disbelief.

"Gulf... let him stay with me." Kaownah's statement didn't sound like he was pleading to Gulf or something. But it was more like a command. "What's the use of telling him when he can't even remember you? Isn't it better to let him stay here than forcing him to go back?"

"Are you crazy? Do you hear yourself?"

"Yes, I know!" He exclaimed. "I really think that... I've gone crazy already. I like him. I like P'New. I don't want to lose him, Gulf."

When he saw Kaownah at the doorstep, he saw a brave man who came to confront him. But that brave look disappeared and it was replaced with a look of fear. Gulf really knew that feeling. The feeling of losing someone. He knew it so well because he was also in the same spot as Kaownah after Mew's accident. But it's not only Kaownah who's afraid of losing someone, Gulf was also afraid of losing Mew. He lost him once and he couldn't afford to lose him once again.

"You just like him." Gulf calmly stated. "But I love him, Kaownah. I have loved him since six years ago." 

"You don't know what I've been through when I find out that he got into an accident. Because I love him so much... My love for him urged me to almost end my own life when I lost him."

Tears started to form in Kaownah's eyes and he started comparing him and Gulf on his mind. He knew that he's just nothing compared to Gulf. He was with New for years, while him, it's only a year. Gulf did a lot of things for New, but for him, the biggest thing that he did was that he saved New's life. Will that beat Gulf? He mentally asked himself. 

"But now that I found him..." Gulf continued. "I will never let him go anymore."

As soon as Gulf let out that statement, Kaownah tears started to run down on his cheeks. He gulped nervously. He didn't know what to do, but he needed to make New stay with him. He suddenly held Gulf's hands, making Gulf startled at his action.

"I'm begging you, Gulf. I need P'New. Please, just give him to me."

Gulf scowled as he forcefully pulled his hands from Kaownah's grip. "Give him to you? What is he? A toy? A toy that you can easily give or throw when you don't need it anymore?"

"Then what should I do for you to let him be with me?"

"You don't have to do anything, Kaownah. Because I'm definitely going to take him back. He's mine."

Kaownah was sobbing already as he kept on pleading to Gulf. But he didn't want to give up that easily. He suddenly did something that made Gulf to widen his eyes in surprise. Kaownah dropped his knees on the floor, kneeling down in front of Gulf. "Please. I will take care of P'New. And I will love him as well. Please, Gulf. I need him with me."

For Gulf, he wasn't expecting for Kaownah to go this far. Kneeling and begging for the person that he likes. He held Kaownah's shoulder, helping him to stand up, but Kaownah wouldn't budge. He vigorously shook his head as he said. "No, I will not stand up. I will stay kneeling in here until you agree."

"Stop acting like a kid, Kaownah." Gulf stated. "You know that this won't work, so just stand up."

"No, I won't." He weakly said. Then, he looked at Gulf straight in the eyes. He sniffed and said. "P'New... he's one of the reasons why I still want to live. He gave me a reason to fight for my life."

As Kaownah started talking about strange things, Gulf just furrowed his brows as he tried to understand everything. "W-what... what are you talking about?"

"I'm sick. I have an illness." Kaownah said which made Gulf to slowly part his lips in shock at his revelation. "I lost hope already and I wish to just die right away. But then I found P'New. I witnessed how he fought for his life. He was lifeless when I found him. He was comatose for days. We even thought that he coudn't make it. But he was so strong and he didn't give up, until we received a call that he finally woke up. Because of him, I suddenly wanted to live longer and be with him."

"That's why I need him. He's giving me life, Gulf." Kaownah continued. "If you're going to take him, it's like you're taking my only hope to defeat my illness and live longer." 

Speechless. Gulf couldn't utter any words as he listened to Kaownah. He was totally speechless. Thinking about it, a tear suddenly fell from his eyes. Just before Kaownah's revelation, he was so determined to get his fiance back. But now, his mind suddenly went blank.

"I'm begging you once again." Kaownah muttered with his pleading voice. "I need P'New with me, Gulf. Please."


	11. The Consequences

"Gulf..." New called the younger who's standing on the shore while following the waves of the ocean with his gaze.

When he heard a familiar voice behind him, Gulf put on a smile on his face. He turned to look at New from behind. "P'New~ what are you doing here?"

New walked closer and stood up beside him. "I saw you peacefully watching the sea, so I came to join."

Gulf gave a nod. "I envy the sea. It's so peaceful... and beautiful. Unlike my life, it's a mess and complicated."

New stared at Gulf. The younger's smile wiped out and his face was replaced with a sad look. "But you know that a mess can be fixed, right?"

"Not all."

"Maybe not all, but you can atleast try it."

"Then..." Gulf turned his head to look at the older standing beside him. "P'New, I have something to tell you."

He nodded. "What is it? I'm going to listen."

"Do you... still remember why I started to like the water?"

New squinted his eyes as he tried to remember it. They were in Khao Sok when Gulf told him about it. "I do. Your fiance who died from a car accident. He likes the water so much, right?"

"Right." He smiled when the older recalled it. "But my fiance didn't die."

"Aw!" New furrowed his brows. "But you said he died."

"We all thought that, but he survived. The only problem is that... he can't remember anything. He didn't know me anymore."

"Then... where is he now?"

Gulf stood up in front of New. He lifted his head and looked at the older straight in the eyes and said. "He's here. He's standing in front of me."

"He's here?" New mumbled. "He's standing..." He roamed his eyes around the area, looking for Gulf's fiance, but it was only the two of them at the shore. Then it hit him. The person that Gulf was talking about was him. "... in front of you." And his gaze fell upon Gulf. "I am the person standing in front of you."

"Right." Gulf said it softly. "You're my fiance... P'Mew."

New turned silent for a moment as he tried to sink in all the information. Then, he chuckled. "You're crazy. What kind of joke was that?"

"But I'm not joking. I'm telling the truth." Gulf insisted.

New shook his head at Gulf. "Gulf, I'm not your fiance. I'm not... Mew. And also, I have Kaownah. I like him. I can't just leave him and marry you."

"B-but..."

"I'm sorry, Gulf." New apologized before he slowly walked away from the younger. Gulf tried to grabbed New's arms, but New kept on pushing his hands away.

"Where are you going? P'Mew... come back! P'Mew!"

"Gulf?" First shook Gulf's body as he tried to wake him up in his sleep. Gulf was having a nightmare and he kept on shouting, making First to immediately ran at Gulf's room. "Gulf? Wake up! Gulf!"

Gulf woke up with a gasp. His eyes were full of tears while he was gasping for air. He looked around the room, searching for Mew. But everything was just a dream. First helped him to sit on the bed. "First?" He uttered weakly.

"Are you okay? You were having a nightmare."

"I..." Gulf tried to frame a sentence, but he couldn't and his tears kept on falling from his eyes. "I..."

"It's okay. Don't force yourself." First said it softly and lifted his hand up to wipe away Gulf's tears.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Gulf asked him.

"I came to check on you." First said. "Boat and Mild were at the kitchen, they told me that you're sleeping. I came up when I heard your voice while I was at the living room."

"Are you okay now?" First continued when Gulf just stayed silent.

Gulf stared at First before he slowly nodded his head. "My fever was gone already."

It wasn't the first time that he had a dream about Mew and Kaownah. In fact, when he stayed at First's house, he had the same dream. And when he woke up, he was crying and First was there to comfort him. Not only that, First also found out that Gulf had a fever that night.

When he tried to excuse himself from Gulf to get medicine, Gulf's hands tightly gripping his wrist, stopping him from leaving. Gulf commanded him to just stay, but he needed to leave and get medicine for Gulf.

After First reassured him that he would be back after getting a medicine. Gulf agreed as he withdrew his hands from gripping First's wrist. First smiled at him before he went out of the room to get that things that he need.

When First got back, he saw Gulf staring out of the window. He gave Gulf a medicine for fever before he helped him lie down on his bed. First also brought a basin with water and towel in it to help Gulf lower his temperature. 

He started wiping Gulf's neck and the other parts of Gulf's body afterwards, to help Gulf eased his fever. First didn't say anything as he was doing it and when he glanced at Gulf, he saw him drifting back to his sleep.

First stayed beside Gulf until the morning comes. He was holding Gulf's hand and Gulf tightly held his hands as well. He wanted to go back to his room and get a relaxing sleep, but he chose to stay beside Gulf in case he would have a nightmare once again. Atleast he could calm Gulf and make him feel that he's not alone.

Those were the reasons why First stayed up all night. He really took good care of Gulf. Now that Gulf had a nightmare once again, First was glad that he was there when it happened. Comforting Gulf to make him feel safe was the least thing he could do. For First, as long as he's there beside Gulf, he wouldn't let anything bad happen to him.

With only few days left in Surat Thani, Gulf started enjoying and spending his days wisely. It's true that he had a lot of things to consider, but he wanted to set them aside and look for the brighter and peaceful side of his life. After all, his parents sent him to Surat Thani in order for him to recover, but it turned out that he was even stressed at the province.

To enjoy their few days at the province, Tong gave them a break and brought them to the mall. He gave the kids a tour around the Sahathai Garden Plaza, one of the shopping malls in the province. There were a lot of things to enjoy inside. Tong also invited First to come with them as his way of thanking the younger for taking good care of Gulf.

First arrived at the mall during lunch. They had their lunch at one of the restaurants inside the mall. Of course, it was Tong's treat for them. After their lunch, they started buying some souvenirs that they could bring back to the city.

The shopping mall wasn't the only place that they visited because when the night comes, Tong and First brought them to the night market. First said that their stay in Surat Thani wouldn't be complete if they didn't visit the market. They had their dinner first at Oyster farm before going to the night market. The province is also famous for their oyster, that's why Tong chose to eat at that place.

At the night market, there were a lot of things that they could enjoy. They let the boys tasted the exotic fruit in their province and the delicious salty duck eggs. Before heading back home, they bought some delicacies and local handicrafts like the famous silk products.

"Ohooo~ that was super fun." Mild commented after he slumped his exhausted body on the couch at the living room.

It wasn't only Mild who was tired, but all of them. As soon as they got home, they all slumped their bodies on the couch. They got tired after visiting a lot of shops at the mall and at the night market.

"I was tired roaming around the whole day." Boat said. "But it was all worth it."

"Right~ P'Tong, I didn't know that your province has a lot of shopping malls." Run stated.

Tong smiled, then he looked at Gulf who's busy checking the things they bought. "Is there something wrong, Gulf?"

"No, Pi. I was just checking." He answered with a small smile.

"Hmm, did you enjoy?" 

Gulf cutely nodded his head multiple times. "I miss going to night market, so I was glad when you and First suggested it."

"Glad that you guys had fun." He stood up from his seat and said. "It's been a long day. You should take a rest now. Go to your rooms and take a shower."

"Yes, father~" Gulf tried to tease the older in which his friends burst out laughing and they also teased Tong by calling him father.

"You guys won't have your breakfast tomorrow."

"Aw! We're just kidding, P'Tong~" Gulf cooed. Tong just shook his head with a wide smile on his face before he went inside his room. He would surely miss them once they go back to the city.

At the bar, New was focusing on his practice that he didn't notice Gulf came in. Gulf just stared at New from a corner while he was busy practicing a song with his guitar. After what happened on that night, Gulf never wanted to see New even if the older attempted to talk to him many times.

While practicing, New felt that someone was staring at him. And so he lifted his head and started roaming his eyes around. Then, he saw Gulf staring at him from a corner.

"Gulf..." He mumbled almost in a whisper. He was surprised to see Gulf after how many days. He slowly placed his guitar down to approach the younger, but before he could even take steps, Gulf walked towards him.

"How's your practice?" Gulf asked New with a smile on his face, just like nothing happened.

Instead of reminding about what happened, New just went along with Gulf. "It's great. Run and I finished sorting out the songs that we will use tomorrow."

"Hmm, I see."

Silence. They turned silent and just stared at each other. Then...

"Gulf?"

"Hmm?" Gulf hummed, raising his brows at the older, obviously waiting for New to continue what he wanted to say.

"About what happened, I'm sorry." New finally addressed his apology to the younger. "It was actually a misunderstanding. Kaownah and I..."

"I understand. It's okay." 

Even though Gulf said that he's okay, and even putting on a smile on his face, New wasn't convinced at all. He knew that he needed to explain more. "But, it's not what you think. We didn't kiss just like what you were thinking at that night. He's only my friend and my brother."

Before, Gulf was so certain that Kaownah and New did kiss. But after hearing New's side, and thinking what Tong said. It was just really the angle that made them look like they were kissing. And New, he didn't like Kaownah just like how much Kaownah likes him. "I know. Don't worry, I already forget about it."

"But..."

"Hmm, if you're really sorry... then how about you do something for me so that you don't have to worry about it anymore?"

"Sure!" New immediately exclaimed as he answered. "What do you want me to do?"

"Easy~ Let's go out tomorrow. Only the two of us... for the whole day."

Since the two were completely opposite, Gulf likes the ground and New likes the water, they decided to have both activities. They'll go visit the mountains in the morning while they'll go to the beach in the afternoon. The night before their trip, Gulf asked permission to borrow Tong's car, telling the older that he would be going out with New for the whole day. They were having their dinner at that time when Gulf asked permission.

As soon as Gulf mentioned his plan about going out with New, they all turned to look at him. When his friends gave him an awkward stare, Gulf just sent them a cheeky smile. He said that he talked to the older already and it was New's peace offering to him that's why they were going out together. No one bothered to drop follow up questions as they knew that they would just receive the same answer. That it's part of New's apology and there's nothing going on between them.

Since they need to leave early, Gulf kept on whining that he's still sleepy and he wanted to sleep in the car on the way to Khao Thep Pitak, which means New would be driving. But ever since New arrived at the province, he has never tried driving again. New once tried it, but when he held the steering wheel his head hurt and the memories of his car accident replayed on his mind. But those memories weren't clear. New opened up to Gulf about his trauma in driving because of the accident.

Sensing that New got tense just thinking about him driving, Gulf disregarded his plan sleeping on the road and said that he would just drive instead. But New, he bravely volunteered to drive the car. After he kept on insisting, Gulf finally gave up and let the older drive. 

Gulping nervously, New slowly lifted his hands to hold the steering wheel. Those unclear memories flashed on his head once again, but he ignored them. As he was also trying to get rid of his trauma in driving. He couldn't live his life depending on other people to drive for him, especially Bosser. Bosser always drive the car for him even when going to the hospital for his monthly check up, or taking him home after his gig at the bar. He was thankful for the older for everything that he had done.

Gulf was worried at New, but he knew that nobody could help the older other than himself. He muttered encouraging words to the older to cheer him up and that made New to slowly calm himself down. New tried to turn on the engine and he started driving afterwards, but his hands were shaking. He abruptly stopped the car and breathed heavily. 

Gulf reached for New's hand and held it. "Try it again."

With Gulf's encouragement, New smiled and gave him a nod. He started the engine once again, held the steering wheel and slowly drove away. When he felt calm and comfortable driving, he beamed in happiness. Then he stopped the car and looked at Gulf. "I did it!" He exclaimed happily.

Gulf then let out a soft chuckle. He thought that the older was still anxious, but he just stopped to happily declare that he finally did it. He gave the older an applause as he proudly looked at him. "Yeah, you really did it! Then... can you drive going to Khao Thep Pitak?"

"Yes, I can!"

"Good~ because I really want to sleep. Let's go now!" Gulf stated and he comfortably sat in the passenger seat. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

"Aw! Gulf~ Aren't you afraid that I will crash the car on a tree or something?"

"If we crash, then crash. If we die, then just die together." Gulf muttered without sparing a glance to the older.

New hit the younger's head with his hand for saying such thing, but he hit Gulf in a gentle way. "Fine! I'm driving now." 

While New was driving, he glanced at Gulf who's sleeping peacefully at the passenger seat. He smiled and focused his attention back to the road. For New, he wasn't expecting that he would be given a chance to be with Gulf after what happened. He thought that it was the end of everything. He could see how much the younger was hurt and how Gulf refused to talk to him. But now, he wanted to focus on Gulf and cherish every second that they're together.

Once they reached the place, New and Gulf still needed to trek going to the mountain. Khao Thep Pitak is a famous mountain in the province because of it's heart-shaped and the place was personally chosen by New for Gulf to see. Trekking isn't really a problem to Gulf since he likes it anyway, but for New, it's a bit difficult. He didn't like walking for long distances, but as long as he's with Gulf then he could endure everything.

When they almost arrived to where they could see the mountain, they walked on a trail with lots of plants whose stem crept along the ground. New remembered that it was the reason why Gulf tripped in Khao Sok, so he turned to look at the younger.

"What?" Gulf asked when New turned to look at him, making him totally confuse.

"Let me carry you."

"Ha?!" He exclaimed after New wanted to carry him out of the blue. "Carry me? Why?"

"Look!" He pointed the vines around them. "This plant made you stumble in Khao Sok, right? You might get hurt again."

"Wow~ you remember. But it's okay, I'll be careful."

"No, just get on my back." New bent in front of him, for him to climb up. "Come on."

"It's okay, P'New. We're almost there anyway." Gulf continued to refuse New's offer.

"I insist. If you stumble again, how can you enjoy the rest of our trip?"

"Fine." He finally agreed after realizing that New was right. They had the whole day to enjoy, and if he got hurt, it would be a big problem.

After a few minutes of trekking the forest with New carrying Gulf on his back, they finally arrived at a beautiful suspension bridge with the backdrop of a heart-shaped mountain.

"Wow~" Gulf stared at the mountain in an awe.

"Beautiful, right? Let's take a picture." New said as he grabbed his phone from his pocket and positioned his camera in front of them.

New counted to three before capturing a photo of him still carrying Gulf from behind and the beautiful Khao Thep Pitak behind them. They took three photos before Gulf asked the older to put him down. Gulf looked around the area and took photos of the mountain and the suspension bridge as well. While Gulf was busy taking photos, New was reviewing the photo that he captured and when he looked at their photo, New slowly drew his brows into a pucker.

There were unclear images flashing on his mind as he looked at his photo with Gulf. Even though they were unclear, he could see himself carrying someone on his back, just like how he carried Gulf, but he couldn't see the face of the person. He shook his head to get rid of those images in his mind. He didn't want Gulf to see him and make him worried, it would only ruin their trip.

But New wasn't able to escape it. Because right after Gulf took photos, when he turned around, he saw New shaking his head with his eyes closed. "Are you okay?"

New nodded his head right away while taking a deep breath. "I'm fine. Do you want to take more photos?"

"Yes!" He answered and asked a tourist to help them take a photo together in the middle of the suspension bridge. "Hi, could you help us take a photo?" Gulf asked the tourist in English.

"Yeah, sure!" The female tourist answered and got New's camera when he handed it to her. She took a few steps back before he lifted the camera in front of her. "Okay. 1, 2, 3~ Great!"

She took 3 to 5 photos of New and Gulf. When she tried checking her shots before returning the phone to New, it made her lips twitched into a sweet smile. She walked closer to them and gave the phone back to New as she said. "The photos are perfect. You guys are such a cute and lovely couple."

"Thank you~" New thanked the female tourist with a wide smile on his face and as soon as the tourist left, he received a nudge from Gulf. "Why?"

"Thank you~" Gulf mimicked New. "Why you didn't tell her that we're not a couple?"

"Aw! Aren't we a couple yet?" 

"P'New~" Gulf cooed. He got shy after New teased him. "Let's go now!" He turned around, attempting to leave the older in the middle of the bridge.

"Wait!" He tried to stop the younger by holding Gulf's wrist. When Gulf's gaze fell on him, their eyes met and New slowly moved his hand from Gulf's wrist going to the younger's hand. "How about we become a couple today?"

"Crazy~"

"I'm serious."

They are really couple and even set to get married. That's what running on Gulf's mind as he stared at New when the older mentioned about them becoming a couple. He glanced at their hands and he slowly intertwined his hand with New's and said. "How about we become a couple today? Only today? Okay, deal! We'll be a couple for the whole day." 

"Gulf~ That's not what I mean."

"Come on, let's go there!" Gulf dragged New going to the other side of the bridge, ignoring New who's whining behind him.

The two of them continued trekking to the other side of the bridge with their hands intertwined. They stopped when they found a variety of fruit orchards and a local restaurant where the two of them dined to try the local food.

It's already past lunch time when New and Gulf came down from the mountain. Their next stop is the beach. But before they would head to the beach, Gulf told New to stop at a seafood restaurant for their lunch. New likes seafood, especially raw food like sushi, so he chose that restaurant for the older.

Back when they used to dine at a seafood restaurant, Mew always asked Gulf to peel the crab for him since Gulf is really skillful at it. But now, knowing that New couldn't peel the crab for sure. Gulf took the initiative, he peeled the crab and handed it to New.

"Here, eat it." He said while he's waiting for New to get the crab from him.

Seeing a crab that was already peeled for him, he asked the younger. "Oh! You know that I can't peel?"

"No, I don't." He obviously lied. "I don't see you eating the crab, so I peeled some for you to eat."

"Hmm, thank you. I actually don't know how to peel it."

Once they were done with their lunch, they both proceeded to the beach. When they arrived, the two took lots of photos first. The weather was also nice and shady. It was just a perfect day to go and enjoy the beach. When they were done taking photos, New suddenly held Gulf's hand and dragged him to the water.

He tried to pull himself, but New was so strong. And the next thing that happened, Gulf just found himself being pushed by New into the water. New was laughing so hard while Gulf sent him a death glare and he began splashing the older with water. New was surprised at the sudden revenge, but he didn't want to let Gulf win as he splashed the water back to Gulf as well.

They spent more than an hour playing and enjoying with the water. Sometimes, they would run around and catch each other. New would also carry Gulf and throw him into the water or he would give Gulf a piggy back then dived.

The two were not just plainly playing with the water. Because there were times that their faces were just a few inches away and New kept on gazing at Gulf's lips. Gulf would splash water at New's face to distract his attention everytime he caught the older staring at his lips.

As soon as they got tired, they both laid their backs on the sand as they both breathe heavily while looking up the beautiful sky.

"Are you having fun?" Gulf asked without sparing a glance to the older beside him.

"Of course! I had so much fun." He exclaimed as he answered. "And also, I'm happy because I'm with you."

With the older's last statement, Gulf turned his head to the other side and he smiled secretly. He suddenly got shy because of New. He then nudge New's side with his shoulder after composing himself. "Ayy, you're such a sweet talker."

"But I'm serious." New got up and looked at Gulf who's still lying on the sand. "I'm happy because I'm with you."

Before Gulf could give an answer, he slowly pulled himself up first. "Same as me. I'm also really happy, because I had a chance to be with you again." Gulf was giving hints, but the older didn't even questioned his statement.

"I'm glad. I thought you'll get bored of me." He snorted.

"Why should I? I'll never get bored of you." 

"Good~ because there are still a lot of things that we can do... together." New brought his hand up and fixed Gulf's hair. "So, you're not allowed to get bored or tired of me."

"T-together?" Gulf whispered loudly.

"Hmm, together."

"We're even just a couple for a day." Gulf stated with a chuckle.

"Then let's make it longer. Let's become a couple for a long time."

Gulf became silent afterwards. New was asking him to be his boyfriend, not for a day, not for a week, and definitely not for a month because the older wanted them to be together for a long time. And it made Gulf to reminisce the time when Mew asked him to be his boyfriend.

They were schoolmates in university. Gulf was studying sports Science while Mew was an engineering student. Their majors were different and their department buildings were far from each other as well. But Mew, he fell in love with Gulf when he went to a football match one time. At that time, Mew's department had a match with Gulf's department and he came to support his team but he wasn't aware that he would find the person that would make his heart beat fast from that football match.

Gulf looked so cool as he played football and that made Mew to fall in love with the younger. After the match, Mew tried his best to search for Gulf and to get to know him more. Thankfully, one of Mew's friend, Ja was also a friend of Gulf. Ja introduced the two to each other. From that day, they always exchanged messages. Gulf never imagined himself to be with a man, but when he met Mew, everything was changed. He started loving the care and attention that Mew gave to him. Until one day, Mew privately asked Gulf to be his boyfriend and Gulf gladly accepted the older.

While thinking about the past, Gulf put on a small smile on his face and said. "I really hope that I can be with you for a long time."

"Of course, we can. Trust me." New reassured.

Gulf didn't utter any words anymore and chose to stay silent. They were both staring at each other's eyes, until New suddenly moved his face closer to the younger. When Gulf noticed it, he knew what would happen next and he didn't bother to push the older away. Because he was also waiting for it.

When they were just a few inches away before their lips would touch, New came to a halt. He slowly lifted his hand and placed it on Gulf's cheek. Feeling New's warm hand against his cheek, Gulf slowly closed his eyes, devouring the older's touch.

When there's no contradiction from Gulf, New took it as a cue for him to lean closer and close the gap between their lips as he closed his eyes. And the next thing that Gulf felt was New's lips softly and gently landed against his. The place, the time, and the atmosphere were just perfect as the two of them kissed in front of the beach sunset.

There were hundreds of memories recalling on Gulf's mind because of their kiss. But it's not only Gulf who's recalling their memories together, because as soon as New's lips touched Gulf's, a familiar feeling suddenly came across him. New felt that kissing Gulf wasn't new to him at all. Not only that, because those unclear memories were flashing on New's mind once again until he mentally heard someone saying 'Boo~'.

Surprisingly, New broke the kiss and accidentally pushed Gulf from him. With a sad look on his face, Gulf confusedly looked at New who was tightly furrowing his brows, like he's thinking about a certain thing.

"What's wrong?" Gulf asked in his small voice.

"I think I..." He muttered while looking at the younger. Realizing what he just did, he immediately apologize. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you. Are you okay?"

He nodded. "I'm fine. How about you? Is there something wrong?"

"I'm... I'm fine. Just a headache."

Stuttering as New answered, Gulf couldn't help but to think negatively. There's something on New's mind that the older didn't want to reveal it to him and he's sure that it was related to their kiss. He wanted to know on why the older suddenly pushed him away. Did the older finally realize that he wanted Kaownah and not him? Just like how it was in his dream? Those were Gulf's thought.

"Do you want me to get you a medicine?" Gulf offered.

"It's okay, there's no need."

"Okay. Then... I think we need to leave now. P'Tong sent me a message during lunch, he said that his parents will arrive today, so I need to go back. And..." He paused. "... and you, you have a play tonight at P'Tong's bar, right?"

"Right." New simply stated.

"Then... let's leave after we change our clothes."

"Okay."

As they both headed back home, Gulf was the one who drove the car after what happened to New at the beach. He was worried that New couldn't focus driving, so he offered to drive going back. On their way, New was silent in the car. He was thinking about the voice that he heard while he was kissing Gulf. The voice was really familiar to him, but he couldn't point out who's the owner of that mysterious voice. But there's only one thing he's sure about, that voice was the same as the voice of the man in his dreams. Thinking about it, New's eyes stared at the younger who's attention was focused on the road.

Even though he had his all attention on the road, Gulf could still feel New's gaze on him. "Why?"

"Why?" New repeated.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Ohh~ Nothing."

"Does your head still hurt?" He gave New a glance as he asked it.

"Not anymore."

Instead of giving a reply, Gulf just dropped that conversation that way although there were things that he wanted to ask the older. Before Gulf completely reached Tong's house, he stopped at the bar where Run was waiting for the older and dropped New there.

As soon as Gulf entered the house when he reached home, Tong's parents greeted him. They arrived an hour earlier than Gulf and they had met Gulf's friends already. Tong's parents dragged Gulf at the living room right away, catching up with the younger about his stay at the province and how Tong treated him.

At first, Gulf joked that Tong was so strict to him and scolded him sometimes, then later on he told them that Tong was really considerate to him and to his friends. They also gave Gulf some souvenirs that they bought for him and for his parents. But they didn't brought souvenirs only for Gulf and his family because Gulf's were also included in the list.

After catching up with Tong's parents, Tong, Gulf and his friends headed to the bar and met First there. Along with Run's last performance at the bar, Tong prepared a farewell party for the kids since they were scheduled to go back to Bangkok the next day. Tong's parents let them party until late at night, but Tong's parents, they chose to stay at home and take a rest because they had a jet lag after their trip.

Unlike the other nights, Run and New's list of songs to perform was quite longer. The two prepared quite a lot of songs, but it wasn't enough to the customers because they requested to listen one more song. And since that night was already their last night in the province, the light bulb on Run's head lit up when he suddenly thought of an idea.

With a silly smile on his face, he called Gulf's name, asked him to come up on stage, and sing. Gulf widened his eyes and shook his head vigorously. It wasn't easy to please Gulf when it comes to singing because he's not that confident to sing in front of many people. But because of their persistence in persuading Gulf to sing on stage, not only his friends, First, and Tong, but also the customers. And at the end, Gulf just gave up and agreed.

The crowd cheered for him, when he stood up, and came up on stage. Gulf then glared to his friend, Run, and said. "I'll kill you later when we arrive home."

Run just laughed at Gulf as he positioned his guitar in front of him. Instead of New playing the guitar, Run let New sat at their friends' table to rest and enjoy his performance with Gulf.

"What should I sing?" Gulf nervously whispered loudly to Run.

"There was a song that we played the other night, let's play that one." And with that, Run started strumming the strings of the guitar and Gulf nervously started singing the song.

🎵 There goes my heart beating  
'Cause you're the reason  
I'm losing my sleep  
Please come back now

There goes my mind racing  
And you're the reason  
That I'm still breathing  
I'm hopeless now

I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken  
Oh 'cause I need you to see  
That you're the reason🎵

While Gulf was singing, his gaze were only at New. The song was a great interpretation of Gulf's feelings after finding out Mew's death. He was playing this song in his room when Run heard it, the reason why they played and sang it together one time. 

Everytime he heard the song, he could remember how broken and miserable he was when the love of his life left him. Just like what the song said, there were nights that Gulf was sleepless and he always feel hopeless. All he wanted was that for Mew to come back to him.

🎵There goes my hand shaking  
And you're the reason  
My heart keeps bleeding   
I need you now

If I could turn back the clock  
I'd make sure the light defeated the dark  
I'd spend every hour of every day keeping you safe  
Keeping you safe

I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken  
Oh 'cause I need you to see  
That you're the reason🎵

That time, he remembered how he wanted to turn back the time and stop the older from leaving. Then the accident wouldn't happen and he wouldn't lose Mew. During Mew's funeral, he regretted not spending much time with Mew. Gulf was always busy with his job, and Mew as well. But even though how busy and tired Mew was, Mew would always spend time with him and even picked him up from his working place. But him, he would sometimes get annoyed at Mew because he wanted to sleep, but the older wouldn't let go of him.

Reminiscing those memories as he was singing, Gulf's eyes started to get teary. But he's trying his best not to break down and finish the whole song.

🎵I don't wanna fight no more  
I don't wanna hide no more   
I don't wanna to cry no more  
Come back I need you to hold me  
A little closer now, just a little closer now   
Come a little closer, I need you to hold me tonight

I'd climb every mountain  
And swim every ocean  
Just to be with you  
And fix what I've broken  
Oh 'cause I need you to see  
That you're the reason 🎵

On his way to Surat Thani, Gulf remembered how much he wanted to get off from the car and go back to the city. He thought that his parents' idea of sending him to the province, was the worst decision that they ever made. But after meeting Mew, he realized that it was actually the best. Because he found the person whom he and everyone thought dead. 

He thought that Mew's accident was the worst nightmare, but after finding out that Mew had forgotten him already was another worst nightmare that he needed to endure. With lots of plans in order to regain Mew's memory, not even a single plan succeeded, making him to completely give up everything. Speaking of giving up, he then recalled his conversation with Kaownah when Kaownah came to talk to him on that day.

"I'm sick. I have an illness. I'm begging you once again." Kaownah muttered with his pleading voice. "I need P'New with me, Gulf. Please."

"I don't believe you." Gulf insisted. "You're just saying this to make me stop from telling New the truth."

"Why would I say such a thing? Do you want me to just die in front of you for you to believe me? Is that how it works for you?"

"Kaownah..." Gulf muttered as he crouched down in front of Kaownah. "Please, just stop. You don't know what I went through after his accident. I just want him back to me." And this time, he let his tears dropped. Crying as he was pleading for Kaownah to just let New go.

"I may not know it for now, but once I lost P'New, I think I will finally know it. And since my life would be useless once I lost him, isn't it better to just die, right?" Saying the last part in a sarcastic tone.

It's useless. Gulf knew that talking to someone like Kaownah was useless. Kaownah was so determined to keep New to himself. 

"Imagine yourself in my place, Gulf. If you're sick, and the only reason for you to live and to fight for your life... is to live longer just to be with the person that you don't want to lose. But what if someone wanted to take that person who's giving you life away from you, how will you able to go on? Your happiness... is another person's death? Are you---"

"Stop!" Gulf exclaimed. His tears fell like a river. He felt like he's the mistress when he wasn't in the first place. He then shook his head. "I gave up." He declared. "You win... I'm really tired now. I just don't want to argue with you anymore."

"That means..."

"Yes." Gulf weakly and forcibly nodded his head. "Please... take good care of him."

"I will, I promise." He happily answered.

"I'm leaving this weekend. But before I leave, can I ask you a favor?"

Hearing Gulf asking a favor from him made him furrowed his brows. "W-what is it?"

"Let me spend just a day with him. Only a day. After that, I'll be gone... forever."

Kaownah was so glad that he cried in so much happiness. He immediately nodded his head and pulled Gulf into an embrace as he kept on saying thank you to Gulf. Kaownah's happiness was Gulf's sadness. Gulf's tears continued to flow while Kaownah was hugging him. Kaownah's illness, real or not, Gulf didn't care about it anymore. He's tired fighting. It would be really hard for him, but after going back to city, he knew that he would be fine. In Surat Thani, Mew is alive, but in Bangkok, he's dead in there. If he would think Mew being dead, it's easier than keeping in mind that he's alive, Gulf thought.

An applaud was heard inside the bar as soon as Gulf ended his song, some people got teary eyed at Gulf's performance. He just sang a heartbreaking song with a heartbreaking look on his face. Even Gulf's friends, they could understand how Gulf felt just by singing that song because his face just showed it all.

After thanking the crowd and once Gulf turned his back, he let out those tears that he was holding throughout the song. Gulf excused himself, telling Run that he's going to the toilet. Run nodded his head with an encouraging smile on his face.

To lighten up the mood after a sad song, Tong lifted his bottle of beer to have a toast with the kids. "Cheers to your journey going back to Bangkok tomorrow!"

"Cheers!" They all said in unison, except for New who was shocked to hear their departure.

"You guys are leaving?" New asked in confusion, glancing to the four of them.

A little bit tipsy already, Mild answered. "Yes! We're going home tomorrow with Gulf of course. We will surely miss you P'Tong, First, and P'New."

"How come I didn't know about this?"

"Aw! I thought Run already told you since it was already your last performance with him." Tong stated then he looked at Run with his brows raised.

"Sorry Pi. I was busy practicing that I forgot to tell him about it."

"Come on! Let's forget about it!" Tipsy Boat jumped into their conversation. "Let's toast!"

Gulf who excused himself to go to the toilet, went to the shore in front of the bar afterwards. He was done wiping his tears, calming himself, and getting ready to go back inside the bar to drink and enjoy his last night at the province, when he heard New's voice behind him.

"Why you didn't tell me that you're leaving to Bangkok tomorrow?"

"P'New..." Gulf muttered in suprise after he turned to look at the older who's plastering a stern look on his face. "I-I thought you already know about it."

"No, Run forgot to tell me."

"Ohh~ I'm sorry."

"Is that the reason why you asked me to go out with you today?"

It wasn't the main reason, but it was also one of the reasons why, Gulf thought. Gulf pursed his lips as he slowly nodded his head. He couldn't say the main reason to New because Kaownah begged him to keep it between them. 

"What about the thing that we talked at the beach?"

It was just a few minutes ago when Gulf succesfully calmed himself from crying after singing. But now, he's at it again. He's in the verge of crying once again, but he tried to be strong to keep what he promised to Kaownah. "That... it was nothing."

"N-nothing?"

"I'm not the right person for you, P'New. You have your life here. And I have my life in Bangkok. Kaownah... he's the one for you. He needs you. He will never leave you, just like what I'm going to do."

"But you're the person I want to be with."

"P'New~ I already told you. I'm not the right person for you." Gulf insisted. "Our deal..." He recalled the deal they made at Khao Thep Pitak. "I'm ending our deal now. You and I... We can't be together for a long time."

He walked past New, leaving the older behind and alone at the shore. But a hand tightly held his wrist for him to stop from leaving.

"I thought you trusted me when I said that we can be together for a long time." New murmured with his head hanged low. "But it turns out that you didn't."

Of course he trust New, Gulf thought. Even before, he always trust the older. He knew that the decision he had made wasn't the right thing to do. But looking at their situation, it wasn't even in favor of them to be together again. He has been fighting, without even winning. And the worst thing was that he's just fighting all alone.

Gulf took a deep breathe. "I'm sorry." He slowly withdrew his hand from the older's grip and left, trudging going back to the bar.

When New was gripping Gulf's wrist, his eyes were clouded with tears already. But when Gulf withdrew his hand from him and left him, his tears eventually rolled down on his face. What happened on that day replayed on New's mind, Gulf helped him overcoming his trauma in driving, they took photos in front of the heart-shaped mountain, Gulf peeled the crab for him, they played at the beach, and they kissed. All those things that happened was just a day of happiness and he couldn't help but to cry in sadness.

For a person who's going through a broken heart, skipping the meals and locking oneself inside the room were normal things to do and that's what happened to New. After Gulf ended everything between them the previous night, he didn't have the energy to do anything. He just wanted to stay in his room and stare at the ceiling.

It was the day that Gulf would be heading back to Bangkok. New heard his phone buzzing, but he never gave time to look at it. And when he did, he received messages from Run asking him if he would come to send them off. But the message was already a few hours ago. Thinking that they might left already, New tossed his phone on the bed. He got up when he remembered that he needed to borrow Kaownah's laptop again to search some chords. He preferred using laptop because the screen is bigger than a phone.

He went outside and went inside Kaownah's room without knocking. There was no one inside when he entered. He called the younger's name as he knocked at the bathroom, but no one answered. Since Kaownah wasn't in his room, New decided to go back to his and just borrow it once the younger arrived home. But when New was about to leave, a pair of clothes and a familiar bracelet on it made him to stop in his track.

His brows furrowed. He approached Kaownah's nightstand table and picked up the ziplock plastic where the clothes and bracelet were put inside. He stared at it, especially the bracelet, since it was really familiar to him. His brows furrowed even more, when he remembered why it was familiar. 

"Your bracelet..."

"W-what about my bracelet?"

"It's beautiful."

"Well... y-yeah, it's really beautiful."

He remembered Gulf wearing it. He immediately ran back to his room and grabbed his phone on his bed before going back to Kaownah's room. He opened his gallery and clicked on his picture with Gulf, taken at the mountain. And he was right, Gulf was wearing the same bracelet with the one that he was holding.

"Why did he has Gulf's bracelet with him?" He curiously asked himself. He shook his head and placed the plastic back on the nightstand. And when New looked on the bed, he found Kaownah's laptop.

He then sat on the bed and open it to search for the chords that he was looking for. When he opened it, it showed Kaownah's profile from his social media account. New disregarded it and opened a new tab where he wrote some keywords on the url bar, but he stopped when he saw Gulf's name from the history that appeared under the bar.

First, it was Gulf's bracelet and now, he saw Gulf's name on Kaownah's search. He started to get suspicious about Kaownah and Gulf's connection. Out of curiosity, he clicked on Gulf's name instead. It led him to Gulf's profile where he suddenly held his breath in shock after seeing it.He was spechless. On Gulf's banner, he saw Gulf with a man who looked like him and they were wearing suits.

"I had a fiance and he's a man."

"I lost him... few days before our wedding."

"He died from a car accident."

His conversation with Gulf in Khao Sok crossed his mind. Gulf's fiance was involved in a car accident, he likes the water so much. And how did Gulf knew that he couldn't eat spicy, that he couldn't peel a crab, that he likes chocolate cake. New tried connecting the dots and it turned out that the fiance that Gulf was talking about, didn't die and it's... him.

"No..." He uttered in disbelief, making him to cover his face with his hands and started crying.

His head started to throb in pain and he wanted to close Kaownah's laptop, go back to his room and sleep to get rid of what he thought a bad dream. But in his heart and mind, they were telling him to scroll Gulf's profile to find out more.

And he did.

The next thing that he saw after seeing Gulf's banner, was their wedding invitation card that was set as pinned post. Reading the wedding invitation made him cry even more. He saw the day of their wedding and it was the day when he woke up from a coma where his memories about the younger had vanished. And his real name, Mew, almost the same as the one that he's using which was given by Kaownah. He remembered back then, when Kaownah gave him his name, it gave him a strange feeling and now, he finally knows why. And also, when he first met Gulf at the province, the younger called him his real name.

"P'Mew..."

"Oh! My name is not Mew. My name is New, not Mew, but they sound alike. How about you? What's your name?"

"Gulf. My name is Gulf."

"Don't you remember me?"

"I'm sorry, but... I don't remember you. Have we met before?"

Remembering that day, New wanted to punch himself for saying that to Gulf. 

Following his intinct, New continued checking his fiance's account without minding the throbbing pain in his head. Followed by their wedding invitation was Gulf's last post and it was his photo at his own funeral. Beside his photo was the flower that he likes, the forget me not flower in which he remembered Gulf used it when he prepared the candlelight dinner. 

Seeing his photo at his funeral, New shook his head as he said. "No~ I'm here. I'm not dead."

New felt so sad thinking about Gulf, his family and his friends who thought that he was already gone. Then, he resumed looking at their photos and videos together and his tears never stopped falling from his eyes. The more he's going to look at something about him and Gulf, the more his head hurt. And eventually, memories started flashing in his mind once again. But at that time, it was different because they were slowly becoming vivid. The blurry images that he always saw in his dreams were now clear that he could finally see the face of that mysterious man. The man who always appeared in his dream was none other than Gulf.

He placed both of his hands on his head when his memories kept flashing. And he couldn't stop crying. He got totally emotional after what he found out. When he tried to scroll down, a video automatically played.

"Mew~ Gulf~" A voice of a woman, calling their names in a cute way. 

"Yes?" It was Mew who answered the woman.

"What do you call each other?"

"Call each other? We call each other by our names." Gulf answered and he laughed afterwards. Mew looked at him and laughed as well.

"No~ not that one. I mean, how do you call each other as a couple."

"Ohh~ I call him..." Mew placed an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder. "I call him Bii."

Gulf tried to stop himself from giggling as he nodded his head.

"How about you, Gulf? How do you call your boyfriend?"

Gulf let out a soft chuckle first while staring at Mew's eyes and said. "Boo~"

"Ohhh~ so cute~"

And the video ended. Boo, an endearment that Gulf used to call him. New suddenly stopped and realized that the voice he mentally heard the previous day while kissing Gulf was actually the voice of the person he was kissing. And that voice he heard shouting Boo while he was in Bangkok with Bosser was also Gulf. All this time, the person behind those mysterious voice and man has always been Gulf. 

After the video played, a photo was shown after it. The photo made New to wipe his tears and lean closer to the screen, the photo on the screen was Gulf and him lifting their hands, showing their couple bracelet wore around their wrist. New glanced at the nightstand table and grabbed the plastic once again, and the questions in his mind were finally answered. The bracelet was owned by him, that's why it was so familiar. It's their ciuple bracelet.

Everything that New saw and read was too much for him to handle. He continued sobbing and he ran his hand through his hair and gripped it. He was angry to himself on why he couldn't remember everything when the answer to his questions was just right in front of him and it was Gulf himself.

New's sob was heard even outside Kaownah's room. So when Kaownah arrived home and was heading to his room, he immediately ran and followed the sob where it came from. And he was shock to see New in his room, on his bed, crying.

"P'New? Why are you crying? What happened?" Once he saw New sitting on his bed while sobbing, he immediately ran to the older's side.

The older who was seen sobbing, slowly calmed himself. He lifted his head to look at Kaownah with his eyes started to get swollen from crying. "Since when did you know?"

"Know? Know what?" Kaownah asked him back with his brows furrowed.

Slowly lifting his finger, New pointed it to the screen of Kaownah's laptop. "When did you know about this?"

Kaownah held his breath when he saw Gulf and New's photo on the screen. New found Gulf's profile and finally saw everything, he thought. He gulped nervously and he couldn't bring himself to utter any words.

"Why you didn't tell me about it, huh? I thought you're going to help me find who I really am. You promised me, don't you remember?"

A tear fell from Kaownah's eyes and all he could say to the older was... "I'm sorry."

"I don't want to hear an apology. I need an answer to my question, when did you know about this?!"

He flinched and tightly shut his eyes after New shouted. "I-I'm sorry."

Receiving only an apology from the younger made New to purse his lips in annoyance. "This?" He grabbed the clothes and bracelet in the plastic and lifted it, showing it to Kaownah. "These are mine, right? Why didn't you give it to me?"

"About this, I forgot. I swear. I really forgot, P'New." Kaownah cried as he tried to defend himself. 

"After what I found out, do you still think that I will believe you?" New slowly shook his head. "No. I've lost my trust in you."

Kaownah began to sob uncontrollably after what New said. He worked so hard to get the older's trust, and now, it's gone. "P'New..."

"For almost a year of living here, everyday, I always wish to finally get my memories back and to be reunited with my family. Even though I love my life here, I still feel empty." New said. "I was lost. And you lent me a hand. I'm still holding unto it until now, thinking that you're the only one who could help me find my way back. But I was wrong. You hid everything from me."

"P'New... it's not like that." Kaownah denied New's accusations against him. "It wasn't my intention to hide everything from you. I was planning to tell you, but..."

"But what? You're selfish?"

Kaownah came to a halt. Yes, he's selfish, he thought. And that is because he likes New so much. "Does loving you mean being selfish?" Kaownah asked the older as he stared at him straight in the eyes. "That night, when Gulf prepared a candlelight dinner, believe it or not, it was the time where I wanted to tell you everything. But when I saw you and when you held me, I suddenly got scared. I got scared thinking that I might not see you and hold you after you know everything. Can you blame me, P'New? I just don't want to lose you."

"Hiding the truth, so that you can keep me? You're plainly taking advantage of my disease. It's not love, Kaownah. You don't know what love is. If you truly love someone, you'll let them have their happiness, even though you're not part of it."

The younger couldn't give New a response and he just let his tears run down on his cheek. "I need to leave." New knew that his conversation with Kaownah wasn't going anywhere, so he pulled himself up from the bed while holding the ziplock bag.

Kaownah confusedly looked at him and asked. "W-where are you going?"

"I need to stop him from leaving. I need to talk to him."

He knew who was New talking about. And that's how Kaownah immediately held New's wrist using both of his hands. He continued to cry. "No! No, don't leave me. Just stay with me!"

"Kaownah..." New muttered as he tried to let go of the younger's grip, but Kaownah held him really tight.

"Please. Don't leave me."

Kaownah continued to plead as he sobbed, but New was determined to leave and see Gulf before he could even leave the province. Using all of his strength, New managed to let go from the younger's grip. He pushed Kaownah's hands away from him, which made Kaownah to dropped himself on the floor. New immediately left right away even when Kaownah cried loudly and asked him to come back.

New was breathing heavily as he ran from Kaownah's house going to the cafe. When he arrived there, it was closed. He went to the bar, he only saw the staff and not Tong. He then ran going to the older's house, he pressed the doorbell nonstop until Tong came out with an annoying look on his face.

Tong thought that someone was playing with their door bell, so he prepared himself to vent out his anger. But he wasn't expecting to see New as soon as he opened their gate.

"P'Tong! Finally!" He exclaimed as soon as he saw the older after searching him everywhere.

"New?" Tong muttered in confusion and he glanced at the ziplock bag that New was holding then going back to the younger. "What are you doing here?"

"Pi, where is Gulf? I need to talk to him."

Tong's confused face turned into a sad look when New asked about Gulf. He put on a small smile on his face and said. "They've left already, New."


	12. Mew

Everything was all set for Gulf and his friends departure going back to the city. Gulf's stuff was already inside his luggage, except for two things, his picture frame with Mew and their couple bracelet. For the last time, Gulf stared at their photo together before placing it back on the nightstand. His gaze then fell upon his bracelet that he was wearing around his wrist. He caressed the bracelet before he slowly removed it and placed it on the night stand beside the frame.

"Are you sure you're going to leave that here?" Gulf's door was left open making Tong to witness the whole scene. He walked towards Gulf as he dropped the question.

When he heard the older's voice, he turned around to see Tong entering his room. "P'Tong..."

"Are you done packing?"

"Hmm, I'm done."

"But..." The older looked at the things that Gulf left on the nightstand. "What about those?"

"P'Tong..." He cutely pouted as he looked at the older. "Please throw it for me, Pi."

"Throw?" Raising his brows as he asked in shock. 

"I don't have enough time to do it, Pi. There's too much stuff to pack. I spent most of my time last night packing all my things."

"Then why didn't you pack those things as well?"

Gulf sighed. "Pi..."

"These are important to you, right?"

"Not anymore, Pi. I already told you guys last night that I've decided to forget about him. So, it's better to leave these things here."

"Gulf..." Tong faced the younger with a serious look on his face. "Are you really sure about this?"

"I've thought about this a lot. I'm going back to the city. I'll be going back to work. I'll be busy. I'm sure I'll get through it."

The older stayed silent for a moment before he slowly nodded his head at Gulf. "I didn't know you're this strong."

"Of course I am~"

"Make sure you won' regret this."

"I won't Pi."

With an encouraging smile plastered on Tong's face, he gave the younger a nod. "Okay, let me help you carry your things."

Tong helped Gulf carry all his stuff going out of the house. Gulf let Tong left the room first, then he roamed his eyes around the room. Time flies so fast, he thought. A month ago, he arrived at the province with a heavy feeling in his heart because he was just forced to go there. But now, he still have that feeling but it wasn't the same reason as before.

For a month of staying at the province, it was one of the best experiences that he had in his life. If he's going to omit the sad part, he's happy because he got to spend a lot of time with his friends and also Tong. And also, he met First. Thinking about it, it made him sad because he's going to leave such a lovely place, but he needed to. Gulf took a last glance of his bracelet and the picture frame on the nightstand. A small smile crossed on his face before he turned around and left the room.

Outside, Mild was sniffing while putting their stuff inside the car with Boat. Tong also came with Gulf's luggage and paper bags, he handed it to Mild and when he noticed the younger sniffing, he snorted.

"Run, what's wrong with him?" Tong asked as he stood beside Run.

Run let out a soft chuckle first, before he answered. "He wanted to stay here, P'Tong. He said that he enjoyed staying here and he didn't want to leave."

"Aw! You guys can come back here anytime. Our house is open for you."

"Right! You guys are welcome to come back here." Tong's mother agreed as soon as she heard their conversation when she was heading out of the house with her husband and Gulf.

"We rarely have visitors. We'd love to accommodate you guys if you plan your vacation here again." Tong's father added.

"Last night, we talked and agreed to come here next year." Boat commented after he and Mild gathered with them.

"Or maybe before this year ends." Mild added with a sniff. "If we can get another vacation leave from our company."

And they all laughed.

"Calm down now." Gulf comforted his friend. "We'll be back here for sure."

"Are you sure?" His friends said in unison.

While they were packing their things last night, Run suddenly brought up New in their conversation and Gulf's face changed drastically after it was mentioned.

They were all interested about New, what's Gulf's plan about him. They all stared at him including Tong, because he wanted to know it as well. Gulf finally opened up to his friends and Tong about his talk with Kaownah. It made them furrowed their brows since they've never seen Gulf talking to Kaownah alone. But when Gulf told them that Kaownah came face to face to talk to him, they got amused.

Gulf told them how Kaownah kneeled and begged in front of him, asking him to let go of New. His friends were furious especially Mild, who wanted to storm out of the room and go to Kaownah's house. He also mentioned about Kaownah's illness and Boat asked him back if he believed Kaownah, in which Gulf turned silent afterwards.

All they could do was to let out a deep breath, expressing their dismay at Gulf. Their friend is kind and innocent, he easily believes in everything. So they were upset at Kaownah for manipulating their friend just to get what he wanted. Gulf explained to them everything on why he agreed at Kaownah's plead. He wanted to move on as well and finally let go of all the pain because that's the reason why he was in the province in the first place. Gulf said that he wanted to start a peaceful life once he got back in Bangkok. In the end, they respect Gulf's decision and gave him their support and encouragement, telling him that he's not alone and they're always there for him. 

He rolled his eyes at his friends before saying. "Forget it, let's leave now."

The three just shook their heads at their friend who avoided the topic. They approached Tong's parents afterwards, giving them a hug as they thanked them. Also Tong, he received a warm hug from Mild, Boat, and Run. The three of them were really naughty and playful, but when it comes to friendship, they always give their everything. Just like how they left their jobs in Bangkok for a while to accompany Gulf at the province. It amazed him since no one have ever done it for him.

Next to them was Gulf, just like what they did, he embraced tightly the elders and expressed his gratitude to the two before his gaze fell on Tong. Thinking about the older, a sad smile crossed on his face and he launched himself to the older with a pout.

Seeing the two hugging each other, Tong's parents looked at them in an awe. The last time they see Gulf and Tong that close was when they were still kids. They could see that Tong treated the younger so well while Gulf was staying at the province.

"P'Tong~ I will miss you. Thank you for being a big brother to us, for taking care not just only me but to the four us."

Tong was really glad and he smiled while listening to the younger. "I will miss you also. Don't be sad. I'm going to see the four of you after two weeks."

"After two weeks?" He pulled away from the hug and looked at Tong. "You're going to the city??"

"Yes!"

"Tong will take his masters degree in Bangkok, not here in the province. His exam will be two weeks from now." Tong's mother said.

"And we already asked your parents to let him stay at your house while he is there." His father added.

Gulf and his friends smiled widely after knowing that they could still meet the older in the city.

"Really?!" Gulf exclaimed. "I'll look forward to that. Then... I'll prepare your room as well, so that you'll be comfortable while staying with us."

"Aw! There's no need to do that, I can just sleep on the couch."

"If Gulf let you sleep on the couch, you can call us Pi." Mild suggested.

"We can give you a nice room." Boat added.

"Let's see when I go there." Tong stated. "Okay, you guys talk a lot. You should get in the car now."

With a laugh, they obliged and got inside the car. As soon as they got inside, Gulf kept on roaming his eyes around. And with that, Tong followed to where the younger was looking and asked. "Why? Are you waiting for someone, Gulf?"

"Hmm, it's... First. He said he would come to send us off."

"Ohh~ let's wait for him for a while."

"Maybe not Pi..." There was a reluctancy from Gulf's voice as he answered the older. "It's getting late already."

"Are you sure? We can wait for him for five minutes, Gulf." Run said.

But before Gulf could give an answer, he heard First calling his name. And he saw him, running while breathing heavily. "Gulf! Wait!"

He got off from the car. "First?"

"Oh! First, you're panting. Are you okay?" Tong's mother asked when he saw the younger breathing heavily. 

"I'm fine aunty." He answered with a smile, then he looked at Gulf. "I'm sorry, I'm late."

"They're almost leaving already." Tong commented.

"Sorry Pi." Then he reached his hand to Gulf as he gave him a soccer ball. "Here, that's for you."

"A soccer ball?" Gulf raised an eyebrow. "What's with the soccer ball?"

"It's... just... hmm..." First stuttered as he tried to think of a good answer. "Whatever! I gave you that because I can't think of anything as a gift."

"Ohh~ I see." Gulf cooed and nodded his head. "Thanks." Then he hugged First and whispered in his ear. "Thank you for being there when I need someone."

First was taken a back when Gulf hugged him and when he heared Gulf whispering in his ears, he smiled and nodded his head afterwards. "You're always welcome."

The two broke away from the hug when they heard their friends clearing their throats. Tong's parents were smiling at them while the rest were roaming their eyes around, like their eyes were avoiding Gulf and First's sweet moment. They shook their head, Gulf thanked First once again before he got inside the car.

"Run, be careful in driving, okay?" Tong's father reminded him.

"Yes, uncle. I will."

"We'll get going now, see you soon!" Mild exclaimed.

"Gulf, send my regards to your parents." Tong's mother said.

"I will aunty. Thank you!"

They waved goodbye at each other, then Run started the engine and drove away going out of the gate. When they were already at the main road, they said goodbye once again, before Run drove away. Tong, his parents, and First, let out a deep sigh while staring at the car slowly fading from their sight.

Sad look were painted on their faces after they started their journey going back to Bangkok. They really had good memories at the province and they wished to just stay like that always. As they took their path going back, Gulf who was holding the soccer ball that First gave him, stared at it and noticed a message written on the ball. His brows furrowed in curiosity then he read the message.

Hope you won't cry the next time I see you. - First 

And he finally got it why First gave him the soccer ball. It was the reason why they met each other. He was crying that time and First suddenly appeared out of nowhere, holding his soccer ball. He smiled and looked out of the window. Gulf then thought about Mew when he saw the beach outside and it reminded him his last trip with Mew. Though he felt sad for not being able to bring him back, he was happy that he spent a day with the older for the last time.

"Gulf?" They were all silent when Mild called Gulf's name. "Are you really sure that we won't bring P'Mew back?"

Boat and Run took a glance at Gulf as they waited for his answer.

"I know, we've talked about it last night. But I just want to make sure. We can still go back."

"I'm sure, P'Mild." He turned to look at Mild sitting at the backseat with Boat.

"You don't really have to keep that promise with Kaownah, Gulf." Boat commented as well.

"Promise is a promise, P'Boat. It shouldn't be made to be broken."

"What about his family?" It was Run.

"His family... I planned to tell them when I got back. I can't keep this information from them." He answered. "And if they don't believe me, I need you guys to testify."

"And after that?" Mild was eager to hear more of it.

"I'll give them his location in Surat Thani and from there, it's all up to them. Surely, they'll find him and bring him back. But... I don't want to be part of his life anymore. My role as his fiance has finally ended already last night."

"Do you think you're really doing the right thing, Gulf? Why do you put someone else's happiness first before your own?"

Gulf didn't answer. He already talked to his friends about that matter and Gulf thought that he's done explaning everything to them. He stayed silent and looked out of the window instead of answering Mild's question. When they receive nothing from Gulf, Boat waved his hand at Mild, cueing him to just stop asking.

Breathing heavily, New ran as fast as he could from Kaownah's house going to the cafe to stop Gulf from leaving and to tell him that he got his memories back. But when he arrived there, the cafe was closed. He went to the bar, but he only saw the staff and not Tong. He then ran going to the older's house and pressed the doorbell nonstop.

Inside, Tong, his parents, and First were talking at the living room when they heard the nonstop ring from their doorbell. They all glanced at each other, then Tong's parents asked him to check who it was. His parents thought that maybe it was Gulf and his friends came back because they've left something.

Meanwhile, Tong thought that someone was playing with their door bell. And so he came out with an annoying look on his face and prepared himself to vent out his anger. But to his surprise, it was New, panting as he pressed the doorbell continuously and waited for someone to open the gate.

"P'Tong! Finally!" He exclaimed as soon as he saw the older after searching him everywhere.

"New?" Tong muttered in confusion and he glanced at the ziplock bag that New was holding then going back to the younger. "What are you doing here?"

"Pi, where is Gulf? I need to talk to him."

Tong's confused face turned into a sad look when New asked about Gulf. New was already too late. He put on a small smile on his face and said. "They've left already, New."

His shoulders dropped after finding out that Gulf had left already. He needed to talk to the younger and sort things out. But how? He tried to think of what to do next and there's no other way but to follow Gulf to Bangkok.

"New, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Pi. But, I need to go now."

When he was about to run once again, to go back home, get his things, and go to the train station, Tong suddenly held him. "Wait wait, where are you going?"

"I will go to Bangkok."

"Now? But the last trip going to Bangkok will leave soon. You can't make it on time." Tong could see the dismay on New's face. "Calm down, okay? Tell me. What happened? Why do you want to see Gulf?"

With downcast eyes, New glanced at Tong, then his eyes moved swiftly from Tong to the ziplock bag that he was holding. Tong looked at it as well and he saw the bracelet that was the same as to what Gulf left on the nightstand.

"That bracelet... it's similar to Gulf."

"It's our couple bracelet. I remember I bought this two years ago."

"Two years ag---" Tong came to a halt and with eyes wide he said. "You have your memories back?"

New nodded his head at the older before he slowly launched himself at Tong and cried. Tong was still in the state of being shock, but he hugged New, caressed his back to shushed the younger. He looked like an older brother who's trying to comfort his another younger brother.

Tong took a long time to come back inside, his parents and First got curious and so they followed him outside. There, they saw Tong hugging someone. At first, his parents thought that the man was Tong's lover, but before their son introduced the man he was hugging to them, they all went inside and had their discussion at the living room.

A loud cry was echoing around the house when Kaownah's parents came home. Their housekeeper came towards them and told them that New and Kaownah had a fight. Hearing what their housekeeper said, both of them got totally surprise because in almost a year of being together in the same roof, Kaownah and New had never fought to each other.

Before they could head to their son's room where they could hear him crying, Turbo's car arrived. The younger was in a hurry, he got out from the car as soon as he parked it outside and went inside where he met Kaownah's parents. He told them that he got a call from Kaownah sobbing while asking him to come.

They went upstairs and found Kaownah sitting on the floor as he cried. His mom as well as his dad crouched down on the floor and hugged him. 

"Mom, Dad... P'New has left already." Kaownah said in his cry.

"It's okay, my son. It's okay." She replied, caressing her son's back to shush him.

"He left me, mom. What should I do?"

Seeing Kaownah in that state and glancing at Kaownah's laptop on the bed showing New and Gulf's picture, Turbo assumed that the older might know the truth already and had gone to see Gulf. He felt so sad seeing his bestfriend that way, but he knew that Kaownah would overcome the sadness soon. Because he knew that no matter how much Kaownah held on to New, sooner or later, New would know everything and would go back to his real family.

Tong then introduced New to his parents, telling him that he's Gulf's boyfriend and fiance. As expected, his parents were totally shock after knowing that he's alive. They knew him only by his name, but they have never seen him. They were invited to attend Gulf and Mew's wedding. If the wedding took place, then it was supposed to be their first time seeing Gulf's fiance. 

Their son also explained that New had an amnesia, the reason why he couldn't go back to his family and stayed in Surat Thani for almost a year. After he introduced New, his parents left them saying that they'll prepare food for their dinner and also to give them time to talk.

"So, all of you know that I am Mew?" He asked while taking a quick glance to First and Tong.

"Well... at first we didn't know." Tong said. "Gulf and his friends hid it from me, not just only me, but from the people around them. Those kids, they talked about their secret like they were the only people in the world, so I accidentally heard it."

"Same as me." First confessed as well. "I heard it first from you and Gulf."

"From me?" New pointed his finger to himself.

"In Khao Sok. Both of you had a talk late at night at the pool. That time, I came down and saw you together. After what I heard, I asked Gulf the next morning and he only told me the same thing. I heard more of it from P'Mild and P'Boat, when I came at the cafe to help Gulf made a cake for you."

"The chocolate cake..." He muttered silently. "But... why did he keep it from me when he could tell you about it."

"Gulf was afraid. He thought that once he told you, you might not believe him and pushed him away. Instead of telling it to you directly, he and his friends planned to help you regain your memories, by showing you things that you might remember. But it didn't work."

"And also, Gulf kept on dreaming about you choosing Kaownah over him. I once witnessed it when he slept at my house."

"My boyfriend slept at YOUR HOUSE?" New repeated, stretching the last two words.

"There's no need to worry. Other than lowering his temperature because he was sick, I didn't do anything anymore. I just took care of him." First defended himself right away.

New squinted his eyes at First before he nodded with a small smile and said. "Thank you for taking care of him."

"You're welcome." He smiled back. "Ohoo~ how unlucky am I. When I wanted to start hitting on Gulf seriously, your memories suddenly came back."

"Oh! Speaking of memories, how did you find out about it all of a sudden?"

With Tong's question, it made New to let out a deep sigh. "Kaownah..." Mumbling that name, a picture of Kaownah pleading him not to leave appeared on his mind. "He knew it, but chose to hide it from me. I used his laptop today and found out that he has been stalking Gulf's social media. I saw a lot of things about us from it, making me to slowly recall everything. That..." He pointed his clothes and bracelet placed on the coffee table in front of them. "...that was my clothes when they found me. He kept it, he said he forgot to give it to me."

"Ohh~ So that's how it was." First stated.

"You know, whether you push him away or not, Gulf was about to tell you everything. The day before you two went out together." Tong stated, ready to reveal the reason why Gulf left without saying anything. "But before it happened, Kaownah came here."

"Here?"

"Yes, here. He confronted Gulf. He kneeled. He cried. He begged. He did everything just to make Gulf keep silent and let you stay here with him." New and First listened attentively to the older as he speaks. "Of course, Gulf didn't agree. But Kaownah said that he has an illness and you're the one who's giving him a reason to live."

"Kaownah is sick?" First immediately asked. "What's his illness?"

The two looked fixedly at New, waiting for his answer. But the look on New's face was telling them that he didn't have any idea about it as well. "I... I've never heard that he has an illness, like a serious illness. I know he has a phobia, but it wasn't that severe."

"Kaownah has a phobia?" 

New nodded his head at Tong. "Monophobia. Kaownah is scared of being alone. That's why he always stick to me at home and with Turbo at school. Even in their internship, Kaownah and Turbo worked in the same company. He always needs someone to be with him."

"So it was just a show? Kaownah tricked on Gulf so that he would agree?" 

"Well... we can't blame him, First. People with this phobia, they need another person to feel safe. And I think, Kaownah feels safe with New, so he wants to keep him just like how he keep Turbo."

What Tong said was actually true. Kaownah didn't want to lose either Turbo or New, so he's trying his best to keep them. But the younger's biggest fear was finally happening. New left him. After what happened to him and Kaownah earlier that day, New didn't know how was the younger doing. New left him when Kaownah was pleading for him to stay.

With his mother hugging him, Kaownah calmed down and fell asleep in his mother's arms. She let her son rest on the bed before she went down to the living room where Turbo and her husband was waiting for her. She sat beside her husband who's sitting on a couch across Turbo.

"How is he?" Her husband asked her.

"He fell asleep." She replied then she shifted her attention to Turbo. "Turbo, do you know anything that's happening? Why did New and Kaownah have a fight?"

"And why is it our son keeps on saying New left him? What does it mean?" Her husband added.

"I'm not really sure, but..." Turbo nervously pursed his lips. "Kaownah is keeping something from P'New. He knows about P'New's past."

"New's past?" She repeated.

Turbo nodded. "He found out that P'New has a fiance before he had an accident in Rayong. And that person was with us when we went to Khao Sok. P'New's fiance is here in Surat Thani."

"Wait, New has a fiance?"

"Yes, uncle. P'New was actually getting married days before his accident. I saw his wedding invitation from his fiance's account."

Kaownah's parents' eyes widened. They looked at each other in shock after what they heard from Turbo. Then she said. "Then... New finally got his memories back after seeing his fiance, right? Why Kaownah is still hiding it?"

"Unfortunately, P'New couldn't remember his fiance. And he's not saying anything to P'New as well. That's why Kaownah hides it. I told him to tell P'New, but he didn't want to. And he even let me promised to keep it as well."

"He? New's fiance is a man?" He asked in which Turbo nodded once again. 

"I heard that P'Gulf, P'New's fiance will go back to Bangkok today. I think... P'New just got his memories back and went to see P'Gulf."

Finally realizing what was happening, Kaownah's father heaved a deep breath and said. "That's why. I'm not surprise anymore why my son cried this hard. Even from the start, I know he has a special feeling towards New."

"My husband is right, Turbo. We know it." She agreed. "We're not saying anything, but we know Kaownah sees New not only as a brother. And... this is what we're afraid of. New's situation won't stay like that until the end. We know that, eventually, his memories will comeback and he will leave us to go back to his normal life. And it's finally happening now." Kaownah's mother reached for Turbo's hands and held it. "Other than New, you were the one who's always there for our son. Please, as a mother, can you stay with Kaownah? I don't want his anxiety to reoccur once again and see him suffering just like before."

"We need your help, Turbo. Even though we're here for him, it's not enough for Kaownah especially when we were the reason why he has an anxiety disorder. As his parents, we lack in giving him our attention."

Turbo knew how difficult it was for them to see their son suffering. With an encouraging smile painted on Turbo's face, he stared at Kaownah's parents and nodded his head. Even though they wouldn't plead for his presence, he's still there for Kaownah no matter what.

After they had finished eating their dinner which was prepared by Tong's parents, First thanked the elders before he bid goodbye. He promised to come back the next day to accompany Tong in sending New to the train station. When he left, Tong brought New to the guestroom where he could take a rest, it was the guestroom where Gulf was staying.

Once they entered the room, the picture frame and bracelet left on the nightstand had caught New's attention. He slowly walked towards the nightstand and stared at the photo on it.

"Gulf asked me to throw them away." Said Tong while staring at him.

He turned his head to look at the older. "Throw? Why?"

"Last night, when they were packing, the boys asked him about you and Gulf said that... he'll forget about you. For the sake of Kaownah's happiness, he had given up his own."

"Gulf... he always thinks about other people. It's one of the reasons why I love him. He's so pure that I want to protect him from anyone who wants to hurt him." He paused. "But I hurt him."

Tong reached New's shoulder and tapped it. "Don't blame yourself. You lost your memories, I know you didn't mean to hurt him."

Though New couldn't help but to blame himself, he was thankful at Tong for understanding his situation. And he's hoping that just like Tong, Gulf would understand and forgive him as well. He let out a sigh, letting out the heavy burden of guilt that he was carrying. Then he nodded his head. 

"And also, New..."

"You can call me Mew, P'Tong. That's really my name."

"Oh, Mew... It feels odd calling you this name." Tong chuckled before he turned serious once again. "Mew, forgive me and the boys for keeping the truth from you." Tong said, apologizing to the younger for keeping what he had known. "We really wanted to tell you that truth, but Gulf had his own reason why he decided to keep it." 

"It's okay, Pi. I understand." New smiled reassuringly. "And I'll bring these things tomorrow. No need to throw it away."

"I know you'll say this." Tong snorted. "You should take a rest now. I'll bring you a pair of clothes for you to change. You can also take a shower, I'll just leave the clothes on the bed."

"Thank you, Pi."

"It's nothing." Tong smiled. 

The older went out of the room to get some clothes. While he was out, New took a relaxing night shower. And just like what Tong said, he left the clothes on the bed. New temporarily used those clothes after he finished taking a shower.

He roamed his eyes around the room before he sat on the bed and grabbed their photo from the night stand. Before, it was Gulf who used to stare at their picture, but now, it was New's turn. The picture frame that Gulf brought at the province, he remembered that it was the frame that Gulf had in his room.

While staring at the picture, he recalled his accident in Rayong at that night. He was driving going back to Bangkok, smiling as he was thinking of finally seeing Gulf who was really worried at him on that day. He couldn't wait to hold the younger and shower him with lots of kisses all over his face. Mew's attention was focused on the road since it was already dark, but when he reached a road curve, an eight wheeler truck was moving on the wrong lane, approaching his car. 

As the truck was rapidly approaching him, he quickly steered his car into the other lane to avoid the truck. But it was too late when the truck forcefully hit the side of his car causing it to whirled around before it hit the roadside barrier, flew over it and fell off the cliff. His car landed in an upside down position on the rocky area with a loud thud. Mew accidentally knocked his head on the steering wheel and on the window, the reason why he lost his consciousness for a moment.

When he woke up, he was hardly breathing but he still mumbled Gulf's name. He searched for his phone, but it was nowhere to be found. Then, Mew smelled the car's gas and noticed that the gas tank was leaking. He was injured, but he knew that he needed to get out of the car or else he would die.

Although he was already weak, Mew tried his best to get out. He thought about his family, friends, and Gulf who's waiting for him. And what gave him more strength was his wedding with Gulf. They promised to stay together for a long time, so he must survive from the danger he was in. And finally, he managed to get out from the car and the next thing that he needed to do was to ask help from the passersby but in order for him to ask help, he must climb going back to the main road.

His eyes were welled up with tears. He felt so weak, exhausted, and he wanted to give up already. But he knew that he needed to fight for his life. "Gulf... I will come back. I promise." He murmured to himself.

Using all of his strength, Mew did his best to climb all the way up to the main road. He climbed as fast as he could to reached the main road on time. And when he reached there, his car exploded afterwards. He stared at it before he started to feel the pain on his head. He touched his head but furrowed when he felt something like liquid, he brought his hand in front of him to check what was it, and found that it was blood.

Help. What he needed at that moment was help, he turned his head from left to right, but he saw no one. He attempted to stand up and find someone who could help him, but he had used up all his strength in climbing up. He fell on his knees, his vision was slowly becoming blurry, then he lost his consciousness and everything went black as soon as his head landed on the ground.

When Mew woke up after the accident, he found himself lying on a hospital bed. He didn't know where he was and who were the people around him. The nurses who were there with him suddenly called someone, and a doctor came. They started talking to him, but he didn't know what they were talking about. He got furious when they kept on asking him and the only thing he could say was 'I don't know'. The doctor and nurses calmed him down and they told him about why he was there at the hospital. They left after they couldn't get any information from him and to give him time to rest as well.

He looked out of the window and there was a bright beam of light suddenly appeared on his mind, the sound of car crashing, and an explosion. He placed both of his hands in each side of his head when it started to hurt. 

Then after almost half an hour, two men and a woman came inside his room. Mew stared at them, but he didn't know who were they, until they started introducing themselves as the ones who found him. Not knowing what to do, Mew gave them a wai. They invited Mew to go home with them when no one came searching for him. He agreed to go with them and was given a name New.

And that's how he was away from Gulf for almost a year. Remembering those days, he didn't have any idea about what happened to Gulf after he went missing. A tear suddenly dropped from his eyes but he was quick to wipe it away. 

"Boo..." He murmured. The voice that he heard that day when he was in Bangkok with Bosser, he was so sure that it was Gulf. The younger saw him when he went to Bangkok and after a week he met Gulf at the shore. 

He sniffed. He remember how he questioned the sadness in Gulf's eyes on that day, without knowing that it was all because of him. Gulf was delighted to see him, but it turned out that he couldn't remember him. He wondered how did Gulf feel about him not being able to remember his lover. It must be really heart breaking for Gulf, he thought.

But since that day, he couldn't stop thinking about Gulf and he had a constant dream about a mysterious man. He even wished to met Gulf again, so he always go to the shore where he met Gulf, but he never saw him anymore. That job advertisement was an instrument for him to see Gulf once again. He thought that the heavens heard his wish because they let him meet Gulf at the cafe. He was so happy after seeing Gulf for the second time, although he couldn't understand his feeling to why he's happy just by seeing the younger. But he was confused at the people working at the cafe, they were all shocked to see him. It's like they saw a ghost when they looked at him. Yes, one of them called him a ghost actually.

An audition was going to happen and he needed to prepare a piece for it. He must win. If he wins and get hired, he could always see Gulf. He searched for a perfect song to be played on stage, a song that could make him win. He found a good song and it was really familiar when he tried to listen to it. But he skipped it and decided to choose a song from his favorite singer.

The song from his favorite singer that he praticed all night became useless. The night before the audition took place, New dreamt of him singing a song to someone, but he didn't know to whom did he sing that song for as the image of that person was blurry. He suddenly woke up from his sleep and he decided to change the song he's going to use for the audition. He listened to that familiar song once again, and chose it as his audition piece because it was the song from his dream.

When he sang that song on stage, he focused at Kaownah to get rid of his nervousness, but it wasn't working at all. He was still nervous. But when his eyes landed on Gulf, he eventually felt comfortable and he was confident enough to sing in front of many people. His lips curved into a smile as he was singing while staring at Gulf.

His hard work was paid off when Tong accepted him as the guitarist at the older's bar. It just meant that he's going to see Gulf always. On his first day of practice with Run, Gulf came with cookies put on a plate. Once he saw the cookies, blurred images started appearing on his mind. It was him, happily baking cookies with someone. They were not only baking because New could also see that he's feeding that person with cookies.

It's not only the cookies that made those blurry images appeared, because when he saw Gulf's bracelet. Another image flashed on his mind, he saw the two bracelet wore by two people. But he didn't see who were they. At night, New dreamt about the cookies and bracelet. He dreamt that he was choosing a bracelet for him and for another person. He's getting confuse already. Since he met Gulf, blurred images have regularly appeared than before. And even his dreams, although it's blurry, they were longer and detailed.

But it wasn't the end of the appearance of images on his mind, because it continued almost everyday. Everytime he's at the cafe, bar, or with Gulf and his friends, he usually recalled something. The first time he had dinner with the people at the cafe, he found out that Gulf loves eating stir fried basil. While Gulf was happily staring at the dish, he muttered loudly the name of the dish which made them to look at him.

He never tried cooking stir fried basil in the province, but when he saw it, he saw a picture of him, cooking that dish with someone. And it was like Mild was reading his mind because Mild just mentioned that he cooked it. Although Mild stopped his statement midway, he still heard him saying that he did cook it.

Leaving the shore and going to the mountain for a short trip was a great idea, but not when Kaownah was there following him. He wanted to spend some alone time with Gulf during the trip, but how when he's with Kaownah. Thankfully, he remembered talking to Tong the night after they had their dinner at the cafe. New opened up his interest in getting closer to Gulf, so he asked help from the older and the older made a promise to help him. During the trip, he could feel that Gulf was taking care of him by being attentive to the food that was given to him. He never tell anyone that he doesn't like spicy food, even Kaownah, but suprisingly, Gulf knew about it. And he wondered how did the younger know.

They went to the jungle and at the end of their trip at the rainforest, Gulf tripped his foot. As soon as he knew about it, he wanted to carry Gulf and take care of the younger by himself. Much to his dismay, First volunteered himself right away. But since Tong didn't forget about him, the older rejected First's offer and asked him to carry Gulf in which he agreed without thinking twice. As expected, New did recall something when he had Gulf on his back. In his memories, he was happily carrying someone on his back just like how happy he was while carrying Gulf. And also, he didn't feel like carrying the younger was something new to him. In fact, he felt like it was a normal thing to do, like he's already used to it.

Not only New had a chance to be with Gulf, but he also had a chance to talk to the younger when he saw him in the middle of the night going out of the house and sat at the pool. Since First's vacation house was located near the lake, the wind was expected to be cold. New quietly went back to his room and grabbed his blanket before he went back downstairs and approached Gulf at the pool area. Instead of calling the younger's name, New decided to slowly place the blanket around him which made Gulf to jolt in surprise.

That night, he knew more about Gulf, but it was also the reason why New's mind was flooded with lots of questions. After their trip in Khao Sok, New found himself sitting at his desk, with a paper and pen in front of him. He tried to take note all the information he got from Gulf from their late night talk. Gulf's fiance's accident and his accident were the same. Gulf's fiance likes water and he likes water as well. But, Gulf's fiance died. At this part, New wrote a question mark on it. Behaving in a paranoid manner, New started suspecting Gulf's fiance. He had a strange feeling that this man, wasn't dead at all.

As a part of his monthly routine, New went to the hospital with Bosser. He couldn't drive after his accident, so Bosser always sent him to the hospital to accompany him. Approaching the entrance, someone accidentally bumped into Bosser and when he looked at the person, he was shocked to see Gulf. Gulf at the hospital? Why? When he asked, the younger just told him that he went to check on his foot. But when New arrived at the office of his doctor, Mr. Chantaviriyavit, the doctor suddenly shared to him about a man who came just before New to consult about amnesia. New, who was curious, tried describing Gulf's appearance to his doctor. And to his surprise, the doctor acknowledged Gulf as the person who came to ask about amnesia. He's starting to formulate questions again, on why Gulf was interested about it. Gulf was keeping something and New wanted to know what was it.

The candlelight dinner that Gulf made for New had gone wrong. New made a big mistake to Gulf. He hurt the younger when Gulf caught him almost kissing with Kaownah. When Gulf went missing, the only thing that New wanted to do at that time was to find Gulf and clear everything to the younger. So he waited at the cafe, sitting at the table that Gulf set up for them. But Gulf never came back. Tong advised him to go back home and take a rest instead of waiting there the whole night. At first, he disagreed and insisted to wait for Gulf. But at the end, he obliged and went back home with the cake that Gulf baked for him. Tong gave it to him since it was really made for New.

New took a few bites of the cake that Gulf baked for him before sharing it to the people in the house. On the same night, he dreamt about the same dream that he had before. He was at the temple, making merit by feeding cows, and someone suprised him with a chocolate cake at the temple. In his dream, he was so happy while blowing the candle and gave that someone a hug. New suddenly woke up in the middle of night with tears in his eyes. He suddenly felt like missing someone, but he didn't know who.

In the morning, he went to the cafe to see if Gulf came back, but still he wasn't there. And just like what he did the previous night, he waited for Gulf. When Gulf's friends came, Mild started venting out his anger at him. But he couldn't fight back, because he was really the one to be blamed. Then, Mild started saying things that made him curious, confused, and made his head hurt. They turned silent when Gulf suddenly arrived, stopping Mild from continueing his statement. It's like Mild had something important to say that he needed to know, but Gulf forbade Mild to say and forbade him to know.

Days had passed and Gulf never showed up in front of New again. New missed seeing the younger. Everytime he has to play at Tong's bar, Gulf was always there to watch him. But Gulf might not want to see him anymore after what happened. He then focused himself on practicing, but he could feel that there's something off. He could feel that someone was staring at him. Because of that, New lifted his head and roamed his eyes around before he saw someone standing from a far, staring at him. It was the person he wanted to see the most, it was Gulf. When New saw the younger, he wanted to jump in happiness. He wanted to approach him, hug him, and apologize to him after what happened. But to his surprise, Gulf walked towards him and when he tried to bring up what happened, the younger told him that he already forgot about it. To show that New was really sorry, Gulf suggested the older to go on a trip with him, only the two of them together. Upon hearing it from Gulf, of course, New agreed right away.

It would be his first time going out with Gulf, like they were on a date, so New wanted everything to be perfect. He suggested to the younger that they should plan on what to do with their trip together. After New's practice, they stayed at the cafe and made a plan. Tong and Gulf's friends, were at the counter staring at the two as they gossiped about them.

In front of the heart-shaped mountain, New had the courage to ask Gulf to be his boyfriend. New was really serious at that time, but the younger didn't take it seriously and said that they would become a couple only for a day. Although it disappoints New, he just go with it. New thought that a confession in front of the sunset was really romantic, so when they sat on the sand and watch the sunset, it was when New decided to make a move. He held Gulf's face, he promised to be with the younger for a long time and sealed it with a kiss. But when they kissed, hundreds of memories flashing on his mind and it ended with a voice making him to unintentionally pushed the younger, breaking their kiss. He apologized and said that he suddenly got a headache when he wasn't because he couldn't tell Gulf the real reason why he did it. 

On their way home, New kept on staring at Gulf. They had their first kiss at the beach, but he didn't feel like it was their first kiss at all. Gulf's lips were so familiar to New. He also thought about the voice that he mentally heard, he didn't know whose voice was that, but he has a strong feeling that he always heard that voice everyday. Thinking about all those things, he couldn't help but to stare at Gulf. 

Their trip was memorable to New, they've got to enjoy a lot of things together, but it didn't end happily when Gulf cut ties with him later that night just to make someone else happy. New remembered how much he cried at the shore after Gulf left him. He cried so hard that he fell his knees on the ground. He was so broken. All he wanted was for Gulf to come back to him. But after finding out the truth, he realized that it wasn't Gulf who needed to come back. It was him.

Tears continued to drop from his eyes as he hearkened back to days when he still had his amnesia. His head was throbbing the whole time but he couldn't bring himself to care about it. Back when he was talking with First and Tong at the living room, he heard Tong telling him that Gulf and his friends' plan to regain his memories never worked and that was wrong. It did work, New thought. All those plans made him recalled lots of memories, the problem was that they were all unclear. New also tried his best to connect all those memories he recalled and to find the mystery man in his dreams, but he always thinks that his disease was too powerful for him to beat it. He once suspected himself as Gulf'a fiance, but never told Gulf about it because he didn't want to assume things.

Until he finally uncovered the truth by himself and all of his questions were finally answered. Why Gulf was so familiar to him? Why Gulf made him remember hundreds of memories everytime they were together? And that's because Gulf was the missing piece of his incomplete puzzle. 

He placed the frame back on the night stand, wiped his tears before he laid himself on the bed and drifted himself to sleep. He has a long day waiting for him because he would be finally coming back home.


	13. Coming Back

An hour before midnight, Gulf and his friends finally arrived in Bangkok after a long drive. Boat and Mild have already agreed that they would sleep at Run's house, so they just need to drop Gulf at his home before going straight to Run's house. Gulf informed his mother that they would arrive late, so there's no need for them to wait for him. But when he finally arrived home, his family were still awake, waiting for their son's arrival.

As soon as Gulf entered their house he hugged his mother tight and all of a sudden, he cried on her shoulders. Boat, Mild, and Run who stopped by for a while, witnessed how their friend broke down in tears in his mother's arms. And there's no need for them to ask since they knew the reason why their friend cried.

His mother hugged him tight as well, while his sister caressed his back. She was happy to see her son after a month, but she was confused to why her son suddenly cried. She pulled away a little, peeked at her son crying then she asked. "Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"Nothing, mom." He sniffed. "I just miss you all."

His parents laughed as well as his sister. Gulf pulled away from his mother and gave his father and sister a tight hug as well. Gulf's parents only had a short talk with Mild, Boat, and Run since it was already late at night. They thanked their son's friends for dropping Gulf at home and for accompanying him at the province for a month. They also expressed their worries about the three who left their jobs just to be with Gulf. The three told them that it's their vacation leave and reassured that there's nothing to worry about. Once they were done catching up with Gulf's parents, the three left and headed to Run's house to finally have a rest after their long trip on the road.

Ready to leave the province and go back to the city, Mew woke up early and prepared himself to leave. He stuffed his backpack that was given by Tong with his clothes, the picture frame, and Gulf's bracelet, while he wore his. But before he could leave, he had made a decision to go back to Kaownah's house to get some of his things, settle everything between him and the younger, and to say goodbye to the people who gave him a second life.

Mew politely expressed his gratitude at Tong's parents who also woke up early to prepare breakfast for him and Tong. He also received an advice from the elders on how to approach Gulf and fixed everything. They told him to try to understand Gulf because the younger went through a lot after his accident. They also mentioned that he was the reason why Gulf was sent by his parents in Surat Thani, but they didn't go to so much details. Mew felt totally guilty and he wished that he could teleport from the province going to the city so that he could see Gulf right away.

By the time First arrived at Tong's house, Mew said his goodbye to the elders and they wished him to get to Bangkok safely. They also teased Mew by telling him that they would be there on his wedding day with Gulf. It made Mew to smile shyly and he eagerly nodded his head as he told them that he's going to send them their wedding invitation. Then, he hopped in the passenger seat and left going to Kaownah's house.

Instead of leaving the house to work, Kaownah's parents decided to stay at home and look after their son with Turbo. Both of them were at the living room with Bosser whom they called to come over to discuss about the resort. They're letting Bosser to manage the resort while they're taking care of their son at home.

While discussing, one of their housekeepers approached them and informed them that Mew came back. They were surprised and saw Mew entering the house with First and Tong behind him.

"New..." With a surprise look on her face, Kaownah's mother muttered his name and approached him. "I thought you were already in Bangkok."

"Mom..." Mew looked at her then he glanced at Kaownah's father and Bosser. "Mom, I'm sorry."

"Why? Why are you saying sorry?"

"I'm sorry because I'm going to leave you and dad, and also Kaownah."

"No, don't say that." She held Mew's hands. "Don't apologize. We know that this day will come. Your dad and I, we've prepared ourselves already. But Kaownah... he's not ready for this."

"Is he alright? Where is he?"

"He's in his room." Kaownah's father answered. "Do you want to talk to him?"

It took a while before Mew answered the question. "He might not want to see me. And also, I'm going back to Bangkok today. I just came to get some things. But... maybe I can try."

Before facing Kaownah, Mew went to his room and packed some of his things. He quickly cleaned his room and arranged everything. When he tried to check the drawers beside his desk, he saw the paper where he wrote all the information that he gathered from his conversation with Gulf. He grabbed his pen and scratched one information where he put a question mark beside it. After scratching it, he wrote 'Gulf's fiance is alive' and shoved the paper into his backpack.

Mew put on a small smile on his face when he looked around his room. He felt sad and happy at the same time. He's sad because he's leaving his home for a year. Most of the time, he's just in his room singing, playing the guitar, playing games on his phone, exercising, and sleeping. Despite of it, he's also happy because he could finally go back home. He zipped his backpack, hanged it on his shoulder, and grabbed Kaownah's guitar before he went out from his room.

While Mew was waiting outside, Kaownah's mother got inside her son's room. Kaownah was with Turbo, he was trying to pursue Kaownah to eat, but Kaownah wouldn't give in. Everytime Turbo would feed him, he avoided it by turning his head to the opposite direction or simply ignore it. His parents also tried to feed him, but he wouldn't budge and just looked out of the window. Ever since he woke up, he had never said anything even a word to anyone in the house.

When his mother came in, she approached Turbo and whispered in his ears, telling him that someone wanted to talk to Kaownah for a moment. Turbo followed Kaownah's mother going out of the room and he was shock to see Mew waiting outside.

"P'New? I thought you've left already." Turbo stated, he was shocked to see the older still in province.

"I'm leaving today, Turbo." Mew replied.

"Have you talked to P'Gulf already?" 

"Not yet, he had left when I arrived at Tong's house. I wasn't able to catch him yesterday."

Suddenly, Turbo's face turned gloomy. "P'New, I'm sorry. I know the truth, but I haven't said anything because Kaownah..."

"It's okay." Mew lightly tapped Turbo's shoulder. "I know. No need to apologize."

Turbo responded the older with a nod. "Then... I guess you want to talk to him, right? He's inside. I tried persuading him to eat, but he wouldn't listen."

"Really? I'll try to persuade him." That was Mew's last statement before he knocked on Kaownah's door and entered the room.

The younger was staring out of the window when Mew got in. Kaownah's eyes were swelling and he was obviously spacing out that he didn't even bother to check if who's entering his room. Mew slowly took steps closer to the younger, he placed Kaownah's guitar on the side and sat on a chair. 

"Kaownah..." Mew called.

Hearing Mew's soft voice, Kaownah stiffened and got tensed. He slowly turned his head at Mew's direction and when he sighted Mew in his room, his eyes widened. "P-P'New..."

Mew glanced at the food tray on the nightstand, he grabbed a bowl of rice soup and attempted to feed the younger. But Kaownah, being stubborn, just stared at it and asked. "Why are you still here? Didn't you go to see Gulf yesterday?"

"He already left when I arrived."

"Then... you're not leaving anymore?" Said Kaownah with a little hope in his voice. "You're staying here?"

It made Mew to purse his lips and slowly shook his head. "No. I just came here to get some of my things. I'm going to Bangkok today."

He felt ashamed for expecting too much when obviously, Mew would choose Gulf over him. Kaownah then looked out of the window once again. "You should go now."

"No, I want to settle everything before leaving." Mew said, but Kaownah didn't say anything. Sensing that Kaownah wouldn't really eat even if he fed him, Mew placed the bowl back on the tray. "Do you want me to leave while holding a grudge against you?"

The younger still didn't give a respond and started crying instead.

"Well, it should be like that, right? I shouldn't be here, talking to you and trying to fix everything. This is just a waste of time. Why am I even trying to resolve everything with you when you're the person who denied me from knowing my real identity?" He continued. "But I don't own that kind of mindset. Even though I want to resent you. I can't. Because you are a brother to me. And as I leave here, I want to keep those memories that we made. I don't want our friendship to end. That's the reason why I am here."

As Kaownah listened to the older's side, he kept on crying. His tears never stopped falling from his eyes. Deep inside, he's happy knowing that Mew didn't hate him just like what he thought. And the fact that Mew still wanted to retain their friendship made him much happier, even if being friends wasn't really what he wanted. Despite of it, his gaze still remained outside. He didn't want to look at the older because he's afraid that he might not want to let Mew leave.

Receiving nothing from the younger, Mew sighed. He wasn't annoyed because Kaownah just ignored him, he knew that the younger needed time to think about it and heal himself. He looked at the guitar that he placed on the side. Mew grabbed it and laid it on the bed beside Kaownah. "Thank you for letting me have your guitar. I'm returning it now."

"Your mom and dad, they're really worried about you. They don't want your anxiety to reoccur. It hurts them to see you being like this, so please think about them. Not only them, but also Turbo. Turbo, that kid... you may not know, but he likes you for a long time already." Mew grabbed the food tray from the nightstand and put it on a space on Kaownah's bed. "Don't make everything so hard for him, so you should eat."

"I guess that's all I wanted to say. I... I don't have much time, so I need to go now." Once Mew was done with his talk with Kaownah, he stood up from his seat. And for the last time, he stared at Kaownah as he said. "Take good care of yourself." He then turned around and left Kaownah's room.

After Mew left, he glanced at the door then to the food tray in front him, placed by Mew. He grabbed the guitar that Mew put beside him, he stared at it and cried. He remembered how Mew showed his interest at the guitar when he saw it at his mini studio. He set aside the guitar and slowly reached for the spoon and started eating the rice soup that his parents prepared for him. He sniffed everytime he took a bite of his food.

When Mew came out from Kaownah's room, he went downstairs where everyone was waiting for him including Tong and First who's answering lots of questions from Kaownah's parents and Bosser. They were asking the two about Mew because they wanted to know what the two knew about the younger. As soon as they saw Mew approaching them, Kaownah's mother stood up right away and ran to him. "New, how was it?"

"He didn't talk to me and refused to eat as well. He just keep on crying."

Her face saddened when she heard what Mew said and she turned to look at her husband with that facial expression. Kaownah's father wrapped an arm around his wife and caressed her arm to comfort his wife who's so worried about their son.

"This is my fault. I'm really sorry about this." Mew was apologetic about what happened.

"New, this is not your fault. Don't blame yourself." He said right away after hearing Mew's apology.

"Everything will be alright, P'New. He just needs some time." Turbo added, trying to make the older feel better.

"Mew..." It was Tong. "I hate to say this, but we need to leave now. The train going to Bangkok will leave in less than an hour."

"Okay, Pi."

"Then, First and I will wait for you in the car." Tong said before he and First excused themselves and went to where they parked their car.

Together with Bosser and Turbo, Kaownah's parents walked Mew going to the main door and said their goodbyes to Mew.

"Nong New..."

"P'Bosser~" Mew walked to the older and hugged him. "Thank you for bringing me with you going to Bangkok at that time, Pi. And for always driving me going to the hospital."

Bosser laughed at what Mew said. He lightly tapped Mew's back and said. "You're always welcome. When you have time, visit us here again." 

"I will, Pi." Mew answered after he pulled away from the hug. He smiled at Bosser before he shifted his attention to Turbo. 

They did a quick hug. Mew thanked Turbo for being one of his close friends at the province. Then Mew asked him a favor to take care of Kaownah in which Turbo quickly agreed, saying that he would always be there for Kaownah. Mew smiled and advised the younger to tell Kaownah about what he really felt for him. Turbo nudged Mew's side, cueing him to keep quiet when Kaownah's parents suspiciously glanced at him.

After teasing Turbo, Mew then looked at the two people who became his parents in the province. He remembered the time, when they took care of him. They gave Mew everything. They dressed him, gave him a shelter to live in, and treated him like their own son. 

"Mom, Dad, thank you so much for everything." He said while trying his best not to cry. He held each of their hands as he continued. "A thank you isn't enough, you've given me so much. Yet, everything ended this way."

Kaownah's parents glanced at each other. They were so touched at Mew when he started thanking them. "Oyyy~ Don't say that. We're not asking for anything in return. Hearing you thanking us for what we've done is already enough for us." She said.

"And now that you're going back to your family, I hope that you won't forget us." He added.

"Dad~ of course, I will never forget you. I will never forget everyone."

They opened their arms at Mew and with a smile, Mew scooted closer to them and hugged them both. They caressed Mew's back as they reminded him to care of himself and to come over if he has time. When they pulled away from the hug, Mew waved goodbye to them and was ready to hop in the car when Kaownah suddenly came down and called his name.

"P'New!" 

Everyone turned around as soon as they heard Kaownah's voice from behind. And they saw him, slowly taking steps on the stairs going down. Being so weak, Turbo ran to Kaownah's side and assisted him, guiding him going to Mew.

When Kaownah passed by his parents, his mother wanted to hold him and just let Mew go, but her husband held her. She looked at her husband and she saw him nodding his head, a sign that tells her to let their son say what he wanted to say.

"Pi..." He muttered when he's already facing the older. "Please tell Gulf... that I'm sorry. And to you also, I'm sorry Pi."

For some people, apologizing is a difficult thing to do. He was proud of Kaownah for bravely admitting his mistakes and apologized to the people whom he hurt. For the last time, before he's going to leave, Mew hugged his brother. He nodded his head and said. "I will tell him." He let go from the hug and looked at Kaownah in the eyes. "I forgot to say this a while ago. Kaownah, thank you for saving me on that day."

That was the last thing that Mew said before he waved goodbye at everyone, hopped inside the passenger seat and left the house. Kaownah was sniffing while staring at Mew leaving. Then, his parents pulled him into an embrace to comfort him. He cried even more when he felt his parents' arms around him and they shushed their son to stop him crying.

It didn't take that long and Mew finally arrived at Phunphin District where the train station was located. Together with Tong and First, they went to the ticket booth and bought a special express ticket going to Bangkok. After receiving his ticket, he checked the time of his arrival and learned that he only had a few minutes left before the train would leave.

"So, this is it. You're going back home." Tong declared while Mew was checking his ticket.

Mew nodded.

"How do you feel?" First curiously asked him.

"Honestly, I'm excited and scared at the same time. I don't know how to face my family as well as Gulf."

"I'm sure they'll be glad to see you, don't worry." Tong reassured the younger. "And Gulf, I know he'll be really happy. He's been waiting for a long time already."

"Thank you Pi." He smiled. "I think I should board the train now, it will leave in a few minutes."

"I see. I will call Run to fetch you at the train station when you arrive in Bangkok." Tong lightly tapped Mew's shoulder as his way of sending off the younger and giving him some encouragement as well. "Susu na."

"Have a safe trip!" First butt in which he received a nod from the older.

Mew took a quick glance at Tong and First before he slowly turned his back at them and headed to his station where he boarded the fastest service train going to the city. When he sat on his seat, hundreds of thoughts filled Mew's mind. After disappearing for a year, he's finally coming back and he didn't know how people would react after seeing him. Another thing was that Gulf, he's hoping that Gulf would give him another chance for them to start all over again.

Tong and First stayed at the station until Mew's train left. When Mew's train started to depart, they were there, standing and watching the train as it leaves. Tong wasn't worried at Mew, he knew that the older could fix everything and get Gulf back to him.

A loud ring from Gulf's alarm has woken him up from his sleep. Gulf tapped his bed, searching for his phone. And when he found it, he immediately turned the sound off. He checked the time and it was almost 2PM already. Gulf got up from his bed and just like what he would always do, he turned to look at his nighstand. But something was missing. Then, he remember that he left the picture frame in Surat Thani and even asked Tong to throw it away.

Instead of being sad, Gulf cheered himself by looking at the picture of his family that was also on his nightstand. He got off from his bed and went downstairs to have his meal. Smiling widely, Gulf greeted his parents when he saw them downstairs. He had his meal while talking to his parents about what he had done in Surat Thani. 

His parents were glad to see their son's cheerful behaviour after arriving from the province. They thought that their son had successfully cope up everything. They were afraid to bring up the topic about Mew, but they have to inform their son about their plan for the next day.

"Gulf... you know about the ceremony tomorrow right?" His mother opened up. "We will go to the temple tomorrow to pray for Mew. And tonight, the Jongcheveevat invited us to come over at their house for dinner and to finalize the ceremony as well now that you're already back from the province."

How could Gulf forget that? Of course he remembered. That's the reason why he came back when he could have extended his stay in the province. He then nodded his head with the same reaction plastered on his face despite of the sudden brought up of the topic about Mew. "Yes, I remember."

"And also, Mew's parents wanted to see you. They said that they miss you, so they're excited to see you tonight. Inform your friends as well to join us."

"Okay, I will. I can't wait to see them also. But... there's something that I want to get from the apartment. I would like to go there today and I'll go straight to their house afterwards."

When the apartment was mentioned, Gulf's parents exchanged gazes before they gave their son an answer. And then his father said. "I can go there with you."

"It's okay, dad. I can drive going there by myself. You can just go with mom."

"Hmmm, okay." His dad replied. It's not that they don't trust their son, they just wanted to make sure that he's safe. And the apartment, it was the place that they almost lost him, so it's just normal for them to get scared everytime their son would go there.

At Run's dance studio, Run was having a dance class when his phone kept on ringing. He wasn't able to pick up Tong's call since he was having a class. After the class, Run checked his phone to see Tong called him thrice. He dialed the older right away and after the third ring, Tong answered his call.

Tong asked him a favor to go to the train station and pick up someone. The older didn't mention who to pick up at the station, and just informed the younger that the person he's going to fetch already knew him. Even if he was still curious on who to fetch, Run just agreed at Tong's favor. It's Tong anyway, they owe him a lot.

Of course, Run wouldn't go to the station alone. He called Mild and Boat to ask if one of them was available to accompany him to the train station and it turned out that the two was done with their shifts already. Mild and Boat set up a place where they could meet and Run could pick them up.

Run drove to where they could pick up the two. And once he got Mild and Boat with him, they went straight to the train station since they were almost late already in picking up someone from the station.

Upon arriving at the train station, the three roamed around to find the person that they're going to fetch. And when Mild spotted a very familiar person sitting at the waiting area, he was frozen on his spot.

"Mild? What are you doing?" Boat confusedly asked as he spotted Mild just stood up and was spacing out.

"Have you the found the person that we're looking for?" Run asked his friend.

Without sparing a glance to his friends, Mild slowly nodded his head. He lifted his hand and his index finger pointing at someone at the waiting area. Boat and Run looked at Mild like he has gone crazy and followed to where his finger was pointing. From there, the two could understand why Mild became speechless when they also saw the person Mild was pointing at. 

"P'New?" The three of them whispered loudly in unison. "P'New?!" They repeated once again and this time, it was loud enough for the older to hear. Then they ran going to the older. 

When Mew heard his name being called, he looked at Mild, Boat, and Run's direction and saw the three running towards him. He stood up with a wide smile on his face, happy to see the three once again.

"I thought Run would be the only who's going to fetch me." Mew muttered, surprised to see the three coming to fetch him.

"P'New? What are you doing here?"

"Aw! Mild, don't you want me to go back home?"

"Home?" Boat repeated. "Your house is in Surat Thani, right?"

"No~" Mew chuckled. "I'm originally from Bangkok before the accident happened. Am I right?"

They all widened there eyes, they were all speechless again. They didn't know if their hunch is correct or not. None of them could bring themselves to ask the older if he got his memories back or not. And to answer their unspoken questions, Mew cleared it for them.

"My real name is Mew. If I remember it correctly, I have a boyfriend which is your friend, Gulf, and I'm set to marry him before I had an accident. Right?" Mew raised an eyebrow at the two with a smirk on his face. "I got my memories back."

"P'Mew~" They gasped and cooed in unison and launched themselves to the older.

"Finally, you remember it now!" Mild exclaimed.

Mew brought his hand up and flicked his friends' forehead with his finger. "And you guys didn't even say anything to me."

"We're sorry, Pi~" Boat said, rubbing his forehead where the older hit.

"We're not allowed to say anything because of Gulf." Run added.

"I know. Tong told me about it." Mew pursed his lips. "And... now that you've mentioned Gulf, I wanted to see him."

"No need to say it, Pi. We totally know that the first person you want to meet once you get back your memories is Gulf." Mild said, trying to tease the older. "Come on, we'll send you to his house. But, before that, let's have another hug. We really miss you, P'Mew!"

Mew rolled his eyes and shook his head at them. But he smiled afterwards and nodded, agreeing at their request for another hug. And right after he agreed, the three happily launched themselves at him once again. 

Run, Boat, and Mild kept on asking questions to Mew as they were on their way to Gulf's house. They asked him how did he get back his memories and escaped from Kaownah. He shared about what he saw on Kaownah's laptop and they were shocked to learn that Kaownah was actually stalking Gulf's account.

Mew also shared to them that he went at Tong's house to see them but they had left already. Mild confessed about his suggestion to Gulf to go back and tell him the truth, but Gulf was really determined to keep his promise with Kaownah and left the province without telling him the truth. 

Mild then decided to call Gulf and asked him if he's home. They set the phone to a loudspeak for Mew to hear at as well. When Gulf answered the call, Mew's heart was beating so fast after hearing Gulf's voice. Mild asked Gulf's location and said that he was at the apartment. Gulf also told them that he'll come over at Mew's house for a dinner and Mew's mom asked them to come as well. After Mild told Gulf that they'll be coming over at Mew's house for the said dinner, Gulf ended the call right away.

"So, Gulf is at the apartment?" Run asked Mild.

But before Mild could answer, Mew jumped into their conversation and asked in confusion. "Apartment? What apartment?"

"Aw! Don't you remember, P'Mew? You and Gulf are living together in an apartment." Boat explained.

The apartment that they've mentioned wasn't on Mew's mind. He stared at them and slowly, memories about the place was retrieved. "Ohh~ I forgot. I haven't fully remember everything."

"Hmm, it's okay Pi. Just take it slowly. You'll remember everything soon." Boat tried comforting and cheering him up in which the older nodded on agreement.

"Then, Run, can you drop me at the apartment where Gulf is?"

"Okay, I'll drop you there." 

Few minutes after Run made a reroute going to the apartment, they eventually arrived at the place and Mew stared at the building in front of them. The three have confirmed that Gulf was still inside their apartment after they spotted the younger's car parked at the parking area. Mew got off from the car and before he could go inside, Run asked him if he knew what floor their room was located.

Tightly furrowing his brows, Mew tried his best to remember it and thankfully, he did. He then nodded his head and told them that he did remember it. Mew let them leave first before he leisurely walked inside the building as he roamed his eyes around. When he got inside, he took the lift and pressed the number of the floor where their apartment can be found.

As the lift took him up, he suddenly felt an instant rush of emotions. He was nervous, scared, excited, and happy. The lift suddenly stopped at his floor and the doors swiftly opened. And when he lifted his head that's when he saw the door of their apartment. He went out of the lift and treaded towards their apartment.

Staring at the door made him to gulp nervously. Behind that door, he could find the person he's longing to see. Mew stood up in front of their apartment for a few minutes before he had the courage to lift his hand and reached the doorlock scanner. He placed his index finger and waited as it was being scanned. Then, the door finally unlocked. 

He pushed the door open, and slowly took steps going inside. A wave of emotions came across him and lots of memories suddenly played on his mind. He remembered when he and Gulf came at their apartment for the first time. He was covering Gulf's eyes as they entered the room and when he removed his hands, Gulf was so happy to see their apartment. The place where he's standing has a lot of good memories of them together. He smiled and looked around the place. It was still the same, nothing's change. 

Meanwhile, Gulf was in their bedroom. He was arranging his and Mew's stuff. He actually lied from his mom. Gulf said that he would come to the apartment to get something, but the truth was he just came to visit and think about the older at their place. Because after Mew's death anniversary, he would be focusing on himself and rebuilding his life once again.

Gulf was sitting on their bed while holding a bundle of their wedding invitation when he heard the main door unlocking. He furrowed his brows, his mother was already at Mew's house and there's no way that Mew's mother would come to their apartment. He stood up from the bed and went out of the room while still holding the invitations to check if whoever entered the apartment.

And when he came out, he saw someone standing in the living room while looking around the apartment. As soon as he saw that person, he almost freed the invitations from his grip. The person that was inside the apartment was none other than Mew. But he remembered, that Mew was in Surat Thani. And it's impossible for the older to appear in that place because he couldn't remember anything.

"Why am I seeing things again?" Gulf pursed his lips as he asked himself a question, thinking that the figure wasn't real and purely from his imagination only. 

While Mew was roaming his eyes around, Gulf suddenly came out from their bedroom while holding a bundle of cards on his hand. And after almost ten hours of traveling from Surat Thani to Bangkok, Mew got to see Gulf and it was all worth it. His lips curled into a small smile after seeing the younger, but he raised his eyebrows when Gulf asked himself about why he's seeing things.

Gulf shook his head to get rid of Mew's image in front of him. But he stiffened when he heard Mew speaks. 

"You're not seeing things." Mew said. "I'm real."

To know that it wasn't just only an imagination, Gulf slowly took steps going to the older. Once he's already close enough to Mew, he stared at the older straight in the eyes. His heart and mind was telling him that the person standing in front of him was actually real. 

But being a stubborn kid, Gulf didn't believe what his heart and mind was telling him. He raised his hand up, pointed his index finger, and carefully poked Mew chest as he held his breath. Upon realizing that he was real, Gulf's tears started to form in his eyes and he lifted his head to look at the older once again and softly whispered. "Boo?"

Mew heard it a few times before without knowing who's calling him and who's voice was it. After regaining his memories, he had known that it was Gulf who called him with that name. And hearing the younger calling him with that, made him so happy that it warmed his heart. He slowly nodded his head and said. "Yes. It's me, Bii."

"How? How did you remember everything?"

"I... I saw something. And the contents of it were all about us, it helped me retrieve my memories."

If Mild, Boat, and Run literally threw themselves at the older as soon as they saw him and knew that his memories were back, then it was different from Gulf. Because instead of hugging the older, Gulf shook his head as he took a step back from the older.

"B-but... what are you doing here?" Gulf asked while taking a step back. "You should be with Kaownah. I made a promise. I promised to him that I will not take you from him."

"Gulf..." Mew took a step forward and tried to reach for Gulf's hand to hold it, but Gulf continued to stay away from him.

"No, you should be with him." Gulf cried as he insisted it.

"Listen to me, Gulf." Tears welled from Mew's eyes. He didn't expect for Gulf to act that way, to push him away. Now, he knows why Gulf was afraid of telling him everything back when they were in the province. "It's over now. Forget about your promise with Kaownah. He has made a mistake and he's sorry for it. I'm here now and no one will take me away from you."

"He's sick. He needs you."

"He's not. Gulf, I'm here to be with you. Please don't push me away." The older said while tears continued to fall from his eyes. He then extended his arms, offering his hand for Gulf to hold like he was asking for the younger's acceptance. "We promise to stay together for a long time, right? I came back to fulfill it. Don't you want to fulfill that promise with me?"

Tears never stopped falling from the younger's eyes as he listened to Mew. Of course he wanted to fulfill the promise that they made, but things weren't on their side and it's better to just let go of that promise while holding it with so much pain in his heart. But now that Mew finally came back, he's thinking about holding unto it again. He glanced at Mew's hand in front of him then to the older. 

"Can you trust me again, Gulf? I will never leave you this time, I promise."

Gulf remained staring at Mew. He then sniffed and with shaking hands, he slowly reached for Mew's hand. Once his hand was on Mew's, Gulf burst out crying. Mew held Gulf's hand tight and pulled Gulf into a hug of comfort. 

"Boo..." Gulf sobbed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Mew shushed him. He sniffed, he was also crying, but at that moment, he wanted to be strong for Gulf to hold on because his boyfriend needed his comfort. Gulf had suffered for a long time since he was gone and all he could do was to be there for the younger.

"I'm sorry for pushing you away." Gulf continued and this time, he slowly wrapped his arms around Mew, hugging his boyfriend so tight. "I didn't mean it."

"I know, I know." He softly whispered into the younger's ears. "It's okay." He caressed Gulf's back to calm him down.

After Mew successfully calmed Gulf down, they both sat on a couch at the living room. Gulf was resting his head on Mew's chest while the older was wrapping his arm around Gulf. They were both silent, no one dared to speak, until Mew decided to break the silent atmosphere.

He carefully grabbed the bundle of cards that Gulf was holding ever since he came out from their bedroom and he found out that it was actually their wedding invitations. They were supposed to give it to their guests after Mew came back from Rayong, but unfortunately, he wasn't able to come back.

"Why are you holding these?" He softly asked his boyfriend.

Gulf's gaze fell on the cards. "That... I was just looking into it."

Mew hummed. "Oh! I have something to return to you."

"Return? What return?"

Mew then reached for his backpack that he placed on the coffee table. He opened it and pulled Gulf's bracelet out from the bag. When their couple bracelet appeared in front of him, Gulf sat up straight. He got shock and he wanted to know how did Mew get it. Then, Mew grabbed his hand and wore the bracelet around his wrist.

"You..."

"How could you ask P'Tong to throw this away, hmm?" He playfully glared at his boyfriend. Seeing some tears left, Mew wiped Gulf's tears away using his hand.

"You met P'Tong? H-how?"

"It's a long story, but I will tell you everything later. Right now, we need to go to my house. You're going to have dinner with my family, right?"

But Gulf just stared at Mew with so much longing that he didn't even bother himself to ask if how the older knew about the said dinner. "You... are you really coming back home?"

With Gulf's question, Mew could understand the younger's doubt. He showed Gulf a smile, caressed the younger's hair and nodded his head thereafter. "Yes. And this time, I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay with you." He then pulled his sleeve up, and showed to the younger that he found his bracelet and was wearing while heading back to Bangkok.

"You found yours? I thought you've lost it."

"Kaownah keep it."

"He did?"

"Yes, he did." 

Gulf lightly stroke the bracelet on Mew's wrist before he placed his hand beside Mew's hand. With teary eyes, Gulf looked at their wrists with their couple bracelet around it and he looked at Mew in so much happiness.

"Thank you for coming back, P'Mew. Thank you for coming back to me." Gulf let his tears dropped as he said it.

"And I'm sorry if it took a long time for me to come back." Mew responded, holding Gulf's hand this time. "You've been waiting for so long."

Gulf cutely shook his head as he sniffed. "It's okay. It's worth it anyway, because you're finally here."

It wasn't okay for Mew. But he was so proud of Gulf for being strong. If it happened the other way around, he wouldn't know what he's going to do. If Gulf suddenly disappeared just like what happened to him. He became teary as he thought about it. Mew leaned closer to Gulf and dropped a soft peck on Gulf's forehead before pulling him into a tight hug.

Soon after they had settled everything between them, Gulf and Mew left their apartment. There's no more heavy feeling in Gulf's heart when they left the place because after a year of pain, he's finally over it.

Gulf was the one who drove the car going to the older's house. On their way, Gulf could feel that the older was nervous. The older was thinking about meeting his parents after a year. It's understandable anyway, Mew's family thought that their son was dead already, but now that he's going to show himself, he's a little bit scared of their reaction.

To calm the older, Gulf reached Mew's hand and hold it without even sparing a glance at Mew. The older's gaze fell on Gulf's hand that was on him. He let out a deep breath and smiled as he held the younger's hand with both of his hands.

After a few minutes of driving, they finally arrived at Mew's house. While he's still inside the car, Mew looked around their house through the window. And just like their apartment, there's nothing much changes happened at their house. For him, it was still the same.

Both of them got off the car, Gulf had taken a few steps already but Mew remained on his spot. He couldn't bring himself to get inside their house. Sensing that the older didn't follow his tracks, Gulf turned around to see his boyfriend still standing beside his car. He let out a sigh before he went back to his nervous boyfriend.

"Don't you want to get inside?" Gulf asked him.

Looking so stressed, Mew answered. "I want, but..." He glanced at their house before he continued. "I'm nervous."

"It's okay, don't be nervous. They'll be happy to see you... alive. Hmm maybe they'll be shock... a little." Reassuring the older. 

"Oyy Bii, you're making me more nervous."

Gulf snorted after his boyfriend rolled his eyes at him. "Okay. Let's do it this way. I'll get inside first, then I'll just call you to get in."

"Okay, I think that's better."

And with that, Gulf left the older standing outside then he got inside the house. When he got in there, his and Mew's parents were talking at Mild, Boat, and Run. But when he entered, they all shifted their attention to him.

"Aw! Gulf, you're here!" Mew's mother exclaimed. She stood up from her seat and walked towards Gulf to give him a hug and beamed at the younger when she pulled away. "How are you na?"

"I'm doing great, mom."

"Ohhh~ I'm happy to hear that."

"Gulf, what took you so long at the apartment?" His mother asked. "They were waiting for you."

"I'm sorry, mom."

"It's okay, Gulf. We're glad to see you again after a month." Said Mew's father. "Since Gulf is already here, why don't we have our dinner now?"

"Right~ We prepared a lot of food. Your sister, Grace, helped Jom to bake a dessert. Come, let's eat now." Mew's mother attempted to gently dragged Gulf heading to the dining area when Gulf suddenly said something.

"Ahm, before that, there's someone that I want you to meet. Wait for a moment." Gulf trudge going back to the main door. He slightly opened the door, just small enough for him to see the person behind it. 

After calling that person whom he wanted them to meet, the main door slowly and swiftly swung opened followed by Mew who entered the house with his head hanged low. 

As soon as he got inside, he lifted his head and saw lots of faces that he hasn't seen for a year. He saw his mother, father, his younger sister, Gulf's parents and older sister as well as his friends who picked him up at the train station.


	14. Step Down

"Ahm, before that, there's someone that I want you to meet." Said Gulf, he looked at everyone before he continued. "He's outside, I'll call him. Wait for a moment." Gulf trudged going back to the main door. He slightly opened the door, just small enough for him to see the person behind it. 

After calling Mew whom he wanted them to meet, Gulf looked at his and Mew's family who's anticipating to see the person he called from the outside. Not knowing what kind of reaction would they receive after Mew showed up, Gulf felt nervous as the older. The main door slowly and swiftly swung opened followed by Mew who took steps and entered the house with his head hanged low. 

As soon as he got inside, he lifted his head and saw lots of faces that he hasn't seen for a year. He saw his mother, father, his younger sister, Gulf's parents and older sister as well as his friends who picked him up at the train station.

Once Mew got inside the house and faced them, all eyes were on him and everyone turned silent. The surprise has silenced everyone. They all widened their eyes and were speechless. Mew, who was known to be dead, was standing right in front of them. It's unbelievable. Gulf's mom let out an inaudible gasp at the sight of Mew then she glanced at her husband who had the same reaction as her.

Meanwhile, Mew's father slowly pulled himself up from his seat while his eyes were on his son. Seeing his brother alive, Jom's tears gathered in her eyes, she became weak, but thankfully, Grace was there to hold her.

Mew stared at everyone for a while as he looked at each of their reaction after seeing him before he locked his eyes with his mother. "Mom..."

Looking at her son standing in front of her, she suddenly recalled her memories when she was bearing Mew. She was scared to get pregnant at that time because of some difficulties. But Mew was given to her. Despite of having difficulties in pregnancy, she took a risk and happily welcomed Mew in their family.

She took good care of her children, and gave them everything as they grow old. Together with her husband, they were both strict to their children, especially to Mew because he's the oldest and the only son of the family. So when Mew reportedly died in an accident, her whole world fell apart. She was devastated. Everynight, she always visits her son's room, looking at Mew's figure collection and other stuff owned by him.

Every mother who experienced losing a child, would definitely understand how she felt. It wasn't easy. That's why she understood how Gulf felt since they were both experiencing the same pain. But the pain that she was carrying for a year started to ease when she saw her son in front of her and even called her. With her trembling arms and legs and with every ounce of her strength, she bravely stepped closer to her son. She extended her arms and reached for her son's face, placing both of her palms on Mew's cheeks. 

As soon as her palms were on Mew'cheeks, her legs became totally weak and she almost dropped herself on the floor. But Mew and Gulf's friends were quick to hold her and assist her. 

"Mom!"

"I-I'm fine." She reassured them before they slowly withdraw their hands from her. Then she looked at her son once again and placed her palms back on Mew's cheeks.

"Mom..." Mew muttered once again with his shaky voice. Feeling his mother's touch, Mew's tears started to form in his eyes.

"M-Mew? You're Mew, right? You're my son?" She asked, trying to confirm if the person standing in front of her was really her son. While Mew kept on nodding his head at his mother's question.

Confirming that's it's really her son, her tears came down like a waterfall. She immediately clasped Mew in her arms, holding him in her warm embrace as she cried so hard. "My son..." 

He hugged his mother back and cried so hard in her arms. Mew was crying like a kid who found his mother after being lost in a mall.

"How?" She asked as she pulled away and cupped her son's face. "How did this happen?"

"I survived from the accident, mom."

"But... but the car exploded."

"I was injured, but I was able to get out from the car before it happened."

"Why... why now? Where were you the whole year?"

With that question, Mew heaved a deep breath before he said. "I had an amnesia. I lost my memories."

Imagining Mew's hardships during and after the accident made his mother cry once again. She felt really bad for not being able to be there when her son needed someone to survive. And living his life without knowing who he really was, made his mother more emotional. They continued to live their life thinking that their son was dead when the truth was he's alive with no memories at all. She pulled her son in an embrace as she cried even more. Then, Mew's sister came running towards them and she immediately hugged her older brother.

After noticing his sister, Mew pulled his sister to give Jom a hug. Mew and his younger sister were very close to each other though there were times that they would be fighting. It's normal for siblings to fight anyway. Even though they're always fighting, Mew is possessive to his sister and very caring as well that's why Jom loves her brother so much. 

As for Mew's father, he was still frozen in his tracks, trying to digest everything that he's seeing. He couldn't bring himself to approach to his son and hug him just like what his wife and daughter did. Without everyone knowing, except his family, Mew's father blamed himself for what happened to his son. If he didn't ask Mew to go to Rayong and attend the meeting instead of him, Mew wouldn't be in an accident. Everyone wouldn't be experiencing pain because of him. He couldn't forgive himself for what he had done.

Mew's eyes landed on his father who was just standing from a far while staring at him. When his mother and sister let go from the hug, he called his father. "Dad..."

A sad smile was seen on his father's face when he called him. His father walked towards him and Mew did the same thing as well. When they met halfway, Mew's father stared at his son. He then place his hand on Mew's shoulder, he cried and said. "I'm sorry, my son. It was all my fault."

Mew shook his head. "No dad, it wasn't your fault. No one is at fault."

"But I am the one who asked you to go there instead of me."

"Dad, don't blame yourself. Please. I'm alive and that's the most important thing, right?"

When he thought that his own son would curse him for ruining his life, but what he thought was wrong. A smile suddenly spread across his face as he pulled Mew in his arms. Then Mew's mother and Jom joined the two, they hugged Mew so tight like it would be the last time for them to hold him.

Boat, Mild, and Run were teary as they witnessed Mew's reunion with his family after a year. Gulf also shed tears while staring at them. He was thankful that Mew came back to be with them.

After his family, Mew also received an embrace from Gulf's mother and father who were teary as they stood in front of him. Once they were done showering Mew with hugs, they had their dinner and Mew's mother was taking good care of her son as she placed so much food on Mew's plate. Gulf and his friends, who knew that Mew is always on a diet chuckled at the sight of him eating all the food that his mother put on his plate for him.

"So, that's how it was?" Mew's mother said. They were all gathered at the living room, listening to Mew's story while eating the dessert that Jom and Grace made.

Mew told everyone about how did the accident happen, how did he survive, and what happened after he woke up. When he mentioned that he had an amnesia, they all widened their eyes, except Gulf and his friends who already knew about it. He told them that it was the reason why he couldn't come back home. 

Boat, Mild, and Run didn't stay silent as Mew told them everything. They also shared how they meet Mew and their efforts to bring Mew's memories back. 

"Hmmm, that's all that happened." Mew answered before looking at Gulf and the others. "If it wasn't for them, maybe I'm still in Surat Thani."

"Ohh~ It's nothing Pi." Boat answered.

"Yes, it's really nothing. But... ohoo~" Mild shook his head at Mew. "I almost lost my temper because of you, P'Mew. I didn't know that it was that challenging to make you remember everything."

Because of Mild, complaining about how difficult it was for them to make the older remember his past, everyone bursted out into a fit of laughter.

"Sorry Nong Mild~ sorry." Mew cooed at the younger.

"Before I forget, tomorrow is supposed to be your... death anniversary." Mew's mother reminded him and everyone. "We already prepared everything for tomorrow's ceremony. But since you're here with us now, Gulf's mother and I decided to change the event as your welcome home party."

"Mom~ there's no need for that."

"But, Mew..." It was Gulf's mother. "...your mom wants to celebrate now that you're back. She wanted to give you the warmest welcome."

"Yes, P'Mew." Jom added. "Our relatives would be coming here as well. So, having the party is a good opportunity for us to tell everyone that you're finally back. Besides Pi, we don't want everyone to collapse after seeing you, right?"

Three versus one, and if Mew continued to disagree he's sure that others would speak up as well. So instead of arguing with them, he just nodded his head, agreeing to whatever plans they had.

It was already late at night when everyone started going back home. The first one who left was Run, he has to reschedule some dance classes for the next day since he would be taking a day off. Did not want to be left behind, Boat and Mild excused themselves as well and they went home together with Run. Gulf's family could just sleep at the guest room, but Gulf's mother insisted to go back home without Gulf. They were going to let their son stay to be with Mew.

At first, Gulf rejected the idea of him staying with Mew because he wanted the older to spend more time with his family. But even Mew's family, insisted for Gulf to stay. Both families knew how much Gulf suffered when Mew disappeared. After saying their goodbyes, Gulf sent his parents off while Mew helped his mother in preparing his room.

"Mom, are you really sure that I can stay here tonight?" 

"Of course, when did we restrict you about staying with him?"

"No, that's not what I mean..."

"Son..." His fathed jumped in. "Mew just recovered from his amnesia and prior to his return, you were the one who was with him. If there are some problems, you can handle him well and they also want you to stay here with him. We'll be coming here tomorrow morning, so there's no need to worry."

All he wanted was to give Mew some alone time with his family. But having no chance in winning against his parents, Gulf let out a deep breath then he nodded his head afterwards. "Fine, I'll stay here."

"Good."

"And before we leave, there's something that we want to say." His mother suddenly said. "We... we're sorry. You're dad and I, we want to apologize to you."

A sudden apology was uttered by his mother and Gulf was confused to why she said it. He couldn't remember anything that his parents had done something that would make them apologize to him. 

"Why? Why are you saying sorry?"

"All this time, you were right. That Mew is still alive. And we're sorry for not believing you. When your mother and I saw Mew a while ago, we feel bad for not believing you before."

Memories of him trying to convince his parents that Mew isn't dead and he saw him at the milk tea shop were replayed in his mind. He remembered how disappointed he was to them. They looked at him like he had gone crazy and he's hopeless. "Dad~ it's all in the past."

"But still, we want to apologize. Your sister believes you and tries to convince us about it, but we didn't listen."

"It's okay. I understand." To reassure his parents, he grabbed each of their hands and held it. "I... I was disappointed at that time. A little, just a little bit." He cutely pouted in front of his parents. "But, let's just forget about it. Okay?"

Both of them took a quick glance at each other, then nodded their heads at their son. With a smile, they thanked their son for not holding a bad feeling against them. It's not only them who expressed gratitude, because Gulf didn't forget to thank his parents for sending him in Surat Thani. If it wasn't because of their decision to send him at the province, Gulf would never see Mew.

Their conversation was cut when Grace complained to her parents for taking too long in talking to her younger brother, saying that it's like they wouldn't see Gulf the next day. Ending their conversation with laughter, Gulf waved them off and waited until his parents slowly disappeared from his sight.

"You should be taking a rest now, why are you still here?" Mew's mother asked her son. She was helping their housekeeper cleaning the kitchen when Mew came.

"I came down to get some fruits." He answered.

"Ohhh~ Okay, I'll get some strawberries for you. It's your favorite, right?"

It made Mew smile, his mother really knew him that even his favorite fruit, she remembered it. His mother glanced at him after getting a pack of strawberries from the fridge and she saw her son smiling at her.

"Why? I thought it's only Gulf who can make you smile like that?"

"Mom~" Whining, after his mother teased him.

"Oh! Where's Gulf anyway?"

"He's taking a shower."

"I see." Standing at the kitchen island, she started removing the leaves of the strawberries after washing it. Then cut them into half. "Gulf..." She sighed, making Mew to look at her. "I didn't mentioned it a while ago because I don't want to recall the past in front of him. But... he was the one who suffered the most after your accident."

"I heard about it, but they didn't go into details. So I don't know much about it."

Once she's done preparing the strawberries for Mew, she placed it in front of her son and said. "We were all devastated, but Gulf was more devastated than us. His whole world literally collapsed. As we delivered the news to him, it was... it was really difficult for us. We don't know how to start it."

Mew's mother recalled everything from the start, telling her son how hurt Gulf was after he was gone. "Once he knew about it, he couldn't stop crying. He cried and cried while calling your name, until he fell asleep. When we tried to discuss to him your funeral, Gulf was opposed to it. He strongly disagreed and said that he would go to Rayong and find you. Your boyfriend is really stubborn, my son." Said his mom with a smile on her face before she continued. "But we didn't allow him, and we just let the police handle the investigation. The first day of the funeral took place on the same date with your wedding. Gulf appeared at the temple while holding the flower that you like. It was heartbreaking. No one knew that your supposed to be wedding day would turn into a funeral ceremony."

He remembered it. He saw it on Gulf's social media account. It was his picture with the forget me not flowers and he didn't know that Gulf personally brought it at the temple, not until his mother spill it.

"Few weeks after the funeral, we tried to get some news about Gulf. We heard how his world stopped spinning. He quit his job, locked himself in his room, didn't want to eat. Until we received a news saying that Gulf... attempted suicide in your apartment. Thankfully his mother came and stopped him."

Mew was taking another bite of the strawberries when his mother mentioned about Gulf's suicide. He was totally shocked that the strawberry dropped from his grip and his eyes widened. "What? H-he attempted suicide?"

She nodded. "His mother brought him to a psychiatrist after that and the doctor said that Gulf was experiencing grief, almost the same with depression. When he refused to undergo some therapies, I came to visit him. My heart broke after seeing him. He looked so defeated. I talked to him, hoping that it could encourage him. We were all happy when Gulf finally decided to have the treatment. He was doing fine after that. He even did a merit on your birthday. But... one day his family called us, saying that Gulf was held at the police station."

"Police station? What did he do?"

"They said, Gulf broke the traffic rules. The reason was he saw you, so he crossed the streets without minding the traffic lights and he tried to follow you while calling you out."

As he listened to his mom, he did remember the time when he came to Bangkok with Bosser. They were leaving at that time when he heard someone shouting. "That day..." He whispered.

"But you know..." She shook her head with a sad look on her face. "No one believes Gulf."

"But, Mom, he really saw me that day. I came here in Bangkok with Bosser, he's the manager at the resort."

"That's it, my son. If you didn't show up today, we wouldn't know that Gulf was actually telling the truth at that time." She said. "The psychiatrist told us that he's having grief hallucination. His parents felt so hopeless for Gulf's recovery, so they sent him to Surat Thani. He needed to be away from the city to cope up everything that he has been through and that's how you two met there."

Mew's mother reached out for her son's hands and held both of it. "I'm saying this not to make you feel guilty, but I'm saying this because I want you to know how much he loves you and treasures you even when you were gone."

Mew kept his eyes locked with his mother as he listened to her. Hearing everything what his mother said made him realize how much Gulf kept holding unto their promise. He couldn't imagine how Gulf went through those difficult times. Now, he realized why people kept on telling him that Gulf had been through a lot. 

When Mew came out after taking a shower, he found Gulf sitting on the bed with his back leaning against the headboard while playing a game on his phone. Mew sat on the bed beside his boyfriend while still wiping his hair with a towel.

"What are you playing?" Mew initiated a talk with the younger.

"ROV." 

"Aren't you tired?"

"Not really."

"You should take a rest now."

"Later." Gulf said without looking at him before he exclaimed. "Aw! I lost."

The younger heaved a deep breath after losing the game that he was playing. He looked at his boyfriend who's wiping his hair innocently. "Pi~ It's your fault."

Mew tried not to laugh at the younger, he raised his brows and asked. "Why is it my fault?"

"You kept on talking to me. I can't concentrate."

He hanged the towel on his shoulder before grabbing Gulf's phone and put it on the nightstand. Then, he faced the younger as he stared straight in his eyes. "Why? Can't I talk to you? I haven't talked to you for almost a year." Mew said with his soft voice.

"What are you talking about?" Gulf cutely pouted. He then grabbed the towel that was on Mew's shoulder and started wiping Mew's hair. "We've been talking since we met in the province."

"You were talking to New that time."

"Ohhh~ Okay, let's talk, P'MEW~" Emphasizing the older's name as he said it. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Hmmm, can you tell me what happened after you find out that I was dead?" 

With the older's question, it made Gulf to temporarily stop his action and glance at Mew. He slightly furrowed his brows, he was curious on why Mew suddenly asked about it. "That..." He murmured and continued to rub the towel on Mew's hair. "I... I cried, that's all."

"That's all?"

Gulf responded the older with a hum. But the response wasn't enough for Mew. After knowing what happened, he wanted to know the reason why, on why Gulf almost took his life because of him. For him, it was something that they needed to discuss.

"Only that? Don't you want to tell me more about it?" 

It's not only that, of course. How can he be so cool when the love of his life died? He remembered how his life shattered after Mew's accident. But it was all in the past, Gulf thought. There's no use if they're going to talk about it anyway. "What do you want me to say?"

Before he gave an answer, Mew held Gulf's hands, grabbed the towel and tossed it on the couch at the side of his bed. He wanted Gulf to focus just on him as they talked. "Tell me why did you do it."

"Do? Do what?" 

"Suicide."

Gulf was taken a back. He was surprised and confused. Where did Mew even get those information? Thinking that it was a sensitive topic, nobody dared to recall it to Gulf, not until Mew started asking about it. He gulped nervously as he tried to find excuses to avoid the topic that was already opened by the older. "I'm... I'm sleepy. I want to rest now, Pi." 

He grabbed the blanket and was about to lie down on the bed when Mew stopped him by holding his wrist. Gulf turned to look at Mew and saw him shaking his head. He sighed and sat on the bed facing the older. "Fine. Ask. I'll answer them."

"Why did you do it?"

"I was in deep pain." Gulf was expecting that question and so he answered it right away. "When I found out that you were gone, I was completely lost. I don't know what to do with my life without you. I know it was wrong, but at that time... it was the only thing that I could think of to be with you."

And without any words, Mew suddenly pulled Gulf into a hug. He was in the verge of crying. Listening to the younger, it made him wonder what did he do in the past to deserve someone like Gulf. He was too good for him.

"I'm sorry." Mew muttered, hugging the younger tight. "I'm sorry for causing the pain in your heart."

"Why are you sorry?"

"You were in pain for so long and I wasn't there beside you."

"It's true. You were not there beside me..." Gulf snuggled close to the older, feeling Mew's warmth. "But you're always in my heart. You never left this place."

As Gulf snuggled closer to him, Mew gently kissed the younger's temple and said. "Don't ever do that again."

"I won't, I promise."

They stayed in that position, cuddling on the bed, as Mew continued asking the younger while Gulf gladly answered it. Mew learned a lot of things about what happened the whole year that he was gone. He couldn't help but to feel bad at Gulf and swore to himself that he would take care and protect Gulf no matter what happens. 

Mew continued listening to Gulf's story until Gulf fell asleep in his arms. When Gulf suddenly turned silent, Mew peeked at him and saw that his adorable boyfriend had fallen asleep already. He chuckled and slowly laid Gulf on the bed. He turned off the lights and hugged his boyfriend as they sleep.

After Mew left Surat Thani, things were slightly changed in Kaownah's life. His parents were staying at home, taking care of him while working as well. But it wasn't only his parents who were there for him, because Turbo never left his side. If Turbo wasn't around, it was Kaownah's parents who would take care of him, pouring all their attention to their son to avoid doing the same mistake as before.

Kaownah remembered what Mew told him before the older left, that Turbo likes him. Since Mew left, Kaownah didn't have the courage to confirm it to Turbo. If he really likes him or not. While he was thinking about it, he heard knocks on the door. Then, Turbo came with his lunch placed on a food tray.

"Kaownah, I have here your lunch." Turbo softly said.

Turbo placed the food tray on the bed. He set Kaownah's bed table and placed the food tray on it for Kaownah to comfortably have his lunch. But after setting everything, Kaownah didn't even budge. He just stared at the food before dropping a question to Turbo.

"Aren't you tired, Turbo?"

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you tired taking care of me?"

"What's with you all of a sudden?" Turbo let out an awkward laugh. He touched the food on the small table, scopping it using the spoon and fed Kaownah. "Take a bite of your food."

"I don't want. Unless you answer my question."

With a sigh, Turbo put the spoon back to the plate. "If I'm tired, then surely, I won't be here anymore."

"So you see, I'm still here trying to make you eat right now. I'm not tired at all and I will never be tired when it comes to you."

"So... this is what they said. If you like someone, you should take good care of them. Then, it means you like me."

Turbo wasn't surprise at it. He had done a lot of things for Kaownah to notice him, but Kaownah was too slow to realize everything. "I'm not going to deny it."

"Why me? I'm not worth it. Can't you see? I'm in a state of ruin. You can find someone better."

"That's why I'm trying to rebuild you. But I can't do it if you're not going to help yourself as well." Looking down, Turbo found his hand slowly reaching for Kaownah's. A smile on Turbo's face was seen when he held Kaownah's hand, something that he wanted to do long time ago. "I don't want anyone else. For me, it's only you."

Minutes had passed and Kaownah just glued his eyes on Turbo, his hand slowly clasped unto Turbo's then he said. "Then... can you wait for me? I will rebuild myself, so that I'll be good enough for you."

Now that he knows Turbo's real feelings towards him, he realized that, it wasn't an unrequited love at all because Turbo also likes him. 

"No." Turbo responded right away which made Kaownah to raise his brows in surprise. "I won't let you do that alone. Let's do it together. I'll be here with you no matter what. Not only me, but also your mom and dad. We're always here for you."

He was broken, but never he expected that Turbo was ready to fix him. Kaownah let a tear dropped from his eyes. The last time he felt so broken was when his grandmother left him. His grandmother was the one who raised him and take care of him when his parents were busy with their business. But when his grandmother died, he was all alone. His parents' presence was hard to obtain. All he wanted was to have someone to be there for him, but he felt like a neglected child. 

Everytime Kaownah has someone with him, he became possessive and he didn't want to lose that person just like what happened to his grandmother. But life is unfair to him, all the people that he wanted to keep was taken away from him. When he's busy crying over those who left him, he didn't know that there's   
someone who's willing to stay. And it was Turbo.

Kaownah then nodded his head, agreeing at Turbo's statement. "Okay, let's do it together... with mom and dad as well."

And with that, Turbo sat on the bed beside Kaownah and gave him a tight embrace. When Kaownah felt Turbo's arms wrapped around him, he felt so secure making him to burry his face on Turbo's chest. Some people may left him, but now, he's sure that Turbo and his family would definitely stay.

"P'Mew~" Gulf whined. He was still sleeping peacefully, but Mew kept on blowing air in his ear making him to stir from his sleep.

"Wake up now, Bii. You need to go to work early today, right?"

"I'm sleepy~ don't bother me." Gulf pushed his boyfriend away from him.

"Aw! You don't want to wake up huh? Fine!" Failed to wake up his boyfriend, Mew used another method in waking up Gulf. Tickle him. 

The older started touching Gulf's belly to tickle him and as soon as he felt Mew tickling him, he started to scream and laugh at the same time. He screamed for the older to stop and told him that he's going to wake up already. With a big smile on his face, Gulf sat up on his bed after Mew let go of him.

"You really like teasing me."

"I was just trying to wake you up." Mew defended. "Okay! Let's shower now, I'll help you scrub your back."

"Only shower, okay?" Gulf reminded the older before they both headed to the bathroom and took a morning shower with a little make out of course because there's no such thing as only shower for Mew.

For the past few days, Gulf always hadnightmares about Mew leaving him for Kaownah. And having that sweet memory of Mew waking him up with a tickle, made him smile in his sleep. Gulf slowly opened his eyes when he realized that the sun has risen up. And the first thing that he saw was Mew, he caught his boyfriend comfortably staring at him. The older woke up early and stared at Gulf's face, admiring its beauty as he waited for the younger to wake up.

"Am I still dreaming?" He asked himself while looking at the older in front of him.

Still a little groggy from his sleep, Gulf lifted his hand and placed his palm on Mew's cheek. "But you look so real."

"I'm real." Mew mumbled softly. Then, he scooted closer to the younger.

"P'Mew..."

"Good morning Bii." He said, caressing Gulf's hair and followed it with a morning kiss on Gulf's lips.

After the kiss, Gulf, who was just staring at Mew for a minute, burried his face on Mew's wide chest. "Thought it was a dream again."

His return was completely surreal, so Mew understood his partner's feeling about it. Gulf was still doubtful and he had a feeling that Mew might disappear from him once again. Mew wrapped his arm around Gulf, he pulled the younger even closer to him.

"This isn't a dream anymore." He reassured the younger. "I've told you already. From now on, I'll be here with you. I won't leave you anymore."

It was a busy day, not only for Mew and Gulf but for their families as well. Before anything else, they all went to the temple to make merit for Mew's return. Mild, Boat, and Run were also at the temple. Once they were done with the merit, they went straight back home where they set the event at the garden of Jongcheveevat's residence. 

Lots of people came and the place was filled with joy. Some of their relatives broke down in tears after seeing Mew and gave him a tight embrace as their way of welcoming him back. It wasn't tears of pain, but it's tears of joy rather. They were happy and thankful that Mew was able to survive from the accident and came back to them.

As the sun started to set, visitors also started fleeing going back to their homes. But Gulf's family stayed to help clean the area after the event ended and for both families to have dinner together. During their dinner, Mew's mother brought up a certain topic that made the two boys stared to their families.

"Now that Mew is here, we were all curious about your plans for your wedding..." Mew's mother suddenly opened up. 

"Have you thought about the new date for it?" Gulf's mother continued.

All eyes were on them after that question was thrown. They were all curious if the two still had plans on resuming their wedding. Well, for Mew and Gulf it wasn't their parents who only asked about it because during the event, visitors also asked them the same question. And both of them were sure that the topic was brought up all of a sudden because of their visitors.

"Our relatives were asking us about it." Mew's father added. "They wanted to see both of you tying the knot."

"Not only them, but also us." It was Gulf's father.

Mew smiled at them. "We..." He glanced at Gulf who was just staring at his food, trying to think of a response to give to their parents. "We are glad to hear that. Gulf and I haven't talked about our wedding yet, right Gulf?"

But Gulf was so engrossed with his own thoughts that he didn't even hear Mew calling out his name.

"Gulf?" He called the younger's name once again and when Gulf still wasn't responding him, Mew held the younger's hand as he called him. "Gulf? Are you okay?"

Startled out of his thoughts, Gulf looked at the older beside him. "Huh?"

"I said that we haven't talked about it yet, right?"

"About what?"

"About our wedding." 

"Ohhh~" He cooed once he completely regained his senses. He eagerly nodded his head and said. "Y-Yes, P'Mew is right. We'll talk about it once everything is okay. P'Mew..." He took a quick glance at the older. "He just came back, so... I think it will be better if we give him time to get back to his normal life."

"Hmm, I guess Gulf is right." Gulf's mother agreed to her son.

"I think so too." Mew's mother smiled as she agreed. "Things like this should be plan carefully."

When everyone's attention transcended to the food in front of them. Gulf's face drastically changed. Talking about the wedding, it made him feel scared and nervous. But his thoughts were interrupted when Mew held and squeezed his hand, making him to look at his boyfriend sitting beside him.

"Are you okay?"

He smiled, trying his best to put on a real smile that won't make Mew doubt him. "Yeah, just a little tired but I'm fine."

"Oh, okay." Mew said and resumed eating his food.

In front of a bubble tea shop, Mew and Gulf were standing outside while the older looked up to read the name of the shop. He checked inside the shop through the glass window before shifting his attention to his boyfriend beside him.

"What? Do you remember this place?" Gulf asked, blinking his eyes multiple times.

"I've been here?"

"Yes! Don't you remember?"

The older innocently shook his head.

"Aw! You remember your past, but forgot the recent ones." Gulf murmured. "You went here with P'Bosser."

When he heard Bosser's name, that's when he remembered it. He came to that milk tea shop with Bosser before going back to Surat Thani. "Ohhh~ I remember now." He chuckled awkwardly. "Sorry, Bii. I didn't really check the name of the shop at that time. Then... why are we here?"

"I'm visiting a friend."

"A friend?" Mew repeated before Gulf held his hand and gently dragged him inside the bubble tea shop. 

As soon as they got inside, one of the staff inside the shop beamed at Gulf, like she was delighted after seeing the younger. That staff was Eye. She was at the counter when she saw Gulf entered the shop with a man behind him. She smiled so wide, glad to see the younger after more than a month.

"Nong Gulf~"

Mew leaned closer to Gulf and whispered in his ear. "I didn't know you have a friend here." Then, some staff came out, called Gulf's name as well and said hi. "Friends rather."

"P'Eye~"

"Nong Gulf~" Eye called out his name once again. "It's good to see you back here in Bangkok!"

"Pi~ I'm glad to see you as well."

Eye was smiling at Gulf when he spotted a fine young man behind the younger. She greeted the man behind Gulf before her gaze narrowed into a squint as she look back at Gulf. Eye scooted closer to Gulf and she whispered. "Is he..."

Sensing the older's curiosity of Mew's presence, Gulf then introduced the two to each other. "P'Mew, this is P'Eye, she's the owner of this shop."

"Ohh~" When he thought that Eye was just one of staff, but it turned out that she's the owner of the shop.

"Hi, Nong Mew."

Mew gave her a wai. 

"Pi, this is Mew, my---"

"Your fiance, right?" Eye cutely giggled afterwards. "Oyyy Nong Gulf, you have such a good taste. Your fiance is really handsome."

Shyly and awkwardly, Gulf let out a small smile at the older who's complimenting his boyfriend. Eye invited them to have a seat and treated them with desserts and drinks. They sat at the table for four people which was situated at the corner of the shop near the counter. Mew ordered a bubble tea while Gulf had a fruit tea and as soon as their ordered was served in front of them, they took a sip of their refreshments right away.

"Pi... Eye, thank you for these." Mew, slightly lifted his drink as he said.

"You are always welcome Nong."

"Pi, how was the shop?"

"It's good, but some customers were asking about you after you left. They were sad after knowing that you left. Not only our customers, but also us. But..." She glanced at Mew. "seeing that you're with him now, we were happy for you."

"Thank you Pi, but..." Gulf leaned forward, closer to Eye who was sitting in front of him and he whispered. "It wasn't that easy, Pi."

"Really? I remember you said that Mew has an amnesia, right? How did you get him back?"

Seeing the two whispering just beside him, Mew snorted at them and shook his head. "There's someone who went back here without telling me anything, Pi." Mew butt in, innocently sipping his drink. "I even need to find out everything on my own just to regain those memories that was lost."

After what Mew said, Eye's mouth formed into an o. But Gulf didn't want to stay silent. Mew sounded like it was even his fault, so Gulf didn't hesitate to let out his opinion for him to defend himself.

"Aw! Pi, I've already done my part. Everyone knew that I did my best to make that person remember me, but he's so dull-witted."

She chuckled. "Oyy, calm down you two. Calm down."

Gulf playefully sent his boyfriend a glare before excusing himself to go to the toilet, leaving only Mew and Eye at the table. When it was only the two of them left, Mew grabbed that chance to ask Eye about something that made him curious ever since they entered the shop. Before losing his memories, he's sure that he knew all friends of Gulf, but Eye, she didn't remember Gulf having a friend who owns a bubble tea shop.

"Hmm Pi, how long have you known Gulf?"

"Not that long. I've known him for... for almost two months."

"How did you know him?"

"Ohh Nong Gulf..." She muttered, remembering the time when Gulf came at the shop everyday to wait for Mew. "He was a customer of this shop."

"Customer?" Furrowing his brows as he asked. "But he doesn't like sweets."

"Right, but he comes here just to wait for someone. He would come here as soon as my shop opens and go home when it's close. When he's here, he usually sits there." Pointing his finger to the table near the door. "Everytime someone entered, he would lift his head and looked at those people... hoping that one of them is the person that he's looking for.Then, I got a chance to ask him why he was searching for that person and he said... it's his fiance. He said that his fiance got into a car accident a year ago. They all thought that he was dead, but Gulf saw him came out from this shop that's why he waited here everyday."

Mew stayed silent and he suddenly remember what his mother had told him, but his mother didn't mention about Gulf waiting for him at a bubble tea shop everyday.

"At first, Gulf hesitated to tell me about it because he was afraid that no one would believe him. I was glad that he trusted me that time. Seeing him making efforts just to see his fiance made me believe him. Seems like luck was on his side when one of my employees quit all of a sudden. I needed someone to fill in that position, then Gulf came at the shop once again. I hired him as my employee and helped him find you, all of us here in the shop were ready to lend him a hand. That's why we kept on searching for you even while he was in Surat Thani, but it turned out that you were there as well. And now Gulf finally got you back."

"Really? I... I didn't know about that. He didn't tell me about it."

"He didn't want you to get worried about him. You just got back your memories, of course he doesn't want you to feel stress."

"Right." Smiling as he agreed at what she said.

"What are you guys talking about hmm?" Gulf asked right after he came back.

"Nahh, just random things. Oh! I want to ask. Since you're together now, do you have plans on proceeding your marriage?"

Dropping a question about their wedding, Gulf wasn't able to answer it and he just turned silent. Just like what happened at the dinner with their family, Gulf was also silent after their wedding was mentioned and Mew noticed it. Instead of waiting for Gulf to answer, he decided to speak up.

"Not yet, Pi. We'll talk about it once everything is okay."

Going back home, Mew was driving the car and as he was driving, he kept on glancing at the younger beside him. Everytime their wedding would be brought up, Gulf turned silent like he didn't want to talk about it. And it made him question why?

"Bii?"

"Hmm?" Gulf answered right away, turning his head to look at the older. "What is it Boo?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Wrong?" Furrowing his brows as he mumbled. "What do you mean?"

He glinted at the younger. "At the shop, you turned silent after P'Eye asked about the wedding."

And they're talking about the wedding again. "O-ohh..." Gulf uttered awkwardly.

"Not only at the shop, but also during the dinner. What's wrong?"

"I was thinking that... maybe... we should just cancel it. Let's not get married."


	15. Space

A black mercedes benz stopped just right in front of the Traipipattanapong's residence late in the afternoon. When the engine of the car had died down, a fine young man came out from the car. That man was wearing casual clothes, but still looked fashionable and elegant.

"Ohooo~ You look like a model who's going to a fashion show." Gulf teased the man standing outside their house.

"Aw! Gulf!"

"Hey, P'Tong." He approached the older and welcomed him with a hug. 

"Where are your parents?" Tong asked the younger after their shared a quick hug.

Gulf responded him by pointing his finger at the main door of their house. And when Tong followed to where the younger was pointing, he saw Gulf's parents came out and walked towards them.

"Oh! Auntie, Uncle, hello." Tong greeted the elders with a wai.

The elders were happy to see him once again and gave him a warm welcome. Gulf and his father helped Tong unloaded his stuff from his car and brought it to his room which is just beside Gulf's. They were catching up with the young man while having their dinner, Gulf's parents asked about Gulf when he was still staying at the province and Tong was too honest that he literally told them everything he knew.

Once they were done with their dinner, Gulf's parents let Tong took an early rest since he drove for hours going to the city. But Tong who's not feeling sleepy yet, went to the younger's room. He knocked before entering and saw Gulf sitting at his desk.

"I thought you were already sleeping." Gulf, who was busy sitting at his desk while reading something from his laptop, asked the older who barged in his room without sparing him a glance.

"Not yet. I just finished unpacking my things." He explained and sat on the younger's bed. "How about you what are you doing?" 

"Ahh~ I see." He faced the older before he continued. "Me? I was reading a letter from my company. They heard that I finally got back in the city two weeks ago, so they were asking if I can return to work already."

"You're still in your previous company? I thought you quit."

"I did, but they didn't want me to leave. The owner advised me to come back when I'm ready."

"So kind." He murmured. "Oh! I haven't heard anything about Mew. How is he?"

Upon hearing Mew's name, Gulf slowly pressed his lips together and his eyes suddenly showed sadness. "P'Mew... he's fine." And after responding, Gulf turned his back on the older, facing his desk, and returned his attention to the machine in front of him.

"Really? Then, how about you two?" The older asked. "You left the province without him. And when you left, he came to my house searching for you while bringing your couple bracelets. I was wondering, if you guys made up when he arrived here."

"Us... yeah, we did. We talked and cleared everything."

But he wasn't convinced with Gulf's answer. Witnessing their drama for a month, he could easily tell that there's something going on with the two. "Liar. You're lying."

Letting out a sigh, Gulf turned around and found Tong staring at him with a serious look on his face. "Pi, don't look at me like that."

"You still push him away? Why? He got his memories back. Kaownah already let him go. Then what's the problem this time?"

"I already told you Pi that we've cleared everything already."

"But something's telling me that you aren't." He stated. "Even if we stayed together only for a month, but I learned a lot of things about you. When you're sad, happy, angry, annoyed... I can read them just by looking at you."

"What? Are you some kind of a mood teller?"

But Tong retained that serious look on his face as he wanted for the younger to be open to him again, just like how he was at the province. On the other hand, Gulf wanted to avoid any conversations related to Mew because of what happened at that night, when they were heading home from visiting Eye at her shop. He knew that Tong wouldn't easily give up and so he grabbed his wedding invitation with Mew and handed it to the older.

"You wanna know why? It's because of this."

Tong's gaze shifted to the object that was handed to him. It was a card, Mew and Gulf's wedding invitation to be exact. He slowly reached it with uncertainty.

"I didn't him push away. It's true that we've cleared everything, except for that. Our marriage." Gulf started opening up to the older. "I told him to cancel it."

"H-huh?" Stunned, Tong stuttered as he responded.

"I don't want the wedding to happen."

"What? Why? This is what you guys have always wanted. Why cancel it?"

"Yes, before. But not now, Pi. Well, for me, I don't want it anymore."

"What did Mew say?"

"He said..."

***  
Going back home, Mew kept on glancing at the younger beside him as he was driving the car. Everytime their wedding would be brought up, Gulf turned silent like he didn't want to talk about it. And it made him question why?

"Bii?"

"Hmm?" Gulf answered right away, turning his head to look at the older. "What is it Boo?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Wrong?" Furrowing his brows as he mumbled. "What do you mean?"

He glinted at the younger. "At the shop, you turned silent after P'Eye asked about the wedding."

And they're talking about the wedding again. "O-ohh..." Gulf uttered awkwardly.

"Not only at the shop, but also during the dinner. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"I don't think so. Come on, tell me."

"It's really nothing, just focus your attention on the road." He strongly insisted.

"Bii, please..."

Gulf knew that Mew wouldn't stop bugging him until he stated the reason why he was acting like that. And he also knew that what he was about to say, would either make the older furious or sympathize him. "I was thinking that... maybe... we should just cancel it. Let's not get married."

Once Gulf stated it, the car abruptly stopped in the middle of the road. And thankfully they weren't on the main road when it happened because it would surely cause a traffic. Silence filled the atmosphere inside the car after it had stopped. Mew, who's eyes were directed on the dark road ahead them, suddenly snorted and looked at Gulf.

"You're just kidding, right? You like playing jokes on me."

"I'm not kidding, P'Mew."

"Then why? Why do you want to cancel it? Don't you want to be with me anymore? You want us to end already?"

"That's not what I mean." As he gave his reply, Gulf faced the older. "Canceling our wedding doesn't mean I'm breaking up with you."

"Well, that's how I understood it."

"I'm just canceling the wedding, I don't remember that I said that I'm breaking up with you."

"Cancel? Why do you want to cancel it in the first place? Y-you don't like the venue? We can change it."

"P'Mew..."

"What? You don't want lots of people to come? We can make it private. We can talk about it. We can replan ---"

"It's not the venue." Gulf cut him, raising his voice a little at the older for him to be heard. "And it's not about the people. It's about me and you. I'm scared. Don't you remember? You got into an accident when our wedding was just around the corner. Our supposed to be wedding, turned out to be your funeral. Yes, you're alive. But what if this time, it would happen again and you would die for real?" Gulf shook his head. "I don't want that to happen anymore. I don't want to experience the same thing again."

"Bii..." Mew understood him. He knew how hard it was for Gulf. But for him, it's just plainly an accident and it's nothing to do with their wedding. He reached for Gulf's hand and caressed it to calm his boyfriend. "I thought you don't believe auspicious things."

"I believe it only for this."

"Gulf, what happened before had nothing to do with our wedding. It was just an accident."

"It's not JUST an accident." Gulf wanted for Mew to believe that what happened wasn't just an ordinary accident. "It's not like marriage is the only thing that can make us stay together. We can still be together even without that."

What Gulf said was actually a fact. It's a fact for some, but not for Mew. Their wedding is very important to him because it's another milestone in their relationship and hearing Gulf not wanting to take that step with him is truely heartbreaking.

"I don't know why you strongly believe into this. But I feel like, you're using this to make me stay away from you. After all, that is what you really wanted, right? You left me. You left me in the province, but I came back. And now you're doing this."

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's not about that?"

"Then how many times do I have to tell you also that it was just an accident and nothing else?" Mew fired back. He was angry, annoyed, and hurt at the same time. Upon realizing what he did, that he slightly yelled at the younger, he looked away and started the car engine. "Forget it. I'll send you home now."

Didn't want to argue with the older anymore, Gulf stayed silent and let Mew sent him home. In their years of being together, it was the first time that Mew yelled at him. The whole ride was really silent as they were both heading to the younger's house. And when they arrived at Gulf's house, Gulf just said a good night to Mew and told him to drive safely without even sparing a glance. Gulf got out from the car and went inside the house.

***

"All I can say is that... you've just ruined everything." Tong commented right away after listening Gulf's story.

"Thanks Pi." Gulf sarcastically said, rolling his eyes at the older.

"So, what now?"

"We didn't meet after that. I might ask him to talk about it."

"No, not might but you MUST talk to him." The older strongly recommended. "But before you two face each other, you need to think carefully about it again. You should let your parents know about as well, if you're going to cancel or go for it. And try to remember why you fought for him back in the province, it might help you make a decision."

Tong left Gulf in his room after giving a little advice. Shortly after the older left, he tried to think of what would be the best choice. Cancel or go? He followed what Tong said and recalled everything that happened in Surat Thani. He fought for Mew, he didn't give up for the older, he ignored the difficulties in regaining his memories, he endured all of that just to get back the man that he loves. For what? Because he wanted to be with Mew again. But why is he giving up now?

Gulf then opened the drawer under his desk and saw a small blue velvet box which contained the engagement ring that Mew gave to him. He stared and caressed the ring after opening it. Gulf was so engrossed with his own thoughts when his phone suddenly beeped and snapped him from his thoughts. His phone was telling him that someone has sent him a message and when Gulf checked the sender, he read Mew's name.

I want to talk to you, let's meet when you're free. Good night.

It was like Mew could read Gulf's mind that he sent the younger a message, inviting him for a talk or maybe, both of them were just thinking the same thing. Gulf's mind were filled with lots of things as he walked through the park at night. The sun had set already and only the lampposts were the ones that lighted up the paths.

As he continued to trudge, Gulf finally saw Mew sitting on one of the benches facing a lake. He stood from behind, still far away from Mew, as he stared at the older enjoying his time in front of a small lake. After some quite time, he walked heading to Mew and sat on the bench, with spaces between them.

It was an awkward situation. Both of them were acting like they didn't know each other. Before, even when they were fighting, they would still send messages, meet, and talk. But now, they didn't even see each other for two weeks, they hardly send messages because neither of them tried to reach out, not until Mew did. It's like they're going back from being strangers.

"How long are we going to be like this?" Mew finally spoke, eyes were still glued on the lake in front of him. When he didn't receive any response from Gulf, he continued. "These past few days, I was thinking about what you've said. It was such a waste to cancel a beautiful event. But if that's what you really wanted, then I'm okay. Let's just cancel it."

This was what Gulf wanted, but after Mew had come up with a decision to cancel it, Gulf didn't have the energy to be happy at all. The idea about not pursuing their wedding started because of him. But now that he got what he wanted, he was hurt.

He's good at keeping his real feelings, though he was hurt, he didn't want the older to see it. He acted like he's so strong, but deep inside, he's not. He just wanted to apologize to the older and give him a hug.

"I was thinking the same thing as well." Gulf said, trying his best not to crack his voice. "How long are we going to stay like this? I'm afraid that it maybe longer than two weeks."

With that statement, Mew turned to look at Gulf and he did the same thing as well. He was forced to accept the cancelation of their wedding just to fix their misunderstanding, but it has gotten worse instead. They were staring at each other's eyes before Mew asked. "What do you mean?"

"P'Mew, do me a favor."

Mew felt strange with their conversation. He had this feeling that it wouldn't go just like how he wanted it to be. "What is it?"

"Let's give each other some space."

"Space?"

"The past is still hunting me. I can't go on and act like nothing happened when it keeps on bothering me. It's affecting me, you, our relationship... and I don't want to make it worse."

Mew was utterly speechless. He couldn't utter any words as there was nothing that he could think of. He was just sitting there, staring at the younger, completely stunned at everything that he heard.

"You've been healed already. Now it's time for me to heal myself. I hope you'll understand."

"Yes, I am. But you were also there, you helped me get back my memories, meet my family, bring me back to my old life. It all happened because of you." Mew brought out. "Why you want to do it all alone, when I can be there by your side? After all, I am the reason of that."

"That's why I'm asking you a favor, that's how you're going to help me." Gulf opened his small bag and grabbed the small velvet box that he found in his drawer. Then he handed it to Mew. "I'm returning this to you."

"Why? Why are you returning this?" Mew uttered quiveringly after seeing the box handed to him.

"I don't think I can keep that when I already stepped back from it."

"I... I don't understand."

"I know, but soon you will." Without further explanation, Gulf turned around, leaving Mew from behind still trying to puzzle what was happening.

Mew shook his head as he stared at the box on his hand, his tears dropped as he lifted his head, watching Gulf leaving. The scene was so familiar to him, it was just like in Surat Thani when Gulf pushed him away to let him be with Kaownah. At that time, he didn't try stop the younger. But now, it's different. 

With every ounce of his strength, he trudged going to the younger and hugged him from behind. When Gulf felt Mew's arms, he melted with the younger's touch but he continued his act. He didn't want his plan to fail just because he let himself moved by the older's touch.

"Don't leave me." He pleaded with tears.

Of course, he isn't that bad enough to ignore his partner crying and begging for him to stay. Gulf turned around and look at Mew, he wiped the older's tears then he said. "I'm not leaving you. I was just asking for some space. I want to be a better person when I get back to you."

"No, you don't have to." Mew shook his head.

"But I have to." He gave the older a reassuring smile. "Drive safely when you go home and take care of yourself." That was Gulf's last statement before he completely walked away from the older.

"Gulf..." Mew called him, still trying his best to change Gulf's mind. But Gulf didn't turn to look at him anymore and Mew just watched his lover leaving him again and slowly disappeared from his sight.

The image of Mew crying in front of him while begging not to leave replayed on Gulf's mind as he stood in front of the mirror, watching his own reflection. He's hurt just like how his lover was hurt. What he did wasn't only for him though, but it's for the both of them. His attention shifted to an envelope that was sitting on his desk. With a gloomy face, he walked towards his desk and slowly reached his hand to grab that thing. 

Before he could open the envelop, he sat on the edge of his bed. After finally opening it, he slid the paper out. The paper inside was the latest result of his assessment from his psychiatrist. After experiencing grief, he's now diagnosed with traumatic disorder but it wasn't severe as the first one.

With the help of Tong, Gulf was able to let his family know about his withdrawal from his own marriage causing his family to widen their eyes in shock. After stating the reason why, his mother suggested him to visit his doctor for them to know why he was feeling that way. Gulf got his result before meeting Mew and it helped him made a decision.

As suggested by his doctor, Gulf agreed to undergo another treatment which would last for months and this was the reason why Gulf asked Mew for some space. He wanted to undergo the treatment strictly with the knowledge of his family only, because he didn't want Mew to feel guilty for what happened. He wasn't directly involved with Mew's accident, but the shock of what happened greatly affect him. Mew is his lover, he knows that Mew has the right to know about it, but the older just came back. He wanted the older not only to regain his memories but also to completely get his life back. 

After his heartbreaking met up with Gulf, Mew came home with a heavy heart. He broke down in tears and his family were there to comfort him and waited for him to tell them the reason why. When asked, Mew told them about Gulf's decisions, to cancel their wedding and to take a break for a while.

Knowing the reason behind their son's sadness, they felt pity for Mew but they weren't angry at Gulf with his decisions because they knew that Gulf has his own reasons for doing it. 

Later that night, Mew's mother couldn't help herself and so she called Gulf's mother. They had quite a long conversation and Mew's mother learned about Gulf's diagnosis. The information was strictly keep within the Traipipattanapong family only, but Mew's family isn't a stranger to them at all. Gulf's mother told her after she was permitted by her son, but only Mew's parents. Gulf reminded them not to let Mew know about it.

Two months had passed after Mew and Gulf's last meeting at the park which led them to have a break from their relationship for a while. Weeks after that night, Gulf came back to his job with his previous company. And while he was busy focusing on his treatment and his work, Mew was also busy getting back to his life before the accident.

Tong, who had passed his masters degree entrance exam, continued living at Gulf's house while studying his masters. He brought up his concern about staying there and thought about finding a condo for him to live. But Gulf's parents disagreed, saying that he's not familiar with city and it would be better for him to stay with them.

He was glad with their kindness, but he felt embarassed staying their until he finish his studies. Because of this, he was given options to choose from. Whether he would stay there and move to a condo after a year or just move right away. And at the end, Tong decided staying there because Gulf kept on nagging him to stay even just for a year.

During the first month of Gulf's treatment, everything was difficult. He needed to go back to the past, thinking about Mew's accident that made his life changed into a such a big mess. Going back to the past means he needed to think about how they happily prepared their supposed to be wedding but ended up a funeral ceremony of his groom to be.

Gulf usually broke down in tears during the treatment as he was thinking about those things in detailed and he continued reacting that way for weeks. On the 2nd month, Gulf was exposed to something that he wanted to avoid. The weddings. In this process, Gulf's therapist could help him gain control of his fear and distress by changing the negative way Gulf thought about his experience, especially his fear about happening it again. This was the reason why he disregarded his wedding with Mew, thinking that the said event would bring bad luck to his relationship with the older if it continued.

Despite of Gulf's favor, Mew and him didn't lose their communication. Both of them still communicate with each other through Line. Mew also found out about Gulf's diagnosis during the 3rd month of the younger's treatment. Not because Gulf told him, but Mew's father was asking information about Gulf's health and his response to the treatment without knowing that Mew already came home from work and listened to their conversation.

Their son started questioning and begging them to tell him the real reason behind Gulf's behaviour at that night. His parents ended up sharing what they've known to their son and made him try to understand Gulf's situation. Even if Gulf didn't want him to feel guilty, he couldn't help but to feel it anyway. Because even though which angle he would try to look at it, Gulf wouldn't suffer from a trauma if his accident didn't happen.

Gulf had finished his work and was on his way out from the elevator when his phone rang. As he grabbed it from his pocket to look at the caller, he saw Tong's name. After seeing the older's name, Gulf quickly answered his phone.

"Pi?"

"Gulf, where are you now?"

"I just got out from the elevator, are you here already?"

"No, not yet. Can you take a taxi going back home? There's something that we need to finish today, and it might take a little bit longer."

"Ohh~ I see. It's okay, Pi." Gulf reassured the older, when he heard disappointment from the older's voice. "I can take a taxi, so there's no need to worry."

"Okay, let me know if you're home already."

Gulf just responded with a lively hum before he ended the call. He was standing at the lobby the whole time as he was answering Tong's call. After shoving his phone back to his pocket, Gulf lifted his head, ready to leave the building but was shocked to see Mew standing a few steps from him.

"P-P'Mew?" Gulf stammered in disbelief. Ever since that night, the two of them didn't meet as it was Gulf's decision and Mew respected the younger's wish.

But Mew was there, standing in front of him while staring longingly at Gulf. Mew then took steps towards the younger and stopped when he was close enough.

"What are you doing here?" Gulf asked, still surprised at Mew's presence.

"Can we talk?"

Originally, Gulf wanted to reject the thought of having a talk with Mew. But he felt bad for the older. They haven't met for months, then Mew even drove going to his workplace just to be rejected. He would be so cruel if it happened. So, in the end, Gulf agreed and he found himself sitting across the older in a vip room of a restaurant.

"Eat." Mew simply uttered, encouraging for the younger to eat instead of wondering his eyes around the place and to the mouthwatering Thai food in front of them.

"Why did you come to my workplace? And how did you know that I return to that company?"

"Your mom. I went to meet her before seeing you." Mew answered while placing some food on Gulf's plate when the younger wouldn't budge and just keep on throwing questions at him. "I've asked her permission to see you and for letting you go home a little bit late today."

"Why do you want to see me?"

"Eat, let's talk later."

Refusing to answer his question, Gulf pursed his lips and followed what Mew said since he's already hungry anyway. The two of them ate in silence. A few minutes later, when they were almost full, Mew dropped a question that made Gulf almost choke.

"How's your treatment going?"

Mew's question made Gulf almost choke on his food, then he looked at Mew with wide eyes. "How? How did you know about it?"

"So, you don't have a plan to tell me about that?"

"It's not like that." Gulf tried to defend himself. "I'm not planning to keep it from you forever. I just want to do it by myself and when it's over, I'll tell you about it."

"I thought we've got each other's back in everything. This treatment thingy is not a joke. Why you keep it on your own?"

"Are you angry?" 

"I'm not. I was just saying."

Taking a deep breath, Gulf prepared himself to explain it to the older. "The thing is... I don't want you to blame yourself for this. And at that time, you just got back. If I let you know, you'll be stuck taking care of me than trying to get back to your old life."

How could he get angry at his partner if he's saying all those things? Even when Gulf's suffering from a trauma, he still thought about him. Mew knew about Gulf's reason because his parents told him already, but he still wanted to hear it from the younger. It's true that Gulf usually makes selfish decisions, and it's not only for himself but also to the people involved in it.

"I understand. But you should have just told me. Now, eat. So you'll be strong enough for the next session of your treatment."

When he thought that Mew would rant at him, but it turned out that his partner even encouraged him for his treatment. That made him smile. For him, doing the treatment by himself was scary. He wanted Mew beside him but he didn't want Mew to see him being tormented by thinking about the accident. "Thank you Pi."

"We're here." After their dinner at a thai restaurant, they had a short walk, catching up with each other. When it was already time to go, Mew sent the younger back home.

"I'll get inside now." 

"Okay." Mew watched Gulf unbuckling his seatbelt, it's like he didn't want the younger to get inside yet. They haven't seen each other for two months and while the younger's treatment is ongoing, he didn't know when he could see the younger again. When Gulf was about to open the door, Mew called out Gulf's name. "Gulf..."

"Pi?" He stopped and turned to look at the older when he was called.

Mew stayed silent for a while, staring only at the younger, then he said. "I miss you..." It was something that he wanted to say to Gulf as soon as he saw him. "Goodnight. You should get inside now."

Before it was just normal for them to say it. But hearing Mew say it, hits different to Gulf. He could feel the older's sincerety and longing for him. It wasn't only Mew though, because even him, he also missed the older so much. Instead of giving a response, Gulf just sent Mew a quick smile and a nod before he got off from the car. 

He stood outside and wait for Mew to drove away. When Mew left, he grabbed his phone and typed a message to the older. He took a quick glance of Mew's car that was already far away from him before he got inside their house.

After driving for almost an hour, Mew finally arrived home. He parked his car and decided to stay inside for a while. He leaned his back against the car seat and pulled out his phone from his pocket. He remembered that his phone beeped as he was driving back home. And when he checked his Line, he got a message from Gulf. As soon as he opened the message and read it, his lips crept into a smile, expressing his happiness with the younger's message.

I miss you, Boo. Drive safely. Goodnight.

Since that day, Mew cheered Gulf in his treatment. He knew all the schedule of Gulf's treatment sessions. He's cheering his partner from a far by sending him some bouquets of flowers with encouraging messages. Not only that, because sometimes he would deliver food to the younger's company for him to have healthy meals always. Gulf, on the other hand, appreciated what his partner did for him. Mew may know about what he's going through, but he still stick to his decision to fight it alone, without bothering Mew.

Four months later...

Four months already passed and after a long journey of his treatment, Gulf finally finished the last session of it and he successfully coped up with any distress, misinterpretations, and unhelpful thoughts he had about the accident. His case wasn't severe, but he chose to have six months treatment for him to fully recover from his trauma. He may still get a little bit scared about car accidents, but he could control his emotions and thoughts about it, unlike before that he always think negatively and connect it to some events in his life. 

As soon as it has finally ended, Gulf wanted to see his lover in which he didn't meet for four months. If Mew didn't come to his workplace at that night, they wouldn't have seen each other for the whole six months. But even though he had the urge to see Mew, he couldn't bring himself to grab his phone, dialed Mew's number, and tell the older that he wanted to meet him.

"Thank you for sending me to work, Pi." Gulf expressed his gratitude to the older after sending him to work since his car was broken and his mother sent it to a shop to be fixed. "My car would probably be fixed next week."

"It's okay." Tong said. "I can actually send you to work everyday if you want."

He let out an awkward laugh. "I don't want to bother you, Pi."

"You're not a bother though."

"But still---"

"But still... you're not a bother to me." He cut the younger. "By the way, did you meet Mew already?"

Gulf immediately shook his head at the question.

"Why? Are you punishing him that much? It has been more than a week since you had the last session of your therapy. You should see him."

"I want to, Pi." He slightly pouted. "But I'm shy. I was the one who wanted for us to be away for awhile and then here I am, wanting to see him."

"Crazy." Tong murmured after releasing a sigh.

"Heard that Pi."

"Six months is not awhile. He might be dying now from missing you so much. Really crazy."

"It's only four months, Pi."

"It's just the same. You only met once within six months."

Not really wanting to argue with the older early in the morning, Gulf unbuckled his seatbelt and prepared himself to get off from the car. "Calm down na, Pi. I'll see what I can do. Pick me up tonight, bye!"

Before Tong could react, Gulf has gotten off the car already. He could see the younger waving at him before trudging inside the company building where Gulf is working. Tong shook his head before leaving the area and headed to his school.

It was Sunday and it's the only day that Gulf could sleep the whole day without anyone or anything interrupting him because it's his whole day off from work. But the consecutive knocks on his door were telling him that sleeping wasn't meant for him on that day.

Feeling annoyed, Gulf got up from his bed and opened the door to check who was disturbing him early in the morning. And when he opened the door, he saw his sister and Tong with a creepy smile on their faces.

"Good morning, bro." Grace happily greeted her annoyed brother.

"What do you guys want, huh?"

"You have a visitor." Tong said almost in a whisper.

"Huh? Visitor? I don't need a visitor. I want to sleep."

Tong and Grace glanced at each other with their brows furrowed. When Gulf attempted to close the door, they immediately blocked it using their hands.

"You can sleep later." 

"This is not the time to sleep."

"You need to go down."

"And welcome your visitor."

"Mom told me to bring you downstairs."

Knowing that he couldn't win against the two, Gulf just gave up. He glared at the two before going down to see who was that visitor they were talking about. He didn't even care that he still loooked like a mess. His hair was messy and he's still wearing pajamas.

Gulf was making an annoying look on his face while going down the stairs, but he almost fell off when he saw Mew at the dinning area helping his mother in setting up the table for their breakfast. He stiffened when Mew looked at his direction, staring at him with full of affection even though he looked like a mess.

"Aw! Gulf, you're up. Your boyfriend is here. Come, let's have breakfast." His mother said when she spotted her son standing at the stairs.

"I-I'll take a quick shower first. I'll be back."

Without waiting for his mother's response, Gulf turned around and was about to take steps going up when he saw Tong and Grace, both had their arms crossed in front of their chest. Acting smug after Mew saw a messy version of him. They really joined their forces just to tease him early in the morning.

"I hate you two." He declared before stomping going back to his room and took a quick shower.

Once they finished their breakfast, Mew asked permission from Gulf's mother that he wanted to take the younger out for the whole day. Without any hesitation, Gulf's mother agreed right away. She knew how much the two missed each other after not seeing for a long time.

"How are you?" Mew asked, trying to break the silent atmosphere while driving the car.

"I'm fine."

"After the treatment?"

"Ohh~ I feel better. Better than before." Gulf sent the older a sweet smile.

Mew took a quick glance at his boyfriend and after seeing a smile on Gulf's face, it made him smile as well. "I'm glad."

"Hmm! Boo, where are we going?"

"We're going on a date." The older plainly said, focusing his attention on the road.

"Date? Suddenly?"

"What suddenly? The last time we had our date was a year ago, I think?"

"No~ We went on a date when we were in Surat Thani."

"Ah that one is not included, I was New at that time."

"It's just the same person though." Gulf cutely murmured with a pout.

"Why? Don't you want to go on a date with me?"

"I want!" He exclaimed right away. "Of course, I want."

"Good~ Where do you want to go?"

It was like Gulf was imprisoned for how many months or years that he wanted to visit lots of places. And they were all unusual for Mew. But they couldn't visit them all in just a day. First, Gulf wanted to visit the Lumphini park where both of them rented a swan boat for a pedal around the lake. It's like an old-school romance, but he liked it since they've never tried it before.

"Bii, what's gotten into you? Why do you want to come here and do this?" Mew asked as they were both in the middle of the lake, pedaling their boat to go around.

Smiling, Gulf enjoyed looking around the place while riding the swan boat they've rented. "I just want to try this with you."

"Suddenly? You've never asked me to do this before."

As he was pedaling, Gulf remembered the time when he came to Lumphini park alone. "Actually, I usually come here after my treatment. To breathe some fresh air, clear my mind, and enjoy the scenery. And I see lots of couples enjoy their time pedaling this boat. At that time, I suddenly thought about trying it with you once I recovered."

Whenever Gulf wanted to do something, he always had reasons of doing it and hearing the reason behind their pedal boat date, Mew wasn't able to stop himself from staring at his boyfriend. Throughout the whole six months that they were away from each other, he had never thought that Gulf would still have time to think about him.

Mew was so engrossed at the younger's story that he stopped pedaling in order to focus on the younger.

"Boo~ keep pedaling! I can't run this boat if you'll just let me do it alone." Gulf started complaining. "Look! We haven't even moved."

Mew scratched his nape and awkwardly laughed at the younger after he was snapped from his thoughts. "Bii, I'm tired."

"Tired? Just think about this as your exercise. You love exercising, right? Then pedal!"

"No~ I don't want. Just continue Bii, I'll relax in here." Mew said, comfortably leaning his back against the seat while closing his eyes.

"We'll eat lunch at 3PM if you don't pedal." Said Gulf, threatening the older who's strictly following his own time table when it comes to eating his meals.

It seemed like Gulf missed the province that he asked Mew to go to the urban forest right after they finished eating their lunch at a local restaurant. It was a great time to walk on a skywalk over the green forest because of the cloudy sky. For someone who likes nature, it was a great place to visit and enjoy the beauty of nature even if you're in the city and Gulf just loved it so much.

They both stopped and leaned on the side of the bridge to look over the forest underneath them. While Gulf was busy admiring the beauty of nature, Mew was also busy staring at his boyfriend and admiring Gulf's cheerful look on his face. He didn't even notice that Gulf's attention was at him already.

"Is there something wrong with my face, Boo?" Gulf confusedly asked Mew after he caught the older staring at him.

"Oh! No." Mew eagerly shook his head as he answered.

"Then, why are you staring at me?"

The older looked away, shifting his attention from Gulf going to the forest. "Just... I feel happy seeing you being so cheerful."

"Ohhh~"

"You were really sad for more than year. You always cry. Seeing you at this state now, I feel at ease. Your sacrifices have been paid off." 

"Our sacrifices." He corrected the older.

If they were both bickering at Lumphini park then it was different at the urban forest because they've just disclosed a quite serious topic between them.

"Okay, our sacrifices. I was really scared when you said that we need to stay away from each other for a while. Usually, couples who were in that stage ended up being broken."

"That won't happen. You know that I'll never break up with you."

"I know, but..." The older insisted. "Our minds easily change. Most people say that they will never break up with the person that they love, but in the end they still left."

It's a fact to some people, but Gulf weren't one of them. If he said something, he would really keep it. So if he says that he's not going to break up with Mew, then he will never do it. "Have you lost your faith in me at that time?"

"No, never. I was hoping that you would come back one day just like what you said... and you really did."

"Of course." Gulf muttered, he was so proud of himself because he kept his promise to the older until the end. "I told you that I'll come back as a better person."

"You're already the best for me though." Said Mew while pulling the younger closer to him, wrapping his arm around Gulf's shoulder.

"Oyyy~ such a sweet talker."

The older cutely giggled at the younger's comment. Gulf did the same and he wrapped both his arms around Mew's waist.

"Come on, let's go to the other side of the bridge." With that position, Gulf dragged the older with him for them to continue walking the bridge and reach the other side.

"Let's go back now, Bii. I don't want to walk anymore."

"You're complaining too much today. I feel like I wanted to push you off from this bridge."

"Very harsh, Bii."

To end their unusual date, Mew decided where to go for their dinner. He didn't want Gulf to decide because of what happened during their lunch. Gulf brought him to a small local food restaurant located along the street of a local market. It's not like he didn't want to go there, the place was just really hot and he couldn't eat properly because he was sweating too much.

For their dinner, Mew brought his boyfriend at Sala Rattanakosin, a fancy restaurant along Chao Phraya River where they got an excellent view of the beautiful sunset, Wat Arun, and as well as the river.

"This place is too expensive." Now, it's Gulf's turn to complain at the older.

"But it's good." He complimented before pulling a chair for Gulf to sit on it.

"Have you been here already?"

Mew seated across his boyfriend then grabbed the menu as he gave his boyfriend an answer. "Not yet, it's my first time coming here, but I heard that their food is really good."

"Food from expensive restaurants are always good."

"Not all. Now, stop complaining, what do you want to eat?"

"Stir fried pork with basil."

Hearing that dish once again, Mew made a face at the younger. "Aren't you tired of that dish?"

"Why? Aren't you tired eating sashimi?"

"Fine." Mew murmured, they have been bickering since morning and he didn't want to continue it until the night comes.

While their food was being prepared, the two enjoyed watching the beautiful sunset that could be seen from where they were. Smiles were both painted on their faces as they looked at it and reminisced the last time they saw it. They were at the beach in Surat Thani, and it was their last trip before Gulf went back to the city.

"Bii, it was Kaownah's graduation three months ago." Mew said all of a sudden.

Gulf got excited after Kaownah's name was mentioned. He really wanted to know about how Kaownah was doing. Even after what happened, he never hate Kaownah. "Really? I couldn't even congratulate him."

"It's okay, I already did."

"You do?"

Mew nodded his head with a smile. "I sent him and Turbo some bouquets of flowers under our names to congratulate them. They called me to say thank you. They asked about you as well and Kaownah said that he would come here to see you after you're done with your treatment."

He was touched. Kaownah was a great person and Gulf wanted to get to know more about him. They were so focused on Mew before that they didn't have time to try to get to know each other. "I wish I was there when you talk to them."

"It's okay, let's just visit them if we have time."

Just after they ended their conversation about Kaownah, their mouthwatering dinner was finally served, both of them dug in right away. Gulf eyes widened after taking a bite of their stir fried pork with basil, he didn't expect it to be really that good. And he just concluded that his boyfriend was right, the food in that restaurant was really amazing.

Both of them talked about a lot of things while having their dinner. They recalled some memories they had at the province and Mew explained his side, for Gulf to understand what was running on his mind during those times. When they were almost done, Gulf excused himself to go to the restroom.

Meanwhile, Mew was using his phone when he heard noise. He looked at the river and saw a cruise passing by with people partying on board. It wasn't just a simple party, because it was a wedding celebration. The newlyweds were both men and Mew could see how happy they were, celebrating with their family and friends judging by the wide smiles on their faces. Deep inside, Mew felt envy. He would have had that kind of celebration if only Gulf didn't cancel their wedding. Even though it turned out that way, he's still happy because he still has Gulf with him. But everytime he heard or saw something related to wedding, he couldn't help but to feel envy and sad.

Just when Gulf came back from the restroom, he saw Mew staring from a far. Following the older's gaze, Gulf found out that Mew was actually looking at a cruise that passed by in front of the restaurant where they dined. And in that cruise, was a wedding celebration of both men and it looked like the newlywed couple was having their reception at a cruise.

Gulf brought his gaze back to the older and he could see the presence of jealousy in Mew's eyes. He felt ashamed for ruining their wedding and for making his partner feel envy about other people's marriage. Taking a deep breathe, Gulf then made his way back to their table.

"What was that noise?" The younger asked, glancing at the cruise which was already far from them.

"Ohh, just some people having their party in the cruise."

"Party?"

"Hmm, party."

"I see." 

Gulf stared at Mew who didn't even spare a glance at him and just continued eating his meal. The older was avoiding the topic about it and he could feel it. Instead of dropping lots of question and maybe end up ruining their date, Gulf did finish his meal just like older.


	16. Newlyweds

A/N: Hi! 👋 This will be the final chapter of Lost Memories. Thank you for reading this story and for dropping your comments. I had fun reading all of them. Love lots and stay safe Waanjais! ❤😘

Few days after Mew and Gulf's date, Gulf finally had the time to meet his friends and talked about what happened on that day. The four of them were at Eye's milk tea shop. They were sitting at a table for four people while having their refreshments and listening to Gulf who's talking.

"So that's what happened." He ended his story with a sad look on his face, feeling guilty for what he did to Mew. "I feel so bad for him."

"If you really feel bad, then why don't you get married?" Boat suggested right away.

"How? I was the one who canceled it, remember?"

"Hey~ don't blame yourself." Mild tried to comfort his friend. "It's not like you were pleased about canceling your own wedding. You had a trauma about it."

"But now, are you still afraid about the thought of marrying Mew?"

Hearing Run's question, it made Gulf to take a glimpse of his friends before answering. "At first, yes, thinking that our wedding would bring bad luck and could lead to another accident involving either me or him." 

"But now..." He continued. "After my treatment, I've learned that negativity is lousy for quality of life. So, if I want to be happy then I need to stay positive always. We can't avoid to feel negative though, just don't let it affect your life."

"Wow~" Mild cooed, expressing his approval with the younger's statement while clapping his hands and Boat did the same thing as well. "Are you a philosopher now?"

Shoving some fries in Mild and Boat's mouth, Gulf said. "I strongly recommend for the two of you to receive a treatment for your brain as well."

"Calm down friend, calm down."

Smirking, Run dropped another question at Gulf once again. "Then, what you're trying to say is that before, you're not yet ready because of your trauma, but now, you're willing to marry Mew, right?"

Gulf took a deep breath before he slowly nodded his head. "I want to marry him... but how?!"

The three of them were smiling after Gulf nodded, but their smiles disappeared when Gulf asked them how.

"You propose to him."

"Me? I'll do that? He would say no. He didn't even want to talk about marriage with me." He responded to Boat's suggestion.

Tapping his fingers on the table while plastering a creepy smile on his face, Mild suddenly thought of an idea that wouldn't make Mew say no. With the sound of his fingers on the table, it made his friends to look at him with their brows raised. "I have a plan."

"That won't work." Gulf concluded right away.

"I thought you said you're going to stay positive always?" Mild complaint as he recalled Gulf's philosophy of life a while ago, making Gulf to roll his eyes at him and just let him talk about his plan.

Working in his father's company was really tiring. Mew wasn't the CEO of their company, but he felt like he was. He has a lot of things to do and the fact that his father's position would be pass to him as soon as he retires, made him want to give up from being the heir.

When he was known to be dead, his father planned to sell their company once he retired. But then, Mew suddenly came back alive. His father told him about selling their company and not to worry about becoming the heir anymore. Giving him the freedom of choosing what he really wanted to do.

But Mew couldn't just let that happen, he knew how much his father worked hard to keep their company on top just to be... sold? As long as he's there, he would keep their company that's what he promised to his family. And so, he continued to train himself and studied a lot of things that would help him in managing their company in the future.

Once Mew already finished with his duty, he cleaned his desk and hanged his bag on his shoulder, preparing himself to leave his office. And before he could get out from his office, he received a message from Eye, telling him to come over since there's something that she wanted to give. Replying her with an okay, Mew shoved his phone in his pocket behind his business coat and left the place.

Since Eye's shop was just a few blocks away, it only took half an hour for Mew to arrive the place. It would be a little earlier though if he wasn't stuck in a traffic.

"Nong Mew, you're here." Eye greeted him as soon as he entered the shop and walked straight to the counter.

"Hello, Pi." Greeting her back with a wai.

"Have you eaten already, Nong?"

"Not yet, Pi." Mew shook his head. "I just got off from work."

"That's great! Let's have dinner together."

Mew smiled shyly at the older in front of him. It's rude to say no, so he just slowly nodded his head.

Since it's almost the time for the shop to close, there were only few customers staying inside. Mew sat on a table, he looked around the place thinking that Gulf might come as well. Eye came with her boyfriend while bringing their meals on the table. She handed Mew his plate and told him to dig in and enjoy the meal.

"Pi, why did you suddenly ask me to come here?" Mew asked after taking a few bites.

"Ohh~ About that, my boyfriend and I wanted to give you something." Eye was about to stand up and get something, but her boyfriend stopped and said that he would get it instead.

Eye's boyfriend left them for a while to get something inside their office. And when he came back, he was bringing two cards in his hand. He handed the cards to his girlfriend before he sat back on his seat.

On a small empty space on the table, Eye laid the cards on it and Mew's gaze immediately moved from the couple going to the card placed in front of him. A wedding invitation.

"You guys are getting married?" He asked the two in surprise.

Both of them nodded their heads with a smile on their faces.

"Wow~ Congrats, Pi."

"Thanks Nong. I thought of giving that to Gulf, but that kid is quite busy nowadays. He didn't even pick up my calls, that's why I called you. I hope you two can come to our wedding."

"Of course Pi, we'll be there." He slowly took the invitation and read the details to where it would take place and the date. The invitation was just really simple, but the location of their wedding reception was a high class. "Your wedding will be a few weeks from now? And it's even a beach wedding."

"Right, we've been thinking about this since last year and now that everything is all set, we started giving out our invitations." Eye's boyfriend explained. "Eye likes beaches, that's why we chose to have a beach wedding."

"Ohhh~"

As he was holding the invitation, he suddenly remembered the time where Gulf and him started giving out their wedding invitations. They were supposed to give it to the rest of their family and friends, but it didn't happen because of his accident. And when he finally came back, Gulf decided to cancel it. 

"Nong? What are you thinking? Do you think the date is not good? Do you think we're rushing it?" 

"No, Pi." He replied while shaking his head. "The date is good. You've been considering about this for a long time, so I don't think that you guys are rushing it."

"Really? Aww~ I'm glad to hear that." 

"I hope you and Gulf would be there. We're expecting you two." Eye's boyfriend reminded Mew once again.

With a reassuring smile, Mew nodded his head at him and told them that they would be there for sure. The couple gave him a smile before encouraging him to eat more.

The last time Mew went at Gulf's workplace was around four months ago and he just waited for the younger at the lobby. Holding two paper bags of meals and drinks that he bought from a restaurant, Mew entered Gulf's company building to surprise the younger for lunch. For the past few days, Gulf was busy preparing over something after work. Even during his off days, he has a full day activity. That's why he decided to come at the younger's workplace.

For someone who's blessed with good looks, it's common for people to display their affection and it wasn't new for the older. Female employees inside the building were smiling as they stared at Mew. Some of them already knew him and some of them were new to him. The older didn't mind those gazes and took the lift going to the younger's office. While inside the elevator, he could hear some people whispering about him. When the lift reached the floor where Gulf's office was located, he immediately pulled himself out from the elevator.

"Oh! Mew!" The receptionist at that floor called him. "Ohooo~ Long time no see!"

"P'Lilly~" He beamed at her. "Good to see you, Pi."

"It's good to see you too! I was really glad after knowing from Gulf that you are alive."

Mew snorted. Lilly was one of the closest friends of Gulf in the company and she knew a lot of things about him and Gulf. In the past, everytime he visited the younger, Lilly was the one who would inform him about the younger's whereabouts.

Lilly looked at Mew who's carrying two paper bags, one was with meals inside and the other one was with drinks. "Ohh~ seeing you bringing those bags, you're here to have lunch with Nong Gulf, right?"

"Oh yes Pi, is it already his break time?"

"Of course, but I didn't see him come out. He's still inside, maybe he's busy writing another article again." Lilly said. "You should get inside and ask him to eat first. That kid, always taking his meals late just to finish his work."

"Okay, Pi. And..." Mew pulled out one drink from the bag that he was holding. "Of course, I didn't forget about you. This is yours, Pi."

"Aw! Such a sweet kid. I envy Gulf for having such a handsome and caring boyfriend." She complimented while gladly taking the drink from Mew. "Thank you Nong. Now, get inside! That kid might be really hungry by now."

Meanwhile, Gulf was at his desk, and just like what Lilly predicted, Gulf was busy writing an article related to sports when he heard some employees and interns gushing at the corner of their office. 

"There was a hot guy in the elevator."

"Who is he?"

"Is he a new employee or intern here?"

"I hope he's working here. He's really cute."

Even the noise got louder, Gulf didn't have the time to spare his attention about the fuss. All he was thinking was to finish his work, so that he could leave the office a little early.

Those interns who were with Mew inside the elevator were busy talking about him when he surprisingly entered their office and walked towards Gulf's desk. They suddenly turned silent, shocked at the sudden appearance of Mew in their department. They glued their gazes at Mew who's confidently walking on the aisle like he was their boss.

"Hoyy~ thank god those interns turned silent already." An employee sitting beside Gulf muttered after being annoyed with the noise they created. She looked at Gulf who wasn't even bothered about it and said. "Gulf? Have you eaten already? It's already your break time."

"Not yet, but it's okay. I'll just finish this first." He answered, eyes were still focused on the computer screen in front of him.

"Ohh okay." Her voice sounded like she was worried at Gulf. Then, her eyes spotted a handsome man who's walking to their table, making her mouth to agape and freeze at her desk. She couldn't utter any words as he was staring at the handsome man walking towards them.

As soon as Mew got into the younger's desk, he immediately placed the paper bags on the table without saying anything. Blocking Gulf's vision to the screen, Gulf took a deep breath and ready to let out his frustration to the person who put those bags on his desk without looking at what he was doing. But when he looked up, his eyes widened. His heart beat faster when he saw his boyfriend, looking at the computer screen while reading the article he was writing.

"Boo??" Gulf mumbled with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Bii, it's better if you put this sentence here." Mew said while pointing to the screen, giving Gulf suggestions as he acted like nothing happened.

"Boo, don't try to change the topic. Look at me, what are you doing here?"

"Calm down, Bii. I came here to have lunch with you." He took the paper bag and lifted it, showing it to his boyfriend with a smile on his face.

The girl sitting next to Gulf suddenly cleared her throat making the couple to shift their attention to her. "G-gulf, my friend, you know him?"

"O-oh! Yes, he is---"

"I'm Gulf's boyfriend, nice meeting you." Mew cut him and extended his arm to the girl for a hand shake. "Are you new here? It's my first time seeing you."

"Hi~ Yes, I was hired earlier this year. I'm Sammy." Sammy was faltering as she took Mew's hand to shake.

"Ohh~"

"Sam, I'm going to eat my lunch first." Gulf informed his seatmate who couldn't get her eyes off of Mew. Without waiting for Sammy's response, Gulf held Mew's hand and gently dragged him going to their office cafeteria.

"O-okay Gulf, enjoy your lunch... with him~" Sammy said and she started squealing at her desk after seeing Mew and Gulf lacing their hands together as they left.

"You could just send me a message or call before coming here." Gulf said while staring at the older who's setting up their meals on the table.

"Am I not allowed to come here?"

"I'm not saying that you're not allowed. I just don't want people to make a scene here. You know how handsome you are."

Mew chuckled. "Did I just hear a compliment from you, Bii? I couldn't hear it, please say it again."

Because his boyfriend teased him, Gulf lightly punched the older's arm. "You really like it when I complimented you, huh? But, I'm not going to repeat it."

"So stingy. I even brought you meals."

"I didn't ask you to do it anyway. I don't even know why you suddenly do this."

"You don't know?" He raised his brows as he asked the younger. Then he pouted as if he was sulking. "Recently, you're very busy. We couldn't even go out. You have lots of excuses. You have to do this, you have to do that."

"Ohh~ so that was the reason?"

Mew cutely nodded his head, just like a kid. "And also this..." He took Eye's wedding invitation out from his coat and handed it to Gulf. "It's not only me who complained about you being busy. P'Eye as well. She's getting married next week, and she wanted to give this to you."

But Gulf wasn't even surprised about it. Because of how he reacted, Mew could feel that Gulf already knew about the event. "Bii, you already know about this? Why are you not shock or something?"

"I do. Eye once told me about this."

"Ahhh~"

"Let's eat now. I need to continue my work, finish it early and... go somewhere with you tonight." He stared at the older as he said it, waiting at how Mew would react to it.

And yes, Mew's reaction was really priceless for him. The older was about to take another bite of his food when he mentioned about going out together when the night comes. He put his spoon back on his plate as his eyes widened in delightfulness.

"Really? W-we'll go out tonight?"

"I already said it right? Want me to take it back?"

"No! You already said it."

"Aw! Then finish your meal right away."

Because Mew really wanted for them to go on a date, it only took for him and Gulf a few minutes to finish their meals. The two of them eat in silence, not caring about the other employees whispering and squealing at them. Then they talked about what to do and where to go before Gulf walked his boyfriend downstairs and sent him off.

And when Gulf get back at his desk, Sammy and the others gathered around him. Seeing his workmates came together and surrounded him, he knew that they're going to grill him. It's not new to him. Even in the past, everytime Mew came over, his officemates would put him into a hot seat afterwards.

"P'Gulf? Was that your boyfriend?" One of the interns asked him.

"Yes! He told me when he introduced himself." But instead of Gulf, Sammy was there to answer everything. She was like his spokesperson.

"Sammy~" Gulf started to call her out.

"So he was the one who kept on sending you bouquets and meals?"

"Wahh~ I envy you. Your boyfriend is really sweet."

"And handsome, too."

The interns and other employees were giggling and squealing at Mew and Gulf's romantic and sweet relationship. They were wishing about having a boyfriend who's just like Mew.

"Nong Gulf's boyfriend is a perfect man. He's really like that even before." An old employee, who's working at the company for years suddenly butt in.

"Right! They are such a lovely couple. Even our boss loves them as well."

With all those compliments, Gulf felt shy as they kept on talking about Mew. Instead of joining them, he just continued writing his article so that he could submit it right away. When asked, shaking or nodding his head were only his answers because Sammy and other employees were there to do the explanation anyway.

On and before the day of Eye's wedding, lots of things happened to Mew where he thought it to be strange. The night before the said wedding, Eye sent him the clothes that he needed to wear for the next day's event and a note on it. All he thought was that Gulf and him, were just normal attendees of the event. But seeing the clothes that he was asked to wear, it's enough for him to know that he's not only a guest. He has a special role in the wedding.

The next thing was that there's no one in there house when he went down for breakfast. His mother, father, and also his sister who's taking 3-days off from her job, and even their house keeper, weren't in the house. They were all gone and for Mew, it's odd. His parents don't usually leave home early in the morning, and if they do, they always say it the day before their departure. But at time, his mother never opened up to him about leaving their home early in the morning the next day. He didn't receive any information from his family.

When it's time to leave, Mew called his boyfriend, telling him that he's going to pick him up from their house so that they could go together at the beach resort where Eye's wedding was set to take place. But, Mew got rejected from the younger and without any further explanations, Gulf hanged up the phone right away. He displayed a look of disbelief. Gulf never hangs up the phone if he's the one calling. Despite experiencing such strange things, Mew left their house and went to the resort by himself.

Wearing an elegant white tuxedo while holding the invitation card that Eye gave to him, Mew arrived and confidently entered the venue. There were signs inside the resort going to the event area, but the sign that he saw made his brows to rise up in confusion. 

"M & G wedding?" He murmured to himself. He checked the invitation card that he was holding, and yes, he was in the right beach resort. But Eye and her boyfriend's initials were different from the one that was posted. Despite of feeling skeptical, he just followed it without asking the staff. He also kept on looking around searching for Gulf, but there were no signs of the younger until he arrived at the area.

From a far, Mew saw lots of people came and they were already seated on the chairs provided, like they were waiting for the bride to show up. The venue was really amazing since they had the sea as its backdrop, but the setting of the wedding made it breathtaking. It was romantic, elegant and lovely. Their wedding color palettes were peach and powder blue, and it really went well with the color of the ocean and the sunset.

There was a white carpet runners from the aisle going straight to the wedding altar with peach rose petals scattered on it. Eventhough they were at the beach, the ground was like a garden of greenery and florals as it outlined the carpet. The white chiavari chairs provided for the guests have a classic sash pin bow design at the back, making the chairs so elegant to look at.

Since the wedding would take place late in the afternoon, there were also white candle lanterns along the aisle, placed just at the side of each lane of the seats. At the wedding altar, was a gorgeous four-cornered wedding arch covered with peach and blue flowers. Mew thought that it was planned really well. Then, he suddenly thought of his own wedding because everything that he saw as of the moment was the same with what he and Gulf planned before, the only difference was that, his supposed to be wedding with Gulf was a garden wedding not beach. They got that idea, because Gulf loves the nature so much.

After admiring the whole set up of the wedding, Mew checked and fixed himself first before he approached closer to the area to be seated. But as he was walking, his brows suddenly drew into a frown. The people attending the ceremony were all familiar to him. They were all looking at him as he took steps closer to them. Recognizing the people who sat to witness the whole ceremony, they were his and Gulf's family, relatives, and friends. Even Tong, Kaownah, Turbo, and First were there as well. He came to a halt as he started to get really confuse? Why his parents were at Eye's wedding? How are they related? Then he heard a familiar voice behind him, he swiftly turned around and saw Eye linking arms with her boyfriend while smiling at him. His brows furrowed even more when he noticed that Eye and her boyfriend weren't wearing a wedding dress and a tuxedo.

"P'Eye? Why you didn't change your clothes? Isn't it your wedding?" Mew asked confusedly, looking at them from head to toe.

Instead of a wedding dress, Eye was wearing a long strapless peach gown with a small bouquet in her hand while her boyfriend was wearing a powder blue vest suit on its upper and a white pants. Looking at Eye and Off's clothes, he could tell that Eye was one of the bridesmaids. Off was one of the groomsnen and they were not the bride and the groom.

"It's not my wedding, Nong Mew."

"N-not your wedding?"

"Eye and I are getting married, that's true. But our wedding is going to happen next year not today."

"So... if it's not your wedding, then who?"

"It's ours." A man suddenly jumped into their conversation. He was walking towards Mew and when the older looked at that man, it was his boyfriend, Gulf.

When Gulf came out, all eyes were on him. He was also wearing a classy white tuxedo, just like Mew. He was holding a card in his hand. Eye and her boyfriend were smiling at them and they excused themselves to take their seats.

"Gulf?" Mew mumbled almost in a whisper. He stared at Gulf until the younger stood right in front of him. "What's all of this?"

"This?" He roamed his eyes around the beautiful set up before he looked at his groom. "It's our wedding." The younger answered without hesitation.

"Our wedding?" Then, he remembered the event sign at the entrance and inside the resort. The M & G were actually their initials. "But... how? Why? Isn't it P'Eye's wedding?"

Gulf gently took the invitation card that Mew was holding. He held it between his two fingers as he lifted it in front of him and said. "I was the one who made this invitation and it has only two copies. It's a fake invitation." After admitting that it was fake, Gulf ripped the cards and dropped it on the ground. Then, he showed to the older the invitation card that he was holding. "This is the real invitation card for today's wedding ceremony."

A wedding invitation card appeared in front of Mew. His and Gulf's names where there. Compare to their original invitation, the one that he was holding was completely different. From its theme, color, design, and details, it was completely new. Mew slowly lifted his hand and took the card from the younger.

"I know how much you wanted our wedding to happen. But because I decided to cancel it, so you refuse to talk about this thing. That night, when a newlywed couple passed by in front of the restaurant, I saw how you look at it. Sadness, enviousness... they were visible in your eyes. But I'm not doing this out of sympathy, I'm doing this because I wanted to. I want to marry the man that I love." Gulf admitted. "But I don't know how. I don't know how to tell you about it when I decided to cancel it in the first place. And if I tell you... I'm sure you'll bring up about my trauma. That's why I did it this way. I kept it from you. It was Mild's idea though, and we asked P'Eye and her boyfriend to help us."

"I was just in the cafe, hiding, when Eye handed you the invitation. The reason why I was busy for a month, it's because I was secretly preparing for this. I need to finish my job early to visit lots of shops and meet lots of people that could help me organize everything. I also completed the registration process of our marriage. Thankfully, all the documents were signed by us so I don't need to approach you about it. Even on my off days, I don't spend my time sleeping the whole day because I need to pick up the invitations cards and give them to our guests. To visit a flower shop, meet our event organizer, find a wedding photographer, customize our wedding cake, and there's more."

Mew got teary-eyed while listening to Gulf. He always complained about Gulf being so busy for the past few weeks, not knowing that the younger was actually busy preparing for their wedding. "You did all these things?"

"I did. Our families and friends did. They helped me with it as well."

"Really? I can't believe it." He looked around, he was amazed at how Gulf, their families, and friends managed to do everything and it even turned out wonderful, just like how he wanted it to be. "I don't know what to say. You just made our wedding so great."

"Well... there's just only one thing that you need to answer for you to repay this." Smiling as he said it. Then Gulf scooted closer, he took Mew's hand and stared lovingly at the man of his life. "Will you tie the knot with me, P'Mew?"

The question was loud enough for their guests to here and they were all smiling and squealing at the two. Some of them were containing their emotions because they were focusing on taking videos of Gulf proposing to Mew. Both of their parents stood staring at them, nervously waiting for Mew's answer.

With his cheeks burning hot, Mew shyly snorted. "That's new, and this is... odd. I should be the one asking for it."

"You did it before, and now it's my turn. So, are you going to marry me or not?"

"Why do I feel like you sound angry?"

"Because you take too long to answer. I even gave an answer right away, when you proposed to me."

It's not only Mew who chuckled at Gulf who's cutely whining in front of him and to everyone, but also their family and friends.

"Just say yes, P'Mew!" Mild suddenly shouted.

"Say yes!" Boat started chanting to encourage Mew to accept the younger's proposal. Their friends and other guests joined Boat. They were chanting for Mew to finally say his answer.

"Say yes! Say yes! Say yes!"

With the people chanting for him to say it, Mew smiled as he shook his head at them. In the midst of the crowd, Mew's gaze landed at his and Gulf's parents. He looked at them like he was asking permission. Then he saw both of their parents nodded their heads at him. When he got the sign that he was asking for, Mew then turned to look at his boyfried and soon to be his wife.

"I've been wanting this to happen, so... it's a yes."

A smile immediately crossed on Gulf's face as he nodded his head in satisfaction. Mew's answer was also greeted with applause and cheers by their guests. They were all pleased knowing that the two could finally have their wedding.

Before the wedding officially started, the staff managing their wedding took Mew to prepare himself. They fixed his wedding suit, pinned a boutonniere on the lapel of his tuxedo, put on some make up and styled his hair for him to look extremely good at his wedding. His family also approached him. His mother cried at the thought of her son finally getting married. Not only Mew, but also Gulf, he was taken by their event organizer to prepare him for his entrance. And his family, including Tong, came to talk to him and congratulate him.

When everyone and everything were all set, they finally started the ceremony. The first person who walked on the aisle was Mew accompanied by his parents and since it's a western ceremony, cute little boys and little girls followed Mew. Then, the bridesmaids, which were Jom, Grace, Eye, Sammy, and Lilly followed by the groomsmen Mild, Boat, Run, Tong, and Off. There were few more people walking down the aisle after them, before it's finally Gulf's turned.

While waiting for the grand entrance of Gulf, Mew who was standing and waiting for Gulf at the end of the aisle, felt really nervous. He never expected for that day to come after it was decided to be canceled. And because of everyone's efforts in preparing everything, his wish finally came true. And that is, to marry the only man he loves.

Mew's parents were there standing beside him as they waited for Gulf. They both turned to look at him, probably checking at their son. Then, his mother asked him.

"Mew, are you okay?" 

With a nervous look on his face, he gulped after looking at his parents. "I-I'm nervous."

"That's okay, my son. I was also like that when I married your mom." His father reassured while tapping his shoulder.

And before Mew could even respond at his father, Gulf finally showed up with his mother and father. Holding a bouquet of white, peach, and blue flowers, Gulf looked more stunning than he was a while ago. Mew's jaw slowly dropped when he saw Gulf walking down the aisle and his tears started to welled up in his eyes. He couldn't describe what he was feeling at that moment. He was just really happy. 

His teary eyes were staring straight in Gulf's eyes. The shutter sound of the cameras were heard as the guests were busy taking pictures of Gulf. And when Gulf finally reached to where his groom was, Mew took steps closer to the younger. He greeted Gulf's parents with his tears finally running down through his cheeks, making Gulf's mother to wipe it for him.

"Take care of my son." Gulf's mother said.

Mew nodded. "I will, mom. I will."

Seeing the older crying, Gulf let his tears dropped as well. Mew's mother wiped Gulf's tears right away, and gave him a tight hug.

"Gulf, thank you." Mew's mother whispered in his ears. 

Because of what she whispered, Gulf tears continued to fall. He nodded his head before breaking their hug. And after greeting and giving hugs to each of their parents, Mew then offered his hand to Gulf. Of course, Gulf gladly placed his hand on Mew's, they linked their arms and walked to the altar afterwards.

The flow of their wedding ceremony was just the same as the traditional one. They exchanged their wedding vows, saying their I do's, wearing their wedding rings, and sealed their marriage with a kiss, in which it was their first time kissing in front of their parents and friends.

Once they finished the ceremony, the newlyweds, Mew and Gulf had their photoshoot before exiting the aisle and moved to the wedding hall for their indoor reception. The set up for their beach wedding ceremony was already gorgeous, and of course they also made sure that the reception would be as gorgeous as the wedding ceremony.

Everyone was totally amazed at how stunning the reception was. As soon as they got in, they were all greeted by the most dramatic and gorgeous floral fringes hung over the dance floor. Guests entered the area and checked their wedding invitation in which their table number was also printed on it. And with the help of the hotel staff, they guide the guests to their designated table.

Shortly after the guests finally settled down, the program started with the host's greetings. Then he called some of the important people behind the wonderful wedding. From the bridesmaids and groomsmen, followed by the relatives, the newlyweds parents, and lastly the grand entrance of the newlywed couple, Mew and Gulf who entered the venue with their arms linked together while flashing big smiles at their guests.

The program continued with different activities as soon as the host asked everyone to take their seats and enjoy the rest of the program. Cocktails and extravagant meals were served on each table for the guest to enjoy. The host called the attention of the guests and asked them to lift their glass, making a toast for the newlyweds.

While everyone was enjoying their dinner. Mew suddenly held Gulf's hand under the table. Busy savoring the food in front of them, Gulf came to a halt when he felf Mew's hand on him and he turned to look at his husband. 

"Why? Do you need something?"

Mew put on a smile while shaking his head. "Nothing. I just want to hold you."

"Hmmm~ you don't want to eat?" Mew is a sweet person who likes to say cheesy things out of nowhere. But Gulf was too busy eating to care about his husband's cheesiness as of that moment.

"I'll continue eating later." He said, still staring at the younger. "Bii... thank you."

Even from the beginning, Gulf didn't know if his and Mild's plan would work. If they won't get busted in the midst of secretly preparing the event or Mew would turn him down in front of their friends and family or Mew would get mad at him for pulling such event. Hearing the older suddenly expressing his gratitude in the middle of their meal warmed Gulf's heart. With a sweet smile on his face, he looked at his partner, nodded his head and said. "My pleasure." And fed the older with sashimi.

Since their table was at the center, people surrounding them, witnessed their sweetness. And that made the host to call their attention and kindly asked them to do the cutting of the cake. The two stood up with a tint of red on their cheeks since the host teased them. 

They approached their four-layered cake with laces and pearls as its design. Mew grabbed the knife sitting beside the cake and handed it to his partner. Gulf held the knife handle while Mew's hand was on top of Gulf's. While the two were cutting and placing a slice on a plate, people were busy clicking their cameras for photos and videos. And after putting a slice on their plate, the two fed each other with their wedding cake.

The last two segments of the program were the most anticipated of the guests. The newlywed's dance and the throwing of bouquet that would be done by Gulf. Before throwing of the bouquet would take place, the couple would dance at the center first. And for that, Gulf was already standing in the middle of the dance floor waiting for Mew, but the older was nowhere to be found.

Everyone were turning their heads from left to right to find Mew, even the host asked the organizers and other staff to search for Mew. Then, out of nowhere, they heard Mew's voice echoing inside the hall. He was singing. The spotlight suddenly pointed at Mew who was standing at the entrance, holding a microphone as he continued singing the song 'Perfect' for the love of his life.

If Gulf thought that he's the only one who had a big surprise for the older, Mew also prepared a surprise for him. He wanted to repay it by singing him the song that he really wanted to sing for the younger on their wedding day. As Mew was singing, he took steps closer to the younger who was standing still in the middle. He looked at Gulf straight in the eyes as he was singing the chorus part, it's like the lyrics of the song was something that he wanted to say to his partner.

🎵 Darling you look perfect tonight 🎵

The last line of the chorus part made Gulf smiled. It sent a fluttering sensation inside him. After singing the first and chorus part, Mew then let the music continued as he offered his hand to his partner in which Gulf took it with a sweet smile. Mew held Gulf's hand tight while he placed the other one on his shoulder. They both started swaying with the music while smiling and staring at each other's eyes.

Gulf and Mew's family shed tears as they looked at their sons finally had their happy ending. Not only them, but also their friends and colleagues. They know how much the two suffered to make their love story continue and have a perfect ending for it. Kaownah, who witnessed the two dancing in the middle expressed his happiness as his lips curved into a smile. It's true that in the past, he wanted to have Mew, but right at that moment, he's sure that Mew was really meant for Gulf. A hand suddenly held his while thinking about it, Kaownah looked at the man beside him and saw Turbo beaming at him. Mew may not be meant for him, but Turbo, he's the perfect man for him.

It was such a romantic thing to see, and First couldn't take his eyes off of Mew and Gulf who's gracefully dancing to a beautiful song. He was grabbing some desserts on his small plate and when he was about to leave, a man suddenly bumped him which made some of his desserts fell on the ground.

"Oh! I'm sorry." The man immediately exclaimed. He was about to crouch down and pick up those desserts on the floor when the resort staff rushed to do it instead.

First who just stood still, got surprised at what happened. The desserts were nothing to him, because he could just get new ones. What he was thinking was the man's suit, he would be dead if it got stained from the desserts.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking. Are you okay?" The man asked First after thanking the staff for cleaning his mess.

"I'm fine." He answered, but when the man lifted his head to look at him, he was amazed at how fine and good looking the man was. "A-are you okay? Your clothes..." Pointing at the man's suit.

"Ah~ The food didn't touch my clothes, so it's okay. Don't worry."

"I-I see. Okay."

"I'm Ja by the way. I'm Gulf and Mew's friend from university." The man blurted out, offering his hand for First to shake after he introduced himself. "It's my first time seeing you."

"I'm a friend of Gulf and Mew as well. We met in Surat Thani. My name is First." Said First while shaking his hand with Ja.

"Ohh~ That's why."

Ja looked at First's plate that has only few desserts left after he accidentally bumped into him. He then took another plate, put some desserts and handed it to First. "Here. I'm sorry about what happened a while ago."

First got shy, he blinked his eyes at the plate that Ja handed to him before having the courage to take it with a small... "Thank you."

"Looks like you're fond of desserts. You're just like my friend Mew."

"Kinda. I'm going to share it with my friends also." He explained. "So... I'll go back to my table now. See you around."

"Yeah sure, see you."

As First slowly and shyly walked back to his table, Ja followed him with his gaze, never taking his eyes off of First until he arrived at his table. When First sat at his table, Kaownah, Turbo, and Turbo's brother teased him for blushing so hard. He just smiled and glanced at Ja who's standing from a far, staring at him with a smile.

Right after the song ended, everyone got emotional but their faces lightened up after the host announced the next part of the program, the throwing of bouquet. Everyone gathered at the center, the activity is opened not only to women but for both genders. Gulf was also excited to throw the beautiful bouquet that he was holding and to know who would be the lucky person.

To start off, Gulf turned around and readied himself. They all counted from one to three before Gulf tossed the bouquet behind him. Everyone shouted in thrill, their gazes followed the bouquet and to where it landed. And once it landed to the lucky person, she happily raised the bouquet to let everyone know that she was the one who got it. That lucky person was none other than, Eye. The person whom Mew thought to be wedded on that day.

The event ended with the speech of the newlyweds and their parents. Gulf expressed how thankful he was to those people who helped him in managing that big event and so did Mew. For their parents, they thanked all the people who came and joined them witnessing one of the most important events of the couple.

In the midst of Mew and Gulf's conversation with their friends, Mild, Boat, Run, and Ja. Mew spotted Tong, Kaownah, Turbo, his brother, and First approaching them. Delighted with their presence at his wedding, he immediately called them.

When they were called, they flashed a big smile at Mew. The newlyweds' university friends, turned their attention at them.

"P'Mew, P'Gulf, congratulations!" Turbo greeted the newlywed.

"Thank you. I'm so glad to see you all." Mew responded.

"Congratulations P'Mew and to you also Gulf." Kaownah softly said, like he's still afraid to talk to Mew and Gulf.

But Gulf gave him a smile of reassurance, it was like Gulf was encouraging him and telling him that it's okay and there's nothing to be scared of. "Thank you Kaownah~ I'm happy that you made it here."

"It's your and P'Mew's important day, I can't afford to miss it." 

Kaownah may hinder their happiness before, but never he planted his heart with a grudge at him. And now Gulf was happy because Kaownah found his other half, the one who was always there for him, and that was Turbo. 

"I won't miss your important day with him, too." Gulf jutted his chin at Turbo, making Kaownah shy and he chuckled at Kaownah's reaction. "Be sure to invite us."

"Stop teasing them, Bii. How did you guys know about this anyway?" Mew asked, wanting to know how they got the information about his wedding with Gulf. "And why mom and dad didn't come, Kaownah?"

"Gulf and Tong called me." First answered it instead. "They told me about the wedding. They also asked me to inform Kaownah and Turbo, and hand them the invitations."

"They wanted to come, also Bosser. But there was an urgent meeting and their presence were needed, so they told us to come here without them. But they sent you and Gulf some gifts."

"We just actually arrived this morning." Turbo added. "And... my brother came here with us." Introducing his brother who's taking with Tong behind him. "Mew knew him already, but P'Gulf and the other haven't met him yet."

"Hi!" Turbo's brother said softly.

"I didn't know that you have a brother, Turbo." Gulf commented. "Hi, I'm Gulf, Turbo's friend."

"I'm Mawin, Turbo's older brother. It was nice meeting you, Gulf. And congratulations to the both of you!"

"Thanks. You're so busy with your business, I thought I'd never see you again, Win." Mew said.

"But I came on your wedding, right? Stop complaining na~"

"Right." Mew chuckled. "Oh! Let me introduce you to my friends. This is Ja, Mild, Boat, and Run. They are my friends in university. And guys..." Mew looked at the four. "He's Turbo's older brother."

Mawin waved at them after Mew introduced him. Then, Gulf remembered that he hasn't properly introduced Ja to them as well. "And Ja..." Gulf tried to get his attention. "This is our friends from Surat Thani, Kaownah, Turbo, P'Win, and F---"

"First." He suddenly uttered, cutting Gulf from his statement. "I met him a while ago."

"Awww~ no one wonder First was blushing when he came back at our table."

Turbo received a nugde on his side from First, after Turbo exposed him not only to Ja, but to everyone. 

"Ohhh~" They all cooed after Turbo said and they teasingly looked at the two with a creepy smile on their faces.

"But it's not only First who got blush from Ja. It seems like P'Win is eyeing someone from my friends." Said Mew who kept on glancing at Mawin and Run.

Love is definitely in the air. It's not only Mew and Gulf who's going to enjoy a romantic life, but also Kaownah and Turbo, Ja and First, and maybe, Run and Mawin. Almost all of them already have the apple of their eyes, leaving only Mild and Boat who hasn't found their cup of tea.

It's always a busy day for all newlywed couples the day after their wedding. After checking out from the resort, Mew and Gulf came to their apartment together for the first time. They haven't stayed at their apartment even after they came back from the province, except from the fact that they reconciled at that place. But after that, they didn't come back anymore. They brought all their wedding gifts at their apartment. And before opening it, the two cleaned the place and rearranged everything since they're going to live that place as husband and wife, and not just simply boyfriends anymore. They wanted everything it to be different before they moved in.

The two managed to finish everything in two hours, including the unwrapping of their gifts and placing it somewhere in the apartment. But some of them were kept since they weren't going to use it regularly. Before they officially moved back to their apartment and live together, they gave themselves a week to stay with their parents first. This was Gulf's decision to give Mew's parents more time to be with their son.

Originally, the traditional Thai wedding ceremony lasts for three days, but Mew and Gulf didn't follow it and had a western style instead. The wedding party maybe over, but it wasn't done yet for Mew and Gulf. Days after their wedding, the two made a private party at Mew's house where only their families and close friends were there to celebrate it.

It wasn't that big party, it was just a dinner for all of them. And what made it special was the presence of Kaownah's parents and Bosser. They came to the city to see Mew, congratulate him personally and attend the post celebration. And also, Kaownah and the others would be staying in the city for a week, one of the reasons why Kaownah's parents and Bosser really came.

Mew's parents were pleased to finally meet the people who were with Mew for a year. They gave them the warmest welcome and thanked them for taking care of their son and for saving him. Telling them that if it wasn't for their kindness, their son might not be there with them anymore. Mew, Gulf, Tong and Kaownah's parents gathered to talk about a lot of things, while their sons were having fun in their own way. Chatting, eating, and even playing games. And also, Ja didn't miss to know more and spend time with First. Not only them, but also Mawin and Run who mostly stick to each other the whole night.

A week after, Mew and Gulf officially moved back to their apartment. They lived their lives like a normal newlywed couple. They sleep together, wake up at the same time, help each other in preparing their breakfast or dinner, do the laundry together and left home together for work. But the two sometimes felt that there's something's missing. 

"Bii..." Mew called out the younger who's attention was focused on the movie that they were watching and Mew received a hum as a response. "What do you think about... about adopting a baby?"

They were both watching a movie and there was a scene of a couple being so happy after knowing that they're going to have a baby. As they both live their lives together, there were times that they talk about having someone with them, so Gulf wasn't surprise to hear about the older's question.

Gulf's attention switched from the television going to his husband who's sitting beside him. "I'm fine with it."

"Do you think we're capable enough to raise a baby?"

"We'll know about it once we have one. We just need to do our best."

"But we're both working." Mew continued to express his thoughts.

"Maybe we can ask our parents to look after our child while we're away for work."

"Do you think... it's going to work? Me and you... having a baby?"

With Mew consistently dropping question at the younger, Gulf could sense that the older really wanted to have a baby but his mind were just filled with negative thoughts about not being able to raise the child properly.

"Boo, let me ask you this. Do you really want to adopt a baby... or not?"

"I want, Bii."

"Then we'll adopt a baby tomorrow."

The next day, Gulf really meant what he said to his husband the previous night that they were going to adopt a baby. It was Sunday and both of them were free. Gulf was the one who drove the car since it was only him who knew where they were going. As he was driving, he tried so hard to contain his smile as he kept on glancing at the older. Mew was obviously nervous and he could clearly see it.

After a few minutes of driving, they both arrived at the place where they could finally adopt their own baby. Just like what Gulf said. But when they entered the place, Mew was shocked to see lots of animals. It was an animal shelter not an orphanage that Mew thought.

"Animal shelter?" Mew queried as soon as he turned to look at Gulf. "Why here?"

"We will adopt our baby here."

"Here?" He raised his brows. "In an animal shelter?"

"Hmm! Boo, you wanted to adopt a baby right? But you were afraid that maybe we won't be good parents? So, I was thinking that maybe we could adopt a pet. They're like humans, Boo. If we can raise them well, then I think we're qualified enough to become parents." Gulf clarified. 

Mew listened intently at Gulf's reason and he quite agreed with the younger's statement. Having a pet may bring much joy to them. It's not that they were bored at each other that's why they're wishing to adopt a baby. Since they're married, they wanted to feel what is it like to have a perfect family, which is to have a baby.

Before Mew could let out his opinion about Gulf's idea, a staff from the shelter approached and greeted them. They were also asked if they were there to adopt an animal in which Gulf gladly nodded his head. The staff then introduced them to the potential animals that the two could adopt before the staff let Gulf and Mew to go around and check it themselves. As Mew was busy checking with some dogs, he spotted one dog inside a cage and was placed a little bit far from the others.

"Why is he alone in here?" Mew asked the staff when she approached him.

"That's Chopper. His owner left him here last week. They were going to migrate to another country and they don't want to bring him." She said. "We isolated him because he's so weak when he was brought here."

"Can I touch him?" 

"I'm afraid not. Chopper is aggressive to someone who is new to him. We even had a hard time taming him when he arrived here."

But Mew didn't listen. He took steps closer to Chopper's cage and lifted his hand, attempting to touch the dog despite of the staff's warning. When Gulf heard the staff trying to stop Mew, he went to where the older was. 

"Boo..." He called and saw Mew caressing a Pomeranian dog.

Mew's lips curved into a smile while caressing the dog's fur without attacking him. He then look at the staff and Gulf. "He's not aggressive to me."

"Maybe he likes you, Boo."

"I think so." Said Mew, agreeing at the younger's statement. "I like him, too." He declared and looked at the staff. "Can we adopt him?"

The staff who were there to assist them, smiled after seeing Chopper not attacking Mew. But her smile dropped after Mew let out his interest in adopting Chopper. "I'm sorry, but Chopper is not yet ready for adoption."

A little bit furious, Mew asked why.

"Chopper's condition is not good. We need to keep an eye on his health. There are lots of dogs here that you can choose other than him."

"Boo, let's just check another dog. Maybe we can find someone like Chopper." 

Going there to adopt a dog wasn't his plan and he didn't even expect himself to be there, but after seeing Chopper, he wanted to thank Gulf for bringing him in that place. If they were going to adopt a dog, then that would be Chopper and nothing else.

"But I want him." He strongly insisted. "If it's not Chopper, then we won't adopt a dog."

The staff glanced at Mew then to Gulf before she excused herself to talk to the owner of the shelter. She needed to talk to their owner to know if it's possible for Mew to have Chopper. While she was away, Mew didn't leave Chopper's side. He and Gulf were there, caressing him while waiting for the staff to come back. 

And after a few minutes, the staff came back with a good news. The owner granted Mew's request to have Chopper, they immediately processed some papers for their adoption and they also got some copies of Chopper's medical records. Chopper was checked by the shelter's doctor, Mew and Gulf were given medicines for Chopper and reminded them to monitor his health before they both happily took him with them.

Since they have a new member of the family, the two of them stopped at a pet shop to buy some things that Chopper needed at home. Bed, food and water bowls, clothes, toys, dog food, and even a stroller, they bought it just for their one and only son. On their way home, Mew was the one who held Chopper in his arms and he was surprised how Chopper was peacefully sleeping. Once they got home, they settled all the things that they bought for Chopper. They were like a married couple, who just got home after having their baby delievered at the hospital.

The two of them promised themselves to take care of Chopper until his condition got better. And yes, their hardwork was paid off. After taking care of Chopper for more than a month, Chopper's condition got better as time goes by. When he was at the animal shelter, he would just stay in the cage, but when Mew and Gulf adopted him, he could do the things that he wasn't able to do at the shelter. Chopper could run around, play with his toys, eat properly, take a bath, and wear cute clothes.

Chopper stayed at his grandmother's house while his parents were at work. Mew and Gulf dropped him at Mew's house every morning and would pick him up at night before going back home. Mew's mother really likes Chopper and she enjoyed taking care of him as well.

Shortly after Mew changed Chopper's clothes into his pajamas and laid him into his bed, he found Gulf standing at their balcony, staring from a far. He silently approached the younger while holding a small white envelope and slowly wrapped his arms around Gulf's waist. When Gulf felt a pair of arms wrapped around him, he jolted in surprise and hit Mew's hand that was in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Gulf exclaimed after hitting Mew's hand. "You scared me to death."

Mew chuckled. "Just want to hug you."

"Is Chopper sleeping already?"

With his head placed on Gulf's shoulder, Mew nodded his head. "He closed his eyes as soon as I put him in his bed."

"He must be really tired playing with mom." Gulf smiled as he said it and showed a video clip of Chopper running. "Mom sent me this. Chopper was running at the garden. She followed him everywhere. Mom must be really tired as well."

"But she likes Chopper so much that's why she's not complaining."

"Right~"

There was a great silence, just the two of them feeling and enjoying each other's warmth while looking at the night sky with full of stars. Mew was caressing the back of Gulf's hand while Gulf did the same thing as well. 

"Bii..." Mew broke the silence and made the younger turned to look at him while his arms still wrapped around Gulf's waist. "Thank you." He muttered, staring straight into his eyes.

Mew thanking him all of a sudden, it made Gulf to tilt his head with a confuse look on his face. "Thank you? For what?"

"For bringing me to the shelter, for suggesting me to adopt a dog, and for agreeing with me to have Chopper even though he was sick at that time."

"Hmm~ you're welcome."

"When we have Chopper, I could feel the urge to take care of him and to regain his health. We both did great, now, Chopper is really strong. He's already okay. I'm really happy to see him at this state."

"So... does this mean, we don't need to adopt a real baby and just Chopper alone is okay?"

"Both are okay. Like really okay, Bii."

"Really?"

"Yes, do you want to go to the orphanage tomorrow?"

"No no, not yet." Chuckled as he answered his husband. "Chopper is enough for now."

"I see."

Gulf then glanced at Mew's hand and noticed that the older was holding a white envelope.

"What's the thing you're holding?" He asked.

"Ohh this? Take a look at it."

Giving his husband a suspicious look, Gulf slowly took the envelope that Mew handed to him. He opened it and saw two folded papers. Gulf took out those papers and unfolded it. When he read the content of the papers, a mixture of excitement and shock were shown on his face. The papers were there flight itinerary going to Maldives.

"We're going there?" Gulf wanted to confirm it.

"Yes, we will."

And without any words, Gulf hugged his husband. Going to Maldives is actually their honeymoon, but he wasn't happy because of that. What made him happy was the thought of them traveling together overseas, it's their dream. And Mew made it come true.

"Can't wait to go there with you! Thank you, Boo."

"Me too. This is just the start. After this, we're going to travel lots of countries."

"Slowly, Boo. Slowly. We'll save money and travel."

Cold wind suddenly blew against them, making Gulf's hair to mess up. He pulled himself away from the hug and faced Mew. Gulf's long fringe were now covering his eyes. He was about to withdrew his arms around Mew's neck and moved his fringe away from his eyes, but Mew was quick to do it. He slowly caressed Gulf's hair away, and their eyes met.

Staring at each other, Mew suddenly had the urge to lean closer to the younger, eyes still stuck with Gulf's. When their faces were just a few inches away, he stopped and traveled his gaze from Gulf's eyes, going down to his nose, and to his soft plump pink lips. Looking at Mew who's busy traveling his gaze on his face, made him to gulp nervously. The older leaned a little bit closer. And when his lips was about to touch Gulf's, he suddenly lowered his head, aiming for the younger's neck. Then he started dropping soft kisses on it.

As soon as Gulf felt Mew's kisses on his neck, he immediately closed his eyes and let the older devoured him with those kisses. Feeling Mew's lips against him, Gulf ran his hands on Mew's shoulders and squeezed it. Mew pulled away and this time he took Gulf's soft lips, kissing the younger passionately while he slid his hands under Gulf's shirt and caressed the younger's bare skin.

Since the bed was a little bit away from them, Mew lifted Gulf in his arms and Gulf was fast enough to wrapped his legs around Mew's waist without breaking their passionate kiss. Mew took steps going to their bed and laid Gulf while he was hovering on top of the younger as they reached it. They broke their kiss for a moment, both were gasping for air as soon as they pulled away from their kiss.

Mew had the chance to stare lovingly at Gulf underneath him then he whispered loudly. "Bii..."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Both of them don't usually exchange those three words as Gulf believed that it would lose its meaning if they said it too often. And when he heard Mew saying it, he knew that the older really mean it. Mew loves him.

"So much." Mew added.

Gulf was a bit emotional, but he didn't want to ruin the mood just because he broke out crying. And so he smiled. "Me too. I love you, Boo. I love you so much."

The older run his hand on Gulf's arm going down to his hand and laced their fingers together. Mew brought Gulf's hand to his lips and dropped a soft kiss at the back of the younger's hand. It was a sweet action, and it made Gulf smiled and feel flattered. After that kiss, Mew pinned their intertwined hands on the bed, beside the younger's head. Then he slowly leaned closer to Gulf and captured the younger's plump lips once again.

As Mew's lips started to move, Gulf's slowly closed his eyes. The kiss was slow and sweet, as if Mew was taking his time in tasting the younger. Gulf kissed the older desirously and placed his free hand at the back of Mew's head as soon as their kiss started to get heated. Before they could completely drown themselves from it, Chopper who suddenly woke up, started barking at the two. And when they heard Chopper barked, the two instantly pulled themselves from the kiss as they were both surprised with the sudden noise. The two of them glanced at Chopper who was staring at them with its tail wagging.

"Chopper?" They said in unison.

Both of them stared at each other before Gulf attempted to sit on the bed and said. "Chopper, come here."

"No. Chopper, go to sleep now." Mew demanded and went back his attention to the younger underneath him.

"Put him on his bed."

"Just let him. He'll just go there once he gets sleepy."

Mew then leaned closer and was about to take Gulf's lips when Chopper barked once again, making the both of them to flinch at the noise. It seemed like Chopper got jealous at the two that's why he kept on breaking their moment and refused to go back to sleep unless he got the attention of his parents. And with a silly smile, Gulf tapped his husband's shoulder.

"Let's do this next time, Boo." Gulf scooted closer to the older and whispered into his ears. "When Chopper is not here."

Chopper barked. It was like he heard what Gulf whispered and agreed to it with a bark. With a look of disappointment, Mew lazily dragged himself off of the younger and sat on the bed. Gulf then picked up Chopper on the floor and placed it on his lap.

"Chopper, you're such a great disturbance." Mew murmured while caressing the pet's fur. "I may let you stay with mom for a week."

As soon as Chopper was laid by Gulf on his lap, the dog closed its eyes, not really caring about his father's rants and just slept comfortably.

"I think he wanted to sleep with us tonight." Gulf assumed while caressing the puppy on his lap. "Let's sleep now, Boo."

"Fine. Before he wakes up and barks at us once again."

Gulf chuckled. He slowly and carefully lifted Chopper and laid him on the bed, between him and Mew. The older turned off their night lamp on the bedside table before he lied down comfortably on the bed, facing Chopper and Gulf.

"I might reconsider the idea of having a real baby." Mew suddenly opened up.

"Why?"

"Our child and Chopper might join their forces to disturb us everytime."

With that silly reason of Mew, Gulf reached for his husband and hit Mew's shoulder. But Mew just laughed at his statement, and Gulf couldn't help but to laugh as well.

"You're such a pervert." Gulf declared with his soft voice.

"I'm not. Now, let's sleep. You need to get up early tomorrow." 

"Only me? How about you? You need to go to work as well."

"Tomorrow is my rest day." Mew beamed.

"Ohh I see~" Gulf cooed before showing an evil smile on his face. "Since you're here the whole day, please do the household chores. Clean the apartment, do the laundry, change the bedsheet and pillowcases, give Chopper a bath, cook di---"

"Bii~" Mew whined as he cut Gulf's statement and it made Gulf to giggle. "I can do it, but not all."

"Okay. If you can't finish it, then I'll help you once I get home."

"Thank you." He leaned closer to his wife, careful not to crush Chopper who's peacefully sleeping between them. And once Mew was already closed enough, he dropped a soft kiss on Gulf's forehead. "Good night, tua-eng."

"Hmm, goodnight."

Gulf smiled before closing his eyes and let the drowsiness took over him, and to Mew as well. Their hands were intertwined and was placed over Chopper, they were like protective parents to their baby. Being Chopper's parents taught them some lessons and there would be more in the upcoming days, especially when both of them could finally adopt a child that they're going to care and love for the rest of their lives.

People who were meant for each other were like bound with a string. No matter how far apart they become, they still find their way back to each other. They will be able to get through everything that tries to tear them apart. Because love does not come so easy. You need to struggle in order to accomplish and once you overcome those struggles, then it's truly worth it.

Just like Mew and Gulf, their love story started perfectly but it didn't continue that way. Both of them went through ups and downs for them to keep their love strong. There were good things that they treasured, but there were also bad that made them cry their hearts out and almost give up on each other. But the two of them learned how to fight for each other, for their happiness, and for the happy ending of their story. And that made them come out even stronger than before.


End file.
